Sun and Moon: Michael's journey
by Toa Solaric
Summary: The final battle taken a different turn as Michael was left die on the island by an vengeful villain without any way to returned to his family. But Michael find himself in a world similar to his own as he appear on the sand of Alola where a new beginning for him and journey to regain something lost to his heart.
1. Prologue

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise as they belong to Nintendo. This will be different from original pokemon XD Gale of Darkness fic.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Prologue: Unexpected death to new beginning...

In the world of Pokemon, brim with beauty and varies and majestic. There were so many Pokemons that it hard to keep track of them. There are people catch these creatures and trained them to become stronger. They're known as the Pokemon Trainers.

Together they compete in tournaments to shows their skills and powers against fellow trainers and their own Pokemons.

But not everyone have that dream or living in harmony with these creatures...

"Espeon, please hold on…!" A voice belongs to a redhead boy shout. He was around the age of 14 with tanned skin. His hair stuck out in every direction, but was marginally tamed by the blue headband he wore. He is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with yellow vest and dark blue pants. But is unusual about this young man that he is wearing what looks like a mechanical hand for his left hand and a scanner across his eye.

Especially Michael himself.

Unlikely other Pokemon trainers, his life is different than theirs. Far different. He lives in the Orre Region. A place outside of the Pokemon League society. Often known as the 'Region of the Rouges' and other regions have no wish to be involved with such lawless region.

There were no Gym Badges to obtain, no Battle Ribbon to gained, no league to participate, or lifelong goals.

To Michael, Pokemon Battle is the only way to meaning to the end. The means to end a war that no one in the world knows about. The means to finishing what his father want to finished before he ends up meeting his demise.

His father… Michael wished that he was here for him. He always wished that his father would have more time with them. The only fond memory he have with his father is getting him Eevee, knowing his wish of becoming a Pokemon trainer.

However, one day that dream die. The innocent dream of being a Pokemon Trainer die… as the painful memory still haunted him today. He was only young at that time and barely have the skills to protect himself. When those strange people attacked his father in the lab. He couldn't done anything to help his father who lost his life, but helpless watch it happened. Since that day he been training and learning on his own while protecting his remaining family. His little sister barely remember their father when she was just only an infant, adding pain to him.

Now he is here to finally confront the man who leads the organization that cause havoc across the Orre region. They go by one name. Cipher. The organization that creates mindless creature known as Shadow Pokemons, the Pokemons whose hearts been artificial shut closed and do anything immoral as their cruel masters desired. The same organization that lead to his father's death.

In front of him is none other than his longtime companion and close friend, Espeon. His main partner and the strongest of his team looking tired and warily at the same time. The rest of his team. His friends who fought for him were worn out after handling many Shadow Pokemons.

After all, who won't expect the leader of the sinister organization have **SEVEN** Shadow Pokemon especially four of them happens to be Legendary Pokemon?! The creatures known for control the forces of nature themselves. He still find it shocking when seen Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos become corrupted as their hearts shut closed.

Espeon barely have time to put up a Protect when Shadow Zapdos trying hard to ram through the barrier with Shadow Rush. Michael knows that if he doesn't snagged the last of the remaining Shadow Pokemons from Greevil, then there is no way they could win.

"Espe…." Espeon grunted, keeping himself from falling to the ground.

"Do you really think that you can win, child?" The Grand Master of Cipher mocked to the young teenager before him. "What made you think that you can win against me? Your pathetic Espeon is going to fall soon after surviving through all three Legendary Birds."

This made Michael's eyebrow narrows at the elder man before him. He never would expect the kind elder man who help him and his sister was the true leader of Cipher. It make him sick that he exposed his sister to the danger when he _should_ have fought the thug with the Shadow Pokemon back then.

"Shut up, Greevil…! Even though Zapdos is a legend, a Shadow Pokemon will get tired soon enough just like Espeon. You're insane if you think that you can make Zapdos keep fighting more before it run out of energy! Just because it a Shadow Pokemon, you can't treated like a mindless drone!" Michael snapped with angry.

This is the last draw between Michael and the Grandmaster of Cipher. Each side only have one Pokemon remaining still alive. One will shall fall and other shall rise.

"Then let me remind you that a Shadow Pokemon follows their masters' orders regardless of their injuries or cruel their orders are!" Greevil chuckled with confident. "Zapdos… Finished them with Shadow Bolt!"

The bird of thunder struggle straight its composition and painful spread its wings. Dark, electrical energy charged around its body as it ready to prepare for the final attack.

"For the sake of our friends' effort, you will suffer. Espeon… end this with Quick Attack now!" Michael said to his longtime friend.

With the last remaining strength, Espeon charge forward in a blur at the legendary bird of thunder while it was charging with dark energy. Espeon leap into the air before slammed hard directly at Zapdos's forehead. This cause the attack that Zapdos made misfired and hit the wall above the battlefield.

Greevil to growl completely in frustration at what happens before Zapdos crashed straight to the ground due to exhaust taking toll on him.

Michael soon equipped the last Great Ball into the Snag Machine. This is his last shot, if he end get Zapdos then the war against Cipher is truly over. Michael grasped the ball firmly while the machine that was attached to his left arm lit up with a florescent yellow light. The light transferred to the Great Ball, surrounding it in fire like aura.

Michael then thrust the Snag Ball forward, aiming it straight at Zapdos. The moment the Great Ball collided with bird, the ball opens with a large shadow like claw grabbing it and consumed into the Great Ball. The ball slammed shut and fell to the ground, where it began to wobble back and forth. Both Michael and Greevil eyed the ball anxiously, not sure whether to expect Zapdos to stay in or break free from the ball.

But after the Great Ball had rocked back and forth three time, it suddenly paused and made a clicking sound as it locked the Shadow Pokemon inside. Soon the Great Ball glowing before it vanished into thin air as it teleported away.

"It's over…" Michael whispered with hint of relief. Espeon soon approached his best friend before stumbled over him, smiling while glancing with his eyes. The redhair boy bended over and silent congratulated his best friend, scratching the back of his ears before return him back to his Pokeball.

Though the battle is over, but Michael looks back at Greevil. The elder man with golden eyes stood there with rage and disbelief written over his face.

"This can't be… your win is nothing more than a fluke!" Greevil snapped, clenched his fists and gritting his teeths. "A fluke!"

"Keep telling yourself that. The war and the Shadow Pokemons are finished, Greevil." Michael retort cold.

It looks like Greevil was going to blow up and ready to strangle Michael. But when Michael's words sunk in him, Greevil could do nothing more than fall to his knees in defeat.

"No… This can't be… How…? A mere child… A mere child crushed my cherished plan?" Greevil muttered in disbelief.

"W-what? This can't be…" Michael turns around to see a man with long blue hair and gray robe emerged from an unexpected elevator. Ardos. An Admin of the Cipher who Michael recently defeated.

The blue hair man glares at Michael. "Grrr…It's your fault! I won't forgive you… There is no forgiving you!" Ardos cursed before he hurry toward Greevil's side.

"Grandmaster! We're done here, we should blow up the island with the child still on it!" Ardos said.

"What?" Michael gasped in shock.

"But… But if I did that, then the rest of our Shadow Pokemon data and subordinates would be lost as well." Greevil argued.

"What the hell are you think? You'll kill everybody on the island!" Michael exploded, directing his fiery waves of anger at Ardos.

"Even if it means to take you down!" Ardos retorted sharply before turning his attention back to Greevil, "If we don't escape, then Cipher will surely be finished. There is a helicopter waiting outside for us. We need to leave now!"

"WAIT!" Suddenly appearing of Ardos' lookalike except with short red hair appearing from the shadows with a slight disappointed glare. "You're willing to sacrifice everyone so you can escape. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Of course, idiot!" Ardos snapped. "Clinging to such pride will only ensure Cipher's demise! Like the ones who did before!"

"Yes… for Cipher's sake sacrifices must be endured." Greevil muttered after the long silent.

"What are you saying? The Shadow Pokemon Factory has been destroyed! XD001 was defeated. All of the Shadow Pokemon have been snagged… nothing remains of Cipher!" Eldes argued.

Ardos glares back at his red hair counterpart, "Silence! Cipher will live forever! If only this child hadn't… Grandmaster, please give the order to blow up Citadark Isle."

In a situation like this, the best you do is start running like hell. Even if Michael would escape now, but he can't tell whether or not if they do have the bomb to explode now.

"… Father, please don't do this!" Eldes pleaded to the elder man.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed in surprised out of this. He never would expect that the Grand Master be Eldes's own father.

The war against Cipher was about to end with Greevil surrenders himself along with Eldes, but Ardos fled with remaining forces after hearing Eldes's reasoning. But this isn't going to likely happens here as Michael won't live the day to see it occur.

"Shut up… Eldes!" Ardos said before punching him hard in the face. "This is Master Greevil's choice, not yours to make! I won't let the dream of Orre being forgotten! That what he been working so hard for!"

"Yes…" Greevil said before getting up from the ground and getting out a switch beneath his purple robbed. "I will destroyed this Citadark Isle."

Eldes looks at both his brother and father as if they lost their minds. "Father... I can't believe you." He said.

"Eldes," Greevil turns to look at his son. "I will give you another chance to prove your loyalty to me. Escape with Ardos and I once the helicopter get here."

This cause the blue hair man look shocked at his father. "What?! He betraying us and you're just going to—"

"Ardos, he is my son and your brother." Greevil reminded to the blue hair man who flinch. "But I can assure you, if he betrays us again, then something will be done about him."

"Yes… Master Greevil." Ardos said.

"You coward…" Michael growl darkly. It seem that Greevil is truly a man beyond redemption as he willing to sacrifice his own men to escape.

"It can't be help, don't begrudge us child." Greevil said.

Just then everyone hears the sound of helicopter flying straight from the hole in the round building. They turned around to see what it was. A huge dark grey helicopter flew in, causing a violent wind to sweep through the room, blowing the clothes of everyone.

Greevil chucking diabolically before pressing the button. "So long, Michael…!"

Before Michael can react, he saw everything start to blowing up in the area while Ardos helping Greevil up to the helicopter. Michael looks at the surrounding with horrified expression as dreadful feeling increasing in his heart.

The scene before him remind of how his father die in the lab. The day when his life was shatter completely. Is he really going to end up dying like his own father? Struggling fighting alone against Cipher with just only his Pokemon to help. He never going to finished what his father started in saving the entire region… and never see his mom and everyone else back in the lab… Why does misery keep following him?

But he suddenly break out of his trance and fear, Michael saw Eldes looks hesitating at him.

"Michael… I wants you to know that this isn't what I want it. Please forgive me." Eldes said before he left for the helicopter.

Michael just stares at Eldes with a stoic expression and didn't say anything. Even though they fought before, but he sense that Eldes didn't want this from the start. But he never have the courage of going up against his own family and following his own morals.

Soon he watch the helicopter flying up into the air while everything end covering in fire and the underground volcano start to rumbling…

Is this really going to be the end for the second Snagger?

 _No…! I can't let it end like this! I can't die here!_ Michael thought. He will not become like those who fallen when stopping the evil organization.

"I can't die…" Michael muttered to himself.

He soon start ran out of the circle like building as his legs could take him. The redhead ran across a long, thin bridge of steel in a rocky area.

Could he really make it here alive?

While he is running for his life, he notices corpses of Cipher members and Pokemon being consumed by the magma itself. This give him a further reason to survive and keep on running for the exit. With Robo Kyogre, he can escape from the island before it completely exploded.

He was about to reach the exit… but not before the unexpected thing happens.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Michael went down hard as searing pain coming to the side. He hears a sinister laughed and looks up to see a white Cipher armor grunt with a gun, looking down at him.

The redhead never taken into an account that there will be an unexpected ambushed. But from an unnamed Cipher grunt. A grunt with a gun in his hand.

He joins Cipher since there wasn't a lot of job opportunity in Orre and never get a Shadow Pokemon. He dream of working to the rank of Admin so he can be set for life. But that dream is already ruined when the young boy in front of him ruined Cipher.

Despite fearing possibility death like his coworkers, this grunt set off to do one thing before the island wipe off the map. Do something no cipher members would ever done before.

Ending the life of the one who was responsible for this before he can even escape. The second coming of the Snagger.

Killing the thief who ruined their organization and stole their powerful Shadow Pokemons in the process.

It was because of this child, many were die as the island is set on self-destructed.

He was waiting here for the redhead to pass and see the opportunity that the Grand Master of Cipher ignored. Not even his own Admins could even do something like that. Though Cipher grunts were order to only carry their Pokemon, but that rule is no longer necessary when your own leader abandoned you.

This made the white armor grunt laughed so hard at what happens to their fearsome enemy while Michael was struggling in pain from the shoots and bleeding.

 _This is what Cipher should have done if they want to rule over the Orre region!_ The unnamed grunt thought devious.

"Damn you…" Michael curse, struggling to get himself up.

But the Cipher grunt won't take a chance as he shoot both Michael's hands and knees to keep him on the ground as he enjoying watching him suffered. He want him to continue suffered for what happens to others who were killed.

He suddenly remembers the island about to explosion and stole the hero's only way to get out— a robotic boat resembled the legendary water Pokemon Kyogre.

He notices the only exit is blocked by a boulder and leaving him traps complete. This made him feeling horrified. He is going to end up like everyone who Greevil sacrificed in escaping.

Michael struggle to get himself up despite bleeding everywhere. ' _I don't want to die… I don't want to die yet._ '

Michael want to succumb to the pain so he could be free, but he held on holding onto his life like it depended on it. At the last moment and possible his own demise by the Cipher grunt, he think about his life so far.

 _I'm sorry… Mom, Professor Krane, and Jovi… It looks like I won't be able to come back. Jovi… my baby sister… I am sorry that I wasn't good brother like I should be…_ Michael thought before the island exploded into flames.

* * *

On that day when Citadark Isle exploded, the people of Orre learns about the tragedy fate of their young hero when Cipher made their escape from the Orre region.

Not many people are in the mood of celebrating that Cipher fled…

For those who knows the young redhead, they cursed at their cowardliness and wished they would have gone to the final battle against the Cipher. Some were even ashamed of calling him a thief when he try to protect them.

The Pokemons who are saved from have their hearts been closed by darkness are grieving for what happens to their savior even more than their savior's family.

It sad about a young boy who will eventually bring light for the Pokemon and People in Orre… to die by the hand of unnamed Cipher grunt. An insignificant member of the Cipher organization who done the deed that no one will even done and show life is quite cruel.

However… this isn't the end for the young boy name Michael.

For a boy who went through hells to make a scorn and possible important to freeing the hearts of every Shadow Pokemon must not die.

For now, if he died in their world… then he will continued in another world.

* * *

It was another lovely day in the Alola region. A tropical environment that is unlike other regions with beautiful beach. Many unique Pokemons are often found here, including the region's own version of Pokemon found in Kanto. The region is known for vacation sites and tourists from other Regions who come here to see the beautiful that Alola offered.

But our focus isn't on the people, but a limousine riding down the street.

And there was a young girl riding in the back of limousine. She is looking outside of the window.

She looks like she around the age of 13.

At first glance of the girl can tell she is really cute. The girl have long pale blond hair with green eyes and pale skin. She dressed in what looks like a white dress and wear a large white sun hat.

Her name is Lillie.

She is currently riding on her way back to her home after school ended today. Lillie is a student from the Pokemon School in the Melemele Island. Though she is looking out the window of the vehicle and think back to her failure in approaching Pokemon today again.

Lillie love Pokemon very much… but she is afraid of making physical contact with them. Even if she is the only one out of her class doesn't own Pokemon of her own. Something happens back when she was little made her afraid of Pokemon… but she doesn't have any recollection of what could cause it.

Her friends at the Pokemon School are very understand with her feeling, but sometime she felt a bit left out when it comes to playing with Pokemon. Though she still panic whenever Pokemon comes close to her.

Soon Lillie turns back to her attention in car window as she looking out at the beach. She knows there usually Pokemons and people being seen on the beach like usually.

But today wasn't that day as her eyes widen in shock. In spotted something that wasn't there before.

On the sand of Alola region, an unconscious redhead boy with torn clothes collapsed onto the ground.

"Stop the car now!" Lillie shout with an alarmed voice, making her driver stop the vehicle immediately.

"What is wrong, Miss Lillie?" The driver asked with a worried voice.

But the young girl didn't explains as she soon let her outside of the vehicle and ran toward the injured person in the road.

She may not know who the person is or where he come from, Lillie can't ignored the fact that the person is badly hurt.

The boy she is checking on is none other than Michael. But what shocked her is that he is bleeding from what looks like gun wounds and his outfits seem to be torn with holes. Whatever damaged it, it wasn't a Pokemon at least.

The driver follows her from out of the car and gasp at the sight of the unconscious boy on the sand. Not to mention he is a little suspicious of the metal glove he was wearing. But what astonishing the driver is that Michael is still breathing when it looked like he should be dead because those wounds...

"… Is he alright?" Lillie asked, but she knew that it wasn't the case.

"I don't know… but this isn't first time I seen something like this." The driver said before approaching the unconscious boy.

He knee down and checking for the boy's pulse. The butler felt the pulse of the boy is moving slowly as if the young man struggle of staying alive for how long.

Unknown to Lillie and her driver, there was another being watching from afar. The figure is black with pink curly hair, wearing a pink cone-shaped hat, and wore pink bracelets on its arms.

She felt a strange rift coming from Melemele and came straight from Akala Island to investigating the mystery. But she never expect that it will be a boy who causing the sudden rift here in the Alola Region.

Few humans had managed to get her attention, and this boy became one of those few.

 _But who is this child? How did he end up here?_ The unknown figure pondered curious. She then watching the blonde hair girl and her driver take the boy into the vehicle as they starting riding down the road.

The unknown being then follows them while keeping her presence hidden until she saw them reaching for the Pokemon Center.

There she saw Nurse Joy helping the redhair boy and placing an oxygen mask on him before entrust what looks like a Pokeball to Chansey. Possible to ensure the Pokemon's survived in the Pokeball.

When Nurse Joy left to get some helps from doctors, the unknown figure enters without making her presence known and checking on the unconscious redhead.

The wounds on him are quite serious as if they were done by someone out to harm him. There is no doubt that if Nurse Joy could come back with helps to save this boy.

But it nothing that the guardian of Akala Island couldn't fix as she send out some scales to the young boy, thus repairing the wounds on him and made good as new except for the holes in the clothes.

The guardian knows there no doubt the human will return before doing one last thing as she touched the boy's mind and focus her power since as half psychic type it was within her abilities. She soon witnessing the young boy's memory and see many things around a desert region she never hear of.

A metallic glove with the ability to take Pokemon from other trainers, but the boy only use for those with shadow aura.

Mindless Pokemon with shadow aura and attack without any restrain under command by white armors individuals. Then these mindless monsters have their hearts being opened up and return to them to normal.

"Please hurry!" The voice of Nurse Joy said, letting the guardian of Akala Island know it time to leave the presence for now.

 _Michael of Orre… Thief in the dark… what future will you bring to Alola?_ Tapu Lele thought as she watching the young boy in the shadow.

One thing was sure... she needed to get certain crystal to see if that boy had more potential... and for that she would needs Tapu Koko help to find it.

* * *

But now… Michael is in a world similar to his own except… where his former status and name will meaning nothing.

Now he is in a place that was meant to be the journey for a young man and his Pikachu after losing in a tournament again.

Except things will be far different here… Michael will learns things about Pokemons beyond his regions and powers that he will never imagined to encounter.

Will he find out what he is meant here for?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is for prologue of my Pokemon fic involved XD Gale of Darkness with Pokemon S &M (Short for Sun and Moon) anime. The ending going different from what happens in the canon finale battle with Cipher Grandmaster which is quite dark for him. **

**Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	2. Ch1: New Beginning in Alola…

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome to another chapter of Sun and Moon: Michael's journey.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch1: New Beginning in Alola…

The first thing Michael see when he opens his eyes was the ceiling. This made his emerald green eyes blink in confusion. Is he dream or not? The last he remember was trapped in an island that was about to exploded with him along it…

The redhead looks around to see that he was in a hospital bedroom. There are questions start filling in his head. Where in the world is he?

Michael then looks at himself careful before notices that his Snag Machine was off of his arm and lying beside him on the table next to him. Michael notices that the Snag Machine looks kinda of beaten up and some wires look a bit worn out.

Michael try to reach and touch the Snag Machine before he hears footsteps coming into the room. He turns around and seeing a pink hair woman in nurse outfit entering the room.

"I was wonder when you are awaken, young man." The Nurse said with a gentle smile.

Michael studied her careful before asking one question straight from his mind.

"…Are you Nurse Joy by any chances?" Michael asked uncertainly. It not that he doesn't recognized Nurse Joy. It just that the Nurse Emily are more common in the Orre Region compared to the Joy family in other regions like Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

"Of course I am." Nurse Joy said. "Though how are you feeling, young man?" she question about his condition after seeing him awake.

"I am not sure…" Michael said. ' _How is this possible? I was sure that I die… after being shoots by a Cipher grunt and left die on that island!_ ' he thought to himself.

"I assumed that you don't have any recollection on how you end up here?" Nurse Joy inquired. Michael nodded. "You were find on the sand and close to death if it wasn't for the young lady and her driver get you here." she explains.

The explanation from the pink haired nurse left Michael stunned. He was find alive on the sand… and almost close to die?

"On a beach? And how long I was unconscious exactly?" Michael asked, still disbelief.

"For nearly four days. The young lady often come by to check on how you were doing. Though I still amazed that you were even alive after those gun wounds." Nurse Joy said.

"What do you mean?" Michael inquired.

"I wasn't sure if you were able to make it, but somehow you healed rapidly after I got the doctors to help. I also will like to tell you that your Espeon is alright." Nurse Joy said.

Michael saw a blur coming into the room as his best friend snugged against his cheek. He can't be more than relief to see his best friend here.

"Hey pal… how were they treating you?" Michael asked softly.

( _Do you know how long I've wait until they even let me see you?_ ) Espeon said with psychic power.

Michael would like to chuckle, but he suddenly realized something and look back at Nurse Joy.

"Wait… were there any Pokemon on me when I was unconscious? Beside Espeon?" Michael asked to Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry. We didn't find any other Pokemons on you. The only Pokemon we find is your Espeon." Nurse Joy said, gesture to the lavender cat pokemon.

"I see…" Michael whispered with a down expression. If he and Espeon are the only one survives, then rest of his team—

"I am sorry if I interpreting anything…" a new voice said. This got Michael out of his thought about his friends.

The redhead boy turns around and seeing a blonde hair girl with white sun hat making her presence known to the room.

* * *

Lillie wasn't sure what to suspect when her butler contact her that the boy is awake after few days when she find him and rode there immediately. In the room, she saw the redhair boy talking with Nurse Joy.

"I am sorry if I interpreting anything." Lillie announcing her presence to the room.

The redhair boy turns his green eyes and look at Lillie as their eyes made contact with each other.

"Who are you?" The redhair boy asked.

"Me? My name is Lillie." Lillie introduced herself.

"As you can see Miss Lillie was the one who brought you here." Nurse Joy explains.

Espeon jumps off the bed before walking toward Lillie and studied her. But Lillie suddenly become startled and panic before moving backward as Espeon stalking toward her. Michael blink confused at her reaction of Espeon being close to her.

"You afraid of pokemon?" Michael asked.

This causes Lillie to regain her composition.

"I am not scared of pokemon! I love pokemon!" Lillie said, moving slight distance from Espeon and close to the door. "At least… from research point. So how are you feeling… umm…?"

The redhair boy sighed before answer. "You can call me Michael." He then give a silent command for Espeon to return to his side as the lavender cat sitting on the bed.

"So Michael… how did you end up in the beach and hurt?" Lillie asked, wanting to know how someone like that end up there.

This made the redhair boy become quiet. He knows that he can't just tell anyone about his fight with Cipher especially the existence of the Snag Machine. It one thing that could cause him to be dropped into jail for sure.

( _I think it best that we don't tell them the entire story consider that people still badly reach if they learn about the Snag Machine like before. Not to mention we even don't know where we are._ ) Espeon said to his friend.

Michael then looks at both Lillie and Nurse Joy before giving his honest answer. "To be honest… I have no clue on how I end up here…" He said.

"But what about the gun wounds?" Nurse Joy asked, serious.

"I was leaving after a battle before someone shot me." Michael stated. It was true since he did win against Greevil, but he wasn't careful enough to let himself end up being shoot.

Nurse Joy have a serious look on her face. She never exactly like gun being used when someone finished a pokemon battle and the fact that someone was trying to end this boy's life.

"But where exactly is here? The Kanto Region?" Michael asked.

Nurse Joy shakes her head. "No. You're in the Alola region."

"Alola…?" Michael and Espeon don't recognized the name of the region at all.

"Huh? You don't know about the Alola region?" Lillie asked, surprised. "It one of the well-known region with tropic environment and a lot of people come here as vacation resorts." She explains.

"This is the first time I heard of it…" Michael rubbing the arc of his nose.

"Where are you from?" Lillie asked.

"The Orre region." Michael said.

"The Orre region? I don't think I recall hearing anything about an Orre Region." Lillie said.

"I must apologized that I never hear of it either." Nurse Joy said.

Lillie stares at Michael before the redhead boy notices her stares and looks back at her with cold stare.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Oh… umm…" Lillie stammered before asking. "Michael… what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I have no familiar with Alola or how far I am from my region." Michael stated.

"I see. You and your Espeon can came live at my place since you don't have anywhere else to go." Lillie said. It won't be a problem since her mansion is quite big enough to room them.

"I thank you for saving our live. But I don't want you drag you into our problems." Michael said.

It not like he didn't accept hospitality before but he didn't want Lillie to find out about who he is and his past. Lillie shows that she is a pretty sweet girl with personality to help out a stranger like Michael.

"Are you sure about that? But you don't know your way around Alola region!" Lillie pointed out serious.

Before Michael can counter against the blonde hair girl, Espeon got in his way and glares at him. "Espe…" he growl.

"Espeon?" Michael look confused before hearing his partner in his mind.

( _That girl have a valiant point. Not only the rest of our friends not here, but we are in a region we aren't familiar. We don't have enough information either! I sense this girl is true to her words and we should accept it…_ ) Espeon said mentally to his friend.

Michael want to glares at Espeon with angry expression before his words sunk in his mind made the redhead boy sighed.

He then looking back at Lillie who seem confused about their interaction.

"We will accept, but what about your folks?" Michael asked.

"It's not a problem. My mom is never at home and away on business. So the ones are taking care of the place are my servants. But I will explains to my butler so he can prepared a room for you." Lillie said. There is always one person she hadn't hear anything from him for a year when he was away.

"… Thank you." Michael said quiet.

Lillie nodded before heading out of the door before looking back at Michael. "In case you don't know, the Pokemon Center have phones with long distant call. You can try to contact your home." Lillie added before leaving the two alone.

* * *

" _The number you try to reach isn't our list._ " The female operator voice said as Michael placed the phone back on the booth.

"This is unreal…" Michael muttered before looking at Espeon. "The operator looks like she doesn't even know where Orre located." He explains.

( _And yet… we're alive somehow after that island exploded._ ) Espeon mumbled. ( _Michael, I have strange idea… it possible that we could be in a different world._ )

This made the redhead look surprised at the lavender cat. "You mean parallel world?" He remember Professor Krane and another scientist once discuss about the multiverse theory.

( _Like Professor Krane told us about world similar to our own except there can be differences like this Alola region. Not to mention Orre never show on the map means that it doesn't exist._ ) Espeon explains.

 _That make sense… but how did we end up here? Did someone saved us?_ Michael thought confused. He was certainly that he is left for die by that unnamed Cipher grunt. Not to mention that his pokemon except Espeon are gone, though he is relief of being with his best friend.

"We'll figure this out later." Michael said before leaving the booth and taking the sport bag.

Hanging over his shoulder is a sport bag that contains his Snag Machine and extra clothes that Nurse Joy kindly enough to provide for him after his looks like a mess. Consider that the Snag Machine is damaged until he can fixed it, Michael decide to not wear or show it will cause further suspicious.

( _But compared to Orre… I never seen so many pokemons here before._ ) Espeon said, looking around Pokemon Center.

Michael looks around. Espeon is right. There are so many people and also Pokemons that he never seen before. He can't help still feeling disbelief that he never know there are other Pokemons especially what new Pokemons here in Alola. This will proved Espeon's theory of them being in alternative world of pokemon.

Michael suddenly saw a young girl with a blue Meowth eating snack nearby. This cause the young Orre Trainer looks stunned and disbelief at it. Last he recall is that Meowth is white, not blue.

"Huh? A blue Meowth?" Michael gawked in disbelief.

( _It can't be a shiny Meowth is it?_ ) Espeon asked, confused.

"Michael!" A familiar voice calling out to him.

The redhair boy turns around to see Lillie coming toward them.

The blonde hair girl notices that Michael is wearing new clothes. He wears a red and blue hooded shirt with long sleeves and long black jeans along with black shoes. He still wearing his blue headband over his forehead and goggles around his neck.

"I hope I didn't take too long." Lillie said. Michael shakes his head.

"No. Is everything alright?"

Lillie nodded. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"What is going with that Meowth? Why is it blue?" Michael asked, points to the strange blue Meowth by a girl.

Lillie looks at the blue Meowth and understands what the Orre Trainer is confused about. She then looks back at Michael who seem to waiting for an explanation.

"So you're familiar with Kanto Meowth being white?" Michael nodded to the blonde hair girl. "You see, some pokemons from other regions undergo changes when adapt to environments in Alola and began changes. Their appearances and their own types changes as well. Kanto Meowth is Normal Type, but Alola Meowth is Dark Type." She explains. This left Michael stunned about this fact.

"I see… So some pokemons end go changes after coming into Alola? Is it because of the weather here?" Michael mumbled. The more he hear about this, he want to investigate what cause them go through these changes.

( _Pokemon can change types and appearances? Mysteries… How can this region caused such changes into Pokemons?_ ) Espeon comment fascinating.

"Shall we get going now?" Lillie asked.

Michael nodded before he and Espeon accompany Lillie out of the Pokemon Center. They soon went into the limousine. Though Michael and Espeon sitting on the opposite side of the car to Lillie before the car start moving. Espeon is observing out the scenery from the window than pay attention to Michael and Lillie.

"So do you manages to contact with anyone from your Region?" Lillie asked. Though she is afraid of being near Espeon, but her curious keep her focus on the redhair boy.

Michael isn't sure what to say to Lillie. He and Espeon find out that they're in alternative version of his world and Orre never exist. This made him realized how alone they are here.

"No, I wasn't able." He answers.

"I see…" Lillie said.

Michael looks at Espeon who seem to be enjoying the scene out of the window and interesting in many unique beauty. He seen pictures of tropical lives in books, but seeing them up close beats book. He soon places his hand on between his ears and scratch them softly.

"Espe…" Espeon can't help but feeling relaxed as Michael scratch his favorite spot. Another reason to make sure Espeon won't get car sick.

He wasn't aware that Lillie watching them with a small smile.

"So what kind of pokemons does Orre have?" Lillie asked.

Michael looks back at Lillie. "It mix of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions." he stated.

Lillie notices that they ride passed some gate right now.

"Oh! We're here now." Lillie said, making Michael raise an eyebrow.

"I still don't see your home yet." Michael said, confused at the blonde.

"Oh you see… It because this is my property." Lillie answers.

This made Michael and Espeon blinks in surprised at the revelation.

( _Whoa… so this girl is rich?_ ) Espeon asked, surprised and stunned. ( _Did our luck turn better after surviving death itself?_ )

Michael isn't sure what to response either. But like Espeon, he still can't believe their luck after meeting Lillie.

When the car get close, they saw Lillie wasn't kidding as a large mansion before them with a water fountain in the front of it.

* * *

After getting out of the vehicle, they were greeting by an elder gentleman with a moustache in butler outfit.

"Welcome home, Miss Lillie." Her butler said.

"James, this is Michael and his pokemon Espeon. They will be staying with us." Lillie introduced the redhair and Pokemon to her butler.

"I am James, the butler of this residence." The elder man with the moustaches said to them.

"Pardon the intrusion." Michael said politely to the butler.

"I'm sorry for having to ask this, but may your Espeon please wait in the courtyard?" James requested.

"Espeon?" Michael said before looking at his pokemon.

( _I assumed that for Lillie's sake. Besides I am going to explore around the place._ ) Espeon said, wanting to explore the place.

Michael nodded then looks at them.

"He doesn't mind." He explains to the Lillie and her butler. With that Espeon made his way around the mansion.

"Then shall we go in?" James asked before opening the door for them.

Once they went into the mansion, Michael give a glance around the place to see the inside of building really big with fancy silverwares in glass cases.

"Michael… I am sorry about this…" Lillie apologized to the redhead. "It just if I make contact with pokemon… they made me jump." She explains nervous.

Michael isn't sure why, but he can sense this girl care about pokemon but something is holding her back. Such thing was sad he realized, being someone who loves pokemon but at the same time being unable to touch them.

"Instead, I had a playground made for the pokemon in the courtyard so I can observe them from the distant." Lillie said.

"May I see the playground as well?" Michael asked, wanting to see what type of pokemons in Alola. Not to mention Espeon might be there.

"Of course." Lillie said.

The three soon walk up the staircase before Lillie hurry walk to what looks like a double door.

"And this is my room." Lillie said before opening the door.

Michael glance into the room and surprised to find it quite spacious. Not to mention he also notices pokemon dollies on the shelves. At least her room is quite clean. But there is still one thing bother the young teen.

"Why you don't like being close to pokemon, Lillie?" Michael asked to the pale blonde hair girl.

"I don't know." Lillie said with sorrow expression. This made Michael blinks.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused.

But James is the one who answer. "Miss Lillie liked pokemon at young age, and she often play together with them." He explains to the young man.

Michael didn't say anything as he continued to listen to the butler's story.

"At one time, Miss Lillie moved into another mansion with madam. But since she returned from there, Miss Lillie was unable to touch pokemon." James explains.

 _Why do I have a feeling that Lillie's mom have something to do with her fear especially this mansion…?_ Michael thought to himself. The redhair teen then looks around the room and notices a small picture frame on the table.

In the picture of a woman with two children and Pokemons he never seen before. But what caught his attention is the younger Lillie with a bright smile and hugged the pokemon tightly.

To him it looked like the perfect image of a happy family... which made him remember a bit his own family.

"Is that your family?" Michael asked.

Lillie nodded. "Oh yes. Though my brother move out sometime year ago."

"And Madame is working in the other mansion." James added.

Just like him, Lillie only have a mother and sibling except they moved out. But Michael can't help feeling a bit sad and guilty since he is the one who left his mother and sister behind.

"Hey Michael, why don't we take you to the guest room?" Lillie offered, wanting to change the topic. "It quite close to the bathroom."

Michael nodded before following both Lillie and James out of her room. Though he wonder how Espeon doing on his own and getting along with wild Pokemons, but he wasn't worried about him being attacked as Espeon was strong enough to handle himself.

They soon made their way through the end of the hallway before James open the door.

"This will be your room for long as you stay with us in the mansion." James said as Michael steps into the room.

It wasn't quite large as Lillie's, but he didn't mind with light green wall color and wooden floor including a window. He already seen there is a bed and table for him to use.

"Do you like it?" Lillie asked as she seen him place the sport bag on the bed.

"It will do for now." Michael said. "… I won't let a debt go unpaid." He added. She was willing to help him despite being a complete stranger and even letting him stay with her, something not many people would do. So Michael could tell that girl was naive.

"Huh?" Lillie looks a bit surprised at Michael. The redhead looks back at her.

"This fear of yours, it can't go on like this." Michael stated.

"Y-You don't really need to do it…" Lillie said, nervous.

"I won't let a debt goes unpaid after you helped us." Michael said.

"I-I can't do that especially it something that anyone could have done." Lillie said. "But… d-do you think that you can help…me with my fear?"

Michael suddenly have an idea.

(Few minutes later)

Lillie can't help slight shaking while stares at Espeon who sitting on Michael's bed. She never would expect that Michael's idea to help her by making contact with Espeon.

Espeon is the only choice consider he won't causing problem by moving which will startled the young girl.

"Espeon isn't going to hurt you so he won't mind unless something mean him harms." Michael said in calm tone.

"I-I… I can do it…" Lillie muttered.

She looks at Espeon and the lavender cat stares back at her. She read book about Eevee and their Evolutions to find them amazing especially seeing one up close. And she knew that an Espeon was special among those Evolutions as an Eevee can only become an Espeon if the bond between it and his trainer was a true bond of friendship.

And that also said that Michael was a good person despite acting like a cold hearted person.

Lillie slowly extend her hand out to for Espeon's forehead.

There is no doubt she can touch with how quiet and motionless Espeon. But Lillie's fear got back to her once again.

"I… I can't do it!" Lillie said, back away and start looking away.

Espeon let out a sighed before jump off the bed and walking toward Lillie who start shriek in fear. The blonde hair girl turn and hiding behind Michael, shaking in fear.

"Miss Lillie!" James shrieked with worried.

"I-I can't do… please make him not come any closer…." Lillie pleaded, scared to Michael. "Please…" From the looks of it she would stared crying and Michael didn't wanted to do that to someone who helped him.

So when Michael saw Lillie shaking in fear, he know that this is enough. ' _Espeon, that is enough…_ ' he thought, stares at Espeon.

Espeon nodded before he returns to sitting on the bed and resting his head with slight disappointed expression.

"I am really sorry about it… Michael." Lillie said with disappointed tone.

Michael sighed before looking at the blonde hair girl. Maybe repaid debt to Lillie could be an issue. However, he learn whatever trauma hold her back is strong from her reaction with Espeon. With this trauma, there is no doubt she will be ill suite for the life of Pokemon Trainer.

( _Michael, why don't you tell her to raise an egg?_ ) Espeon suggested to his human friend.

 _Why? It might not work consider she still react badly around you…_ Michael thought.

He remember reading a book from Professor Krane about infant pokemon. But he have some doubt of Lillie being able to handle raising one due to her fear.

But Espeon have a frown on his face. ( _But raising an egg is a lot better than trusting her with a wild Pokemon and easily bond._ )

The redhead sighed before looking at Lillie and spoke up. "You should raise a pokemon from an egg than catch one from wild." Michael suggested, making Lillie blinks.

"An egg?" Lillie asked.

"You will get used to the pokemon when they hatched." Michael explain mild. But the question is where to get an egg consider he don't know Alola.

"I see… Thank you, Michael. I will think about it. But I need to prepare for tomorrow class." Lillie said, making Michael blink.

"Class? You go to a School…?" Michael asked quiet. He was curious since in Orre there weren't schools...

"There is an academy taught children on how to learn about pokemon and I am student there." Lillie explains. "Do you want to come along? I am sure that you would like the place." She offered.

Plus she was sure that meeting her friends would be good for Michael since he seems to need to be less serious.

She wanted to thank him for trying to help her with her fear even if they have only know each other for a short time and for not being angry at her for being scared of pokemon.

"Hmm..." If there is a chance he can learn more about Alola, then he might check this place since his other option is to wander around and see what happens, so a school seems to be better than to just explore without knowing anything from the region.

"I am sure that Miss Lillie's friends will be interested in your experience with pokemons and will show you around." James said.

"I will think about it after I see your school in person." Michael stated. He still have some doubt that if he can truly learn anything by being in school as he was the type of trainer that learned everything trough his own experience.

However since Lillie is making him an offer he would accept it since he was still in debt with her so since he can't pay it yet at least he can do this.

* * *

After spending more time in understand the surrounding of the mansion and eat dinner, Michael is ready to rest for the night.

Espeon following him straight to his new bed after eating his shared of meal. Though Lillie is still unused to Espeon's presence, but she allow him stay with Michael due to him being his only friend.

( _So we're going to school tomorrow. How do you feel about this?_ ) Espeon asked to his friend.

"I still have some doubt." Michael said before lie on his bed. He still think it strange that he end up here after being left for dead.

( _I know, but we can't let this new opportunity at life went to waste._ ) Espeon said with encourage tone. He too is sad, but he is happy that he still with his human friend.

"What about mom and Jovi? Do you think they will be alright?" Michael asked sadly, thinking about his mom and younger sister.

There is no doubt that they will grieving about his death right now. His mom who kept everyone strong, break down like what happens with his father. His sister who always hyper active, will cried to no end when hearing about his death.

The war against Cipher is over with Greevil and his force have no choice but to flee from the Orre Region. Michael isn't sure where they will go since they don't have any more Shadow factory to reproduce more Shadow Pokemon.

( _We'll just trust Professor Krane and others help them. It the only thing we can do…_ ) Espeon answers sadly.

"So how is it hanging with the wild pokemon?" Michael asked quiet. There were many wild pokemon he never encounter before in the playground… they were unlikely anything he seen in his world.

( _It not bad and they're quite interesting. You should come meet them next time._ ) Espeon looking at his friend. ( _What about the Lillie girl? What do you think of her?_ ) The lavender cat pokemon asked.

 _She is surprisingly too kind for her own good… but her trauma is unnatural_ , Michael thought. This made Espeon facepalmed.

( _I meant what you think of her as a potential friend?_ ) Espeon asked, looking at him.

"I only help her in return for saving our lives." Michael response. He didn't need friend like Lillie beside his Espeon. But he will do what it takes to repay his debt to Lillie.

( _But still it will be nice to have some even if we end up in this world._ ) Espeon said sadly.

"How do you think she will react if she learn of our past, Espeon?" Michael asked grimly. ' _Who would want to befriend us?_ ' He still remember how people react after learning he takes Shadow Pokemon and wants him out or retaliated against him. That is why he never make any close relation with any trainers if they learn about the Snag Machine or Shadow Pokemons. They will only slow him down.

Sure he have distant support from people who want to take down Cipher, the only ones he can truly count are the pokemons with him. The ones who listen to him and truly believe in him as he pressed forward in battle against Cipher.

He blamed himself for not being careful and let himself get shot by that unexpected Cipher grunt. It humiliation to think his life was end by an insignificant grunt than Greevil and he won't be able to see his family.

He won't be able to see his friends when he promised them that their worse enemies defeated and no longer fear of being Shadow Pokemon.

( _I missed them too, Michael._ ) Espeon said sadly when thinking about their family.

Michael petting his friend's head with his right hand. If Espeon wasn't here with him… he isn't sure what he would do or being able trust anyone else.

"I'll wait and see… what this region have in store for us." Michael said.

That is all Espeon need to hear before nuzzling his shoulder before crawling down a bit and went to sleep.

* * *

At the same time, Lillie was in her bed and ready to head for school in the morning. But the only problem she couldn't sleep right now.

The young girl still wonder if her condition of being afraid pokemon will be cured. It still a mystery to her that she end up become afraid of pokemon and not being able to touch them.

But her mom never told her or James about what happen before she left for the other mansion. She haven't hear her from then and her butler James filled in the role of parent for her and her brother.

Then a year ago, her brother decide to leave the mansion to train. Like her mother, her brother didn't explains why and haven't hears from him since then. She wonder if she will ever see her brother once again.

Her thought then focus on the redhair boy name Michael. The boy who nearly went close to the door of death after she brought him to the Pokemon Center. It still a miracle that he is able to survive from whatever happens to him.

Michael is an enigma and speak in few words. Despite acting like a cold heart person, he is kind for not snap at her for her fear of pokemon and trying to help her with her fear. This made her become curious about what behind the cold exterior Michael wear. Who exactly is he and how did he end up in Melemele Island?

She hope that at the Pokemon School, Michael will opens up if he meets her friends and possible love Alola like they do.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: What do you think for the first chapter? Sorry if there won't be a lot of actions. Michael will be staying at Lillie's mansion for now since he doesn't know where to go or what exist in Alola. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	3. Ch2: Pokemon School! What is Z-Move?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. Though I am surprise there are less reviews for this story so far…**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch2: Pokemon School! What is Z-Move?

 _Michael is walking in a strange forest and looking around as he trying to find a way out of here. He wasn't even sure how did he end up here in the first place. But the problem is that it really fogged now._

 _Suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps and turns around to see a shadow of person nearby. He don't know who it is, but he should ask for directions out of the fog._

" _Excuse me. Do you know any way out of the forest?" Michael asked._

" _I've been waiting for you, Michael…" The shadow figure said in a male voice, making his emerald green eyes blink in surprised._

" _What? How do you know my name?" Michael asked with warily. This made the shadow figure chuckle surprised._

 _This made the figure chuckled in amusing. "I know a lot about you, Michael. You lost your father when you were little. You obtains the Snag Machine to get your revenge on Cipher by retaken those pokemons who heart sealed in the darkness. To exact revenge on the ones who made your family suffered. You on your way to become the strongest trainer in your region before your unexpected demise... by that weakling of grunt." He said. This made Michael have a cold expression._

" _Who are you?" Michael demands. How someone like her can knows much about his past?_

" _It's truly a shame for someone who giving their all to save those pokemon… but ends up receive death from someone who is so insignificant." The mystery figure continued, ignoring his question. "On your journey to stop Cipher, you become strong and mature as adult so fast. But you ends up… losing something important to you in the process." He continued._

 _This made Michael's eyes wide at the stranger's words and can't help pause. "Losing something important…?" Michael asked, confused._

 _The stranger points his finger at Michael._

" _That's right. Something very important to your heart lost that you never notices. Something buried deep in your heart by the darkness and hatred for Cipher. If this continued even further, you will eventually loss yourself to the darkness like the pokemons you saved." The stranger said with cold tone._

 _This made Michael's eyes widen in shock. 'This guy know far too much about me…'_

 _As if he was reading Michael's mind the stranger replied, "That is something I cannot help you, but I can tell you that you will find a greater power in Alola."_

" _Great power?" Michael raised an eyebrow._

" _You will know it soon enough. But remember… the bond with your pokemon." The stranger said before he faded away…_

(Reality)

"Wait!" Michael shout before he wake up and realized that he was still in bed.

The redhair is breathing and felt sweats down his neck as he realized that he was still in his bed. He looks to the window and notices the sun is starting to rise. This made him remember that he was sleeping after eating dinner with Lillie. Though it still hard to believe he ends up become a guest in Lillie's own mansion.

 _What in the world was that?_ Michael thought. But he didn't notices that he caused someone to wake up from his nap.

( _What was that screaming, Michael? I was dreaming about those delicious snacks that James brought for us…_ ) Espeon said with annoyed expression.

Michael looks back and see Espeon who have annoyed expression from being waking up.

"Sorry… I just have a strange dream." Michael apologized.

( _Do you want to talk about it?_ ) Espeon asked.

Michael then told Espeon about his strange dream as his friend didn't interrupted him until he finished to the end.

( _Fascinating... I am curious what is this power is?_ ) Espeon asked, interested about the dream stranger.

"Espeon… Do you think I lost something important to myself back in our journey?" Michael asked to his friend who remain quiet the whole time.

( _I know that fighting Cipher is a lot important… beside you did promise that you want to make it safe for children like Jovi._ ) Espeon said.

Michael nodded. "Yeah… I know that."

Espeon knows what Michael talk about even on their adventure around the Orre Region. It wasn't grand as the journey taken by other trainers in their regions. Taking back the Shadow Pokemons tend to be dangerous mission. A dangerous mission that could cost their lives. Espeon sometime wish that Michael didn't end up to be put in danger many time. But he also missed those days when he was an Eevee who plays together with his trainer without the cared in the world.

They soon hear a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Michael asked to the door.

"Mister Michael, I come to inform you that breakfast is ready." James's voice can be hear from outside of the door.

"We will be there." Michael said before getting off his bed and start switching into his new day clothes.

But he can't help thinking about that dream. Not to mention the mystery stranger's words about him seem to be affecting him. As he thinking about the words, he didn't notices that his hands tighten into a fist.

He shaking his head of that strange thought before he get himself off the bed while Espeon stretching his paws.

Today is important since he promised Lillie when it comes to see her school. He want to see if this school is truly worth his time.

"Let's go." Michael said.

* * *

After breakfast, Michael accompany Lillie in her limousine as they were on their way to Lillie's school. Riding in limousine like this make Michael missed his own motorized scooter that helps him get across Orre. Espeon was currently resting in his pokeball than riding in the limousine.

When the limousine stop, Michael was the first to get out before Lillie did before closing the door for her. Then the limousine driver then drove off back to Lillie's resident as the two look at the school not far from the gate.

 _So this is the Pokemon School Lillie was talking about?_ Michael thought.

"What do you think, Michael?" Lillie asked to the redhair teen who seem to be stare at the building.

"For a school… I am curious of how you guys would deal on raining days with windowless walls." Michael state stoic. Lillie giggle.

It was also a good thing that he didn't wear his Snag Machine which he left in his room. Though he felt a bit weird without it, but he wish to not have any unwanted attention from here.

"Come on, let's go in." Lillie said to Michael. "If you think about attending here, then the principal will be the first you see. Though I would warn you that he is a bit strange…" She advise with slight awkwardness tone. This made Michael raise an eyebrow for an explanation from her.

"Well you see…" Lillie was about to explain before they hear familiar voices that Lillie recognized.

"Alola, Lillie!" Pairing of voices greeted.

Michael and Lillie turns around to see a pair of girl come to greeted them.

The first one is a girl with forest green haired and matched color eyes, tan skin, wearing a pink shirt, and overall shorts. She also wore a flower in her hair.

The second one is short than her companion, wearing her blue, baggy three-quarter lengths and tight white top, alongside her iconic yellow decoration on the top of her blue hair, which matched her eyes, all with a short cape attached to her back.

"Alola!" Lillie greeted with a smile to her friends.

"Your classmates?" Michael asked.

Lillie nodded to the redhead.

"Lillie, who is this?" The forest green hair girl asked, confused and suspicious.

"I was unaware you were riding with someone today." The blue hair girl noted.

"Michael, these are my friends Mao and Suiren." Lillie said. "Guys, this is Michael… the one I was talking with you guys before in class."

This cause both girls to react as their eyes widen in shock. Michael wasn't sure that Lillie might told her friends about him and won't blame them for being suspicious of him.

"Wait a minute… you're that boy she rescued!?" Mao asked with surprised.

Michael didn't say anything as he notices the strange pokemons beside the two girls. They must be pokemon of Alola region.

"As you can see he isn't from around here and didn't have anywhere else to go. I take him as guest in my place." Lillie explains. This made Mao and Suiren look surprised at Lillie's decision to take this redhair boy in.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you, Michael." Mao said with unnerves tone. Though Suiren didn't say anything as she looks a bit nerves at the redhair.

Michael just nodded.

"So what are you doing here? Are you think of attending the school?" Mao asked.

"No. I just wish to see this school and want to know why Lillie think it important." Michael stated with a dull tone.

"If you want to see the whole campus, then how about I give you a tour of the place?" Mao offered. Though she want to keep an eye on him than letting him being alone with Lillie.

Michael looking at Mao. It looks like he have no choice beside if there is any dangers, he will get out of the way as possible.

"Lead the way." He said.

* * *

(Inside the Pokemon School)

Michael accompany the girl known as Mao who is currently showing them around the Pokemon School.

The redhead surprisingly by the fact pokemon and children interact with each other either if it playing sports or studied for classes.

The redhead stop when he notices a battle between two students with their pokemons.

One of the pokemon he recognized is the green, arachnoid pokemon known as Spinarak. The other one is a small pink avian pokemon Michael doesn't recognized.

"Spinarak, String Shots!" A female student shout.

"Spritzee, dodge and blow him away with Fairy Wind!" A male student ordered.

"What is the hold up?" Mao notices that Michael's attention focused on the battle than following her. She soon approached to the young man. "Hello?"

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Michael asked, pointed to the pink avian.

"Oh that is Spritzee. A Fairy Type Pokemon." Mao said. This made the redhead raise an eyebrow.

"What is Fairy Type?" Michael asked, slight curious.

"Huh? You don't know what Fairy Type is?" Mao asked, looking stupefied at the redhead.

Michael still have a confused expression especially at her disbelief. This is the first time he ever hear anything about Fairy Type beside the types he familiar with.

"Shouldn't you know them since Fairy Type been recently discovered few years ago?" Mao asked, look a bit annoyed. Wonder if he is playing game with her. "It been quite a talk in other Regions." She added.

"No, I never hear of Fairy Type." Michael response, confused. Especially in his world, there were no mention of Fairy Type.

Mao stares at Michael for a moment and see there was no deceit.

"Fairy Type is quite powerful against Dragon Type pokemon and immune to their attack. But weak against metal and posion." Mao explains.

This made Michael more intrigue about the new type and wonder if he should catch one to see their power.

Mao soon went up to the door and knocked on it few time before she wait.

"Principal, we have a guest who wish to see the school." Mao said.

Suddenly the door open by a man with tanned skin and white hair in a green shirt and white trunk pants.

"Oh so this is the guest? You're quite young…" The man inquired, looking at Michael.

Michael, on the other hand, can't help look shocked at the man. There is no doubt about it. Even if he have a dark tanned or his white hair a bit longer, he knows the man from many books written by him.

"… Are you Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto Region? What are you doing here?" Michael asked with hint of disbelief in his tone. Not to mention how tanned the professor of Kanto region become!

"Oh? I do looks like him." The tanned Oak lookalike said. "I am actually his cousin Samson Oak."

 _His cousin…?_ Michael thought before hearing footsteps coming from the room.

"Yeah, you aren't the first who mistaken him." A young man with black hair and red headband said, coming out of the room. "My name is Tracey Sketchit, I am assistant of Professor Samuel Oak. I was here to deliver something for his cousin."

"So young man, are you think of attending this school?" Samson asked to Michael.

"I mere curious to why pokemon changes their appearance and types when coming to Alola. It not normal." Michael said calm.

"I see… then you're in a real treat of what Alola have to offer." A new voice said.

The two turns around to see a man with tanned skin with sun glasses, no shirt but wearing a white lab coat, grey short and sandals. Michael finds it quite strange for someone not wearing any shirt except wearing pants and lab coat.

"Alola."

"Professor Kukui." Mao greeted.

Michael just stared at this man.

"Professor Kukui is our teacher." Mao explains. "Professor, this is Michael. The one who Lillie was talking about."

"Lillie told me about you and that Mao is giving the tour." Kukui said. "Michael, this school is a rad place. Even if you don't think of joining, enjoying the place for today."

"So Michael, I don't mind to ask… but where are you from?" Samson asked, curious about the redhead's origin region.

"The Orre Region." Michael stated calm. This cause a raising an eyebrows.

"I don't think of hear of that region." Tracey said.

"Professor, do you know where that is?" Mao asked to Kukui.

"Orre… hmm." Kukui said, rubbing his chin.

Michael have a little frown on his face. Even if he mention the place, there is no one know where it could be since Orre doesn't exist in this world.

Suddenly they hear a large roar coming from below them. Michael instinct check nearby window to see what it is.

Down below to the main gate of the school, they saw a trainer and his Charizard standing against three black dressed folks with motorcycles behind them.

* * *

Kiawe glares at the three members of Team Skull standing in front of them. Even his own classmates, watching from near the wall, knows Team Skull is nothing more than trouble when they come to challenging. Either they forget what happens or they will take your pokemons.

"If we win, then we will get your Charizard." The chubby member of Team Skull said.

"You're going to regret it." Kiawe said with darken expression.

It wasn't long until Team Skull members released their pokemons as Kaki spotted Zubats, Yungoos, and Salandits. Three of each from their trainers.

Suddenly an unexpected intervene made to known to both sides.

"How pathetic… to think thieves like you need to gang up on one person to steal their pokemon." a new voice that sound cold.

Kiawe turns around and seeing a redhair boy with an Espeon coming between them. Michael standing against the three members of Team Skull and their pokemons.

"So what?" The tall one with tuff of blue hair said. "You got nothing with us, Team Skull! We just want the Charizard!"

"Yeah, like my boy said." The short tubby member of Team Skull said.

"Why don't you go back to where ever came from." The only female said.

What they say is true. Michael really have no business with these low dressed code criminals Mao calls Team Skull. But there are two things he doesn't like which thieve of people's pokemons and want to know how strong they are.

"Then why don't you make me? Unless Team Skull is bunch of weakling and cowards who can't fight on their own?" Michael asked in a mocking tone.

This cause the students along with Professor Kukui to gasp while Team Skull members have tick mark on their heads.

"Get him, Salandits! Flame Bursts!" One of the Team Skull ordered.

The Toxic Lizard pokemons fired rapid flames shoot at him and Espeon. But Michael didn't say anything before the attacks coming close to them as explosion occur.

"Michael!" Lillie screamed in panic.

"Hahahaha… serves that punk right!" The Chubby member of Team Skull said, mockingly.

Soon the smoke faded away to revealed a green barrier to shield Michael who have a calm expression while Espeon glaring at the grunts of Team Skull. This cause Team Skull members look surprised by what happens.

"You fraud are over your heads when you call yourself thieves… Allow me to show you." Michael continued. "How _paled_ comparison to us."

Espeon's eyes glowing light blue before sending a massive wave of colorful energy direct at Team Skull's pokemon as Zubats, Yungoos, and Salandits thrashed in pain until they collapsed in a instantly.

"Was that Psychic just now?" Lillie asked with surprised. Not to mention that Michael never issue any order to Espeon.

"Damn that is a powerful psychic." The chubby member said.

But the Yungoos got themselves back up due to the injury they encounter from the psychic attack and growl at Espeon. It unfortunately for the Zubats and Salandits due to them being part Poison made them weak to psychic attack.

"It not over, Yungoos! Get him!" The member of Team Skull demands.

Soon the Yungoos are about to target Espeon before something blocked their path which is a large red shell with spikes. Once they made contact with the shell, the Yungoos were caught in explosions before sending them backward.

Michael and Espeon are surprised yet to seeing another pokemon they never encounter before. It was a bipedal, turtle-like pokemon with a spiny shell. Its skin is a greenish-gray and only visible on its limbs, tail, head, and neck. On top of its head is an additional shell with many points around the brim. This extra shell has a black center, yellow in the middle, and a red outer rim. Its eyes have black markings around the bottom, and it has a tubular, yellow snout with a single, large nostril.

Michael is certainly that this pokemon might be a water type since it remind him much of Squirtle and their evolution lines.

"You shouldn't get yourself involved." The dark colored trainer said to Michael.

"I didn't need to ask for your permission. Then again, I have no more reason to deal with them." Michael response in a dull tone. He was depressed at how weak these Team Skull grunts are.

"Very well. I will take it from here." Kiawe said before puts his arms like an X cross. "Let's go, Turotator."

"Turo…!" The Blast Turtle growl serious.

Suddenly the gem on Kiawe's white arm band starting to glow radiance with unknown power. This cause Michael's eyes wide in shock and Espeon to gasp.

Even Team Skull members starting to become shocked at what happens.

"Don't tell me…"

"He's…"

"He's using that technique!?"

"My full power, body, and soul!" Kiawe chants as he and Turotator doing the same poses. "My whole body burns like hot flames of Akala Mountains!"

Soon Kaki glowing with flame aura before the energy transferred into his pokemon. Turotator then focused the flame into a giant large orb.

" **Inferno… Overdrive!** " Kiawe shout as Turotator unleashed the massive blast.

The attack soon consumed all of Team Skull's pokemons before making a large explosion in the process. In the end, their pokemons couldn't even handle the power just witness today.

The Team Skull members were shaking in fear and sweating, returning their pokemons back to the pokeballs.

"We'll remember this!"

"Like he say!"

With that, Team Skull members got on their bikes and rode out of the school.

Michael and Espeon stood where they are as they can't comprehend what just happens with Kiawe and his Turotator. What they done is something they never seen back in their world.

"What in the world was that?" Michael asked, disbelief and awe. Never in his life he seen anything like that back in Orre. He never felt such intense of the attack from Turotator. ' _Could this be the power that stranger was talking about?_ '

Like his trainer, Espeon looks shock at what just happens a minute ago.

The only intense power they witness are the power of the Shadow Pokemon. But this was something that they never seen anything like before.

"That was Z-Move." Professor Kukui injected.

"Nice going, Kiawe!" The orange hair chubby boy said.

"You aren't bad… Michael." Lillie said to the redhead.

"Z-Move? What exactly is Z-Move?" Michael asked to the professor… wanting some information on it.

"A Z-Move is special technique taught here in the Alola Region." Kukui explains. "There are four islands in this region, and there are guardian deities that protect them. You can participate in the Island Challenge, and only those who conquer those trials are able to use Z-Moves."

Michael is surprised at the explanation. It seem there is more to this strange and unique region. Is it possible for him to even tap into that power as well?

"That was quite a Mega Punch Battle." Kukui said before looking at Michael. "Did you fought in any of the previous Pokemon League Tournaments before ends up here, Michael?"

"I don't have time for them." Michael response stoically.

Kukui blinks in surprised at the cold tone behind Michael's words.

Michael felt the back of his hair twitching and turn around to see nothing before suddenly saw something unexpected appear before him… it none other than Tapu Lele herself.

"Who are you…?" Michael question with serious expression.

"Professor Kukui… is that—" Kiawe gasped in disbelief.

The professor never thought it would be possible for her to visited Melemele Island in the first place. But what even shocking is that it appeared in front of Michael.

"The guardian deity Tapu Lele…" Kukui finished shocked.

"But what is it doing here on Melemele Island?" Lillie asked, confused and surprise.

The guardian deity take out a white bracelet identical to Kiawe's with a pink crystal that have a unique eye design on it. Before she lift it up with psychic power as it flowing in front of Michael.

Michael looks at the strange bracelet then at the Tapu Lele who nodded. There is no doubt that she want him to have it. The redhead takes the bracelet into his hand as it giving bright pink glow and equipped it on his left wrist.

With that done, Tapu Lele then left by flying straight into the forest.

"Tapu Lele left…?" Lillie said with disbelief.

Michael looks at the Z-ring in his arm before turning around to see Kukui looking back at him with serious expression.

"But I am surprised that Tapu Lele give you the Z-crystal and Z-Ring." Kukui said. It usually Guardian of Melemele Island doing such thing, but this is the first time it proved to be false.

"Why is that?" Michael asked.

"Tapu Lele is known for its shells healing people and reside on Akala Island, but this is the first time I even seen it giving a Z-crystal and bracelet to someone." Kukui explains.

"Is that so…?" Michael whispered to himself, but focus his attention on the Z crystal on his new bracelet.

"Hmm… judging by the color. I think it's a Psychium-Z for Psychic type." Kiawe said.

( _It looks like we have something interesting even on the first day._ ) Espeon noted. Michael agreed with him as he continued stares at the Z-crystal known as Psychium-Z.

Unknown to them, there was another figure watching them in the woods. His appearance have similar features as Tapu Lele except for the large orange Mohawk and white marks on his head and torso. He has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of his body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. His thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling his shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and his hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask.

He has seen what Tapu Lele did with the Psychium-Z and Z-ring she got from him. It strange to her that she want those and followed her until he see her give to the boy with an Espeon. This scene made him curiosity about the redhead boy and how exactly did he caught Tapu lele's attention.

Could this boy holds the potential of using the Psychium-Z? Whether or not it possessed the potential to uses Z-crystal, the guardian deity will see if the boy does have a potential.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Yeah, Michael really didn't know about Fairy Type or their existence since back in his world they weren't discover. Instead of meeting Tapu Koko, Michael meet Tapu Lele who given him the Z-crystal and Z-ring as he embark on journey to understand the power of Z-move. But Z-move won't be the only power that he will witness while staying in this world.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	4. Ch3: The Challenge of Tapu Koko!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch3: The Challenge of Tapu Koko!

It was another normal day in the Pokemon School for Lillie and her classmates. Suiren is helping her Popplio with her bubble while Lillie giving a recommend recipe for Mao before she got scared by Bounsweets. Kiawe got in class on time after the latest delivering to a distant island and got back on his Charizard.

Suddenly everyone turns around to see their teacher— Professor Kukui coming into the room, but surprising Michael and Espeon following behind him.

Lillie's classmates are surprised to see Michael who came to their school yesterday… but even more surprised that they all saw the guardian deity of Akala Island, Tapu Lele on that day as well.

Lillie wasn't surprise by his appearance since she know already that Michael told her about his decision of joining her school and she glad help him to get the papers he need to signed before sent them to Principal Oak. Hopefully, Michael will become more accustom to being with others and start opened up.

"Starting today, Michael will also be a student here at Pokemon School." Kukui explained. "If there something he doesn't understand, help him out."

Michael didn't say anything as he stares at Lillie and her classmates. Though he notice some have neutral expression, except for Mao who have a frown on her face. He didn't have intent on being friends with Lillie's classmates.

He decide to stay at this place until he gain enough knowledge about Alola region and learning more about the Z-crystals. He still find it shocking that he ends up obtaining one along with a Z-Ring to use, but there still a lot he doesn't understand.

"You can choose where you like to sit, Michael." Kukui said.

Michael glance around the room and noted the empty table at the end of the classroom. He soon take up the table at there with Espeon sitting beside him.

It wasn't long until he was soon confront by Kiawe and the orange hair boy known as Mamane involving his Psychium-Z.

"So that is the Psychium-Z…" Mamane stares at Michael's Z-Ring. "But why would Tapu Lele give to him? Isn't it supposed to known for healing injuries by offering its shells?" he asked.

"That is right… Tapu Lele is one of the Island's guardian deities and known for healing by scatter glowing scales regardless who they are." Lillie injected before her expression become serious. "But it also too dangerous if someone have too many of them at once."

( _Hmm… that sound bad._ ) Espeon comment.

Mamane then looks at Kiawe. "You received your Z-Ring from the Island Kahuna of Akala Island, right, Kiawe?"

Kiawe looks at the Z-Ring on his wrist. "Yeah, after completing her Grand Trial. Though I never seen Tapu Lele there." He said. This made Michael stares at him.

"So completing a Trial allow you gain the Z-crystals and used their power?" Michael asked.

"Don't think that a Z-move can be use easily!" Kiawe snapped with serious expression before going into explanation. "With a Z-Ring, the feelings of a pokemon and its trainer must first become one. Only then can it take that feeling and change it into power. It should hold dignity."

( _There have to be purpose behind the power?_ ) Espeon muttered.

"It should be for the island, for the pokemon, or for someone else's sake." Kiawe continued. "Only those who are considerate of everything in the world are allowed to use Z-move."

Kiawe stares hard at the redhead. "I don't know what Tapu Lele sees in you, but since you now have a Z-Ring, you need that type of conviction."

Michael then looks at the Z-Ring on his arm. It still a mystery to him as for why Tapu Lele giving these to him. But he will find out the reason if he encounter that mystery pokemon once again.

"I don't have one now. But I will seek these trials to obtain the Z-Crystals and mastered their powers." Michael stated serious before looking back at Kiawe. "I won't hesitate to fight you after I learn the power."

Despite his declaration of challenging seem cold, Kiawe can't help but smirk. "…Very well. I can't wait to fight you." He said.

Unknown to them, Kukui watching things with interesting. It seem that Michael wants to challenge against Kiawe, the most experience student in Pokemon School and Z-Ring user.

Though he sense there are still some distrust and warily around Michael since he come into the class from Mao and Suiren. But unlike them, the professor can tell how broken Michael was despite his serious and quiet nature when they first meet. Michael may have impress aura of a strong trainer but seem to lose the sparks as a Pokemon trainer due to unknown circumstances.

"I heard that you're from an unknown region… Orre, is it?" Mamane inquired. He never heard of any regions like that before.

"What about it?" Michael asked.

"I never heard of it. What is it like over there?" Kiawe asked.

Michael was silent when Kiawe asking him the question and no doubt that others are staring at him. It won't easy for him to trust people in this world. The more he become silent, the more suspicious of them become around him. He isn't sure how to description Orre when it does not exist in this world and the harshness natures there could scared these children.

( _Just give them the basic about the environment, but not on the war._ ) Espeon advice. The redhead soon make his decision.

"It's a desert region. But it wasn't always desert." Michael answer, caught their attention. This was something he heard before he was born. "Tell me, does anyone known the legendary pokemon Groudon?" he asked.

"Groudon is the pokemon that created land whenever it goes while Kyogre brought the sea." Suiren answers. But she wonder what is this boy's reason of bring a legendary pokemon in?

"Groudon used to sleep in the tallest mountain in Orre known as Mt. Battle for long time. There were people reside on that mountain supposed to make sure Groudon stay asleep or the pokemon cause a massive eruption. But the pokemon eventually ends up causing eruptions in it's awaken and left destruction to Orre's western side of the environment that result the desert." Michael explains grimace.

"When was this exactly?" Mamane asked, curious.

"It happens long before I was born." Michael answers.

"So did anyone do anything about the damage?" Kukui inject into the conversation. This is the first time the pokemon professor even hear a region that is mostly desert.

"No one knows about the ecosystem to repair the damage quickly." Michael response. "But it make it hard for wild pokemons to live in the desert and climax. Most people have to keep their pokemon in their pokeballs to keep them away from the intense heat when traveling across Orre."

"W-Why were you living in such hard environment?" Lillie asked, a bit disturbed.

"I was born there." Michael answers. Unlike most people who were migrated to Orre from other regions, he and his sister were few children born in Orre.

This made the students looks a bit shock. It sound like the Orre region is the opposite of Alola with dry weather years round. But they were also shock of how exactly someone like Michael live there.

"But why we never hear of it?" Mao asked suspicious.

"That is something for another time." Michael concluded, making the green hair girl look irritation at him.

Before Mao could get an answer, Professor Kukui intervene. As much he want to know a bit more about the unknown region Orre, there is matter of class.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for Pokemon Science! Today's lecture is going to by Principal Oak!" Professor Kukui said.

* * *

(After school)

Michael was seeing in the courtyard in the back of Lillie's mansion. He finds this place calmer than the room and observing the wild pokemon he never encounter before. The redhead is currently jolting down notes about the new wild pokemon he doesn't recognized as he watching Espeon interact with them. Though he tempt to catch a new pokemon, but it will disrupt the purpose of this playground Lillie built for them. So Michael choose to take his time jolt down notes about pokemons never encounter before.

Rufflet the Eaglet Pokemon, normal and flying types. A small avian pokemon with large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back and have quite sharp talons.

Roggenrola the Mantle Pokemon. Rock type. A roughly spherical pokemon with blue body and brown rocks on its head and serves as feet. Michael was curious how a pokemon can see without an actually eye.

Petilil the Bulb Pokemon. Grass type. A plant-like pokemon resembles a plant blub with light green color and three oblong leaves on top of their heads. Espeon made a comment that the leaves on their heads are bitter which he added to his observation notes.

Its evolved form was none other than Lilligant the Flowering Pokemon. This surprised Michael as he remember the pokemon in the small photo of Lillie with her family. It's scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head resembled a crown and wears a leaves like dress.

Cottonee the Cotton Puff Pokemon. It's both grass and fairy type. A white, circular pokemon. It has white, puffy sections on the top of its head and its underside. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes, and furled, notched leaves on the sides of its body.

And Whimscott the Windveiled Pokémon is the evolved form of Cottonee. It a small, brown bipedal pokemon with cotton-like substance for hair and green star shaped ears. Michael finds Cottonee and Whimscott are surprisingly soft after petting the cotton part of their hair.

Apparently they migrated from the region Unova. Unova was a name Michael is familiar with. Michael only hear a bit about Unova back in his world when he hears rumor of two new Eeveelutions beside the original five from an ship captain, but didn't know much about the region itself.

But there is one pokemon Michael never thought to see appeared in the playground and caught his attention. After all, this pokemon was on the abandoned ship that Shadow Lugia brought into Orre and hide itself well from Cipher.

 _So Bonsly is actually pre-evolved form of Sudowoodo…_ Michael thought fascinating. He remembered meeting the unique rock pokemon back in the ship. He never know it true origin until now.

As for the lecture by Principal Oak today was intrigue for Michael than he originally thought about the Pokemon School which meant for newbies. Especially he learns the grass and psychic type pokemon like Exeggutor have an Alola form who is both grass and dragon type in Alola. How is it possible for a pokemon like Exeggutor loss it's psychic type and gain dragon type? He and Espeon were shocked to learn that Alola Exeggutor could have longer neck due to expose to Alola's climate!

( _Still can't believe that head on the tail is alive… would it be strange if I have a head on my tail?_ ) Espeon asked to Michael. He regret of even trying to play with that 'head' before sending flying backward!

"I like the way you are." Michael said cool. "Now then… how we supposed to use this?" he asked, looking at the Z-Ring on his arm.

After getting his own Z-Ring and Z-Crystal, he still doesn't know how to uses the power of Z-Move. No doubt that he never face these Trials that Kiawe and Kukui told him. Not to mention that they don't have any duty to Alola when they aren't from around here. Except they somehow gain the attention of Tapu Lele.

( _So what are you going to do if they didn't find any information on Orre?_ ) Espeon asked, making Michael think about the conversation in class. But he is also concern about the two girls Mao and Suiren. There is no mistaken that the two girls are suspicious of them after looking into their mind.

 _It will be like the same before in our world…_ Michael thought when thinking about his old world.

Though he didn't know what Orre was like before Mt. Battle eruption, but it place where outcasts from other regions never fit and went there to not be disturb the laws. But Cipher take advantage of that place to creates Shadow Pokemons.

Michael shakes his head out of the dark thoughts. He didn't need to deal with Cipher anymore and focus on his new goal that on his arm now.

"So what do you think our Z-Move will be?" Michael asked.

( _I bet you that our Z-Move will be super powerful!_ ) Espeon said excited in the power of Psychium-Z possessed. Not to mention he wants to fight against Kiawe's pokemon who can also performed Z-Move.

Michael looks around the courtyard before noticing the battlefield he remember seen early. It will be a useful place when he can train in peace.

"Let's practice on that field." Michael said. Beside he doesn't want to cause trouble for Lillie and her servants when staying here.

Espeon nodded before they moved to the battlefield as they began to figure out how to release their Z-move. Unknown to them, James was watching the duo making used of the battlefield.

* * *

Lillie is on the computer in her room before Kukui was the one who made the call to her and her classmates on an online chat screen.

"Hey, Professor Kukui? What is the emergency about the call?" Mao asked.

"Yeah! So what's with the sudden call, Professor Kukui? Is something up?" Mamane asked curious about the call to them.

"You see… it about our new member Michael. I think we should give him a welcome party." Kukui said with his usual smile. This making Lillie and others look surprised.

"A party?" Lillie asked, surprised.

"Eh? A party for that guy?" Mamane asked, slight surprise.

"Yes, a party." Kukui repeated. "Though I know that you guys still felt odd against him... So I believe we should give him a proper welcome and… that is with a party!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Are you sure about it?" Mao asked with concern. Though she doesn't have problem with her teacher's idea… but she is warily around the new kid especially for Lillie's sake.

Being like that against someone else wasn't something that Mao liked to do, but with Michael the case was different since he appeared from nowhere and started to live with Lillie, and even if her house was filled with Servants the green haired girl still felt worried for her friend.

Maybe if Michael had a more open personality... but with his serious personality he wasn't making a good impression on her.

In the end Mao was worried about her friend, so her distrust was born from that worry.

"Well, I guess I won't mind much." Kiawe shrugged. Beside he is curious about how strong Michael and that they will be in the same class.

"Me too." Said Suiren as she nodded, "If Professor Kukui believes it can be done then I will help." She also felt distrust towards Michael for the same reasons as Mao, but she was more willing to give him a chance even if he still acted like that.

"Lillie, what exactly is Michael doing right now?" Mamane asked, curious about the redhead. Even Mao and Suiren want to know if the redhead is causing any troubles for Lillie.

"Even since we got back… he and Espeon been in the courtyard watching the wild pokemon playing together for a while and they haven't move much." Lillie recalled. She didn't bother him much when she thought he wants to be alone... But one thing she noticed was... a longing look in those eyes, like if seeing wild pokemon happily playing was something very rare for him, that was the kind of sensation he transmitted.

This made them look surprised. They all remember what Michael tells them about Orre and the fact there were lack of wild pokemon. It means that this could be his first time seen wild pokemon out here…

"So do you guys find anything about Orre?" Mamane asked. "I came up with zero results on the search."

"Same here…" Mao said.

Both Kiawe and Suiren nodded.

"But do you think such place actually exist…?" Mao asked.

"I don't think Michael is lying, Mao. He told me the same thing and Nurse Joy does not know if there such a place." Lillie said. After all, she was there when he regain conscious and told her and Nurse Joy about Orre.

"I think the same. There is no doubt that the Pokemon Association will never work in a place that too harsh an environment for pokemon to exist." Kukui said. It just an idea, but he is going to look into it more in order to understand Michael's background.

"Anyway, be ready for the tomorrow party." Professor Kukui said to his students who nodded.

* * *

The next day, Michael walking calm to the Pokemon School with Espeon beside him. But he finds it a bit strange that Lillie went to school earlier than him without any reason.

Michael is still a little frustrated. He still haven't figure out on how to awaken the power of Psychium-Z. He even try to imitate the moves Kiawe did before and nothing seem to work.

Maybe he talk with Kiawe again about how to uses Z-Move even if it means to challenging him to understand the power of Z-Move.

As they enter the school gate, the redhead suddenly jumps back before a large growing bubble grow larger and larger right in front of him!

Suddenly the bubble soon popped away as he see Professor Kukui and others before him.

"Alola! Surprise!" Lillie, Mao, and Suiren said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Michael questioned cold.

"Did we surprised you?" Kiawe asked.

"What is this about?" Michael asked, wanting to know their purpose for surprised him.

"I am sure that after a rough start yesterday… we should celebrated you joining our class and you're new to Alola." Lillie explains before apologized nervously. "Sorry."

Michael stares at Lillie's apologize without saying anything before Mao intervene for her friend's sake.

"Anyway…! Come and enjoy what we have for you today!" Mao said with a pretended smile, trying hard for everyone here.

"I guess I have no choice…" Michael said.

Soon Mamane step up. "Togedemaru and I want to challenge you! I'm sure you must know what I mean by that." Mamane explained, pointing his finger at Michael blink.

"A battle…?" Michael blinks. He isn't sure what is Mamane thinking or even aware that he can take down his pokemon without a problem.

"No!" Mamane answer with a smirk before pointed to the stacks of balloon pits.

"Right! Balloons! Which team pops the most balloon first wins the game." Mao explained and this doesn't seem to suite someone like Michael.

Michael can't help have a frown after hearing the explanation about the balloons.

 _Seriously…? Balloon popping?_ Michael thought and can't tempt to facepalm now.

( _But I want to!_ ) Espeon said excited to the redhead who looks up at Michael.

"Are you seriously…?" Michael asked with deadpan expression to his friend.

( _Just hold a bit longer. Beside we can ask Kiawe later about Z-Crystals and Z-Moves._ ) Espeon reasoned to his trainer.

"Fine." Michael response. "I accept the challenge." The soon they can finished, they will get their answers soon enough.

Kiawe refereed as he gave the start of the game. "Ready… GO!" he cried as Mamane ran ahead of the Orre native to the balloon pit.

Michael simple walk there and looking at the multiply balloons around him. He grabbed one and trying to pop it with his hands, but notices that it more difficult to break than simple balloon. He is curious what they filled in these balls? He then looks at his friend to see how he is going with the game.

Espeon was trying to bite the balloon before noticed that it too difficult to break with his teeth. ( _What in Arceus's name is this made of!?_ ) He complained.

There are too many to pop around them. As of now, Mamane and Togedemaru are popping balloons now. He notices how it easy for Mamane especially his pokemon Togedemaru due to the spikes on the small pokemon's back.

He then looks at Lillie. "Are there any rules about this game?" the redhead asked to Lillie.

"Yes… you can uses Pokemon moves." Lillie said. Not that he is pleased, but Michael wish they could mention the rules much earlier.

"Espeon, we're finishing this with one blow…" Michael answers.

"Espe!" ( _About time!_ ) Espeon said before his eyes glowing immediately.

Soon every balloons in their balloon pit starting glowing before lift into the air before everyone's eyes and they blow up easily.

"W-Wait, what?" Mamane gasped in shock. Togedemaru shared the same shock expression as her trainer.

"Whoa! Espeon just break all of the balloon like that easily?" Mao asked in surprised.

Michael stares at Mamane who look shock. He should be surprised that it could happen. Espeon have perfected his psychic power after fought an army of pokemons… strong enough to lifting up a Wailord.

"…" Mamane can't help for losing the balloon contest. If Michael's pokemon was a Jolteon and using electric attack, it will be an easy for Togedemaru especially her ability of Lighting Rod.

Espeon notices Togedemaru looks a little depressed about the balloon popping before approaching her.

"Esp! Esp! Esp!" Espeon said.

"Toge! Maru!" The steel and electric pokemon said with a pout.

"Then the winner of the balloon popping is Espeon and Michael!" Mao said, holding back her warily around the redhead.

Espeon soon return to Michael side as he snuggled against his legs before receiving a pet on his head by him.

"Now we're going for the next event." Kiawe said.

* * *

Soon Michael and others head for another area in the Pokemon School.

"Michael? Ready for your third surprise? It's a challenge against us!" Suiren asked with a smile on her face. Though she knows that Michael haven't change his expression on his face after the surprise challenge from Mamane.

"What is it?" Michael asked. He suspect that it can't be a pokemon battle after noticing a nearby pool.

"Popplio and Espeon will race against each other." Suiren said.

Mamane have a small frown on his face. "That Espeon is really strong." He said as Kiawe understood with a nod.

"Yeah… I hear you." Kiawe said silently until Mao interrupted the two with a small glare.

"Are you having doubt about your friend that bad?" Mao said, angrily, causing both Kiawe and Mamane sweatdropped at her.

"No, Mao." Kiawe said.

Michael glance quiet the three while Lillie only shrugged and giving him a nervous smile on her face. He then looks at Espeon. ' _Espeon… are you sure that you can handle this?_ ' he thought.

( _This might be a problem…_ ) Espeon ponder about the challenging in the large pool. It true that he is the unstoppable force when fighting Shadow Pokemon and sending any Cipher grunts flying. But swimming was another story since there were lack of water where they come from. If only Walrein was here, then they won't have no problem in this water…

( _If I drowned, then get me out of there…_ ) Michael nodded to his friend's mental request.

"A Pokemon Aquathlon is a competitive sport where you run and swim! Now, let's see which of the two wins!" Mao cried out as the students all began to cheer for the two pokemon. Espeon barked encouraging to the sea weasel pokemon. Popplio make a cheerful chirp to the psychic pokemon.

Soon the two pokemon start running for the water before dove into the water.

"Good luck to all of you, Espeon and Popplio!" Mamane cried out as he couldn't cheer for just one of them, making him to cheer for all of them.

Espeon at first seem to be fine before he shows some struggle when it comes to swimming in the water itself.

"Is it me or Espeon… have trouble swimming?" Lillie asked with concern.

Michael have his calm expression. Though he is a bit worry. If Espeon really did have trouble, then he will come down to rescue his own friend from the water.

( _I am fine! I got hang of it!_ ) Espeon snapped before continued moving forward in the water. He will not disappointed his friend. But he remind himself that he needed more swimming lesson now.

The lavender feline starting to catch up with Popplio. But Popplio suddenly swam past Espeon under the water. This made the lavender cat looks slight surprised.

"You're almost there, Popplio!" Suiren cried as the Water Type swimming before jump out of the water.

Soon Popplio lands on the ground before break the white line. This is the first victory for Suiren and Popplio when Michael and Espeon won against Mamane and Togedemaru.

Michael was focus more on Espeon who manages get himself out of the water after the race is over.

"You're alright?"

"Espe…" Espeon bark affirmation before he shakes the water out of his fur. ( _I seriously thought I won't make it…_ )

Soon Michael looks back at Suiren and her Popplio. He have to admit that Popplio is a lot faster in the water than on land.

"Popplio can swim at the speed for about 25 miles per hours! Quite impressive." Lillie injected as she explains to the redhead's thought.

( _I have to admit that is quite impressive for someone young as Popplio._ ) Espeon remarked. Though this might be his first loss, but it was still fun.

Soon the redhead boy notices Kiawe approaching him.

"Your fourth surprise will be competing against me! One and one! What do you say?" Kiawe asked.

"What is it?" Michael asked unnerved tone.

Kukui was the one who answer the question. "His surprise is to race you with Tauros." He revealed.

When the professor mention Tauros, Michael start have a brief flashback of a monstrosity wild bull pokemon with glowing sinister red eyes and dark purplish aura.

( _Michael, I am sure there is no harm from these Tauros. Beside I doubt they would let the Tauros to harm people._ ) Espeon said, feeling Michael's flashback. The lavender cat brought out a point since this place is far different from Orre.

"Very well." Michael said. He remember once watch a video about people riding Tauros for sport, but he never thought to be invited in one.

Though he never rode a Tauros before. Whether he win or lost, the skill might come useful like riding Flygon.

Soon they borrowed the school's Tauros and Michael learns how to mount from watching Kiawe before began the race. The redhead let out a sighed, but he held the rein tightly so he won't accident fall from the Wild Bull Pokemon.

Soon Mao gave the word for them to start, the two boys went off. Kiawe being the most experienced was in the lead. Mao, Suiren, Lillie, and Mamane all cheered for the two.

Espeon was watching the Tauros race nearby. His friend was having a little time adjusting to riding Tauros, but surprisingly he wasn't far behind Kiawe.

Soon enough he made to the finish line after Kiawe come first as everyone cheered for him winning the challenge.

Michael then get off of Tauros and focused his attention on Espeon who come toward him.

( _Even if you didn't win, you still do great when riding Tauros._ ) Espeon said with an encouraging smile. ( _Aren't you going to join them? They will be your friends for next few years._ )

Michael turns and watched them cheering for Kiawe. Compared to him and Espeon, these students never have to face harshness of Orre or fought in war like them. They have families and better law enforcers than Orre region. ' _Even if they know about our past, they won't accept me due to being an outcast and thief._ ' He thought.

( _I still don't think that is a problem. Beside don't you remember what your sister once say that we can't let the bad guys get away? The ones who are to blames are those who close their hearts and those who can't see them._ ) Espeon retort serious. He blamed those who never notices what happens to those pokemon as they're more heartless. If people were more aware of what happens to pokemon, then they won't blame Michael for what happens.

"Michael, is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked. Michael looks and seeing Lillie in front of him.

"It's nothing." Michael replied.

"I see. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Lillie asked.

"Not much…" Michael said.

Unknown to him, this seem to made Lillie a bit sad for the fact he doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. She trying to come up with something that can change the mood. Her friends aren't sure what to say to the quiet redhead.

"I know! Why don't we get something to eat?" Lillie suggested.

This draw Espeon's attention as he barked excited when Lillie mention foods.

"I have to agree." Kiawe said, rubbing his stomach. Mamane nodded in agreement.

"I guess that couldn't be a problem. Beside it onto my surprise… Lunch!" Mao said.

Unknown to them, someone was watching the event from the tree and their attention focused on the redhead. ' _I will know why she choose you…_ ' The unknown entity from before thought serious.

* * *

Everyone sitting on the outside cafeteria able, Mallow brought out the dishes that she have made.

"Lunch is served!" Mao cried out as she passed the dishes to the students and Professor Kukui.

Once everyone had their lunch, Mao took out a large bowl of Pokemon food from the recipe that she made thanks to Lillie's help.

"Here! Eat up, everyone!" Mao said as the pokemons were ecstatic to see food right in front of them. Once they took a second to sniff the food, they began to munch on their lunch.

Michael eaten the food and his eyes blink in surprise. He never imagine the food was actually good.

( _Wow! This so good!_ ) Espeon said happily. ( _I wished that we have stuffs like this back when we were traveling, Michael!_ )

When he saw Espeon bark happily and eating foods, Michael can't help let out a small smile because he seen his friend happy and made this lonely life in this world more bearable.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Suiren who looks a bit surprise. ' _Did he just smile…?_ ' she thought before watching him eating quietly.

Meanwhile Kiawe, Lillie, Mao, Mamane, and Kukui watching Michael eating. But they can't help notices though out their surprise party for him, the redhead didn't seem to enjoy it one bit.

"He doesn't look like he is having fun." Kiawe said.

"But I can tell one thing about him. He does well in caring for his Espeon." Kukui pointed out about one thing. "They're really hard to obtain in the wild and can only evolved by raising Eevee with pure friendship." He added.

This made others except Lillie looks surprised. Eevee can only be raised to an Espeon if they are raised by the strong friendship with their trainer. But they still find it hard to believe someone like Michael can raise such a kind pokemon.

"Now I think about it… he does really care about his Espeon through the events." Mao said.

Suiren remember that Michael smile at Espeon brief when the psychic pokemon looks really happy about the food. Though he seem cold, he shows a strong care for Espeon.

"Yeah, I am surprised someone like him didn't voice his dislike." Kiawe added.

Before they can continued the conversation, a loud cry caught everyone's attention, made Michael and Espeon stop eating their foods. They looking around for where the source of the loud cry was coming from. But they find nothing to show where it from.

( _Michael… I sense a powerful presence close._ ) Espeon said, scanning around the room and ready to attack for an unknown attacker.

"What was that sound?" Lillie asked, confused.

The redhead looks around the room careful before a pokemon he never seen before appeared in front of him. Michael jumps back after Tapu koko appears in front of him before Espeon stands in front of his friend. But one thing he can tell about this pokemon and that it really is fast.

"Espe! Espeon!" Espeon growl as he want to know what this pokemon want.

Everyone else gasped and widened their eyes to see something though to be out of myth. They never would guess of seeing two guardian deities now.

"Melemele Island's Guardian… Tapu Koko!" Lillie gasped in amazement and surprised.

"My first time seeing it…" Mao said breathlessly.

"Me too…" Suiren added.

Kukui, Mamane, and Professor Kukui are stunned to see the Guardian of the island right in front of their eyes. Seem that their pokemons are happy that their guardian is here.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked quietly.

The guardian of Melemele Island stares back at Michael's emerald green eyes before let out a cried and vanished.

"Espeon, what is going on?" Michael asked to his partner for answer.

( _I am not sure... but keep your guard up, Michael!_ ) Espeon reported, making Michael look serious.

Suddenly everyone hears Lillie's scream before they notices Tapu Koko was carried the young girl in his arms as it causing the poor girl to panic and screaming in the guardian deity's arms, making everyone become shocked.

"Lillie!" Mao cried out in shocked.

"SAVE ME!" Lillie cried as Tapu Koko soon flew straight into the forest.

Suddenly Michael and Espeon start giving the chase before anyone could realize and ran straight into the forest. When there was a large log in front of them, but Michael and Espeon leap high over it before continued making their way through the forest. As they're running, they still can hearing Lillie's screaming.

( _This is bad! If she continued panic and struggle, Tapu Koko might accidently dropped her!_ ) Espeon said serious.

Michael have the same thought about Lillie's unknown trauma. There is no doubt she will accident made the guardian deity dropped her above the air and that is really bad!

"I know that!" Michael said with a serious expression. But he won't forgive himself if he let anything bad happens to Lillie when he still haven't repay his debts yet!

As they get deeper into the forest, they can still see Lillie panic about being held captive by the guardian deity above them. But surprisingly that the guardian deity's grip was really strong to hold someone who have fear of pokemon without dropped them.

( _Whoever this Tapu Koko is… there is no doubt he is a legendary pokemon._ ) Espeon said.

Tapu Koko vanished into thin air once again and they stop in shocked immediately. They were unaware that Mao and others were catching up from behind him as they didn't seen their blonde hair classmate.

"Lillie! Where are you?" Michael asked.

Michael suddenly hears a scream before he looks up to see Lillie falling from the sky after Tapu Koko dropped her.

The redhead charge forward as he caught the blonde girl with his two arms despite collapsed straight to the ground from the momentum. It take a while before Lillie realized that she wasn't with Tapu Koko and seeing Michael caught her.

"M-Michael…" Lillie whimpered with tears in her eyes. It looks like she was still scared after Tapu Koko kidnaps her. The redhead can't bear seeing her being like this and won't blame her.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Michael said quiet and soft before released her from his grip. He soon got himself up from the ground.

Soon Tapu Koko flew down from above and goes into what looks like a battle stance. Michael notices that Lillie was still afraid of what happens when Tapu Koko takes her.

"I see… so this is what you want. A battle." Michael said before silent gesturing Lillie to hurry toward her friends and Kukui.

( _There is no doubt that why he takes Lillie in the first place._ ) Espeon said, standing beside his human partner.

"Tapu Koko want a battle with Michael?" Kiawe asked surprise.

"Rather my surprise, Tapu Koko want to show his surprise…" Professor Kukui mutters. It possible to see if he is worthy of the gifts from Tapu Lele.

"Could it do with why Tapu Lele appears on Melemele Island?" Mamane asked.

"Very well…" Michael response with serious expression as he stares hard at Guardian Deity of Melemele Island.

Tapu Koko let out a loud battle cry as he causing an electric field to appear.

Both Espeon and Michael are surprised by the area changing immediately. They never seen anything like this before in their life.

"What is this?" Michael asked, confused at the field.

"That's Electric Terrain…" Professor Kukui recognized.

"Wait. Does Michael not know what Electric Terrain is?" Mamane noted from his expression. Lillie suddenly shakes out her fear before she realized that Michael didn't know about field change either.

"Michael…! Electric Types will be more powerful as long as Electric Terrain is in effect!" Lillie cried out as Michael narrowed his eyes.

 _So this is similar to what happens in weather moves boost certain elements! But what is type is Tapu Koko? Is it an electric type?_ Michael thought serious.

"Michael, be careful! Tapu Koko is both Electric and Fairy Type!" Lillie warned to help the redhead out of confusion.

This certainly useful for him as he knows that he can't make Espeon relied on Iron Tail since it steel type. Steel moves are ineffective against electric. Sadly, Espeon doesn't know any poison type moves to counter against Fairy.

Tapu Koko made the first move by charging straight at Espeon, but Michael was prepared to counter against the Guardian deity.

"Dodge quickly!" Michael ordered.

Espeon suddenly move in flash and avoided the incoming tackle from Tapu Koko and watched the guardian deity more carefully. Espeon was trying to hit him in the back, but Tapu Koko soon high flying into the air and avoided it.

Suddenly the Guardian deity starting to glow in different colors, Michael sense there was something bad going to happens. ' _Espeon, try to use Psychic to stop him!_ ' After picking up Michael's thought, Espeon's eyes glowing bright as psychic energy gathering around to alter the direction of Tapu Koko's attack and sending it straight to dozen of trees.

Even after being thrown to the trees, the Guardian deity was still standing and giving a stares say ' _Is that all you got?_ ' to them.

This cause Michael feeling slight frustration within him. "Espeon… hit him with Hyper Beam."

Orange energy gathering into the lavender cat's mouth. Espeon soon unleashed a beam of orange energy toward the guardian deity and caused an explosion.

When the smoke faded away, Tapu Koko shown standing by protecting himself with his shield like arms. Though trees around the guardian deity are destroyed by the blast.

This made Michael and a tired Espeon look shock at the guardian deity. Even after taking a Hyper Beam from Espeon, he was still standing.

"Man, even after taking Hyper Beam from Espeon… Tapu Koko is still holding its own." Mamane noted.

"Tapu Koko is just too strong…" Kiawe said as Lillie grew worried.

Before Espeon can do anything, the Guardian of Melemele Island flew straight to Espeon's trainer and friend, Michael.

( _Michael!_ ) Espeon cried out in panic.

Michael brace for a possible attack as he closed his eyes shut.

But he didn't felt anything. Only felt something tingling as he opens his eyes to see Tapu Koko tapping onto his Z-Ring. After the touch, the Psychium-Z began to glowing as the redhead boy was surprised at what just happens.

"Why…?" Michael asked, confused to the Guardian deity. But the Guardian deity didn't say anything.

Espeon looks at the event with amazement as Michael looks down to see his Psychium-Z glowing brightly, radiance like flame.

"Psychium-Z…" Michael whispered. He then looks at Espeon as both realized what this mean and the attack going to count.

Tapu Koko then floated back, ready to take the attack that came from the redhead. He wants to know if this boy have the potential that Tapu Lele seen in him.

Michael stares back at Tapu Koko with serious expression.

"I… no, we… will finished this. This will be the last." Michael said calmly as Espeon nodded.

"Wait! Does he know the moves?" Mamane asked.

Then something unexpected happens as everyone watch Michael strangely cross his arms together before moves both his first fingers to his head before move his left hand forward while Espeon straight himself forward to perform the Z-Move for the Psychic Type.

"Show it to him… **Psyche Shatter!** " Michael shout out. With the energy charging together, Espeon was surrounded by an energy that was borrowed from his trainer.

Soon the Electric Terrain vanished and replaces with a colorful area instead. Soon Espeon's eyes starting to glow brightly than before.

"This is the Psychium-Z move…" Kiawe said with disbelief.

"Psyche Shatter…" Kukui finished stunned.

Suddenly Tapu Koko shielded himself before felt a powerful force pushing him backward before being bounce in another direction and next then more before the entire colorful field shatter immediately, dealt some critical damages to the guardian and the forest at the same time.

Michael was catching his breath as he witness the power that the Z-Move had gave off. The one he did was different from Kiawe… But it was still incredible. The power of Psychium-Z: Psyche Shatter.

Suddenly hear something crack and look at his Z-Crystal shattered, leaving the Orre trainer with the only the Z-Ring, but with no crystal. "I see…" he grunted. ' _So this is what happened if I didn't even compete in the Trials. But how did I know those movements and the name of the move?_ '

Espeon panted until his eyes widened to see what the attack had done. Michael also looked up to see Tapu Koko using his arms as shield to defend himself from the Z-Move. Despite that, the Psyche Shatter move that Espeon had gave off, made a huge impact on the ground.

Tapu Koko soon revealed himself before looking at the redhead in front of him. He soon let out a cry before he took off into the air and out of sight. Espeon let out a sigh of relief before looking back at his friend and his eyes wide in shock.

Michael was smile. _His_ Michael was smile. Not the cold wick smirk or fake smile when using on a foe. But a genuine smile on his face. Something from the fight made him smile. It made him remember the young boy who was still his best friend and brother. The young boy who once dream of become a Pokemon trainer.

( _Michael, are you alright?_ ) Espeon asked.

"I am fine, Espeon." Michael said with the same smile at his confused best friend.

Although his Z-crystal was shatter he could not help, but smile. He can't recall when was the last time he have a normal battle and never enjoy them. Though he was a bit scared about what happens to Lillie, but there was no life depended on Michael's victory; the world was not ending because he lost. It felt liberating to fight normal for a change.

 _If I compete in the Island Trials, I can use them and I can regain what important to me…_ Michael thought closed his eyes as the wind run passed them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Though things are a bit different from what Ash experienced in the anime, not to mention that both Mao and Suiren are warily of him due to living in the same place as Lillie.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	5. Ch4: The foreigner exchange

**Toa Solaric:** **I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise as they belong to Nintendo.** **Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch4: The foreigner exchange

"I hope you have a safe trip to town, Michael." James said after opening the door for him and Espeon.

Michael and Espeon soon walk out of the gate as they're on their way to the town. Today, they decide to head off to the city to see what there to offer. They decide to walk so they can enjoy the beautiful of Alola environment.

( _James seem nicer._ ) Espeon mused.

Michael wasn't surprised why James seem nice today than before they first meet. Not just him, but other servants seem to be pleased. They are grateful to him for saving Lillie from Tapu Koko.

But he also gain something from fight with Tapu Koko and get the first taste of what Z-Move have to offered, making it a lot worthy it. He now have a goal of collection the Z-crystals and to do it by compete in the Trials.

( _Even though we rescued Lillie from Tapu Koko, she is still afraid of touching pokemon. Does this mean we might have to save her every time when wild pokemon kidnapped her?_ ) Espeon asked to him. It still a problem for the young girl who still have a fear of pokemon when the guardian deity physical kidnap her… and still be shock by her fear of pokemon.

"Lillie giving us a place to stay. We will save her even if she is kidnap multiple times." Michael shrugged. He still have some doubt about her goal being a trainer or professor, but it doesn't mean to forget their debt toward the kind girl.

But unknown to him, Espeon wants to slam his head to the wall several times after hearing that. There are times when his human brother did not understand what he meant and this is one of the times.

Michael was thinking about the few days since he joins Lillie's class. Sure. There are students talking about him, but he doesn't listen to rumors or care about them. Though he pay little attention to most lectures since most of them focus on topics he learned from back at home, but only listen on the ones he never know about and taking down notes.

Not to mention some of the pokemon like Kirila, Togepi, Cleffa, and Marill he know are already consider Fairy Type or part Fairy Type now. The redhead is curious about how they end up become Fairy type in the first place or gaining the second type in this world. He determine to find out more about them in class.

( _So what should we do when we get into city?_ ) Espeon asked.

"I guess we should stock up on pokeballs and see what other pokemons we never meet." Michael said. After all, he really need to restock on pokeballs. Even if there is no Shadow Pokemon to save, it better to get some when building a new team.

"What do you want, Espeon?" he asked to his friend who walking beside him.

( _If the foods are good like Mao made, then we should see what else offer in the city._ ) Espeon suggested. He does not want to be reminded of what foods he and Michael have to eat back in Orre while traveling… How horrible they… Alola, on the other hand, brought new taste buds for the lavender feline and he want to make sure that they won't missed any opportunity of good dining.

"I guess we can find out." Michael answers.

* * *

But while Michael was busy with his own things he didn't know that this day he would have an unexpected encounter with someone whose only similarity to him was being foreign to the Alola Region.

Elsewhere in the city, there was a young girl wander as she was amazed by the sight of the city.

"Wow… so this is Alola." The black hair girl said amazement.

She has a red toque (which has a flower-like top) sitting on her short black hair that surrounds her pale face. She has onyx color eyes and a large smile upon her face. As for her outfit, she has a loose light yellow t-shirt with light pink and goldenrod flora patterns spread across it, along with very small green shorts, and finally wearing red and black shoes with large yellow laces.

The girl's name is Mizuki. A girl who is for the first time in another region.

As for why she is amazed by the sights in the Alola region because she is from the Kanto region. Her mom won a free ticket from a radio show in thought she need a break from being at home.

But Mizuki knows that her mom thought she need something to occupied her when it come to her little brother who always on adventures in other regions, like for example right now he was challenging the gyms of Unova. Unlike her brother, Mizuki never have any inspiration for adventure like him and this made sort of gap between her and her brother since before he began traveling, they were very close siblings.

"I wonder how he is doing…" Mizuki mumbled, even if they don't get along as before she is still worried about him since traveling can be dangerous, even if he had been in various regions and faced many things. Mizuki still worries over him.

As she walking down the street, she didn't notices that she was about to step on a black and red tail of Litten who was sleeping on the street.

"YAAAWWW!" Litten screeched after being waking up from his nap and glares at Mizuki, who jumps back from the startled pokemon.

"Aaahh! I didn't see you there! I am so sor-" Before Mizuki can even finished her apologized, Litten soon fired Ember at the girl.

Mizuki wasn't able to get away before getting hit in the face.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! It's hurt!" Mizuki cried out in panic from the burned on her face. If she don't do something, then her face will be sure to burn off.

Litten soon turns away and start walking while Mizuki find a fountain before put her head straight into the water itself.

It wasn't long until she got her face out of the water and let out a side of relief.

"That felt much better…" Mizuki said, feeling refresh now. She looks around for that pokemon, but it seem to leave her already.

Though it was her first day here in Alola, she just got her face hit by an angry pokemon whose tail she accidents step on... not the best way to start and just with this she was beginning to confirm that she had no hope with traveling and that staying home was the correct choice after all as even a pokemon in a city ended doing this to her.

Just when she thought about what to do now, she notices a flash coming out of her pokeball and made her look shocked.

Materialized from it was none other than the Seed Pokemon whose red eyes open wide.

"Bulb? Saur?" The grass type pokemon wondered as he looking around the place. This is a lot different from the house. The pokemon then notices Mizuki looking at him with nervous expression, making the pokemon agitated.

"Hey Bulbasaur… it nice to see you coming out." Mizuki said, nervous at her pokemon. "But we're in the Alola region." She answers.

The two stares at each other moment for few minutes. Mizuki is always quite nervous around Bulbasaur due to how bad their relationship even since they meet each other and never listen to her. She wondered if it was because she didn't travel and did not know how to battle as Bulbasaur always seemed much happier with her brother whenever he came home.

But even if their relationship is bad Mizuki knew being without a Pokemon could be worse if she were to be attacked by a wild pokemon.

She slowly get out her pokeball, while talking to him.

"Bulbasaur… I know things could be rough for us, but please if you just—" Before she can even finished, Bulbasaur just run off immediately in a flash.

"No! Come back here, Bulbasaur!" Mizuki shout as she ran after the Seed Pokemon who ran from her once again.

' _Maybe... maybe I should stayed home,_ ' Thought a Mizuki who was beginning to get depressed as even a beautiful and nice region as Alola was giving her troubles just as she arrived.

* * *

Bulbasaur didn't have any idea where to go, but he wants to get away from her after separation her from the crowd. She wasn't anything like the boy who he often seen around the house.

"Medicham, Ice Punch now!"

"Espeon, dodge and uses Iron Tail!"

The Seed Pokemon stop nearby when he hears the two voices nearby and following the sound of the voices.

He soon saw something he recognized and left in awe…

A Pokemon battle.

He watching the redhead boy's Espeon dodge graceful from Medicham's Ice Punch before swing a powerful Iron Tail to knock the Fighting/Psychic pokemon backward.

The Seed Pokemon watching the Pokemon battle in amazed. He have not watching a battle up close except only hanging around in the house.

Medicham let out a groan as he trying to get back up from the ground and stares back at the lavender feline.

"Medicham, finished this with Psychic!" The unknown trainer said.

"Espeon, finished this with your own Psychic!" Michael commands.

Both pokemons unleashed their psychic powers directly at each other as their attacks collided, but Espeon's attack is much stronger and surprise knocked down the Medicham and knocked him directly unconscious.

Soon the trainer returns his pokemon back into his ball before giving some compliment to the redhead and some money before leaving.

Michael place the money into his pocket and looks at Espeon who was stretching.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

( _I'm feeling hungry after this fight. Let's get something to eat, Michael._ ) Espeon said. Michael have to agree with him since they have been walking for nonstop around the city to see everything.

Before they could leave, Bulbasaur with stars in his eyes is standing in their way.

"Bulb…" The Seed Pokemon looking at them with awe and jumping happily. "… Bulbasaur… Bulb…"

"Hmm? A Bulbasaur?" Michael blinks in surprised. He finds it surprise to see one of the three Kanto starter pokemons here.

"Bulb! Bulb! Bulb!" Bulbasaur said excited.

"Espeon, can you translate?" Michael asked to the lavender cat.

( _This little guy is really impressed by our battle. And it looks like he wants to battle us._ ) Espeon said before looking at the excited Seed Pokemon.

However, Michael still finds it odd for a Bulbasaur out here by himself. After all, Bulbasaur aren't native to the Alola region. It was until a voice calling out to the grass pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, there you are!" A voice that made Bulbasaur looks agitated. Michael turns around and seeing a girl with short black hair and unusual hat.

 _Is this Bulbasaur belongs to her?_ Michael thought, but notices Bulbasaur looks angry at the girl.

When Mizuki finally got to them, she take time to catch her breath from the long running. It hard to believe she could lost Bulbasaur in crowds. But she soon found the Bulbasaur hanging out with a redhead boy and Espeon.

"Bulbasaur… you shouldn't go off on your own like that." Mizuki said with worry.

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur growl angry at Mizuki being here now. He was about to charge at her when Michael got in the way.

"Hold it." Michael intervene between her and Bulbasaur.

"Bulb! Bulb! Bulb!" Bulbasaur argued angry. Michael didn't need Espeon to know, but he is familiar with pokemon held grudge against trainer.

"I don't know what is going on, but I want to know what's going on." Michael said as he stares at Bulbasaur's eyes.

Bulbasaur look at his eyes for any lies, but find none and looks away with an 'Hmph'.

( _I will make sure he won't get in trouble while getting details from his trainer._ ) Espeon said to Michael.

"Umm…" Michael then looks back at Mizuki who seem to be confused and surprised. For one she never meeting anyone beside her brother who can make Bulbasaur listened.

"We should go somewhere without drawing unwanted attention." Michael suggested. "If it alright with you?"

"Oh sure…" Mizuki said, nerves by the redhead's cold expression but she nodded.

(Few minutes later)

It wasn't long until they find themselves in a diner after left the street. Michael and Mizuki are currently sitting at one of the table that outdoor of the diner.

Michael explains how Bulbasaur ends up coming to them after finishing the battle with another trainer. Mizuki didn't interrupted anything until the redhead finished his account before letting out a sighed.

"I see… so Bulbasaur was drawn to your Pokemon Battle." Mizuki said before glancing at the Seed Pokemon.

Bulbasaur seem to be chatting with Espeon over food, but Mizuki notices that Bulbasaur is still glaring at her whenever they made eye contact with each other, that made Mizuki to look again at that boy.

"Though if it wasn't for you, I would never find him… umm-" Mizuki said, but realized she didn't knows his name.

"Michael. That is my name." Michael said.

"My name is Mizuki." Mizuki said.

Now that they know each other names Michael can finally ask something that had been bothering him.

"Why does Bulbasaur resent you? Did you harm it?" Michael asked. Mizuki doesn't looks like someone would abused her pokemon, but he learns sometime appearances can be deceiving.

"N-No, I didn't do anything bad to him. Bulbasaur doesn't like living in the house for so long… and we never went outside of Viridian city. Though Bulbasaur usually runs away whenever he get the chance." Mizuki explains sadly about her situation with her starter.

"I see. Being copping up in one place can make a pokemon irritated and angry." Michael said as he drinking his cup of water. Mizuki looks down ashamed as she knows that what cause Bulbasaur feeling frustration of her, "Still there are many kind of Pokemon like people in the world so there is also those who would love to be at home rather than outside, sadly it seems your Bulbasaur isn't that kind of Pokemon," He continued.

* * *

( **Pokemon speech on** )

Meanwhile Bulbasaur and Espeon seem to have a similar conversation like their respective human partners over food.

" _Is there a reason why you don't like her? She seem to be nice._ " Espeon said to the grass type pokemon.

" _Nice? Then you don't know how frustration of being living inside the house and never go outside!_ " Bulbasaur retort angry.

" _Never?_ " Espeon asked, slight surprise.

" _She is too scare of going out there and prefer being in her sheltered home. I wish she was never my trainer or I cannot get stronger._ " Bulbasaur scoffed.

"… _But why do you want to be stronger anyway?_ " Espeon asked. He is just curious about what motivate this Bulbasaur wants strong, but he didn't want to uses his psychic power to read and hear from him.

" _There is someone know back when I was raised in the lab for starter trainer. He is partner with the girl's younger brother and already a super strong Blastoise while I stay in that house and have nothing to do but watching league battles._ " Bulbasaur said, gritting his teeth.

" _I see. Sound like you have quite a rivalry._ " Espeon said. Not to mention it explains the grudge Bulbasaur hold against Mizuki.

Bulbasaur decide to change the topic and focus more about the psychic feline.

" _Espeon. So how many league tournaments you fought in?_ " The grass type pokemon asked. He is certainly that this Espeon fought in leagues before.

" _I never fought in none._ " Espeon response, making the grass type look shock.

" _What!? B-But how can you be this strong?_ " Bulbasaur asked disbelief and shock.

" _Where I was from, there were no Pokemon league but a warzone. Everything is decide in battles even though who live or die. But my trainer and I move here since back home was too much._ " Espeon said. But he is not ready to tell Bulbasaur as he still too young to learn the truth about the Shadow Pokemon conflict never exist here and loss they experienced.

This made Bulbasaur look surprised. " _Whoa. I have no idea that not everyone see battle differently._ "

( **Poke Speech Off** )

* * *

"What are you doing here even though you're from Kanto region?" the redhead boy asked to his fellow foreigner.

"You see that my mom won a free ticket and thought I need to be away from home...but it's a long story. I don't want to waste your time." Mizuki said. A trainer like Michael won't want to waste time with someone who is as lame as her.

"I don't really have anything else to do now. So tell me what troubling you." Michael response truthfully, plus for some reason this girl called Mizuki gained his interest.

"You see… unlike most kids in the city, everyone thought my little brother was great because he went to compete in many regions and catch so many pokemons. I am just a normal girl who stay comfortable at her home and never step outside the city. My little brother who already a trainer and went to couple of Pokemon leagues and managed to get high but still didn't managed to be a champion, feeling disappointed that his older sister decided to stay at home rather than go out to the world like many." Mizuki said sadly, thinking about her younger brother. "The only reason I have Bulbasaur is because he is my starter and to protect myself from wild pokemons outside of Viridian city, but we never get along. Bulbasaur always like it when my brother always at home, but never me. My brother is always impressed by how much he accomplish as trainer while I stay at home." She finished with a sad sigh after telling her story to Michael.

Though Michael kept his stoic expression while drinking his glass of water. He can't help feel bad for Mizuki as a fellow older sibling like him. She feels her brother doesn't respect her anymore...

"One doesn't need to be a trainer to be impressed and compete in a league. You just need to be love the pokemon like they're people." Michael said, this made Mizuki look confused at him.

"What do you mean?" the black haired girl asked, confused.

"Most people forget that a bond between with pokemon won't developed after catching them. Or treating them like pets. It take works, just like relationship with people. Pokemon are more alike us. They have their wants and needs." Michael explains.

"You sure know a lot…" Mizuki said. Maybe the reason why Bulbasaur felt upset at her due to being treated as a pet… but she doesn't believe to have it in her the will to step outside home and begin her own adventure.

Meanwhile Espeon and Bulbasaur are playing together in the grass before the lavender cat ready to pounce on him. Bulbasaur try to escape, but Espeon was faster before land his claw on Bulbasaur's blub by mistake.

This made the grass pokemon's red eyes twitching in angry when Espeon touched the spot where it shouldn't.

"Bulb…!" Bulbasaur growl angry before he unleashed pink scent straight into the air.

Espeon's eyes wide in shock as he recognized Sweet Scent— when seeing the attack and couldn't get away before he have a dazed expression and land on the grass.

But Espeon wasn't also being affect by Bulbasaur's Sweet Scent. Unknown attract attention of unexpected bird pokemon who was flying nearby.

It soon caught been affect by the scent and went flying direct at Bulbasaur.

"Bulb!" The Seed Pokemon growl before released vines to send the bird pokemon backward hard into the air.

"Not bad…" Michael comment, impressed by such reflexes.

"But what was that pokemon?" Mizuki asked, confused and worried.

Michael wasn't sure either since he still not used to the pokemons reside in Alola yet.

But the unknown bird pokemon didn't give up and went for Bulbasaur's bulb. This made the seed pokemon irk before catch the unknown bird pokemon and send it across the ground.

Michael soon get off the chair and hurry to catch the unexpected pokemon as he got a better look at the small bird pokemon.

It resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward face toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout form its chest, arranged so that they resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves line the underside of its wings and form its tail.

Michael never seen a pokemon like this before or from the one in class. But judging by it's appearance, it must be grass and flying types. The unknown pokemon opens its large black eyes and look around tiredly before closing it.

Mizuki come to Michael's side and get a better look at the small avian before having stars in her eyes.

"Oh… it's so cute!" Mizuki cried out before taking the strange pokemon from Michael's hands and hugged it gentle. "But it look really tired..."

"Judging by its reaction to Bulbasaur, it must be hungry from flying." Michael said.

After hearing that, Mizuki soon went back to the table and places the strange pokemon on her backpack. She went inside the diner for a while before coming back with a bowl of fruits in few minutes. Soon the small avian pokemon awaken and look strangely at it's surroundings with large black eyes.

"Oh? You awake! Are you alright?" Mizuki asked with concerns.

"Hoo?" The strange pokemon asked, confused. The last thing it remembered that it was trying to get the large fruit…

"I am sure that you're hungry… so here." Mizuki said showing the pokemon the fruit bowl.

This got the bird pokemon excited before went to eating the fruits at a rapid speed.

( _Wow… talk about fast eating._ ) Espeon said, coming to observe the strange pokemon with Bulbasaur beside him.

"Bulb…" The Seed Pokemon deadpanned at how much the strange pokemon eaten.

"Espeon, can you try to find out who this pokemon is?" Michael asked.

Espeon nodded before he approached the pokemon and talking with the small bird pokemon for a few minutes.

( _His name is Rowlet and he is a grass and flying type. Apparently, he mistaken Bulbasaur's bulb for a delicious green fruit._ ) Espeon said.

"His name is Rowlet." Michael said to Mizuki.

"Rowlet is it…? But I still think he is cute." Mizuki said, as she scratched Rowlet's sides, causing the Grass Quill Pokemon to hum in pleasure. Mizuki soon takes out a banana and peeled the skin as she show the yellow fruit to Rowlet.

"Hey little guy… do you want to eat this?" Mizuki offered with a smile.

Rowlet turns toward the banana before lap onto her wrist and devour the banana with his beak. But Mizuki can't help notices that the grip from Rowlet's legs on her arm, they're really strong.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, noticing Mizuki is feeling pain.

"I am… fine…" Mizuki whispered quietly while watching Rowlet eating it. ' _Ignoring the pain… focus on the cute pokemon… focus on the cute pokemon._ ' she mentally chanted.

Michael, on the other hand, was seeing how that Rowlet did seem to get along with Mizuki... he would even dare to say that they fit together based on how Mizuki is trying to not show the pain that Rowlet's claw causes.

They watch Rowlet eaten until he felt full at last and sighed in relief as he chirped happily.

Mizuki can't help feeling happy for Rowlet and not to mention how cute the bird pokemon, she was think about getting this adorable pokemon.

"Hey Rowlet, will you come with me?" Mizuki asked.

But Rowlet didn't pay attention to her as his sight focus on the small watermelon nearby and carried with his legs before flying straight to the forest.

( _He seem to be in a hurry. Possibility going back home with that watermelon._ ) Espeon said.

Michael can't help agree, but notices that Mizuki seem to be sad that Rowlet just leave without saying anything to her before run after the bird pokemon.

"Wait, Rowlet!" Mizuki cried out, running after him.

( _Let's go._ ) Espeon said to him and Bulbasaur.

But Bulbasaur seem to stay where he was. Why should he follows Mizuki who went on her own?

( _Why are you staying there for?_ ) Espeon asked to the grass type pokemon.

"Bulb! Bulb! Bulb! Sau!" The Seed Pokemon retort angry at them.

"Even though you don't like her, but it better do something you don't regret later." Michael stated serious, making him blinks in surprise.

It true that Bulbasaur won't care about what happens to the one who left him in the house, but something about this boy's expression seem to intrigue him. Bulbasaur soon gritting his teethes angry before he made the choice.

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur said finally before Michael and Espeon left to follow Mizuki.

* * *

(Into the forest)

Rowlet continued flying through the deep part of the forest as he want to get back home soon as possible.

"Hoo!" Rowlet chirped to his family in the nest after dropped the watermelon into the nest.

Soon the small avian bird pokemon was greeted by black, white, and red bird pokemons in the nest. Though some might be strange how a pokemon like Rowlet can belong to family of Toucannon, Trumbeak, and Pikipek hatchlings. But pokemon eggs tend to hatch out different species than they originally expected.

"Rowlet!" A familiar voice calling out to him and he turns around to see Mizuki, Michael and their pokemon run through the forest.

"Whoa! What are those pokemons?" Mizuki asked.

But Michael was able to answer it since he recognized them from the books in the mansion's library.

"Oh those… Pikipek and their evolved forms Trumbeak and Toucannon. They're known for their unique beaks. I guess this is their nest." Michael said. "They are all Normal and Flying Types."

But what surprise Mizuki that Rowlet sharing a nest with them and she didn't seen of his species around.

"Are they his family?" Mizuki asked. Even if it seemed like that to her it would have more sense if Rowlet family were the same species.

"If I have to guess, they could be." Michael answers. Not to mention why he got a feeling of family from Rowlet with them... well he had seen stranger things happen.

"I never know you have such big family, Rowlet." Mizuki said to the avian pokemon. Rowlet soon fly around happily chirped back at her.

But not all happy things will go last when an unexpected net caught the Pikipek hatchlings, making everyone look alarmed. Both Trumbeak and Toucannon trying to break the hatchlings free, but there were also caught in the net. And the ones who responsible for it, made Michael and

Espeon look surprised.

( _It those weirdo wannabes again!_ ) Espeon exclaimed.

"Yo, yo, yo! Looks at what I caught, yo!" the blue haired member of Team Skull said.

"Team Skull…!" Michael growl.

"Team who?" Mizuki asked confused to the redhead.

"They're nothing more than troublemakers." Michael answer. Not to mention he expect of seeing these weaklings once again.

"Damn, it that brat with the Espeon again." The female member of Team Skull groaned. "These pokemons will be ours!"

"Don't get in our way!" The fat member of Team Skull scoffed.

"Even if you ask, your pokemons aren't enough." Michael retorted as he seen the Zubats and Salandits like before.

After Lillie told him what type pokemons that Team Skull was used before, he finds it funny that most of them have disadvantage against psychic type.

"Then how about meeting our newest pet?" The blue haired member said before tossed out another pokeball.

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was a pokemon that Michael is familiar with Raticate. But the large rat pokemon have black where it was supposed to be orange and have dark brown stomach and dark red eyes. This Raticate's cheek is pale and large as if it have food filling up in its cheek.

"If you think that you're going to beat us like before, then you will understand the power of Raticate." The blue hair member said.

"This one is a dark type and there is no way your Espeon can stop it!" The chubby member of Team Skull said.

Michael have a grinned. Then the fat one realized that he just revealed the type.

"You idiot! You giving away our advantage!"

"Sorry…"

( _Wow… what big cheek you have there._ ) Espeon comment amazed, looking at the dark colored Raticate.

The black version of Raticate let out a growl at the lavender cat.

"Show that feline what you got with… Crunch!" The blue haired member said.

"Zubats, sludge bombs!"

"Salandits, flame bursts!"

"Espeon, dodge with Quick Attack then used Psychic on those weaklings!" Michael snapped.

Espeon leap out of the way as he surprisingly dodges every attacks that the Team Skulls' pokemons tries to throw at him. His eyes then glowing brightly before firing powerful color beams directly at the Zubats and Salandits, making them felt severe pains.

"Raticate, charged at him!" The blue haired member called out.

But the attack soon was interrupted by the Alola form of Raticate charging directly straight through the attack, not being affect due to dark type immune to psychic attack, surprisingly Espeon.

"Raticate, used… Sucker Punch!" The blue hair member of Team Skull ordered.

The black mouse pokemon swing its fist at the lavender cat hard in the face.

This made Espeon skidding across the woods in front of Michael before the lavender cat regains his focus.

 _Are you alright?_ Michael thought, looking at Espeon.

( _I am fine. Neither was I expecting that guy to send fat Raticate at me…._ ) Espeon said.

Unknown to them, Mizuki was looking worried at the situation in hand. Not to mention these Team Skull were trying to kidnap Rowlet's family and Michael's pokemon knocked nearly all of them except for Raticate who is a dark type here. Is there anything that she can do for them?

Well there was one thing... but she had only seen other people doing it in the TV.

"Raticate, used Crunch on that Espeon!" The blue haired man commanded.

"Bulbasaur… help them with Vine Whips!" Mizuki shout unexpectedly.

Bulbasaur was briefly surprised that Mizuki ordered him to use an attack. The seed pokemon have no choice but to comply her order before released vines direct at black mouse pokemon.

Though his attacks missed, but Raticate ends up tripped over one of the vine and land on the ground comically.

"Mizuki?" Michael looks a bit surprised at Mizuki who given her first order…

"Why you… Raticate, show Bulbasaur your Hyper Fangs!" The blue hair member snapped.

Soon the Raticate got itself up and rush toward at the seed pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, get out of there!" Mizuki cried out.

But it was too late when Bulbasaur got hit by the attack and sending rolling across the ground with bruises.

"No… Bulbasaur…" Mizuki gasped. She didn't ever lasted more than some seconds...

"Your Bulbasaur was too weak compared to our pokemons!" The blue hair member said.

"You're nothing more than a weakling with a weak pokemon." The chubby said.

"Your hat is even lamer than you and fitting for a loser like you." The female member said.

This made Mizuki stop when she hears those words especially the one about the hat that was given as a present from her little brother before he distanced himself from her, making her heart start to crack as she starting cried.

When Rowlet saw this, he can't help but feeling sad for the young girl.

This scene made Michael glare at Team Skull members. Michael felt his angry to growing within him and his fist clenched tightly. The sound of Team Skull laughing bringing back memories of white armors grunts laughing at people who are down after their pokemons fallen in his mind. It even remind him of that guy who shoot him several times…

"I've been listen to your laughed at those who you treated lower than you… but since that girl is not even a trainer and still wanted to help me... I will defeat all of you!" Michael declared very angry, making the people look shocked at him.

"What?" The chubby member looks shocked at the redhead's angry. Mizuki looks surprised at Michael.

Michael looks at Bulbasaur who struggle to get himself up from the hard Hyper Fangs.

"Bulbasaur… do you want to win? Then listen to my commands along with Espeon for now." Michael said serious.

This made Bulbasaur look shocked at the redhead's command… he never meet anyone beside Mizuki's brother who can get his attention. He could swear that redhead doesn't seem to be an ordinary child…

The Seed Pokemon suddenly finds himself moving forward and standing beside Espeon.

"Mizuki! Give Bulbasaur the order to follow my orders!" Michael told a shocked Mizuki, but if she did so then he could use Bulbasaur full abilities in battle.

"B-Bulbasaur… please followed Michael's orders!" Mizuki cried out. She isn't sure what Michael planning, but he might have a way to fend off Team Skull with Bulbasaur's help.

With that order from the person he dislike, Bulbasaur will complied to the order as he want pay back against that black mouse pokemon.

( _Michael. I looks up Bulbasaur known moves. They're Tackle, Sweet Scents, Vine Whips, Leech Seeds and Poison Powders._ ) Espeon informed as the redhead start forming a plan.

"Raticate, show them your Sucker Punch!" The blue hair member said.

"Bulbasaur, used Sweet Scent then Espeon used Quick Attack!" Michael ordered serious.

Bulbasaur released his Sweet Scent directly at the black mouse pokemon to stop it in track before Espeon followed up with Quick Attack. The lavender cat struck the black mouse pokemon in the head, making it goes unbalanced.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whips then Poison Powders! Espeon, slam it hard with Iron Tail!" Michael ordered.

The grass type complied by released his vines direct at the black mouse and slaps with vines whips in the face before released purple mist at the mouse pokemon, making it felt sick.

Espeon then charge forward with his tail glowing as he slapping the black mouse pokemon with multiply slaps.

Then they got an unexpected help in Rowlet who decide to act now. The small avian pokemon giving flying kick straight at Raticate to knock it straight to the ground before he went to break free his family from the nets.

"Damn you… we won't forgive this!" Team Skull member said.

"It's already over for you… when you try to make these pokemon and Mizuki cried. Espeon, Hyper Beam!" Michael said as Espeon jumps straight into the air.

Espeon firing a powerful orange beam at Team Skull members and their pokemons as they were send flying throughout the forest as they disappear like the stars.

"Good work, you two." Michael said to both Espeon and Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said happily. The grass type pokemon is impressed by boy's skillful knowledge.

Michael soon turns around to see Mizuki who still have tears on her face, while watching Rowlet and his family talking to each other after the small avian pokemon freed them.

"Mizuki, you alright?" Michael asked.

"I'm happy that Rowlet's family alright… but I wasn't able to do anything…" Mizuki said the last part quietly.

"But you decide to do something which is a surprisingly start when it comes to help those in needed." Michael said.

Mizuki felt a little better after hearing Michael and looks at him. "Michael… thanks you for standing up for me." She said.

"It was no problem. Though I am the one who giving orders." Michael said, point to the pokemons. "They were the ones who work hard."

"Even if true… you were truly braver than I was when standing up to cruel people like them." Mizuki retort.

"Hoo!" Mizuki turns around to see Rowlet flying toward her and land on her right shoulder.

"Hey Rowlet… I'm glad that your family is alright." Mizuki said to the cute little pokemon. This might be the last time she seen this cute little pokemon.

Rowlet nodded before Mizuki rubbed her hand against his feather to make him cooed happily. But the small avian pokemon didn't expect the human to put him on the ground.

"You should go and be with your family. I am sorry for what happens." Mizuki said before turning away from Rowlet.

Rowlet looks confused at the young girl, but Mizuki start moving away from him and runs away.

"Hoo?" Rowlet asked, confused. "Hoo?"

( _I guess she still can't handle the fact that she can't take him without making him sad._ ) Espeon said to Michael.

Michael knows what he mean. Even if she want to take Rowlet with her, it will ends up making Rowlet abandoned his family. It a painful decision for few to realized.

"Mizuki, wait up!" Michael said before trying to catch up to her. Both Espeon and Bulbasaur followed Michael from behind.

Mizuki continue move through the forest. The feeling hurt in her chest. After seeing Rowlet's family safe, but she can't bring herself to take Rowlet from his family.

She suddenly stop running when she felt something strange jumps into her backpack. She turns around and saw familiar pair of black eyes look back at her.

"Hoo!" Rowlet chirped happily.

Michael looks a bit surprised that Rowlet jumps into Mizuki's backpack. Surprisingly, the little owl pokemon is quite fast.

"Rowlet… Why?" Mizuki asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Rowlet raise his wing and pointed to the back of the forest. They turn around and seeing Rowlet's family making chirping sound as if they're giving farewell and good luck to Rowlet.

"It looks like Rowlet got permission to come live with you." Michael concluded softly from the interaction. Though this is the first time he even seen pokemons with family do that.

Soon the sad and confused expression on Mizuki's face become surprised and happily as she hugged the small avian pokemon.

"You really want to come be with me, Rowlet?" Mizuki asked as Rowlet chirp happily back. This made the girl who was sad before starting to smile more.

( _Those two are strangely fit to be together…_ ) Espeon mused surprised.

Michael notices that Bulbasaur seem to have an annoyed expression when watching her and Rowlet hugging together.

"Michael, there is a favor I want to ask you." This made Michael blink in surprise when Mizuki was talking to him.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I was wonder if it alright with you, can you look after Bulbasaur as his new trainer?" Mizuki requested, making the redhead and others look shock.

( _Did she just offered to give her own pokemon to us?_ ) Espeon asked.

"Bulbasaur!?" Bulbasaur gasped shock. He never thought Mizuki giving him up to another trainer, but the grass type wasn't expect Michael.

Michael was confused before regains his calm composition. "Clarify your reasons. I still don't understand why you entrust me with your Bulbasaur." He stated.

"I have two reasons. One that I saw the way you battle with him and Espeon is well coordinate. You're quite coordinate with double battles than I seen with most trainers. I know that he need someone who can help him being strongest and you are the only I think could do it." Mizuki said.

Michael can't help but agreed with Mizuki's logic. Sure it will be interesting in having one of Kanto starter pokemons since they're rare in the wild. Bulbasaur is also a poison type which is good with counter against Fairy Type like Tapu Koko.

"What is the second reason?" Michael asked, curious.

"Well… I just realized that I don't have any pokeball to catch Rowlet. I thought that you can catch Rowlet and traded for my Bulbasaur in that traded machine which Pokemon center have." Mizuki said, scratching the back of her head.

Michael sighed at her second reason which he should expect from someone like Mizuki. But there is still one thing he need to do. He approach Bulbasaur who was silent in all of this, and he goes down on one knee. He and the grass type pokemon stares at each other's eyes.

"Bulbasaur, if you hear from Mizuki. I will assured you that I will get you strong so you can evolved into powerful Venusaur someday." Michael said.

Bulbasaur hears his words and ponder about it. If he agreed to the offer, then he won't need to be trap in the same house as Mizuki again and fulfill the dream he have by following this boy...

Bulbasaur then looks at Espeon. "Bulb! Bulb! Bulbasaur!" he said to the psychic pokemon.

( _He accept._ ) Espeon said. He also be pleased since they have another pokemon to have for Double Battle. But he will give Bulbasaur some pointers about Orre double battle style.

"Very well…" Michael said before getting back up and looks at Mizuki. "Let's head back to the city before it get dark."

Mizuki nodded.

* * *

(Next day)

"Huh? When did Michael get a Bulbasaur?" Mao asked, look surprise. Even more because Bulbasaur were pokemon that one couldn't find in Alola due to not being native.

She and others were looking surprise at the Kanto grass starter seem to be busy conversation with Espeon about the school while Michael looking out at the window, seemingly loss in his thoughts about something.

"I was surprise when he come during dinner time. But he says that he traded with someone." Lillie explains to Mao. But Lillie didn't pry into much for details since she knows Michael want some personal space for himself.

Still a part of her was happy that Michael did get a new Pokemon as she hoped that having more would help him to open himself more.

The redhead was thinking about how Mizuki is doing now after he made sure she got back to the city safely before heading back to Lillie's mansion. It was also that day when they made the trade between each other.

He shakes his thought about her now.

"Alola, everyone!" The familiar voice of Kukui said brought him out of his thought. Their teacher walking into the class with his usual grin.

"Before we began class. I have announcement to make… we have another student be joining our class." Professor Kukui said, making them look shock. "I hope you guys give her a warm welcome…"

Michael's emerald green eyes wide in shock when the student come into the classroom. There is no way he will not recognized her short hair and her unique hat... but how is this even happening? Shouldn't be she... enjoying her vacation...

"Alola, everyone! My name is Mizuki and I will be joining your class today!" Mizuki introduced herself. She then turns around and her eyes wide to see a certain redhead boy. "Michael!" she said surprise.

"Mizuki…" The redhead said, "What are you—"

Before he can finished his question, Mizuki come charging at him and pulled the redhead boy in a surprisingly hug.

"I'm so glad we're both in the same class!" Mizuki said happily. She was so happy that she didn't mind the fact she hugged him in front of everyone.

This made everyone in the class looking at the scene with surprise on their faces. Not they just get a new student after Michael joining. But mystery girl also knows Michael as well!

"Mizuki, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation?" Michael asked, confused... also how did she found this place? After all he mentioned the school but never in which place it was...

"But after you told me that you come here. I thought that I joins the school so I can learn more about pokemons after everything you done for me." Mizuki said happily with a smile.

Both Mao and Suiren were shocked after looking at Mizuki. ' _Oh Arceus… was this girl seduced by him?_ ' They thought in shocked. But they also fear that Lillie might be the next target.

Mizuki soon notices Bulbasaur near Espeon before the grass type approach her. She was expecting a growl from her former pokemon, but Bulbasaur have a look of remorse.

"Bulb. Bulb. Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur said to Mizuki.

"Bulbasaur?" Mizuki asked, confused at his behavior.

"Bulbasaur wants to apologize for the way he was treating you in the past." Michael explains, getting confused expressions from his classmates.

After training with Bulbasaur, he told him about there are pokemon similar to human. This somehow made the grass type letting go of his grudge with Mizuki now that both she and he do have a companion more compatible with them.

Mizuki was certainly this must be a dream. She did trust Michael in look after Bulbasaur, but getting through his head as well.

"You don't need to be sorry, Bulbasaur. I was pretty much guilty as you are when I only care about staying in the house and didn't help you. I decide that I joins the class so I can understand pokemon a bit more. So let's start over on a clean stale as friends?" She said.

This made Bulbasaur smile at Mizuki. "Bulb! Bulba!"

"Excuse me… but are you the one who traded Bulbasaur with Michael?" Lillie asked. Both Mao and Suiren want to know as well since they thought Michael stolen her Bulbasaur by seducing her.

"Yes, I did." Mizuki answer to confirm Lillie's question. "Bulbasaur will be a lot happy with Michael after he helped us."

"What exactly happens?" Lillie asked, she was eager to know more since this girl did say Michael helped her.

Mizuki told them about what happens yesterday and show Rowlet who seem enjoy of sleeping in her backpack. This end up shutting down the theory which the two girls have, but they're still suspicious of Michael... after all his overall attitude made hard for him to be trusted by those two girls.

"I never known you're good at double battle…" Professor Kukui said, impressive. After all the skill needed to use two pokemon at the same time and so well coordinated is something very rare.

"That is amazing." Lillie said in amazing with stars in her eyes. "Michael, I never know you were so kind!"

( _Who would know that she ends up admire you, Michael? It could end up being more if you show more heroic…_ ) Espeon asked with a teasing grin. This made Michael felt irritation of his partner's teasing.

"I only did it because Team Skull are nothing more than scums." Michael answers, look away from the paled blonde girl... still that praise for his actions was uncommon... but it did feel nice.

This made the professor snicker. ' _There is no doubt about it…_ ' "But what about Mizuki? She did mention that you never forgive them for making her cried. So there is more than one reason why you take on Team Skull?" He added.

Michael just glared at the professor with a scowl. He then realized something. "… but where are you living now?" Michael asked. He knows that hotels can be expense and isn't sure if Mizuki can afford it.

"She is living at my place when her mother ask me due to an old favor." Professor Kukui explains, smile.

"So Michael, do you best in helping her adjust to the class."

"I hope we get along." Mizuki said with a friendly smile.

"Fine. Just don't get into too much trouble." Michael said... well he would save her if she did get in trouble... but she didn't need to know that.

"There is something I need to give you and Mizuki. So I hope you two come to my place after school." Professor Kukui said.

Both Michael and Mizuki looks curious, but they nodded to their teacher's request.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. I bet you were surprise that I went a bit different from the canon. Mizuki is going to be the named for playable female character in Pokemon Sun and Moon games, she will be the one who obtain the pokemons that Ash get in Alola since I plan on Michael getting his unique team in Alola. I would thanks ZGMF-X13A Providence for his help in some of the ideas. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	6. Ch5: Fishing for dreams

**Toa Solaric: I don't own pokemon as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. Though this chapter is a bit longer than other ones...**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch5: Fishing for dreams

It was a bright morning in the Alola region, but our attention focus on the house belonged to Professor Kukui. Mizuki was the one who opens it.

It's been passed a week and half since she joins the Pokemon School. She enjoy hanging out with her new friends especially Michael. Though she is still not used to battle with her new companion Rowlet, but she still spend time with the cute owl pokemon and play with other pokemons.

Also she and Michael are sharing the Alola regional's Pokedex together due to both of them in the same class, but Michael interested in the Trial. What surprise them was a pokemon that Mizuki recognize as Rotom, plasma pokemon inhabit the Pokedex and even talk too! But Mizuki decide to call him RotomDex for short. Michael let RotomDex stay with Mizuki since she need him the more as this made her touched that he worried for her inexperienced.

"We're off." Mizuki said happily after opening the door.

She come down the stairs with RotomDex flying beside her. Mizuki petting the cute rock puppy pokemon who come to greet her in the morning.

"See you, Rockruff." Mizuki said as Rockruff let out barks.

" **Rockruff likes it when you rub its chin.** " RotomDex said. " **Data updated, zzt!** "

"While you were saying that, Mizuki took off with Extreme Speed." Professor Kukui said.

This made the pokemon inhabited in the regional Pokedex turns around in shock to see the young girl already off.

" **Wait for me!** " RotomDex cried out, trying to catch up with the young girl.

* * *

(In the Pokemon School ground)

Mizuki arrives at the school… but not before seeing a pokemon battle occurred on the school ground with many students seem to be gathering around. She then saw Lillie among the crowd and approached her.

"Alola, Lillie." Mizuki greeted.

"Alola, Mizuki." The paled blonde hair girl said.

"What is going on here?" Mizuki asked, curious.

"Well, you see that someone from another class challenged Michael into a battle and Michael agree but add the condition of Double Battle." Lillie explains, making Mizuki look surprise.

"Eh? Really?" Lillie nodded. She notices there are quite number of students want to challenging Michael recently. After gain Bulbasaur, Michael decide to change the condition to Double Battle now.

Mizuki move passed through other students to get a better look at the fight.

Indeed. Michael was having a double battle with another student from another class. Standing in front of him are his Espeon and Bulbasaur who used to be her pokemon until they made a trade.

On the side was a male student with two pokemons… Weavile and Machoke.

"Weavile, uses Ice shards on Espeon and Bulbasaur! Machoke hit Espeon with Dynamic Punch!" The unknown trainer command.

The Sharp Claw pokemon try to fire icy shards at both pokemons, but the two pokemons end up dodging from the attacks. But Machoke seem to be targeting Espeon with a furious orange glowing punch.

 _Espeon, I am going to get you close to Weavile and end with Iron Tail…_ Michael thought as Espeon give a slight nodded.

"Bulbasaur, throwing Espeon into the air with Vine Whip." Michael command.

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur turns around and sending his vines to grabbed the lavender feline before tossing him straight into the air… and sending him straight to Weavile who look confused.

"Huh? Why would you do such a thing?" The unnamed student asked disbelief… before he notices a small smirk on his face and realized what happens. "Oh no! Weavile, used Shadow Ball!"

But the order come too late. Espeon's tail glowing with energy before he performed a downward Iron Tail. The steel attack hits Weavile hard and sending the pokemon rolling across the floor. Weavile fainted from the critical damage and the effect of poison powder.

" **Michael only order Bulbasaur to attack, but how is it possible for Espeon know what to do without voice any orders?** " RotomDex intrigued.

"I think it possible that Espeon picks up Michael's thoughts..." Mizuki said. Though she doesn't know much… but she remember watching someone using similar method and that she is a famous battler from another region.

But using it in double battle is quite rare since it takes a true cooperation between trainer and two pokemons.

"I see. Because Espeon is psychic?" Lillie asked.

"I've seen someone used that tactic before…but not in double battle." Mizuki said, making Lillie and RotomDex look surprise.

"Machoke, used your Cross Chop on Espeon!" Machoke's arms glowing followed its trainer's command, and it's charged at the psychic type. Espeon looks at Machoke with a boring expression and didn't do anything else. But it wasn't expect Bulbasaur stopped the fighting type by grabbing the legs with vine whips.

"Now sending him up into the air and passed it to Espeon." Michael commanded to Bulbasaur.

The grass type did that and tossed him straight into the air before Espeon caught Machoke with psychic power then the psychic feline made the fighting type dizzy than before.

( _That should be over for you._ ) Espeon said before landed the fighting pokemon on top of Weavile. This action knocked out Machoke in the process.

With that done, the unnamed trainer returns both of his pokemons back to their pokeballs and notices Michael was walking away with his pokemons.

"Wait! How can you be so good?" The unnamed trainer asked.

"That is none of your business." Michael replied before walking away with his pokemons.

"Michael, wait for us!" Lillie said as she and Mizuki following him from behind.

But unknown to the redhead, there were two people watching them nearby. It was none other than Mao and Suiren. The two girls are still wary of the redhead being near their friend Lillie and the new student Mizuki.

"What is his game here?" Suiren asked.

"… he still have not doing anything suspicious this week." Mao muttered.

The two have been following Michael secretly in hope of finding out any evidences to prove their suspicious that Michael was nothing but troubled... but the two girls and their pokemons couldn't finds anything odd.

First attempt, they trying to following him whenever he was heading to the city. But the redhead didn't any strange except visit stores, eating with his pokemons, and challenging random trainers on the road.

Second attempt, they following Michael straight to the Professor Kukui's place. But they need to be careful of not letting their teacher, Rockruff, and Mizuki find out their plan. They didn't find any but Michael only helping Mizuki in practice battles despite her inexperience. Though they give up their claim about Michael seduce Mizuki, but they were surprised how Mizuki talk casually with him… despite his rough personality.

Last attempt, they check with Lillie often to see if Michael did anything odd. But to finds out that he was either reading in his room or training in the courtyard with the wild pokemons. Even James and the servants claimed the same thing that Lillie says making both girls feeling even more frustrated.

But the two won't give up on finding evidences that the redhead seem to be hiding something from them...

"Oh? What are you two doing here?" This cause both girls to become startled before they saw Mamane behind them with Togedemaru.

"Mamane, don't startled us like that!" Mao said. She almost thought it will be someone like Professor Kukui finding out about them.

"Don't tell me that… you two are stalking Michael?" Mamane asked with a grin.

The question throws the two girls off guard. Making the two girls drop their jaws dropped.

"W-What are you talking about?" Suiren asked disbelief.

"We aren't doing any sort of things. We are making sure that he isn't causing any troubles to Lillie." Mao said, getting angry at Mamane's accusation.

"Is that so…? But don't you know that people around the city notice your stalking activity around Michael? They were thinking you were secretly infatuated with him." Mamane snicker.

This end up causing both girls to frozen at Mamane's words and wore speechless expressions on their faces. Everyone else thinking they were stalking Michael?

"H-How could that be…?" Suiren stuttered disbelief.

"That's… preposterous! It must be some sort of joke, Mamane!" Mao said. That was true, she didn't even have time thinking of getting a boyfriend.

But the orange hair boy shaking his head in dismay. "I am assured you that it wasn't a joke. People been talking on the streets when they saw you two stalking them and they give me some of the pictures. Here." Mamane said, taking out some pictures from his pocket.

Mao snatch the pictures as she and Suiren look at the pictures before their eyes wide in shock and turns white... No way. These pictures showing when they were following Michael in the streets especially when they were using books to covered their faces… Suiren facepalmed. She knows that Mao's idea of using books as cover was really a bad idea. But somehow people takes these pictures of them when they were not suspecting them. Mamane was telling the truth.

"No… this cannot be happening." Mao said.

"I don't think Michael be aware of the rumors, but if someone ask about the rumor and he says yes—" Before Mamane can finished, both girls and their pokemons soon ran off straight to class.

* * *

(In the classroom)

"The theme of tomorrow's extracurricular lesson is connecting with sea pokemon." Professor Kukui informed to the class. "We're all going to the sea!"

This made Michael blinks surprise at the tomorrow's activity which involve going out to the sea.

"Eh? Really?" Mizuki asked, surprise.

"The key to connecting with sea pokemon is... a fishing rod!" Professor Kukui said before pulling out a purple fishing rod which have a small bait resembled Rockruff's head.

"Now, speaking of the sea… Suiren!" Professor Kukui called to his student.

"Y-Yes?" The blue haired girl response.

"Tomorrow, Suiren will be a special lecturer!" Professor Kukui said. "Thank you for your help."

"Thanks. I'll do my best!" Suiren said with a smile.

"When fishing, you have to touch pokemon. Will you be alright, Lillie?" Mamane asked to the paled blonde hair girl.

"No problem!" Lillie said with confident. "I've prepared a secret weapon!"

This made the class and even Michael was curious about Lillie's plan.

"That's good to know." Suiren said with her Popplio in her arms.

But suddenly the water pokemon accident jumps into Lillie's laps, causing the young girl to freeze in shocked.

"P-Popplio…!" Suiren said before taking back her pokemon into her arms.

"Be careful, Popplio!" Professor Kukui said, knowing Lillie's fear of pokemon.

"…" Lillie stood frozen and paled than before. Michael let out a facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, Lillie." Suiren apologized. "Popplio is sorry too." The water pokemon apologized for what happens.

"I-It's fine…" Lillie said nervous, wipe the sweat from her face.

Soon the professor left the room before looking back at students. "Okay, everyone! Don't forget your fishing rods tomorrow!" he said before leaving.

"Oh. Michael doesn't have a fishing rod…" Lillie said in realization.

"I don't have one either!" Mizuki added. Without a fishing rod, she could not participate in the tomorrow event.

"Don't worry. I have extras at my place for Mizuki and Michael." Suiren said smile. But… she wants Michael to come over since there is something she need to try. This might be one chance to confirm it.

"Really?" Mizuki asked.

"No… It's not a problem." Suiren response.

"Then there will be no problem." Michael said.

Mizuki soon walk toward Michael's table with something she want to ask him about. "Hey Michael… I was wonder if you're such a great battler, did you even attend in the pokemon leagues or thinking of challenging them?" she asked.

"No. I don't." Michael replied.

"Why not?" Mizuki asked.

"There is nothing for me to gain." Michael answers.

"Even if it the title of champion of region league?" Mizuki asked. She is certainly trainers challenging in the leagues to seek to battle for the title of champion.

"No. There is no one in the leagues will interested me or fight them." Michael said.

This made his classmates look a bit surprised at the redhead's response. This is the first time they meet a trainer who have no interest in fighting in a league and even wonder why he takes up pokemon battle in first place since he is really skillful.

Mizuki is certainly that her friend somehow lost the joy of pokemon battles from his responses. There have to be a way to get him interested once again… She suddenly have an idea!

Michael then notices Mizuki head back to her table and opens her backpack without disturbing Rowlet who still sleeping on the table. The black hair girl then takes her laptop she brought from home.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Lillie asked curious.

"There is someone I am certainly will get Michael interested in pokemon battles. After all, he is well-known in Kanto." Mizuki answers before opens the laptop and turns it on.

This made Michael looks a bit skeptical at Mizuki's idea. She think that there is someone can get him interested in battle like Tapu Koko?

"Who is this person anyway?" Kiawe asked, somehow got interested in the conversation.

" **Yeah. Who could this person be?** " RotomDex inquired.

Soon Mizuki places the laptop on Michael's table as everyone starting to gather around to see what Kanto native girl was doing.

"Michael… everyone… I want you all watch the finale in Kalos Conference in the Kalos region." Mizuki said, getting their attention.

" _ **After countless battles, we're again here at the Kalos League, the Lumiose Conference!" The announcer said. "It's the finals at last! We've made it to the final battle!"**_

 _ **Soon walking out to the two halve platforms are two men.**_

 _ **One was young man around the age of 16, wearing a red hat over his spark black hair and z pattern on his cheeks. He wears blue-white shirt and gray pants. There also a Pikachu hanging over his shoulder.**_

 _ **The second one was another trainer who looks a bit older than other one with black scarf around his neck, wore black jacket and gray pants with shoes.**_

" _ **And the final round is…" The announcer said as the battlefield rising up from below. The battlefield revealed to be a rocky area with a waterfall.**_

"No way… are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" Lillie asked surprised. This made Michael blinks in confusion.

"Who is Ash?" Michael questioned.

"He is quite well known back in Kanto especially with his partner Pikachu." Mizuki said.

"Ash Ketchum…" Michael muttered, looking at the boy with the Pikachu. He isn't sure why… but he got this strange feeling about this boy.

 _ **Soon the referee explains the rules about the battle which is six on six and that the battlefield will changes when one side have three pokemons left.**_

 _ **Then Ash send out his Pikachu and Alain send out his pokeball which contain Tyranitar the Armor Pokemon. Tyranitar let out a roar as a sand storm appeared on the battlefield.**_

 _ **Tyranitar first unleashed Dark Pulse, but Pikachu dodges and made some rocks fall into the stream. Suddenly Ash told Pikachu to uses Iron tail on the water to get rid of the sandstorm and spread water on the Armor Pokemon. Tyranitar looks around before Ash told Pikachu to uses Thunderbolt on the pokemon while it was wet from the water. Pikachu send out Electro Ball while Tyranitar to counter with Stone Edges. Then Alain told Tyranitar to slammed its tail at the rocks and send them at Pikachu. But Ash told Pikachu to counter with Iron Tail**_

 _ **Then Tyranitar was ordered to charge with Crunch. But Ash told Pikachu to used Iron Tail, Tyranitar bite the Iron Tail and send the yellow mouse pokemon flying in the air. Ash then ordered Pikachu to uses Electro Ball and it taken out Tyranitar.**_

"That is one impressive Pikachu..." Mamane said.

( _I have to admit that Pikachu is quite fast with Iron Tail…_ ) Espeon comment.

"It still too early to determine." Michael response. But he have to admit that Ash wasn't that bad… though he could've used the water to his advantage. But he is also curious about Alain's potential here…

 _ **Soon the battles goes to Weavile and Noviren before the battle was ended shortly after Noviren got taken out by small Ice Beam and Night Slash. Then Ash's next pokemon Hawlucha taken over the fight and defeated Weavile. But Alain's Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon was able to take down with Thunder Wave and Guillotine.**_

 _ **The battle then take it to the sky once again with Ash send out Talonflame and Alain send out Unfezant (male). Both flying types giving their all in this match. But the fight ends up being a tie for both side with Sky Attack and Brave Bird. Soon the battlefield starting change immediately to that of grassland field.**_

 _ **Soon Ash send out his Pikachu again and Alain called out Metagross from his pokeball. Metagross start off with Agility to corner Pikachu who try to get away from it before throwing in Rock Slide and Metal Claws to hurt Pikachu further. But the Pikachu didn't give up and counter with Electro Ball and even get on top of Metagross before shooting down Thunderbolts.**_

 _ **Though it was hard to know who is going to win, but Pikachu become the winner here. But Alain then send out his next pokemon and it none other than…**_

"A Charizard…" Suiren muttered in surprised.

 _Not to mention it wore that…_ Kiawe thought.

Michael was silent through the whole fight. But his interesting wasn't just on the battle, more on the pokemons in the Kalos region. Like Alola, there are pokemons he did not recognizes and wonder if RotomDex can looks them up later.

"Why is it wearing an accessory?" Michael asked.

"You'll see." Mizuki said as she doesn't want to spoil the film.

 _ **Pikachu start with a good start on Quick Attack then followed up shooting a Thunderbolts, but Charizard still standing. Ash soon order Quick Attack, but Pikachu was tired from previous fight. Alain takes the chance of giving order to Charizard in firing off Flamethrower at Pikachu and knocked the rodent to the floor.**_

 _ **Soon Alain ordered Charizard to fired flamethrower. But Pikachu manages to have enough strength to following Ash's orders and used Iron Tail on the sand to protect itself.**_

" _ **Impressive… Dragon Claws!" Alain shout.**_

" _ **Iron Tail!" Ash shout.**_

 _ **The two pokemons clashed as Pikachu fall to the ground. Ash ran straight onto the field and picks up Pikachu.**_

 _ **Then the announcer says that both Alain and Ash have even number of pokemons once more. Ash got out his next pokemon which is Goodra. Alain returns Charizard and summoned out Bisharp once more to battle.**_

 _ **Goodra used Rain Dance to call upon the rain over the grass field. Goodra used Ice Beam, but Bisharp dodge try to use Iron Head. But Goodra able to catch the pokemon and throws it into the air before trying to fired Dragon Pulse. Bisharp fired Focus Blast to counter the blast. Alain barked out orders for Iron Head and Focus Blast at Goodra who use Bide as it taking damages from Bisharp. It wasn't long until it released the blast through Bide, but Bisharp was still standing.**_

 _ **Alain tells Bisharp to use Iron Head while Goodra was told to fire Dragon Pulse but it wasn't good enough for Bisharp to take down the dragon pokemon.**_

" _ **Goodra, thank you." Ash said before return it to it's pokeball and take out another one. "We'll settle this with you."**_

 _ **Ash with a new determined look before throwing his pokeball forward. "Go… Greninja!" he shout.**_

 _ **Coming out of the pokeball was a blue frog who resembles a ninja with its long tongue wore like a scarf.**_

 _ **Bisharp charge with Iron Head, but Greninja used Double Teams to multiples. Bisharp only hit the fakes before following Greninja clones into the air. Soon the real one revealed itself and dodges the attacks before struck Bisharp with Water Shurikens.**_

 _ **This result Bisharp fainted and fall straight to the ground. Alain have no choice, but returns Bisharp to its pokeball and throws out Charizard into the field once more despite the weather.**_

" _ **This battle will be decided by both of the contestants' last pokemon!" The announcer said.**_

" _ **Charizard, it's our long-awaited battle against Greninja." Alain said with a smile. "Let's enjoy it to the end!"**_

 _ **Charizard let out of roar with hot flame.**_

" _ **Greninja, let's show them our best and prove that we're worthy opponents!" Ash said to his last pokemon who nodded. "Charge, Greninja!"**_

" _ **Fly at him, Charizard!"**_

 _ **The two pokemons soon charged at each other… They soon getting close to one enough…**_

" _ **Flamethrower!" Charizard soon response with powerful flame from it's jaw.**_

" _ **Dodge!" Greninja leap into the air grateful and dodge the flame before hearing Ash's next order. "Greninja, Cut!"**_

 _ **Greninja materialized a small blade of light and slashing Charizard in the stomach, knocking the flame pokemon back.**_

" _ **The Cut attack hit! It definitely feeling it!" The announcer said as the clouds are rolling away from the battlefield. The sun soon shined over the grass field.**_

" _ **Let's go, Greninja…!" Ash said with new determination in his eyes.**_

 _ **He raised his left waist while Greninja raising its right arm as if they're moving in sync. "Greninja, let's show them!"**_

 _ **Suddenly Greninja was surrounding by water geyser had appeared. Greninja's body also changed colors slight as it appeared to look a little more like Ash. The water geyser soon transformed into a large water shuriken behind its back. This is Ash-Greninja.**_

 _ **Alain smile before pressed his two fingers on the black ring on his arm. "Charizard! Respond to my heart, Key Stone! Surpass evolution, Mega evolve!" he cried out as energy shot out of the Key Stone and the stone around Charizard's neck. Then, in an instant, Charizard transformed as it became black and blue with red eyes. This is Mega Charizard X.**_

"No way… that form… that the rumored Greninja form!" Suiren gasped in response to her classmates' expression.

" **I-I-Is this really possible!?** " RotomDex exclaimed in shock.

But the one who was more confused in the room is none other than Michael and Espeon.

"What in the world are those forms?" Michael asked shock and disbelief. After Z-Move, he never imagine of seeing pokemons changed forms now. "And what happens with Charizard? Why did it turn black and blue?"

"It's Mega Evolution." Lillie answers to the redhead's question.

"Mega… evolution…? What is that?" Michael asked.

"It a way for certain numbers of pokemon have ability to evolve past their final evolutionary stage through their bond with a human trainer, but the pokemon can reverts back to their old state after they are done being used. That Charizard Mega evolved into Mega Charizard X which is a fire and dragon type now. But what happens to Greninja is still a mystery and it definitely not Mega Evolution." Lillie explains serious.

( _Michael, do you think that this is opposite of how Shadow Pokemon were made?_ ) Espeon asked to his brother.

Michael's eyes cannot get any wide than before when he hears that. Espeon is onto something important here. ' _You're onto something. Shadow Pokemons gained their power from their hatred of the world while those Mega evolved have close bond with their trainers to boost up their stats and power. Unlike Mega evolution, Shadow Pokemons cannot getting any stronger from where they are and hurt themselves when using their own power._ _They are truly on opposite ends of the affection spectrum._ ' Michael thought. When he thought Z-moves will be the new power here, but it turns out this world have more surprises than his own. But he need to know more before he can truly confirm his theory be true.

"Is Mega evolution strong as Z-move?" Michael asked.

"There was never a battle between Z-Move and Mega Evolve before. Or even used Z-move with a Mega Evolved Pokemon." Kiawe said. If someone really did combine the power of Z-move and Mega Evolution combined… then it will be devastating combo.

" _ **It's the final round of the decisive battle for the top of the Kalos League!" The announcer said.**_

" _ **Dash, Greninja!" Ash command. Ash-Greninja charge forward at Mega Charizard X. "Double Teams!"**_

 _ **Soon Ash-Greninja glowing for brief before multiple itself once again.**_

" _ **Mow them down with Flamethrower!" Alain shout.**_

 _ **Mega Charizard X fired powerful blue flames at all of the clones to create a large smoke in front of Alain's vision.**_

" _ **Water Shuriken now!"**_

 _ **The real Ash-Greninja appeared and takes the water shuriken from its back and throws at Mega Charizard X.**_

" _ **Dragon Claw!" Soon Charizard X unleashed green energy like claws and slashed down the water shuriken.**_

" _ **Aerial Ace!"**_

" _ **Dragon Claw!"**_

 _ **The two pokemons soon clashed with each other when using their respective moves before Charizard X throws a sky uppercut at Ash-Greninja and send it backward. This somehow made Ash flinched in pain after what happens with his pokemon, but he does not give up.**_

" _ **Flamethrower!" Alain ordered.**_

 _ **Charizard X flying up into the air and fired out blue flames before it coming toward Ash-Greninja.**_

" _ **Use Cut!" Ash snapped as Ash-Greninja regain its focused.**_

 _ **When the blue flamethrower coming at it, Ash-Greninja slash through the blue flames.**_

" _ **Blast Burn!" Alain shout.**_

 _ **The Mega Flame Pokemon fly downward before slammed its fist into the ground as flame surging through the grassland.**_

" _ **Thrust your water shuriken to the ground!" Ash ordered as Ash-Greninja just did that to counter against the Blast Burn.**_

" _ **They defended against Blast Burn with Water Shuriken! I've never seen such battle before!" The announcer said as everyone seen a large fog in the middle of the grassland.**_

" _ **Aerial Ace!" Ash shout as Ash-Greninja charging forward at Mega Charizard X and hit it hard in the head.**_

" _ **Charizard, can you get up?" Alain asked with concern for his pokemon who regains its footing.**_

" _ **Ash, thanks to you, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself right now." Alain said. "However… I must become the strongest. I cannot lose to anyone anymore! Charizard, Dragon Claw!"**_

 _ **The black Charizard charge forward and send Ash-Greninja skidding across the grass field. This cause pain to Ash as well.**_

 _ **But Ash was able to overcome and resume his confident look.**_

" _ **No matter who falls, let's have no hard feeling, Alain!" Ash said. "Try and take on the full power of all of us! Greninja, Cut!"**_

 _ **Alain ordered for Dragon Claw once again as the two super powered pokemons clashed with each other once more and they stood against each other as if they're equal.**_

" _ **Water Shuriken!"**_

" _ **Thunder Punch!"**_

 _ **Ash-Greninja spins its water shuriken around to protect from Charizard's thunder punch several times. When spotted an opening, Ash-Greninja thrust the water shuriken forward at Mega Charizard X's stomach and send it skidding back.**_

" _ **Let's do this, Water Shuriken… FULL POWER!" Ash snapped as more water geyser appear and Ash-Greninja spins its water shuriken before it become much bigger and glowing orange.**_

 _ **Alain's eyes wide in shock as he never seen this before. "Blast Burn!" He shout as the black dragon unleashed full power of Blast Burn to the ground.**_

 _ **The two attacks went past each other before they went straight for the other pokemons and caused a large explosion.**_

 _ **It was no longer until the smoke fade away, everyone can see the two pokemon still standing and the two pokemon stares hard at each other…**_

 _ **But Mega Charizard X closed its eyes and falling into the ground immediately. This cause Alain to become shocked and disbelief.**_

" _ **No… Charizard!" Alain cried out to his pokemon and ran toward his pokemon.**_

" _ **Charizard is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner is Ash Ketchum." The referrer said.**_

 _ **Ash couldn't believe what happens before he falls straight to his knees. His Pikachu couldn't believe what happens either and has water in his eyes.**_

" _ **It settled! The one who took fierce fighting to the next level in the Kalos League finals is Ash!" The announcer exclaimed excited from the fight.**_

" _ **After so long… we made it… we really made it… After six years, we did it!" Ash said excited before ran to Greninja who reversal back to its original form.**_

 _ **The trainer and his pokemon have tears of joying running down their face after they embraced. Pikachu is crying happily. The electric rodent soon joins the two in embraced for what happens.**_

 _ **After saying some words of praises to Alain who seem to be still sad, Ash and his pokemons followed a man out of the battlefield. Soon Ash was greeted by honey blonde hair girl and two blonde hair siblings as the honey blonde hair girl have tears in her eyes and hugged him along with two siblings.**_

 _ **Ash's friends followed Ash as he given the trophy by Diantha the champion of Kalos…**_

"That Greninja is so amazing…!" Suiren said excited for the cool water pokemon.

"That form is something no one can achieve before…" Lillie said. Even seen the fight in Mizuki's video, she still find it unbelievable. "What do you think—Michael?!"

Others turns around and couldn't believe their eyes… Michael is smiling after finishing watching the video on Mizuki's laptop.

 _H-He is smiling?_ Mao thought with disbelief.

Michael smiling. "I wish to fight him and his Greninja someday…"

Ash proved worthy of his attention with his pokemons especially Greninja with unique form. Not to mention existence of Mega Evolution astonished the redhead. If he also faces Ash in battle someday… maybe he can regain the sparks of battling.

But there was something else catch his attention and the scene of Ash and his friends especially the honey blonde hair girl. It not that he consider her attractive. But she seem to have an expression who happy for their crush… and her crush was none other than Ash.

"I am glad that you like it, Michael." Mizuki said, smiling. "But there might be a problem if you trying to fight Greninja with Espeon since Greninja is part dark type." She added.

( _Curse you, ninja frog!_ ) Espeon cursed angry at the mention of Greninja's dark type.

 _Well, you can fight with the Pikachu… that pokemon is sure strong than old man Eagun's Pikachu_ , Michael thought.

"If Charizard can Mega evolve, does it mean same for Blastoise and Venusaur?" Michael asked. If one of the Kanto Starter can Mega evolve, should it goes same for other two?

"Yes, they can. My brother have his Blastoise Mega evolved." Mizuki confirmed.

After hearing that, Michael remembers what he learns about his new Bulbasaur especially his rivalry with Blastoise. But he is curious on how strong Mega evolve pokemons are… Not to mention the key to Mega evolution with those two stones. After he collect all the Z-crystals, maybe his next course will be Kalos where Mega evolution was discovered and uncovered their secrets. Maybe he can even find out what happens if Mega evolved pokemon used Z-Move…

The redhead looks at his Bulbasaur who was interested in Greninja who beaten the Fire Kanto Starter after watch the video.

"You want to fight Greninja, don't you?" Michael asked. The Kanto Grass Starter nodded to his trainer.

"Then I will count on you after we get you to a Venusaur and get Mega Evolution stone." Bulbasaur have a pleased look at his trainer especially having another potential pokemon to challenge. Reaching the potential of Mega evolution that his rival was the way he want to go now.

* * *

It wasn't long until Pokemon School ended with Michael, Espeon, Mizuki, and RotomDex accompanied Suiren to her house.

Suiren soon stop until they reach a part of the beach. "Umm… there is something I want to show you guys," she said. This get out Michael from his thought and looks at her.

" **Popplio. The Sea Lion Pokemon. A water type. It can control water balloons and practices diligently so it can learn to make big ones.** " RotomDex said after looking up the information around Popplio.

"Now I think about it. I often seen you two practice here." Mizuki said.

"Yeah. This is our spot." Suiren said. But she does not want to admit that they were also trying to following the redhead. "This is where we meet."

Suiren tells them that she was fishing on Lapras before finding Popplio being bullied by Team Skull members and Lapras use Ice Beam on Team Skull. She then throws her rod to get Popplio away from the frozen Team Skull and immediately left for Pokemon Center. After what happens with Team Skull, Suiren vow to look after Popplio so it won't hate human and the Sea Lion Pokemon become her partner. This story seem to touch both Michael and Mizuki.

"I'm happy that you have a good friend like Suiren." Mizuki said happily to Popplio who let out a bark happily before the pokemon blow bubbles from its nose.

Mizuki poke her finger at the bubble before she was surprise when the water hit her face. "Wow… that is cold." She said.

Michael looks at the bubble before it reach top of his head and pop to pour water on his head.

Espeon using his tail and touch the bubble before water hit his back.

"Once we get better at it, you can go inside a bubble too!" Suiren said. This made Michael blinks in confusion.

"I am sorry? I don't understand what you're saying…" Michael said confused.

"I have a dream." Suiren said as she looking back at the sea. "I'll go into a balloon and go wherever I want to in the sea! And I'm sure I might meet deep sea pokemon that I've never seen before!"

She then looks back at Michael and waiting for his response. If he end up laughing and say how foolish her dream then it certain prove that Michael isn't a good person…

"It must be nice to have a dream like that." Michael answers soft. This made Suiren looks surprise that Michael didn't even laughed at her dream than she originally expect. This made her even confused to why he isn't laughing or mocking her dream?

"Yeah, I wish I have something like that as well." Mizuki agreed with a smile.

Unknown to Suiren, Espeon is already aware of her thought about trying to prove Michael is a bad guy but amusing she got caught off guard. He did not get involve since this is something Michael need to handle when getting along with his classmates… The lavender cat also have high hope of Michael end up getting a mate after he graduated from Pokemon School.

It wasn't long until Suiren shows them what their practice have gone with Popplio made a large water balloon which end up getting them all wet in the process.

Soon enough, they continued onward as their clothes got dried after reaching her house which close to the dock.

"A Lapras…" Michael said, seeing the pokemon resting near the dock. He recognize it as a Pokemon that usually was very difficult to spot... and yet he could see one so easily in Alola.

' _This region really is something else... if only she could see this..._ ' In his mind Michael was seeing that Alola with being full of life in a tropical climate was the exact opposite of Orre... and so he really wished his sister could be here too, no doubt she would be very happy in a place like this.

"Yes, that is my Ride Pokemon." Suiren explains.

"Now you mention I seen a lot of people riding them when I first come here." Mizuki recalled.

They soon walk into the house before they are greeted by an older woman who seem to resembled Suiren with a ponytail who walking with two younger girls with looks like Suiren but with lighter blue hair.

"Welcome back, Suiren." The woman said.

"Welcome back! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" The young twins said. Though they looks the same, but they were different as they wore a shirt with Shellder and a shirt with Slowpoke.

"Gulp?" Mizuki asked confused as RotomDex picking up picture of Magikarp and Michael looked at those twin with an arched eyebrow.

"Are these your classmates?" The woman asked in a kind tone of voice.

"Yes, mom. This is Michael and his Espeon, Mizuki and RotomDex." Suiren said. "This is my mom Suika, and my twin younger sisters Hou and Sui."

Her mom looks at them, but her attention focus on Michael before looking back at her daughter... thus an idea popped into her mind.

"Is Michael your boyfriend?" Her mom asked. This made Michael blink in confused.

"MOM! H-HE IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Suiren cried out in embarrassment, blushing furiously. She was not expecting hearing this from her own mother… her younger twin sisters are the one she was expecting such question.

"Really, really, really?" Her younger twins asked suspicious and with smiles in their faces since they can tease their sister.

"Yes, really, really, really!" Suiren protest.

( _For an older sister… she is not good with keeping her composition._ ) Espeon admit to Michael.

Michael can't help but agreed with Espeon. However, he don't understand why Suiren's mother think he is Suiren's boyfriend. ' _This world is stranger than ever… yet is a very refreshing change_ '

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Mizuki, I am from the same class as Suiren and Michael." Mizuki said.

"It's my pleasure of meeting you two, Mizuki and Michael." Suika said with a sweet smile.

Michael notices that Suiren's younger sisters are looking fascinating at Espeon while Espeon looking back at them with the same stare. No doubt a Pokemon that can only evolve by friendship is a rare sight.

"Hey can we play with Espeon?" Hou, one of the twins asked to the redhead.

This snaps Suiren out of her embarrassment as she start to get a little nervous when her younger sister want to play with Michael's pokemon…

"Of course. Espeon, please don't be rough on them." Michael said in surprise kindly tone. Espeon nodded to his partner who come close to sniffing the twins out of curiosity.

This caught Suiren off guard as the redhead being kind to her younger sisters and let them play with his pokemon… It doesn't make any sense to her.

"Come on, Espeon!" Sui, the other twin said as the three went straight into the living room together.

"I am surprise that you didn't mention that he is so nice, Suiren." Her mother said quiet to Suiren who didn't know what to say.

The twins were playing tag with Espeon moving around the living room before the twins caught up to him and touch his forehead.

"Tag! You're it!" The twins said at the same time.

But Espeon decide to do something else before his eyes glowing. Soon the twins find themselves hovering in the middle of the living room.

"This is so cool!" Hou said with awe.

"I am flying!" Sui said happily as she spread her arms out and flying like a bird pokemon. "Look at me… I am flying!"

"I can see that, but don't crash into each other. Okay?" Michael said showing concern for the twins.

"Okay, Mikey!" The twins said before they fly across the living room. But they didn't know that Michael have a slight surprise look on his face when the twins call him 'Mikey'. After all… his dad used to call him by that nickname.

But he mentally suppressed that painful memory as he usual snap at those who call him nickname that if they aren't his family… but these twin sisters who remind him much of his younger sister Jovi. This cause Michael felt guilty for leaving her.

 _If only I was not too caught up with my revenge for Dad… I could still be there for her_ , Michael thought sadly.

 _Why is he being nice to them?_ Suiren thought confused after all this was very opposite to the image she had of Michael.

"Anyway, the fishing rods are out at the back of the house. You two need to pick them. Follow me." Suiren said to Michael and Mizuki.

Both Michael and Mizuki follows Suiren to the back of the house. There they can see there are a lot of fishing rods.

"Whoa… there are a lot of them." Mizuki said, looking at them.

"You can picked which one you like." Suiren said as she soon watch the two looking at the fishing rods carefully.

"Michael… there is something I want to ask you." Suiren said, getting the redhead's attention. This might be her only chance to get answer as she cannot hold herself back.

"What?"

"Why are you being nice to my sisters and let them play with your Espeon?" Suiren asked.

"Espeon like to play with younger kids." Michael response, thinking back to sometime of watching his partner play with orphan kids.

"Yeah. You really have cute little sisters." Mizuki said. She not surprise that Michael is sweet enough to let those kids play with his pokemon.

But this still does not suite with Suiren. Because Michael's cold personality doesn't make sense when it comes to being kind to younger kids like her sisters.

"You don't have anything to gain from it like joining the Pokemon School." Suiren pointed out with serious expression.

Michael let out a sighed before a solemn expression form on his face. "…Your sisters reminded me of my own younger sister." He said, making both girls look shocked.

"Wait… are you saying that you are an older sibling too?" Mizuki asked.

Even the blue hair girl looks surprised at the redhead who have hint of guilty expression.

"I had a younger sister… because of my stupid careless… I lost nearly everything and won't be to see her again." Michael said before picking up a blue fishing rod. "I will return this after tomorrow class is over." He said.

"W-Wait! How… how would I believe you?" Suiren asked. The idea of someone like Michael having younger sibling is unreal…

Michael already know her suspicious expression even without looking back at her. Just like those ignorant trainers who did not know of their Shadow Pokemons when he stole them.

"I know that look of suspicious of yours, you think I will backstabbed Lillie and everyone else." Michael answers, surprise Suiren. "I don't care of what other humans think of me anymore."

"Suiren… how can you say such thing to Michael?" Mizuki asked, confused and slight hurt. "Why do you think he is a bad person?"

"I don't know if I can trust him living with Lillie." Suiren explains. Not to mention that Michael is hiding something big from them.

Mizuki is only a little bit upset at the explanation. "But how can you doubt someone who been remind of their younger sibling and try to be a bit nice?" She asked angry.

This made Suiren wince with guilty expression at her words.

"I will return this after tomorrow class…" Mizuki said before takes the green one. She then gone after Michael.

Suiren stay where she was. The blue hair girl was thinking about Michael's response and is deeply in shock. Then Mizuki's own words made her start questioned her image of Michael. He did not laughed her dream, but being nice to her sisters.

 _Were we wrong this whole time?_ Suiren thought guilty.

* * *

(Tomorrow)

Everyone arrives at the docks as they see many Lapras and Wailmers around them before Professor Kukui greeted them.

"Alola!"

"Alola!" The students reply back to their teacher.

Michael and Espeon are seen standing with Lillie to the dock, the redhead boy cannot help keep glanced at the protective suit Lillie wearing with a glass tank over her head. The redhead was a bit disturb when seeing Lillie come into the limousine with that suit on. He still finds it hard to believe that this is Lillie's idea to being able to ride a Lapras while fishing…

"That's your secret weapon, Lillie? It's so cool!" Mamane said awe.

"But what will happens if you get pulled in the water?" Mizuki asked with hint of worry. Though she don't blamed Lillie for her problem. But she seen people on the shows being pulled in by massive water pokemons on television.

"Don't worry. I will handle it." Michael response affirmation. Not to mention he might also have to help Mizuki as well.

 _Or just having her taking off her suit and sat on your laps while fishing together…_ Espeon thought mischievous. But he didn't voice it to Michael since it will lead to bicker between fists and claws like usually.

But Michael didn't aware that Suiren was watching him quiet as she was still thinking about what happens yesterday. Her thought was soon interrupted when Professor Kukui calling out to the young girl.

"Okay, Suiren. You're now everyone's teacher!" He said, making Suiren slight flustered.

"O-Okay!" Suiren said before she starts moving robot like forward and looks nervous around others. "Um-m-"

"You can do it, Professor Suiren!" Mao encouraged her friend.

"Hang in there," Kiawe said.

"E-Everyone brought a fishing rod, right?" Suiren asked to them.

"Of course." Mizuki answers before showing her fishing rod with the hook shaped like Rowlet.

Mamane then showing his fishing rod which looks quite advance and told others that it resilient in catching something large as Wailord.

"Okay, please get on your Ride Pokemon." Suiren said. "Along with Lapras, Walimer will also be taking us to our fishing spot today."

* * *

Michael and Espeon are riding on a Lapras as the students of Pokemon School and their professor in their respective Ride Pokemons are heading toward a certain fishing spot. So far, they haven't seen any wild pokemons yet except for a Slowpoke fishing with its tail and caught a Sharpedo that made Espeon laughed. Michael wasn't sure what to expect from this trip, but he least should get to catch a good water pokemon from this event. Maybe a Gyarados since it both a water and flying types. Since it can move in water and on land which will be useful if they were out in the sea.

( _No doubt that you will end up scaring Lillie with it…_ ) Espeon mused at his partner's thought of catching Gyarados.

It wasn't long until they stop at a certain point in the sea and Suiren looks at everyone.

"There are sea pokemon that live in the shallow waters and those that live in deep waters. But this is a marvelous spot where both kinds of pokemon mingle." Suiren explains excited. "We can even catch Kyogre here!" Suiren added excited, making others look shock.

"Eh!?" Mizuki gasp in shock.

Michael and Espeon sweatdropped.

( _She is out of her mind if the legendary pokemon shows up here…_ ) Espeon remarked. When Kyogre comes, there are always storms on sight.

"Yes! The legendary pokemon!" Suiren said excited with stars in her eyes.

"No way, that's happening!" Mao retort to her friend's joke. "I've told you to stop with those jokes, Suiren!"

Suiren let out a playful expression before getting serious.

"Okay, everyone." Suiren said. "Ready your fishing rods!"

Michael looks at his rod in hands and the lure resembled that of Espeon before watching others. Kiawe's lure resemble Charizard. Mao's lure resembles her Bounsweets. Lillie's lure resembled Clefairy. Mamane's Togedemaru.

"Now give the lure a good cast into the water!" Suiren said before swing her rod forward as the lure went into the water.

Others do the same before they waited for any sight of movements from their rods.

"When the bobber moves, that's the time to quickly reel in your line!" Suiren added before manages to catch a pokemon. "If you catch something, give it Pokemon Food to build a close relationship with it." She said before giving the pokemon food.

Soon Suiren shows up with more pokemons catching on her lure and feed them foods to please them.

"Wow… the water pokemons love her." Mizuki said before taking a picture with her camera.

"Hey master!" Mao said.

"The skill of craftsman explores!" Professor Kukui said. "Now let's see how is everyone doing?"

Michael was waiting patiently for his lure to bite. He is relief that he was able to look on some tips for fishing in the mansion's library last night.

Espeon, on the hand, placing his tail in the water as he waiting for whatever to catch. But he have to be careful since he does not want to get bitten by a Sharpedo.

Mizuki was waiting patiently for her lure until she saw it moving and trying to pull it back…. To find she didn't get anything.

" **You were too fast on the pull!** " RotomDex said.

Mao saw her lure start moving and pulled back her string… to find nothing. She looks at her lure and sighed.

" **You were too slow on pull!** " RotomDex said.

"Stop the nitpicking!" Both girls exclaimed angry.

Kiawe and Mamane didn't catch anything on their rods. Kiawe claims that fire type does not get along with water. Mamane is still looking for a perfect spots to catch on his advance rod.

Michael and his Espeon are waiting surprisingly patiently for anything to come… before Espeon winced in pain after something bite his tail.

"ESPPPP…!" Espeon screamed loud as something hard bite his tail. He then pulling back his tail… to find a Sharpedo biting it.

"Espeon, send it back!" Michael snapped immediately.

Espeon send up using Iron Tail to reinforce his tail and send the shark like pokemon bounces across the water before sinking into the sea.

( _My tail… Michael…_ ) Espeon whimpered childish, looking at his tail which was still red from the bitten.

"Come here…" Michael said before taking out a small bottle of potion from his extra pocket. It's a good thing he come prepared with items thank to Lillie. The lavender cat pokemon leap onto his trainer as he spread some on Espeon's tail.

The lavender cat soon start feeling better as the red mark on his tail slow vanished and Espeon let out a sigh of relief. ( _Sorry about letting Sharpedo go…_ ) he apologized.

"I… I've got something!" Michael and Espeon soon turns around to see Lillie find something bitten her lure.

Everyone turns around to watch as Lillie try to pull it back the string but it won't budge which show it must be a strong one.

Soon appearing out of the water was a beautiful creamy skin serpentine— Milotic.

"No way… A Milotic!?" Michael gasped at Lillie's catch. He never know it possible for Milotic to appear in the real since Feebas can only evolve when a trainer reassured of they're beautiful to give them the confident to evolve.

( _This is an unexpected surprise…_ ) Espeon said.

"Nice one, Lillie!" Professor Kukui said.

"This is a rare case!" Mamane stuttered awe.

But the poor girl seem to be having trouble of keeping the Tender Pokemon as the water pokemon moving around.

Soon both Michael and Suiren made their Lapras move faster to help Lillie.

"Lillie, hang on!" Suiren said with serious expression.

' _Espeon, get ready…_ ' Michael thought as his best friend nodded.

But Lillie could not hold on as the string to her rod snap. Soon Milotic reappeared in the surface once again, Espeon's eyes glowing bright as he send psychic power to stop Milotic's movements in the surface before lifting the pokemon straight into the air.

"Whoa…!" Mamane gasped in surprise.

( _Let's see how you like this…!_ ) Espeon response before focused more psychic power at Milotic. Milotic let out of cried when being forced left then right three times before being spins around and shows dizzy expression.

Michael grabbed the extra pokeball from his pocket and throws it at the dizzy Milotic in the midair and caught the pokeball as he watch it shake three times before signal a successful catch.

"That is the weirdest way of catching pokemon..." Kiawe comment sweatdropped.

The redhead looks at the pokeball in his hand. It might not be a Gyarados. But Milotic have the ability to calm down those have tempers.

Michael then looks back the pale blonde hair girl who seem surprise. "Sorry about taking your catch, Lillie." He said.

"I-It not a problem… beside you help me once again." Lillie said. "But I never thought you would want a Milotic…?"

"Milotic is quite rare in the wild and I am surprise that out of everyone here, you are the one who caught it. Thank you, Lillie." He said. This made Lillie's cheeks turn a bit red.

"It not a problem, Michael…" Lillie said flustered.

Soon enough, they hear whistle blow as their attention focus on Professor Kukui. "Okay! That's enough for now. Let's take a break!" he said.

( _Oh good. This way we can talk with Milotic to see if she agreed to joins us._ ) Espeon said. Michael nodded in agreeing with Espeon.

* * *

Soon they arrives at a small land which was only sand and some water pokemons walking nearby.

Everyone got off their Ride Pokemons as they stretching from sitting on them.

Lillie take off her glass helmet as she wipe the sweats of her face with a white cloth.

"We're having 15 minutes of break!" Professor Kukui said.

Michael soon walking few feet away from others. He does not want Milotic end up endangering others, so it better that he and Espeon talks with her alone.

The redhead soon released the pokeball as bright light materialized out of it. Emerging from the pokeball was none other than Milotic. The water pokemon looks around before noticing the redhead boy and his Espeon.

Milotic let out a low growl at the two.

"Espeon…" Espeon said.

"Espeon, I need you to establish a mental link between me and Milotic for now." Michael said before his partner's eyes start to glow briefly.

' _So you are the human who caught me with the unusual method…_ ' A female voice said as Michael looks at the one who spoke in his head. Milotic was looking at him with impassive expression.

 _Well, who won't consider it since Milotic is quite rare in the wild… I thought you might have a previous trainer to help you evolved_ , Michael thought as he stare back at the water pokemon.

' _Hmph. You're smart than that paled blonde human girl who panic. I did have someone like until they fall into their demise. I have keep my presence hidden from trainers who attempted to catch me until you came along._ ' Milotic answer as this made Espeon and Michael look surprise.

 _So do you want to join us?_ Michael thought.

' _Consider that you are the first and the unusual method… I might have no choice, but to accept you as my new trainer. Not to mention that I sense you two seem a lot different from most trainers I've encounter in the past._ ' Milotic stated, curious.

( _What make you think we different?_ ) Espeon asked.

' _Unlike most trainers I seen, you seem to lack of the ambition trait that most trainers possessed or those vile poachers... But I won't pry into it much. However, I wish to know your name?_ '

 _Michael…_ The redhead thought.

' _Very well, Michael. From now on, I will by your side to the end._ ' Milotic pledged to the redhead.

Milotic then offered her fanlike tail to him as Michael have an idea on what she want and reach out his hand to touch the tail before shaking them in handshake gesture. This action seem to please the water pokemon a bit before the redhead return the water pokemon back to the pokeball.

" **I see that Milotic accept you as her trainer, Michael.** " RotomDex said, coming toward his other user.

"We come to agreement. But Rotom, I need you to look up her moves." Michael said before showing Milotic's pokeball to the Rotom Pokedex.

" **Then leave it to me.** " RotomDex said before scanned the pokeball for few seconds. " **I successful finished the lookup… Milotic seems to know Disarming Voice, Aqua Tail, Safeguard, Mirror Coat, Ice Beam, Recover, and Hydro Pump.** " He said.

This made Michael looks a bit surprise. Disarming Voice is a Fairy Type move and he never think that Milotic know it.

"I am surprise that Milotic can know Fairy Move. But this is good..." Michael comment with a smirk. Though Milotic may not be a real Fairy Type, but he can studied the Fairy moves to help him understand a bit more about Fairy Type.

Espeon bark happily in agreeing with Michael.

" **I guess this mean you can learn a bit more about Fairy Type before finding one to catch.** " RotomDex said. Michael nodded.

But unknown to them, Suiren was watching them. She is surprise that Milotic cooperating with Michael after catching her than lashed out.

"Everyone, it time to head back on your Ride Pokemons." Professor Kukui calling out to everyone. Soon everyone agreed as they went straight back on the water pokemons.

* * *

(Later)

Michael was on his way to Suiren's house to drop off fishing rod he borrow for class since the blue hair girl was nowhere around the school. There aren't any other water pokemons out in the sea that interested him since they cannot go onto the land. But he is satisfied with getting Milotic from the event and have ideas on what to train her in. A rare Pokemon like that in the wild... Michael was not the kind of trainer who catched every Pokemon in sight, but a wild Milotic was something so rare that even he could not resist.

"Michael!" A familiar voice called out to him.

The redhead looks around before seeing Suiren and Popplio under the shade of large palm tree in the beach. Michael soon walk toward the bluenette quietly before he hands her the fishing rod he borrow.

"…" Suiren looks a bit surprise at him handing back the fishing rod.

"Here." Michael said. "I will be going now." He soon turns around and about to leave.

"Wait! There is something I want to talk with you about." Suiren said before holding his arm to stop him from leaving. This made the redhead looks back at her.

"What? I am not going to bother you." Michael stated, looking at Suiren who seem to have a down expression. He did keep his words about returning it, if this girl is going to accuse him of something then he leave. He have no time of listening to others' accusations and trying to defend himself.

"I… I wanted to say, I'm sorry… for thinking that you… might be a bad person when you came to Melemele Island… and trying to find proofs, but you did none." she revealed to him. Michael looked at Suiren, said girl looking worried as he started at her in thought.

"There is no need for it." Michael said, making Suiren look surprise. "After all, I only attending school since I owe a debt to Lillie for saving my life and haven't paid it back yet. I do not have any intention of befriends with anyone." He said. Though he does not official consider Mizuki a friend… but she once again caught his attention by showing something this world made his interest grow. He will continue help her out with training even if she did not knows.

Though that was something that friends do in helping each other...

"Why?" Suiren asked.

"That is not your business." Michael response cold.

"Then could we be friends?" Suiren asked. This made Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear me before? I have no intention on-"

"Then give me a least chance to shows you that not all people are bad… and I want to know who you really are!" Suiren injected, making Michael blinks.

Michael hears some sobbing sound and look down to see Popplio looking at him with watery eyes. Even without Espeon out, he can tells the water type want him to give Suiren a chance… Michael let out a sighed.

He may be cold to humans... but Pokemon were a different matter and he found difficult to refuse them when they get like Popplio.

"Alright… I guess that I might give it a try." Michael said before reluctantly offer his hand.

Suiren takes his hand with hers as the two shaking their hands. Popplio looks happy that the two are friends and clapped.

"Thank you, Michael…" Suiren said smiling. She will make sure not to mess up this chance.

"Also another thing. You should try to learn how to keep your composition in check, you can't always let your family teasing you too much." Michael added.

This made Suiren looks embarrassed as she realized Michael was talking about yesterday with her family.

"I'm sorry about that…" Suiren apologized awkwardly.

"I didn't say I disliked it," Michael said as Suiren looked at him with surprise, "In fact it feels nice to see such a happy family like yours..." He said with a small smile since he was also remembering his own family.

"T-thanks," Suiren said with a slight blush at Michael's praise.

"Also you can tell your sisters that they can play with Espeon whenever they want," He said with a smile still in his face... tough he did say that without asking Espeon his opinion.

But seeing such little sisters being so happy with a Pokemon made him say such things... it seemed Michael really have soft spots for Suiren's sisters.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Yes, Ash still does exist in this anime world and he won the Kalos League here...! I REALLY HATED HOW XYZ SERIES ENDED AND THAT ASH NEVER GET TO WIN! SCREW THOSE WRITERS IN OFFICES AFTER TWENTY YEARS! That is why Ash did not have a reason of coming to Alola here.**

 **I shows Michael the fight, it giving him some new goals in this world such as facing Ash and learn about Mega Evolutions which I believe is the opposite of Shadow Pokemon. Not to mention he behave different around Suiren's family especially made her mom made that commentXD** **I bet you were surprised at what I did and Michael catch that Milotic that hits Ash in his family jewelXD At least he have a pokemon to help if he have problem in the sea.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	7. Ch6: Eeveelution battleLitten Re-encoun

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch6: Eeveelution battle/Litten Re-encounter

Michael was seeing sleeping in his bed after finished his homework and training his pokemons, but he now seen tossing and turning in the bed.

 _An eight year old Michael with his Eevee in his arms was running in the hallway. The lab looks like a mess, smoke was everywhere, and rain poured onto the surface and on the two. The young boy didn't mind that, all he just wanted was his father._

" _Veee…!" Eevee said serious._

" _I know, buddy. We need to find him soon." Michael said._

 _The two soon went to an area where a battle seemingly took place. The boy continued moving before he stopped with a shocked face._

" _D-Dad?"_

 _He saw his father standing there with wounded arm after shutting down an iron door. His white lab coat was drenched in blood and ashes._

" _Michael… Eevee… listen to me, find Krane and others… you two need to get out of here." His wounded father Daniel said, making them look shocked._

" _W-What are you saying!? I cannot leave you here!" Michael said, helping his father the best he could._

" _Mikey… you mustn't…. it too late for me. But please… my son, you and others have to live." Daniel grunts before taking out something from his pocket and entrust it to him... a blue goggles._

" _Dad… those are your goggle, I cannot take them. Those are precious to you!" Michael protest._

" _Michael… be a proud trainer who wore them."_

 _But the iron door soon break down with white armor soldiers and pokemons with sinister like aura._

" _Get that bastard and that kid with Shadow Rush!" A figure in the cloak snapped._

 _Daniel pushed his son out of the way from the enemies' pokemon before Michael and Eevee's eyes wide in horror at gruesome scene._

" _Dad…" Michael whispered with shock before collapse straight to the ground. His hand soon reach for the goggle that left by his father. "Daddy!" Michael cried out into the air. Eevee was also crying too for what happens to Daniel._

 _Before the armor soldiers and their pokemons can make their way to Michael and Eevee, the floor crumbled beneath the two. This made the two fall straight into the darkness…._

Michael jolted up awake and took deep breaths. He wiped the sweat off of him. ' _Why is that day still haunted me?!_ ' But his door was soon opened with Lillie in her white pajama runs toward him and surprisingly hugging him tightly from behind.

"Please… don't let him near me…" The paled blonde hair girl pleaded. Michael's eyebrows narrowed when he spotted a certain lavender feline near the door.

"Seriously, Espeon? At this early in the morning?" he asked as he looks at the clock. The clock says 7 in the morning and glared back at him.

( _I just want to play with her…_ ) Espeon said innocently. But this did not make his brother pleased and still glaring at him.

 _Stay in the courtyard... Or I promise you that you won't get any Malasada today!_ Michael thought, making the lavender cat have a pout expression.

( _Fine…_ ) Espeon grumbled before leaving through the hallway.

"Espeon is gone now." Michael said to the girl who clings onto his back. But the girl seem to be still shaking in fear and won't let go of him. This made the redhead sighed and trying to console by talking in calm tone for her.

But there is one thing Michael is relief. Lillie did not seen his panic reaction when she barged into his room for protection. Lillie is far too innocent and naïve to be able to handle his past.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Espeon meeting up with his two other teammates who already awaken due to Lillie's scream. The two seem a bit more comfortable outside of the pokeballs when it comes to staying in the courtyard of Lillie's mansion.

( **Pokemon speech on** )

" _I was wonder what that scream was about… I don't know if you are sane or stupid._ " Milotic shook her head in dismay at the first pokemon's antic.

" _It will help her in long ran if an unexpected wild pokemon get near her._ " Espeon said.

" _But why are trying to get her close to Boss?_ " Bulbasaur asked confused to Espeon. He is not sure if this is how human supposed to mate…

" _Since we are a team, I will tell you. I'm plan on get Michael a girlfriend before graduation and then Michael won't be lonely and then the future we will have his children to look after._ " Espeon stated serious.

He soon earned a slap from Milotic's tail fan in the face. This make Bulbasaur hold a laughed back.

" _What was that for?!_ " Espeon argued.

" _I don't think it our job to interfere with our trainer's relations. Not to mention if it with his own benefactor. It can spelled doom upon us._ " Milotic said, cold.

" _Like something could happens._ " Espeon said. He sensed Michael had another bad dream and it about that day. He knows Michael's father Daniel before that tragic incident and won't blamed them. But he cannot help wonder what his thoughts when they couldn't find his killers.

* * *

Michael is currently working on something at the table with the tools he borrowed from one of the servants in the mansion. He soon places the screwdriver back to the ground and pressed the button to release a small visor for one eye.

"At least this is fixed." Michael comment with a satisfied expression as he looks at the Aura Reader.

Like his Snag Machine and P*DA (Pokemon Digital Assistant) which is similar to Pokedex but with different functions like Emails and looking at Shadow Pokemon progress, the Aura Reader which allows him to see Shadow Pokemon is damaged due to his prior death. So it take him some time to figure out how to repair them with right tools and equipment.

He then attached it to his left ear. Soon everything that he see in his left eye become darkened.

Though he can work on his PDA and Aura Reader, the Snag Machine is a bit difficult to repairs… It looks like Nurse Joy and doctors have to used pokemon to forcedly move apart without torn his left arm apart. A part of him felt relief that he don't need to wear the sinister device anymore, but it hard to let it go since the Snag Machine was also part of his origin.

 _It not like that this world need a Snagger when there is no Shadow Pokemon to begin with…_ Michael thought to himself. Even if Alola region seem peaceful to him, he still need to keep his guard up around his origin and the Snag Machine.

He looks at the P*DA device which have a smooth silver and push the button to open it. The metal shifted to reveal two screens, one of which displayed his trainer information and several different applications. Michael decide that he will figure out how to upgrade his device so it can help him and his pokemon in this world. He looks at the label Shadow Monitor and pressed it.

Soon his trainer information vanished and revealed a list of pokemon. This is not an ordinary list of pokemon. **BUT** it's list of Shadow Pokemon that he snagged collection when he started his mission as Snagger.

He soon scrolled down the list of Shadow Pokemon before he frowned at last one. It none other than Dragonite. The Dragonite was also not seen with any Cipher members or Admins, there is one person he suspect taken it. But he cannot do anything about it anymore due to being die in his old world.

 _It not like I hope he will come back_. _But if Wes did return… he can take care of them_ ,Michael thought.

"Michael?" Michael turns around and looks at Lillie who is carried a plate with chocolate cookies at his front door. Though in his Aura Reader, Michael notices the paled blonde hair girl glowing slight blue and looks a bit surprise.

"Lillie?" Michael asked before closing the P*DA. He is also surprised that he did not hearing her knocking the door. He finds it unbelievable that he let himself being distract by his own thoughts to notice her presence.

"I am sorry about bothering you… but I thought you want some snacks." Lillie said before showing some cookies. "But I also want to thank you for what happen… even though I didn't meant to wake you." She added shyly.

Michael let out a mental sighed of relief. Lillie really didn't seen him have panic from his prior nightmare. It will be really difficult to explain it to her, if she did bring it up.

"It's fine, Lillie." Michael said before getting up from his chair and closed the visor by pressing button on it. He soon approached her and can smell the delicious from the cookies.

He picks up one and starting eat it. The redhead starting to like the foods here in Alola better than ones made back in Orre. He then notices Lillie's curious expression and knowing what it she is going to ask…

"Is this about this?" Lillie nodded.

"It's an Aura Reader. It allowed me to see Aura giving off by pokemon." Michael answer. But mainly used to detect Shadow Pokemon.

This made Lillie looks interested especially she read book about Aura. Aura is the life energy that exist within every living things. "Really? Where did you get such a thing?" she asked.

"It made by my family." Michael said.

"Then does this mean you know how to used Aura like Riolu and Lucario?" Lillie asked.

Michael shook his head before eating a cookie. "No, I don't. I never understand what drive them to learn this thing and my family had no connection with Sinnoh." He shrugged before eating another cookie. Sometime he wished that his parents and other grown up stop keeping secrets from him.

"Michael… what are you working on anyway?" Lillie asked, curious at the device on the table. "I never seen anything like that."

"Oh that is my P*DA. It is Orre verse of Pokedex, but it also have multiple functions like Email and map of Orre. But it got broken after you find me." Michael explains.

"Does it have functions like the Pokegear or Xtransceiver?" Lillie asked, this made Michael looks confused at her. Lillie's eyes wide in realization. "You never hear of them?"

"Orre is a bit isolated from other regions. It why I never hear anything about Fairy Type or Mega Evolution." Michael explains. "I am trying to get mine to upgrade so it make things much easier for me."

This made Lillie looks a bit surprise since she did not expect Michael is also capable engineer like her friend Mamane. But she also cannot help feel a bit bad for Michael especially not being able to experience things while living in a desert region.

"I see. There is something I've wonder, Michael." Lillie said. This is something been bother her and others. "Michael, why do you fight in pokemon battle even if you don't enjoy them?" she asked before Michael have a distant look.

 _Where am I from… how can I truly enjoy it? How can I enjoy when there were lives on the line? And that I crossed the line that trainer were never supposed to walk when playing a forbidden catch game…_ Michael thought sadly as he thought what he went through.

It true that he developed more cared and deeper bond with his pokemon, but he was also scarred beyond all beliefs, in body and mind by Cipher's actions. But he is still bitter that he never finds the ones who kill his father and being neglectful to his younger sister.

"My reason is too complicated…" Michael recomposed himself. But this made Lillie looks further confused.

"What do you mean…? Don't all people enjoy them?" Lillie asked. But Michael is not responding as this made the paled blonde hair girl look worried.

"Michael… can you please tell me what is wrong?" Lillie asked with worried tone. She never see him like this before.

Michael looks back at her as their identical color eyes met another before notice how close Lillie was to him. "Lillie… until I felt that I can trust you enough. I will tell you the truth." Michael request quiet, making Lillie surprised.

Though Michael is confused at why he says that to her. But he realized it better than says something like ' _I couldn't be one of those people who can take battle for fun._ ' and lead to a possible opening for her that he can't avoided. Lillie may be naïve and innocent, but she is smarter than him.

Soon Lillie did the unexpected thing that Michael was caught by surprised: hugging him. This is a lot different from the panic attack of her phobia brings.

"Very well. After all, you did try to help me with my fear." The paled blonde hair girl answers. This response might not satisfied her curiosity and… her growing admire for him. There is something hold Michael from telling about his past. But she will waited until he is ready to tell her.

"I will be in the city… looking for some stuffs, so I will be back at dinner time." Michael response in his usual cool tone.

"I see. I will be going to meeting up with Mao and Suiren. Why don't we ride to the city together?" Lillie offered. She does not want Michael to walk a long way down to the city.

"Sure thing." Michael shrugged.

However neither of them realized, the Snag Machine within Michael's sport bag is glowing purple for a second and then die down.

* * *

( **Hau'oli City** )

After getting out of the limousine, Michael soon walking down the street as he heading toward the large mall district.

He been here with Lillie when she helping him buying extra clothes. Though he is grateful to her, he need to find his own way of making money than being depended on Lillie for the rest of his life. He often come here to do window shopping while training his pokemon.

It was not long for him to find it. Michael soon walk out of the electronic store with a shopping bag in his hand. It did not take long for the redhead to find the stuffs he need.

But after the walking, Michael felt hungry and found a fast food restaurant. He soon ordered foods for himself and his pokemon before he finds a table for himself outside the store. He soon let out Espeon and others as they are eating together when they hear a cried.

"Vee!"

Michael looks around where he was sitting until he thought was interrupted by footsteps. Unknown to him, Espeon jumps straight into the bushes behind his trainer.

"Hey!"

He turns around and look at three boys, "Have you seen an Eevee run around here?"

"Is it one of yours?" Michael asked with plain expression.

"It's going to be mine."

"No, it not! I am going to get it!"

"Hey! I find it first so it mine!"

Michael stares at them strange before pointed to another direction and this made the three boys moving in a hurry.

But the redhead soon have a scowl upon his face. ' _Hmm… No doubt the pokemon will be annoyed by three of them fighting each other._ ' The redhead thought to himself before eating his foods quietly.

( _And she was hiding here. Don't worry, we will not do anything bad to you._ ) Espeon said before coming out of the bushes with a small brown furry pokemon before landing on the chair next to Michael's.

Michael turns around and looks at the familiar pokemon who seem to have bruises on her body. But this is also his first time encounter a female Eevee since they are rare.

"Here, I got something to look after your injury." Michael said before taking out a potion from his pocket. Espeon bark some reassure to the small pokemon as she stay where she was while Michael start spray some on her to making her bruises disappeared after few minutes.

"There…" Michael said before placing the bottle away. "You should be better now, Eevee. Though I don't know why you end up in the bushes."

Judging by the three trainers' reaction, it might be a wild pokemon. But there is also a chance she belongs to someone else.

"Glaceon!" a female voice bark.

"Velvet!" Michael turns around to seen an elder woman with curly hair and a pokemon he does not recognized— it was an ice blue-skinned quadruped feline with long ice shard-like ears and a beautiful glistening skin. But Michael got a strange feeling that this is another Eeveelution beside the original fives.

Michael and his pokemon watching careful as the elder woman looking at the pokemon with concerns. The elder woman appeared worried, he noted. The strange Eeveelution giving a stern look at the small pokemon and let out a bark.

( _That must be her mother. I almost mistaken her for a Vaporeon._ ) Espeon informed to his brother.

"Excuse me, is that Eevee yours?" Michael asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Mizuki is accompanied Professor Kukui to get some supplies for home. But she have another reason of come here and that is making Michael lunch. She didn't just stay at home and doing nothing as she had helped her mom with chores especially learning how to cook for people and pokemon.

When Michael find out about this, he intend on refused but it take pleading look from her, Rowlet, and Espeon to convinced as she still remember how he comment the delicious of her food.

But Mizuki cannot help feel bad for what Michael have end up losing and that he cannot even see his own sibling again.

 _But what made you feeling ill toward others?_ Mizuki thought about what happens that day. This is her first time she even heard someone's response about dislike humanity. Sure, there are bad stuffs like Team Rocket she hear back in Kanto, but not all people are bad.

Mizuki soon stop when she spotted a familiar red black cat pokemon walking on the street.

 _T-That is…_ Mizuki thought. She can't forget the pokemon who she accident step upon tail when she first come to the Alola region. But Litten doesn't seem to notice her presence as the small Fire starter of Alola region walk passed.

But she is also a little curious about where Litten was going and followed it. The young girl soon notices the pokemon stopped in front of fruit stall.

"Alola." The elder woman who could be the owner said.

"Alola." Mizuki greeted before looking at Litten. "You are the same pokemon from before, right?"

The pokemon seem to be eating some fruits from the bowl peaceful. But when he spotted her watching him eating and scampered off.

"Wait!" Mizuki called out. But the fire cat quickly disappeared from the sight.

"Does Litten came here often?" Professor Kukui asked to the elder woman.

"Of course. Litten comes here every day and sometime take fruit for himself. Honestly, I think Litten enjoys looking after me." The woman said.

The young girl have a thoughtful look. Though she find it a little strange that Litten take fruits even though he seem to already eaten. Then she come up with one conclusion that Litten might be giving the food to someone or saving it. This made her become more curious about Litten than before and wants to know a bit more about the small fire type pokemon.

* * *

(Back with Michael)

After he and his pokemon finished their lunches, Michael and Espeon accompanied the elder woman back to her place which resembled a café. They were a bit surprised to see small eevees ran around in the back of the café before Glaceon made her presence known to her kits.

 _Wow… so that is what being an Eeveelution parent like?_ Espeon thought to himself. He did wonder what it like when he is the only few Eeveelution being seen in the Orre.

"I see… she went off on her own again." The elder woman whose name known as Haru said. "I am sorry about the trouble."

"It's nothing really…" Michael shrugged as he and Espeon watching Glaceon talking to her daughter. Haru told him that the older Eevee's name is Velvet. "Though I have a question… is Glaceon, an Eeveelution?" he asked, curious. The Orre native want to know a bit more about other Eeveelutions.

This made Haru look bewilder. "Huh? You weren't aware there is more Eeveelutions?" she asked, slight surprised. She thought since this boy owns an Espeon would know them.

"Unfortunately, we're a bit out of touch with news." Michael explains as this made the elder woman felt sympathy.

"I see. Indeed. My Glaceon here is my starter before she evolved into the ice type Eeveelution." Haru explains. "There is also mention of Grass type Leafeon and Fairy Type Sylveon. These three like your Espeon don't require a stone to evolve."

Michael and Espeon found the information about the new Eeveelution in this world is fascination.

"Plus these three… then there is now existence of eight Eeveelutions." Michael noted with amazement.

( _Wow. I never would guess there will be more spread Eeveelution. Too bad that there are no Dragon or Metal Eeveelutions…_ ) Espeon sighed.

Haru looks at Espeon then Michael. "I can see that you raised your Eeveelution well..." she said impressive.

"Thank you." Michael said with a small smile. It felt a bit nice that he was talking with another Eeveelution owner. "But why did Eev- I mean Velvet ran off?"

"I am not sure despite I am not a battler like I was used to be and settle down to work in coffee shop. But I guess that the young one wants challenges despite ran into trainers who want to catch her." Haru said before pour a cup of hot coffee.

"I see." Michael said, sitting on one of the chair.

Espeon turns around and notices that Glaceon and her daughter Velvet approached him.

( **Pokemon Speech On!** )

" _I would thank you and your trainer for make sure my daughter was safe._ " Glaceon said.

" _It's not a problem. I really hate family being separated from others._ " Espeon said.

" _But why did your trainer helped me? He does not look nice… and I thought he was about to catch me when I let my guard down._ " Velvet said, confused. This made Espeon blinks at the young furry pokemon.

" _It true that he might not looks like it, but Michael is nice. He used to be a lot nicer, but a little awkward around people and we often play together every day until a bad accident happens. Even though he is a little different, but I evolved into Espeon proved that our bond is still exist._ " Espeon explains. If their friendship wasn't that strong, then they won't have survived what on _that_ day.

This made the young eevee looks a bit surprised. Her mom told her about other Eeveelution to her and her siblings especially around Espeon and Umbreon evolved with friendship either in day or night. If what he saying is true… then Michael seem different despite looking serious.

" _But why did you wander off in the first place with those bruises?_ " The lavender feline asked, curious.

" _Well, I want to be an Umbreon like my big brother. You see my brother left with a young boy with paled blonde hair and emerald eyes, he ends up become an Umbreon and they become really strong team. So I decide wanted to be an Umbreon, but to do it. I was looking for someone._ " Velvet explains.

This made Espeon blinks strangely. A boy with paled blonde hair and emerald eyes. It made him thinking about family picture in Lillie's room. But it cannot be a simple coincidence.

" _I see… so that explains why you wander on your own._ " Espeon said. It true that eevee need a trainer to evolve into either Espeon or Umbreon with higher bonds in daylight or night.

" _Sometime she end up encounter troubles with trainers who only want to catch her._ " Glaceon explains coldly, looking at her kit who seem a little shudder.

" _Take it easy on her. She is home safety with you and your trainer._ " Espeon said.

" _I would see if you ever end up facing parenthood, Espeon. I will assured it will be a nightmare for you._ " Glaceon chuckled at the younger Eeveelution.

" _It unlike that it will happens._ " Espeon countered.

( **Pokemon Speech end** )

"I have to admit that this is remarkable good coffee…" Michael admit after having the first taste. He did have coffee before, but this one taste better. This made Haru smiled.

"This is on the house." Haru said.

Michael soon finished the coffee and notice the time on the clock. He soon got up and looks at Espeon who seem to have a conversation with Glaceon.

"Vee…" A familiar voice said. Michael turns around and seeing Velvet crawling up to the table as she get close to him.

Michael notices that Velvet looking at him with curious expression. He slowly reached his hand out and patted her gentle on the head. This action made Velvet looks surprised at the stoic redhead boy. She then sighed happy at the petting. Even Haru and Glaceon seem a bit surprised by the reaction.

"VeeVee. Veeeveee!" Velvet said happily.

"Glace?" The Icy Eeveelution looks a bit surprised.

"I am a bit surprised that Velvet let you petted her since she does not do it for mere stranger." Haru said. "But I guess that your Espeon put a good words about you." She added.

Michael have a small smile upon on his face when hearing about it and continued petting Velvet. It wasn't long until Michael looks at the time and see it a bit late.

"Come on, Espeon. Let's go now." Michael said as his partner complied with a nodded before following him from behind.

But what Michael didn't know that Velvet watching him with a longer expression before they left.

"Glace… Glac… Glaceon." Glaceon said quiet to Haru while the elder woman washing the dishes.

"Yes, I noticed. This boy might be interested one especially caught her attention." Haru said smile.

"Glaceglace. Eon." The icy Eeveelution said.

"True, there still we don't know. But it will be a good way to see his bond with his Eeveelution is true." Haru said.

* * *

(Next day)

Morning come once again as the scene focus on Michael and his classmates in the class together. Mizuki was currently asks others if they know about a certain black and red cat.

"So you encounter Litten too?" Mao asked to Mizuki.

"Then you know about it?" Mizuki said.

"It come up to you and asks for foods like this." Mao said, looking at her pokemon who cuddle against her leg. "When it does that…it just so cute." Mao added.

"You just want to give it everything." Suiren agreed.

"I see…" Mizuki muttered when thinking about the pokemon that fired ember upon her face before.

"Litten doesn't like having to deal with others." Mamane added. "They don't even really become attached to their trainers. They are really hardheaded."

"Hardheaded… Really?" Mizuki sweatdropped.

" **I just explained that, zzt!** " RotomDex said.

"Litten known as the loner pokemon." Mao said. "It shows up at our cafeteria a lot."

"And I see it on the market streets and offered fruits." Kiawe said.

"But you know… now you mention Litten, I cannot help that we have someone like that." Mamane said, looking at Michael who was reading a League magazine.

"Mamane… I don't think you should try to compare Michael with Litten." Lillie scold. It true that Michael still proved to be too serious around his surrounding, but she still hope that being here will help bring an understand to Michael's personality.

"Lillie is right. Michael won't go down on his knees and pleading for foods." Kiawe agreed. The fire type user cannot even picture that a fellow trainer will do that.

"Hey Michael, what do you think about Litten?" Mizuki asked to the redhead.

"Consider that you are compatible with Rowlet, Litten might be a difficult for you to open up." Michael stated with a plain expression.

"That is kind of harsh…" Lillie noted, surprised at how blur Michael was.

Mao was about to say something similar to Lillie, but Michael beat her to it with further explanation.

"However, I notice that other trainers never pursued Litten so there is a chance for you. But that is up to you, Mizuki." Michael continued, looking at the girl.

"I guess that I will give it a try." Mizuki said with a smile. Even though Michael might sound cold, but it nice to know he have confident in her.

"I am surprised that you aren't interested in getting a Fire type yourself." Kiawe remarked.

"I can do fine without one. There are a lot of substitute for Fire." Michael said before focused on the magazine.

* * *

After the class was over, Michael was seeing in a Double battle against another trainer as it not hard to finds any trainers who will give him a challenge. He is currently used his Bulbasaur and Milotic. The opponent used pokemons that he never thought would have another evolution form like the ones back in his world. Honchkrow the evolution form of Murkrow and Gliscor the evolution form of Gligar.

Not that he have time to be mesmerized by these new pokemon like every day as the trainer given him a challenge for his two pokemons. Honchkrow using Disable and Gliscor happens to used Safeguard, it cannot help Michael twitching his eyebrows as he still try to accept it. When he learns Safeguard in this world work similar as Protect when it supposed to protected pokemons from status illness like poisoned, paralysis, burned, and confused. But his two pokemon hold their own ground against Honchkrow and Gliscor.

"Honchkrow used Wing Attack on Bulbasaur! Gliscor used Thunder Fangs on Milotic!" The trainer commanded. Honchkrow come in with steel enhanced wings and Gliscor have electricity in its fangs at the two pokemon.

Bulbasaur looks around and spotted the icy floor made by Milotic's Ice Beam early and slide on his stomach to avoid the attack from Honchkrow thanks to the icy floor.

"Honchkrow, don't let that Bulbasaur get away!" The trainer said as Honchkrow made a turn around and ready to come down on the Kanto Grass starter.

"Bulbasaur used Stun Spore on Honchkrow while sliding on the ice!" Michael commanded. "Milotic, Safeguard then used Hydro Pump on both of them."

Bulbasaur then spread a yellow cloud at Honchkrow to slowly down its movements. Milotic used the Safeguard to bounce back Gliscor's Thunder Fangs and take a deep breathing before blasted with enough water to full a canyon on both flying type pokemon.

Gliscor already fall down unconscious due to being part Ground type and Honchkrow struggle of flying due to wings being soaked with water.

"Bulbasaur, Magical Leaf. Milotic used Ice Beam!" Michael concluded as the battle was already over as Honchkrow was attacked by the two pokemon merciless.

Soon the trainer returned his pokemon back to their pokeballs and handle Michael the reward money. Michael then petting both his pokemon on their head.

"I can see what they say about you being a pro in Double Battle is real." The trainer said. "So those rumors about you are true?"

"Yes, it is." Michael said before returning his pokemon back to their pokeballs. But he is unaware those who witness the fight have their eyes wide in shock to Michael's response. However, Michael doesn't care about the rumors even if he is unaware the one about Mao and Suiren stalking him, leaving for the Pokemon Center.

While he was walking, he was thinking about the progress of his new pokemons. True, they are different from taking care of Shadow Pokemon and they don't have to rush things like back in his world. Milotic is still strong on her own especially giving him an edge against Dragon type, but he still rubbing his head around Safeguard's rule being different in this world. Michael is currently working on her speed on the surface since Water types aren't used to fight on the ground and find defensives to deal with her Type disadvantages. Also Milotic helped him and Espeon being more adjust on the water when riding her back.

For Bulbasaur, Michael know well much of bulk tank when evolved into their final form as Venusaur and potential of Mega evolution. He focused on getting more moves for Bulbasaur and it was lucky that the wild grass pokemons who often come in Lillie's playground are kind of enough to offered suggestions. Moves like Magical Leafs, Sleep powder, and Take Down. Though they are still working on how to get Bulbasaur in learning Toxic which works better than Poison Powder since Toxic won't missed.

It too bad that his friends weren't here. Especially Breloom and Ariados can help Bulbasaur with expand his grass and poison move arsenal.

But if he is going up against Ash's Greninja someday, he need Bulbasaur to be faster when he re-watched the fight. It true that Ash might be the one who can bring his joy back, but there is a part of him being confused about him when researching him.

In every leagues, why didn't he used his previous pokemon? His trainer account says that every time he goes on a new journey, he brings only his Pikachu and leave his old ones at Oak ranch. Such as Charizard, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Heracross, Snorlax, and Infernape are really strong. But he noted that Ash hadn't evolved his other pokemons or reached to their full potential. Doesn't Ash know how to rotate them? A trainer must use every advantages even Michael himself knows it when building his own army out of Shadow Pokemon he saved to destroyed Cipher. If Ash had used his old ones, then the one in Unova League that Michael consider Ash's most worse attempt than the Sinnoh (Michael forgive Ash since he think Tobias must be cheating with using legendary like Darkrai and Latios but he is curious if Tobias does have a team of full legend and how he obtain them), won't be a problem and reached higher ranks in the league before the Kalos league.

 _He better not holding himself back or else when I meet him someday…_ Michael thought serious.

Suddenly he hears a strange cried nearby the alley and hear a loud crash sound. This made the redhead look a bit curious before he decide to check it out.

Michael then seeing Ledyba and Bonsly shaking in fear of a large light blue skin cat with large rounded face and blue gem.

"That an Alola Persian…" Michael muttered before he remember something from private lesson from Lillie.

(Flashback)

 _Michael looks at the pictures that Lillie shown him on the desk as the paled blonde hair girl was helping him learned more about Alola form of the Kanto pokemon._

 _Michael soon notice a picture and take it. "Is this what Persian looks like in Alola?" Michael asked, looks strangely at the picture._

" _Indeed. It also a Dark type like Alola Meowth." Lillie answers before look serious. "But you should be careful around them. Alola Persian have cruel and cunning personality."_

" _So it won't hesitating on using underhand method?" Lillie nodded._

(Present)

"Vee!" A familiar voice said as Michael snapped out of his thought when seeing a familiar furry pokemon.

"Velvet?" Michael asked quiet, surprised to see the young eevee ran straight to defending the two pokemons from the Alola Persian.

Soon the Alola Persian have a mocking grinned before unleashed a scratch attack. But Velvet saw it coming and leaped out of the way before the Alola Persian come at her.

Velvet had the background of her turn magically and sparkly with hearts, she then winked at Persian creating a small pink heart that approached him. The dark classic cat stopped and started to feel strange, felt his heart beating very fast and cheeks burning up, he look at Velvet with hearts in his eyes.

 _That is surprising useful against a large enemy like Persian with Attract…_ Michael thought impressive at Velvet. He decide to keep watching the young eevee fight and only intervene if needed.

Velvet soon then goes into what looks like a Quick Attack and hits Persian while being under the influence of Attract. This end up sending the Dark type flying across the ground after being hit multiple times.

Velvet land on the ground before she looks at the Dark type version of Persian who still on the ground for few minutes. The eevee isn't sure if Persian will get up. She then turns around and walk away from him.

Velvet's eyes become slight wide when seeing the same boy from before and it seem he was watching her fight against the Persian. Is he impressed with her fighting against a large pokemon?

"Look out!" Michael shout to her.

Velvet barely have time to react when a surprised attack from Persian and scratch the back of her brown fur before sending her across the floor. Persian was about to attack once again, but a bright light appeared before Espeon appeared and used Iron Tail on Persian's face as the dark classic cat pokemon went flying to the trashcans.

"If you continued with that underhand method, be prepared for the consequence…" Michael warned cold as his emerald green eyes darken.

Persian gritting his teeths at them before turning around and leaving the alley right now.

"Vee!" a familiar voice calling out to them. Michael and his Espeon turns around to see Velvet come toward them.

"That Persian won't bother you guys again." Michael said before looking at her, "As for you, you might be strong but you should always watch your back." he added.

Velvet felt a bit shame when hearing that, but she soon have a serious expression.

"Veeveee! Veeveee!" Velvet said. This made Michael looks a bit confused.

"What did Velvet say?" He asked to his partner.

( _Something on the line of training her being tough._ ) Espeon said. This made Michael blinks in confused before realized the way she was look at him early.

"You want to joins me?" Michael asked surprises. Velvet nodded.

"Glace! Glace!" the three turns around and seeing Haru accompanied by her Glaceon.

"I see… it seem that she is quite interested in being one of your pokemon, Michael." Haru said with a smile.

"But is it alright?" Michael asked. Sure, he is also interested in getting an Umbreon to complete the Johto pair but there was also Glaceon's opinion.

"Glace! Glace!" Glaceon bark with a serious expression.

"But my Glaceon here wants to test you before allowed her daughter to join you." Haru explains. "She want to see your bond with your Espeon is true."

"That the only way to settle is in a battle…" Michael concluded as Haru nodded. "What do you think, Espeon?" he asked for his best friend's opinion.

"Espeon!" Espeon bark with a nodded. Beside he does want to fight against another Eeveelution like Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" The Icy Eeveelution stated cold.

"How about we go to somewhere without a lot of people?" Haru suggested. Michael nodded.

* * *

(Pokemon Center)

Mizuki was seeing in the Pokemon Center with a familiar pokemon that she was carried in there for help. But it doesn't mean that she need to get some help from unexpected scratches.

"Oww…" Mizuki moaned as Nurse Blissey rubbing medicines on her scratches arms. Then Nurse Joy putting bandages on her next.

This was a whole new experience as she was the kind of girl who stayed home... so Mizuki wondered if her brother did got hurts like this during his journeys.

' _But... this is also a good experience..._ ' She smiled to herself as now Mizuki did feel she was becoming better than before since now she had partner that respected her and even got hurt dealing with Pokemon... that sounded like she was on an adventure.

Mizuki hears snicker and glared at the fire kitten who seem to be amused at her predicament.

"You aren't getting this back until you are better." Mizuki said to the fire cat pokemon who have somekind of cone around his head.

This made Litten have a small frown upon his face. Even if he want to, he cannot leave without the fruit which was careful guarded by Mizuki herself.

How did this happened to someone like Mizuki? After all something like this may be seen as a situation that Michael should find himself in.

She was planning on going back to the home she shared with Professor Kukui before came across the same Litten from before. But there was a mean Alola Persian who trying to pushed Litten off the edge of the cliff…

(Flashback)

 _Mizuki cannot help looks worried for Litten who was getting close to the edge of the cliff by the presence of the mean Persian._

 _"Mizuki, what do we do?" RotomDex asked, almost scared._

 _'What would Michael would do at time like this?' Mizuki thought before she got out her backpack and unzipped it. She then seeing Rowlet who was still sleeping and blowing a snore bubble._

 _Rowlet was her Pokemon... and if Michael was there he would... use his Pokemon to help!_

 _"Rowlet, please help Litten!" Mizuki shout as her little owl awakened._

 _Soon Rowlet snapped open his eyes and spring forth way at the Alola Persian and kicked the pokemon away. This causes Persian to gritting its teeths and firing energy blast at them._

 _This caused Mizuki, Rowlet, and RotomDex to jump out of the way._

 _"If you don't want to be nice… Rowlet, Leafage!" The young girl shout as Rowlet have a serious look when hearing the order._

 _"Hooo!" Rowlet cried out as leaf tornado gathering around him and sending straight Persian who look stupefy._

 _The attack send Persian flying to the bushes. After being attacked, the Alola Persian soon made decision of fleeing from them._

 _"_ _ **That is great, Mizuki!**_ _" RotomDex said._

 _Mizuki take a deep breathing and sighed with relief. She was lucky that Alola Persian left or it could been worse. She suddenly remember something and saw Litten leaving with the fruit in his jaw._

 _"_ _ **Litten take 90% damage.**_ _" RotomDex said._

 _"Wait… Litten!" Mizuki said before she approached him. She especially worried about him move with those injuries._

 _She try to pick up Litten, but the fire cat bite her and made her flinched in pain from the bite._

 _This made Rowlet puffed his cheek in angry after seeing Litten bite his trainer and talking with the cat despite his own type disadvantage is Fire._

 _But Litten ignored and moved again, making Rowlet looks angry before pecked Litten's head. This made Litten dropped to the ground._

 _"Rowlet, be careful with him." Mizuki said before looks at Litten. "Litten, I will carried you to the Pokemon Center."_

 _Litten try to reach out for the fruit and Mizuki note that the fruit must be important to him._

 _"Don't worry, I won't take it but you should worried about yourself first." Mizuki scold before picking up the fire cat despite he still struggling in her arms and made her flinched. "Seriously, take it easy!" she added while Litten who was still struggling._

(Present)

Now it back to where they were before in the Pokemon Center. Both Mizuki and Litten were taken care by Nurse Joy and her Blissey.

But Mizuki keep an eye on Litten who still hadn't move since she still hold onto the fruit to make sure Litten will stay here. This might sound like revenge for what Litten did to her face when they first meet.

"So Litten… can you tell me why is this important to you?" Mizuki asked, gesturing to the fruit in her hand.

Litten didn't say anything before this made her come closer and looks at him. When she got close enough, Litten jump for the fruit and her hands before land on the floor.

"What!?" Mizuki looks shocked at what happens. Litten then takes off immediately out of the building with the fruit in his jaw.

"Mizuki, we cannot let Litten ran off." Nurse Joy snapped as the young girl start running off.

"I know!" she said. But she wished that Michael was here right now.

* * *

Michael and others were seen in what looks like an opening field on the beach. The two Eeveelutions take their place on the field.

Michael doesn't know how the battle will turned out between two Eeveelutions. After all, he still don't know much about the Eeveelutions in this world. But he have confident that he and Espeon can overcome whatever Glaceon will throws at them.

"Then allow me to start off. Glaceon, Quick Attack." Haru said. Soon Glaceon springs forward immediately.

"Iron Tail!" Michael commanded. But Espeon is fast as well and leap into the air to attack with the Iron Tail on the head.

"Shadow Ball!" Haru said as Glaceon fired a powerful dark orb at the lavender feline. But Espeon saw it coming and dodging the attack.

 _Psychic…!_ Michael thought.

Espeon's eyes glowing before he gathered psychic energy before firing it at Glaceon.

"Countered with Ice Beam!" said Haru.

Glaceon focus ice energy into her mouth and fired a powerful ice blast at the Psychic.

The two attacks met in the middle and they both caused an explosion when they made contact. The smoke covered everyone's view of the field.

Velvet was sitting nearby as she currently watching two Eeveelution battle each other. She have a bit hope that Michael and his Eeveelution being able to overcome her mom. Glaceon looks at the field careful before she spotted a familiar shadow in shaped of Espeon and give a small tail wave to her trainer.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind!" Haru said.

Glaceon take a deep breath before firing a chilling wind as the smoke vanished and went directly at Espeon. But Espeon puts up a familiar green barrier to protect himself.

"Double Team then used Shadow Balls!" Haru said.

Glaceon soon starting to duplicate herself as she starts circled around Espeon before charging up ghost energy into her mouth. Espeon did his best to dodging the incoming attacks while waiting for his partner's order.

Michael looks around and trying to figure out how to figure out which one is the real one. But he knows that he won't have time. He then remember something that a certain old man and Pikachu did when testing if he can opened heart of Shadow Pokemon. Though this idea might work for when opponent's pokemon who used the move Dig. It still can work.

 _Remember what Pikachu did when I had Mightyena used Dig?_ Michael thought serious as Espeon understood.

Espeon jumps high into the air and come downward with his tail turns metal once again. The ground erupted with the real Glaceon lift straight up into the air.

( _There is the real one!_ ) Espeon said before going after the original one with an Iron Tail. This send Glaceon backward.

"Oh my… You are really good." Haru uttered with surprised expression. She already suspicious that this boy does have a strong link for mental command by thoughts.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon said before getting herself up.

"Glaceon used another Ice Beam!" Haru commanded.

"Countered it with Hyper Beam!" Michael said.

Both Eeveelution inhaled their breath before they unleashed their attacks at each other. Their attacks collided with each other, forcing two Eeveelution move back from another. But both of them standing on their even ground.

"Glaceon… used Attract!" Haru commanded. This made Espeon's eyes went wide when hearing that and couldn't do anything.

Like her daughter, Glaceon's background has pink sparkles and she blow hearts at Espeon. Espeon soon have a huge blush upon on his face.

"Espeon!?" Michael exclaimed in shocked. Soon Espeon's eyes was replaced with hearts when stares at Glaceon.

"Espeon, can you heard me?!" Michael questioned to his partner who still not listening to him. He cannot even hear any telepathy through psychic power from him either.

( **Pokemon Speech activate** )

" _Hello there… handsome._ " Glaceon said using a fake sweet tone.

" _Umm… Hey there…_ " Espeon stuttered and look shyly. Even though he is under the influence of Attract, he cannot stop feeling his heart pounding.

Even Velvet was watching not far from where they were, cannot help sweatdropped at the psychic Eeveelution. She too familiar with Attract work, but she never imagine Espeon… being this shy!

" _Why don't you come a little closer?_ " Glaceon asked, sly.

The lavender feline complied despite ignoring the protests or orders from his brother. Soon there was an evil grin formed upon her face and Glaceon fired a Shadow Ball at his face.

( **Pokemon Speech off** )

This sending Espeon rolling across the ground and let out a painful groan.

"Espeon, can't you get up?" Michael asked.

To Michael's relief, Espeon manages to get himself up and gritting his teeths while glaring at Glaceon.

"I am impressed that you and your Espeon can pulled through after being hit by Attract. Glaceon… used Hail!" Haru commands, making Glaceon smirks.

Glaceon summoned a small orb of energy and fire to the air. Soon above the battlefield was a large cloud and it starting to hail now.

Espeon flinched a bit when being struck by the hail while Glaceon standing there finally.

"This is bad…" Michael cursed at the grim situation. He did some research around Glaceon last night and finds out that she have abilities works in Hail.

( _Michael, what do we do?_ ) Espeon asked.

 _Get close and used Iron Tail!_ Michael thought serious.

Espeon soon charged forward and with his tail turning metal once again. Before he can hit, Glaceon soon dodging it like it was no problem before firing rapid Shadow Balls at him. This causing Espeon to scream in pain when being pelting by Shadow Balls. Espeon soon used Iron Tail to deflect most of the Shadow Balls, but keep notices Glaceon moved faster.

"We aren't done yet... Espeon used **Psychic**!" Michael commanded serious.

Espeon's eyes glowing before firing psychic power at Glaceon. But Glaceon leaped out of the way from the attack. However, the psychic attack turns around and hits her in the back.

"Glaceon, are you okay?" Haru asked to her friend.

Glaceon soon got herself up as her injuries faded away due to the hail. While Espeon still getting hurt by the hail.

"Glaceon… time to use Blizzard!" Haru said.

"Espeon, Protect!" Michael shout. Espeon tries to use Protect, but he was too slow to put up the green barrier. With the power of hail, Glaceon fired a massive blizzard that frozen Espeon solid.

"Espeon!" Michael shout as he and Velvet looks shocked at what happened to the lavender feline. "Espeon! Espeon!"

"It looks like this battle to test your worth ended so soon." Haru said.

Michael gritting his teeth at what happen and couldn't help feeling angry at himself. Haru trapped his partner in ice and used the power of Hail to boost Glaceon's icy power and regain health from damages taken by him.

He know that this isn't a Double Battle or he will have someone unfrozen his partner or someone watched his back… his friends aren't here.

' _What do I do?_ ' he thought confused.

( **Flashback** )

 _Eevee was seeing rolling on the floor in front of 7 year old Michael. This made the young boy ran toward his best friend and carried him in his arms._

" _Eevee! Are you alright?" Michael asked with worried expression._

" _Vee…" Eevee said weakened._

 _Daniel then returns his pokemon back to his pokeball and then approached his son and Eevee. He checked Eevee and spread potion on him while his son looks at his friend with worried._

" _Is Eevee going to be alright, Dad?" Michael asked with sorrow._

" _Don't worry. He will be fine." Daniel said before letting Eevee jumps back to his son's arms._

" _Dad. How do you become strong?" Michael asked to his father, wanting to know why he was strong._

" _I have only three reasons." Daniel said. "Three reasons to fight for, to live for, and to hope."_

 _This made Michael looks confused at his father. "Can you tell me yours?" he asked._

" _One is protect those close to me. Two is change Orre's fate." Daniel said._

" _What is three?" Michael asked curious._

" _Three is seeing my children live long and health life." Daniel answer with a bright smile before ruffed Michael's hair. "I am sure you will find your reasons, Michael."_

( **Present** )

Back in his world, Michael's reason of fighting Cipher was to get revenged upon the ones who killed his father. He knows he cannot completed it anymore. After realized how much it cost him…

But he have new reasons to keep going on in this world.

( _Michael…_ ) a weakened voice said in his mind, making him paused. (… _Michael_ )

"I can still feeling him… he is still not down yet," Michael muttered before opened his eyes. "This battle is not over yet!" He shout defiance.

"Espeon, I know you are still in there." Michael said serious. "Something like a frozen cage will never bring you down before…after everything we went through. We aren't back down from this battle!"

Suddenly the ice cage that held Espeon starting to shakes immediately as Espeon's eyes glowing more intense than before. Soon everyone watched in amazed as Espeon shattered the icy cage like it was nothing.

This made Haru, Glaceon, and Velvet looks surprised at what just happened. But it wasn't long until they notice that the cloud for hail soon disappeared in an instantly.

( _I am back!_ ) Espeon said.

"Glace…" Glaceon uttered in disbelief tone.

"Quick Attack!" Michael shout.

Espeon started to run up to Glaceon with super speed while having his body glowing.

"Glaceon, you use Quick Attack as well!" said Haru.

The two pokemon started heading towards each other with incredible speed, aiming to cause more damage to the other. After seeing them get close enough, Michael called for another attack.

"Iron Tail!"

Espeon leaped into the air with his tail turns steel, the Quick Attack gave him extra height and he was now higher in the sky.

"Glace!?/What!?" Both Glaceon and her trainer look surprised.

Espeon starts descending with Iron Tail toward the ice type evolution of Eevee and ready to aim the attack.

"Glaceon, used Ice Shards!" Haru shout.

Glaceon fired the shards at Espeon, but Espeon swat them with his Iron Tail before hitting her head with the Iron Tail and sending her backward.

"Glace… Glaceon." Glaceon said.

"Espeon…" Espeon said.

Haru looks at the state of the two Eeveelutions as she can tell that the next move seem to decide everything.

"Glaceon, do you want to end this?" asked Haru to the Icy Eeveelution who nodded. "Let's end it with Ice Beam!"

"Espeon, used Hyper Beam!" commanded Michael.

Two Eeveelutions fired up off their attacks and the two attacks collided with each other before sending each other flying backward. Their attacks hurt both of them hard, but it wasn't until Glaceon collapsed on the ground and fainted, meaning that Espeon was the winner.

( _We did it…_ ) Espeon said before collapsed onto the ground. Michael hurry toward his partner as well.

"You did great," Michael said with relief.

"Good work in fighting my Glaceon, you two." Haru said before offered an Oran Berry to her Glaceon.

Glaceon looks at Michael and his Espeon for a few moment before looking at her daughter who was watching the fight. "GlacGlacGlace! Glaceon!" she said.

"Vee! Veeveee?" Velvet asked to her mother. Glaceon nodded.

This made the young eevee looks happy at her mother's words and went to Michael before cuddle against his leg. Michael looks a bit surprised before looking at the Ice type Eeveelution.

"I take it that we passed your test?" Michael asked to Glaceon.

Soon Glaceon have a serious look upon her face. "Glace! Glace! Glace! Glace!" she warned venom. Michael and Espeon have a really good idea on what she meant.

"You showed us your bond so you passed. But Glaceon give you a warning if you mistreated her daughter." Haru added the last part with a serious expression.

"I won't…" Michael said before petting Velvet. Beside he won't have to worry about having an uneven number team. He is certain that he can make Velvet become a strong Umbreon in the future.

* * *

(Later)

Mizuki and RotomDex were in pursued of Litten who once again ran off on his own. They thought that Litten would rest after bringing him back to home. Compared to Rowlet who can sleeping without any problem, Litten seem to be activate.

"Litten, where are you going?!" Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki? What happened to you?" A familiar voice called out to her as she and RotomDex turns around to see Michael approached them.

"Michael, I was looking after Litten before he went off on his own." Mizuki answers.

"That explains the bandages." Michael said before tagging along with them.

Though he wants to head back to mansion after getting his pokemons healed from the Pokemon Center. But he decides that it might be unwise to leave Mizuki on her own even at this late hour and accompanied them.

" **But what are you doing out this late?** " RotomDex inquired.

"The Pokemon Center." Michael answers. Not to mention getting know his new recruit, but he will save for another time.

They soon continued with following the fire cat from behind and it wasn't long before they reached what looks like an abandoned house with vines and moles covering it.

"Rotom, who's this house belonged to?" Michael asked. Even Mizuki is confused and find this place unclean for an abandoned house.

" **Unable to analysis. Unable to analysis.** " RotomDex response.

* * *

Litten soon enter the building and seeing a large Stouland resting on the dusty couch. The fire kitten placed the fruit on the table before getting the Stouland to awake.

The large dog pokemon looks at Litten before seeing the fruit and taken a bite of the fruit. Soon Litten and Stouland turned around to see Mizuki, Michael, and RotomDex enter the building.

"A Stouland?" Mizuki asked.

" **He looks pretty old.** " RotomDex said.

"So this is why you come here…" Michael said, pointed to the plastic bag and old food cups.

This made Mizuki realized why Litten going that far despite his own injury from the Alola Persian. She then approached Litten despite the fire type growl at her.

"I see… he is someone important to you, isn't he?" Mizuki asked softly. Litten looks a bit surprised and nodded.

Mizuki then looks at the old Stouland. "I am sorry if it late. Litten got hurt when he was attacked by Persian and have to get him helped. I want him to healed property before moving again. So if it alright, that I come next time and bring you foods?" She explains.

Before she can get a response, Litten, even Rowlet who was sleeping early, and Stouland to get tense as they heard something. "What is wrong?" she asked, confused.

"We have an unwelcoming guest." Michael said serious before a familiar face shows.

"That Persian!" They exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other with surprised. They don't have literally time to explain when there is an angry Persian in the room.

The Alola Persian soon come down from the ceiling and about to charge an attack. "Everyone, move out!" Michael ordered to others before they leave the building.

The Persian followed them out and growl at them.

" **That Persian is persisting. Looking for revenge.** " RotomDex said.

Michael watched as Mizuki get out her Rowlet to help out Litten. Though he can take care of the Persian, but he wants to see if Mizuki can handle things on her own.

"Seriously, you really should leave us alone." Mizuki said. "Rowlet, Leafage!"

"Hoo!" Rowlet fly into the air before blowing his attack and Litten helped by shooting Ember at Persian. But Persian dodged them as the dark type trying to harm Stouland with his claw.

"Look out!" Mizuki said before she jumps in the way and raised her arms to protected Stouland. Litten looks shock at the event with Mizuki's arms bleeding from the attack.

Soon Rowlet get into action of tackling Persian from his trainer, but Persian dodging the attack.

Stouland then barked to Litten. Litten soon charged energy and causing the bandages on his back to ripe parted as he fired a powerful Ember at Persian. After being hit by the attack, Persian screamed in pain and then flew from the scene.

Mizuki sighed with relief before she looks at hands.

"Mizuki! Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"It hurt…" Mizuki whimpered to her friend.

"I guess we should have someone look at them." He said, getting some bandages from his pocket. "But let this be a reminder that Pokemons can handle taken hits from others than us." He added before wrapping them on her arms.

The young girl nodded before hear a snicker from Litten. "Shut up!" Mizuki snapped angry at Litten after the pain from her arms. "Oww…" she moaned from the pain.

Soon Litten approaching Stouland and nuzzling against the old pokemon's mustache happily.

* * *

(Next day)

Michael is currently accompanied Mizuki who was wearing bandages around her arms while he carried the shopping bags as he didn't wanted Mizuki to do something like that since her arms are a still healing even if is from scratches.

He didn't have anything plans so he decide to see Litten and the old Stouland.

"Litten? Stouland? Are you guys here?" Mizuki asked confused as she looks around.

"There is no doubt that they moved to a new location." Michael concluded as he see no one else around here and feeling more desolation... in fact he almost was expecting a ghost type Pokemon to show itself in a place like this.

This made Mizuki looks a bit sad as she realized what he meant. It was because of them, that Persian finds the place. Soon they went down the street as they passed the food stalls before Mizuki approached the same woman who give Litten fruits.

"Have Litten come here?" Mizuki asked.

"I see… so that why you come here?" The old woman said.

"I wonder if we shouldn't involve…" Mizuki muttered.

"It's not your fault." The old woman said, cutting open the fruit. "I am sure that the little one is fine." She said before placing on a plate and then place on the ground.

Mizuki and Michael then seeing Litten approached the fruit. "Litten! I was so worried about you!" Mizuki said. Litten just stares at them before he taken the fruit.

"I see that you find a new place to live." The old woman said to Litten.

Litten says nothing before leaving with the fruit. Michael notices that Mizuki have a smile upon her face when watching Litten leave.

 _I have to get better… when I get to see Litten again_ , Mizuki thought to herself. Then she looked at Michael and she decided to learn more about him as he was much better and stronger than her.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Yes, I know that skip episode 6 since it kinda of boring and go with the Litten episode. I only get Michael involved only a bit, but having encounter a different event of his own since this is an AU. I giving Michael some insight on Ash's prior league history to understand who he planned on fighting and make him aware that Ash tend to limited himself from his old pokemons that he hadn't used for years (After all, we know company is responsible for thatXD). It probably one reason why I didn't add him here if Michael find out his prior history with league especially getting into second place in Kalos league, he probably won't developed any respect for someone who literally hold himself backXD**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	8. Ch7: Eggs Situation

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch7: Eggs Situation

It another day in the Pokemon School as everyone are ready to prepare for class…

"This is your fault, Michael!" Mao snapped, looking angrily at the stoically redhead.

However, that doesn't seem to be the case here.

The redhead looks a bit confused at why she is snapping at him today and even _talk_ to him today. He notices that since Suiren being a bit nice to him, Mao seems to be distant and avoided him. But today she looks angry at him after he and Mizuki come into class after having a tag battle with two trainers.

"And what is that?" Michael asked with a confused expression. He didn't really do anything that seem to be worth note of making her upset.

This made Mao become agitated at the redhead. "Don't you heard what about the rumors!?" she growled at him.

"I don't really cared about the rumors." Michael shrugged. He know most of them are trying to figure out where he was from and his excessed skill in Double Battle.

"Are you seriously!?"

This made the redhead look even confused at her continuous angry toward him. He still don't understand why is she angry at him—

Soon everyone hear a laughed and turns around to see Michael's Espeon laughing hard on the ground while other pokemons look incredulous at him.

"What is up with your Espeon?" Kiawe asked, confused.

RotomDex was the one who went up close to Espeon and trying to get to the bottom of the matter.

" **Espeon, what is so funny?** " RotomDex asked confused to the lavender feline.

Espeon was still laughing but he says something between the laughing before continued laughing on the wooden floor.

" **I see. I didn't notice that either.** " RotomDex said, rubbing his pretend chin.

"What did he say?" Mizuki asked curious.

" **Michael used to hear people talk about his skill and decide to ignore them. But it seems that he unaware that Mao and Suiren were stalking him that it give people the wrong impression of them having secret crush on him.** " RotomDex said.

"What!?" Lillie, Kiawe, and the two girls exclaimed in shocked. Mamane have some laughed as well.

 _Wait… Espeon know this whole time!?_ Suiren thought shocked before stare at the lavender feline. Espeon have a smirk upon his face as if it answers her thought.

"So that is what it about." Michael muttered when giving a suspect look at Suiren. Even though he was a bit disturbed that Mao and Suiren were stalking him.

"I-It not like that anymore!" Suiren protested embarrassed.

"Then what are you going to do about the rumor!?" Mao demands as she cannot believes that he is taking this so calmed!

Michael looks at back Mao before take a deep breath. Everyone looks at him as they are anticipation his response. "You can say that I rejected both of you and that it will be end of the rumor." He answers simply.

This cause everyone except for Mamane who was still laughing, in the classroom to drop to the ground comical.

"That is not helping at all!" Mao shrieked at the unfazed redhead.

"I am surprised that you are so calmed when saying that." Kiawe comment, slight sweatdropped to Michael.

"It easy that way consider how most relationship between people never turned out well." Michael stated plainly.

"How do you know this?" Mizuki asked, surprisingly at Michael know about relationships despite not show any interests.

"Were you in a relationship before?" Suiren asked.

"I only seen how people act when it comes to relationship stuffs and what happens to guys around their crushes." Michael stated plainly. Though he wasn't much into it back then and don't think too livid of others.

Another reason is that he is not like his father who have a natural charm of drawn women when he never inherit that trait that his sister's babysitter once told him about how his mom meet. Professor Krane often says that he can see his father in him, but the grown man was sadly mistaken as Michael can never attracted girls or have any human companions on his journey like Wes did.

But he won't have to worry about the Shadow pokemon, as the war was already over… even though the ending was unjust for him.

 _Even if Greevil_ did _surrendered on that day… it will be still too dangerous with the Snag Machine and multiple schematic of it around in HQ_ , Michael thought to himself. The last thing he wants is an identity thief of his own and attacked people with random pokemons.

But there was another question in his mind when he thought about the alternative. What will he do if he ever safety return back home? Sure, he know that he will continued work to cure the Shadow Pokemon before set them free…

He might be still bitter that he can't never resolved his father's death and isolated himself from others. Too bitter to be able to realize that he neglected his sister.

"I can perfectly understand how you felt, Michael." Mamane said. This made the redhead looks at his fellow engineer.

"You aren't the one who felt like he can even fit in like the next guy who is already in a relationship with a girl. So don't felt like it your own problem, there are guys like that in the world and they tend to find something else to motivate them in life." Mamane said sagely. "Isn't that right, Kiawe?" he asked to the fire type trainer.

' _You might be partly right about not fitting in. But you might be reading things the wrong way, Mamane…_ ' Michael thought.

"Yeah. Don't let something like this bother you especially when preparing for Island trials since it will be nothing more than a distraction." Kiawe said.

"Are you guys in here?" Professor Kukui asked before appear in front of the entrance way.

"Professor Kukui?" Mizuki blinks as she and others look at their teacher come to the classroom.

"We will be having a special lecture in Principal Oak's office today." Professor Kukui said.

"A special lecture?"

* * *

Soon everyone walking into Principal Oak's office as they are curious about what the special lecture would be about. After Principal Oak greeted them with pokemon pons, they notice two pokemon eggs upon the table. One of them is brown and other is white with flower patterns.

"Are those Pokemon eggs?" Mizuki asked as others look awe at them.

Even Michael looks at them with slight surprise since Pokemon Eggs are quite rare back in the Orre region.

"Yes, this one happens to brought in by my cousin's assistant Tracey from Kanto." Principal Oak said before gesturing to the one with flower patterns. "This egg was found the other day on Mount Lanakila."

"What kind of eggs are they?" Mamane asked, looking at them. "Have you analyzed them yet?"

"That's something that you'll have to wait to find out." Principal Oak said. "So what do you guys think of me raising one egg and you raising the other?" he asked.

"Us raising the egg?" Mao asked.

"This is an important lesson." Professor Kukui said. "It's important that you learn how to raise a pokemon starting from an egg."

"So everyone should take care of it?" Lillie asked.

"Of course." Professor Kukui said. "You are to observe the state of the egg every day and record any changes." He continued.

"How simple can it get Wobbuffet? So remember to add some Wobbufection." Principal Oak said, while making faces. "Now which egg would you like to raise?"

"… But we can only pick one." Mizuki pondered.

"Either one is fine with me." Michael said.

"Hey Lillie! Why don't you picked the egg?" Mao suddenly asked.

Lillie looks at the eggs before pointed her finger at the one with flower-like patterns. "This one."

"Why?" Mamane asked.

"This one has cute, flower-like patterns." Lillie answer. This made the three girls agreed with Lillie's suggestion.

"Is that the only one?" Mamane asked.

"Michael, I have a personal assignment for you." Principal Oak said before reaching into his cabinet and takes out what looks like another egg. But this one seem to be different as it bottom half looks black and upper part is gray.

"Where did you get this one?" Kiawe asked.

"This one have an apparent story. You see… while walking on the beach this morning, a Pelipper left this egg on the sand from its jaw and fly off in a hurry." Principal Oak said. "No doubt, it accident take it from someone's nest. Though I would like you look after it."

"Why me?" Michael questioned with a confused expression to the adults. He only knows about infant pokemons from books. But there could be other students who might be better in raising an infant pokemon.

"I thought you want something a bit more challenging since I notice you been training your team on your own hard than anyone else. So I think it can be interested to see how you handle raising one from an egg." Professor Kukui said. Also if Michael spend time with an infant pokemon of his own, then maybe he can soften a bit up.

Michael looks at the egg after hearing Professor Kukui's explanation. He knows what is like to be forcefully separated from his home. No doubt that whatever hatched from this egg might never see its parents. If he does raised it… he will end up become the baby pokemon's parent. A father.

 _A father... can I really be one?_ Michael thought as he stares at the egg.

"Michael, are you alright?" Suiren asked, cannot help feel a bit worry for the redhead who was seem loss in his thoughts.

"I will do it…" Michael response calm. Beside this might be useful… if he even end up caring for more infant pokemons in the future.

"That is good." Principal Oak said with relief. He swore to sense some hesitating from Michael, but the young man seem to be confident that he can do it.

* * *

After the class was over, our attention soon focused on Lillie's limo heading for her mansion.

"Thank you for your help, Mizuki." Lillie said to her friend who was holding the egg.

"You don't need to worry. Beside I'm always curious about what kind of place Michael is staying in," Mizuki said, holding the egg for Lillie. But she cannot help feeling bad for Lillie as everyone except for Michael vote on Lillie for taking care of the egg.

"Hey Michael, do you know anything about taking care of infant pokemons?" Mizuki asked to her friend who calm stares at the egg in his arms.

"They shouldn't be practicing moves until they are two months old. But they need a lot of exercises so they can adjust to move around on their own." Michael said, remember the notes from a pokemon book.

" **Did you raise some before?** " RotomDex asked, curious.

"No. I read it from a book." Michael said simply.

"I was wonder have you trying to help Lillie overcome her fear around pokemon?" Mizuki asked curious. Since Lillie have fear of pokemon, there must be difficult for Michael and his pokemon to move around her place.

"Yes, we tried." Michael said.

"Espeon?" Mizuki asked.

"Still not working."

"How about Bulbasaur?" Mizuki asked.

"Lillie accident scream caused Bulbasaur startled and release Sleep Powder on everyone." Michael recalled, making Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Milotic?" Mizuki asked.

"Lillie won't go near her even when Milotic approached her. I hadn't try Velvet with her yet." Michael said.

The Orre Trainer still have some doubt that Lillie will be able to handle the infant due to her phobia. He would've preferred Mizuki look after it than letting Lillie continued suffering through her fear.

But unknown to him, Lillie have sad look upon her face before she looks out of the window.

"We are here." Lillie said.

"Huh?" Mizuki looks confused out of the window. "I thought we still have long way to go?" she asked.

"This part is my property." Lillie explains to her. This made her and RotomDex blinks in surprised when upon hearing it.

"Eh?"

"She is telling the truth." Michael explains to her.

It wasn't long until the driver stopped in front of the mansion as the three students get out of the vehicle. They are greeted by James.

"Welcome back, Miss Lillie and Mister Michael." The older butler greeted friendly. Michael just nodded to the butler.

"Whoa… I didn't know you live here." Mizuki said who still in awe at the place.

"You aren't the first one who thought that." Lillie said to her before looking at the older butler. "This is Mizuki and RotomDex, they are friends from class."

"Pardon the intrusion." Mizuki said as James introduced himself.

James soon shows them the way into the mansion as he closed the door. But unknown to them, something emerged from under the vehicle with devious grin.

* * *

Michael soon left for his room while Lillie showing Mizuki around her room. He then place the egg careful on his bed.

It wasn't long until he felt some of his pokeballs wigging before he watched Espeon, Velvet, and Bulbasaur materialized upon the floor. The three looks a bit surprise upon seeing the egg on the bed.

( _Oh? It been a while since I see another egg._ ) Espeon said.

Both Velvet and Bulbasaur leap onto the bed as the two sniffing the egg before the egg move a little, making them look startled.

"Vee? /Bulb?" they asked.

( _This egg is definitely alive._ ) Espeon said.

Michael wasn't surprise that his pokemon will be interested in what could be in the egg. Then again, he won't have to worried about seek out another pokemon and spend time bonding with the ones he have before the egg hatched. With Velvet joining the group, they need time to get along and it will make it easy for him to sync while Double Battle.

"Yeah, it looks like we might have another coming our way. But this one need a bit more responsibility." Michael explains. "Though I have to admit it… this is my first time even handle one." He added, looking at the egg.

He is fortunate of even having an opportunity of raising a pokemon egg despite reading about them. This is something never occur for a child who live in Orre. But he wonder how his sister will be like around the egg… she will be ecstasy and might try to take the egg before put in a baby stroller or babbling nonsense.

( _Not to mention Lillie was also assigned to care for an egg like you._ ) Espeon informed to them.

"Bulb!? Bulb! Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked bewildered when hearing the news. Michael can tell by Bulbasaur's expression regard to the news, though he still working on the communication if Espeon or RotomDex aren't around.

"You aren't the only one, I still doubt she can truly get over such fear. It really unnatural." Michael said before sitting down. He understand the only way to face fear is stand ground against them, but Lillie's was unnatural and made her being afraid that easily. But he still don't have a lead on how exactly Lillie become afraid. And not to mention he hadn't meet either Lillie's mom or brother yet.

Soon Velvet sat on Michael's lap before looking up at the redhead.

"Vee! Eevee! Eevee!" Velvet said.

This made Michael raise an eyebrow in confusion. Though he is familiar with raising eevee, but he still need more time to adjust to understand Velvet.

( _She think we should give Lillie a chance. Lillie been studied over pokemon so hard to overcome her fear._ ) Espeon said. But he think that Velvet want to help Michael in repaid his debt to Lillie who let them stay in her mansion.

"I know you mean well, Velvet. It just I am not really sure if being with infant pokemon can truly help her overcome her fear and might put the infant pokemon at risk… I cannot let another life disappeared again…" Michael said, making Bulbasaur and Velvet look slight surprise by his answer. Before either Bulbasaur or Velvet can ask him, something else interrupted them by a sound of growl.

Michael and his pokemon hear a slight growl in the room before the redhead turns around and face unexpected intruders.

In the form of three Salandits with sinister grin.

"What the the—!?" Before he can finished, the three pokemon launched an unexpected attack.

* * *

(In Lillie's room)

After helping Lillie to settling down the egg, Mizuki and Lillie are currently eating snacks provided by James and a maid. Though Lillie wish Michael will join them, but she can't force him since he might want takes care of his egg on his own. Mizuki let out Rowlet from her backpack as the owl pokemon eating the treats happily.

Though Lillie was still afraid of pokemon, she too can't help watching Rowlet eating the treats. The small owl pokemon is indeed cute.

"So Mizuki, are you think of catching another pokemon beside Rowlet?" Lillie asked curious to the black haired girl.

"Well… not really." Mizuki said. Though there was Litten, but she still want to prepared herself and Rowlet before meeting the fire cat again. "I think it will be good that I should spend more time with Rowlet… so I can understanding him a bit more," She said, petting Rowlet and it made the small owl cooed happily. "Michael says that it never good in catching every pokemon you see. It will end up causing troubles like neglecting later."

"That is true… I heard that happens," Lillie said. "So what is it like learning under someone like Michael?" she asked, curious about Michael's teaching methods.

"Michael is quite strict when it comes to training around pokemons especially he helped me working on Rowlet's type disadvantages." Mizuki said. Especially remember how she wasn't quick at first before having Rowlet being frozen solid couple of times when learning to help Rowlet avoiding Milotic's Ice Beam.

Not to mention they tried to figure how to expand Rowlet's move sets. Though Michael was disappointed that Rowlet can't learned Double Kick due to how good the small owl pokemon good with his legs. But they were surprised to learn from RotomDex that Rowlet has the potential of learning ghost moves, this surprised the two.

"Michael seem to be a good teacher." Lillie said, impressed.

" **Michael also teaching Mizuki in running if the battle get too much.** " RotomDex added, this made Lillie looks blinked.

"Huh?" she asked. "What for?"

"Michael says that it never good for trainers to be too focus on battles and being away of their surroundings." Mizuki said.

"So he is serious all of the time…?" Lillie ponder as she rarely seen him like when he was training in the courtyard.

"Not all of the times." Mizuki said. "During break, I sometime seen him cleaning up his pokemon and see something close to happy for his pokemon. Though Michael may act cold hearted, but he seem to shows a different side with pokemon."

Lillie often see that with Michael and his pokemon when they spend time together at either mansion or school. That what she felt admiration for the redhead. But she can't help feel something wrong with Michael. He treated pokemon much as people… but he can't do the same for normal people.

"It seem that deep down Michael is kind to his pokemon companions." James comment. But he notices that Michael keep his past a silent.

" **Sometime it made me wonder if Michael is tsundere.** " RotomDex comment.

"Lillie, is there a research to make a person un-tsundere?" Mizuki asked to the paled blonde girl who look surprised.

"I-I don't think there is a research on something like that yet…" Lillie said before looking at James. "James, what do you think?" she asked to the older butler.

"I think you should focus on make gradual trust with him. Michael must have some personal scars that might make him difficult to trust people. It will take some time for him to open up to people again." James advice wise.

Soon they hear wings flapping before they all spotted a Butterfree flying outside.

"Wow… A Butterfree," Mizuki said in awe of the Kanto Bug pokemon.

Lillie soon got up from her chair and went to a nearby table before opened the drawer. She takes out what looks like a small container with pokemon food seem to be meant for Bug type. She then place the food in the bowl before placing it outside.

Once it saw the food, the Butterfree flew down as it began eating the food while everyone observed.

 _It still hard to believe such a kind person like Lillie being afraid of Pokemon_ , Mizuki thought before looking outside of the window.

"Whoa. So you guys have a battlefield." Mizuki said surprised.

"Yes, though it rarely used but Michael often practicing with his pokemon there." Lillie explains.

"Miss Mizuki, if you like how about we have a battle?" James offered. This made the young girl look a bit surprised.

"You have a pokemon as well?" Mizuki asked.

"Indeed. I do." The old butler said. But he is curious on what the young girl learned from Michael.

"Okay, I will show you what Rowlet and I learned." Mizuki said. Though she is a bit curious about what Michael be doing right now.

* * *

Michael seem to have the most _livid_ time on his hand as he and his pokemons left his room to deal with the Salandits ambushed. It a good thing that Espeon was able to stop the Salandits from Slug Bombs his room and sending them straight out of the room.

Michael is adjusting the egg in his arm as he doesn't want to leave it alone since there are more of them in the mansion. He originally thought Team Skull somehow invaded the mansion, but according to Espeon that these are _wild_ Salandits.

 _What the hell are the servants doing at time like this?_ Michael thought, gritting his teeths.

( _They must be unaware of the Salandits into the building._ ) Espeon said.

He soon spotted paired of Salandits ran down the hallway.

"Bulbasaur, Stun Spore them. Velvet, Quick Attack." Michael said serious.

Bulbasaur send out a wave of yellow powders that entrapped the Salandits as their movements slowly down. Then Velvet soon moved in with Quick Attack to knock them down on the ground and resulted them being unconscious.

Michael then hearing a growl nearby and looks up to see a Salandit climbing the wall.

"Bulbasaur, there is one on the wall and reached it with Vine Whip!" Michael shout as the Grass type released his vines.

The Salandit was caught surprise by the vine whips before slammed to the floor hard.

"Water Gun now!" A voice shout.

Michael turn around and seen an elder maid with a Marill fired Water Gun at nearby Salandits.

"I don't supposed these are belongs to Team Skull, Michael?" The old maid asked.

Michael shakes his head in response. "But I am afraid there are more down the hallway." The old maid informed to him.

Michael then soon make a decision and have a serious expression as his pokemon awaited his order. Though he have an egg with him, but he knows his pokemon will be good at making sure nothing bad happen.

If those Salandits think they can get away from attack him like that bastard who did to him, they won't get out of here without some scars to remember him by.

"Let's go, everyone." Michael said serious to his pokemon, "We have unwelcomed guests and we make sure they won't get away with attacking us." He said.

"Espe!"

"Bulb! Bulb!"

"Vee! Vee!"

Michael and his pokemon ran down the hallway. But Michael was unaware that the egg in his arm was giving off a faint glow.

* * *

(Outside on the battle field)

Just a few minutes ago, Mizuki and James let out of their pokemons. Mizuki was surprised that the older butler's pokemon was a pretty yellow bird pokemon with the end of its wings covered with yellow pom-poms. Oricorio.

" **Oricorio, Pom-Pom Style. The Dancing Pokémon. An Electric and Flying type. It creates electricity by rubbing its pom-poms together. Then it dances as it approaches its opponent before attacking. When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type.** " RotomDex explained, make the girl blink in surprised.

"Changed type?" Mizuki asked. Then James was the one who explained.

"That's correct." James said. "When yellow nectar of Melemele Island was used on this Oricorio, its style changed into the Electric and Flying type."

Mizuki look at Oricorio before shout her commanded. "Rowlet, Tackle!"

"Revelation Dance!" James commanded. Oricorio dodged by dance to the side and rubbed her feathers around.

Once it was charged, she launch the electricity at Rowlet, who got struck by surprised blow and roll across the ground.

"What was that?" Mizuki asked confused and surprised.

" **That is Revelation Dance…** " RotomDex explains the move to Mizuki who understand it. The action that Oricorio did reminded her of what happens when rubbing hands in a woolen sweater and conduct static electricity.

After making sure Rowlet can still fight, Mizuki planned her next move. "Rowlet, soar high and used Leafage!"

The grass quill pokemon fly high into the sky and released numerous leaves down on Oricorio.

"Oricorio, used Revelation Dance again." James said as Oricorio dodged by dancing and rubbing her feathers together again.

Soon electricity shoot straight out and send direct to Rowlet, but Rowlet dodged and suddenly vanished among the leaves. This made James and his pokemon look stupefy at what happens before Rowlet reappeared in Oricorio's behind.

"Rowlet, used Peck!" Mizuki said as Rowlet hits Oricorio hard in the back.

"That is a surprisingly fast Rowlet…" James compliment. Oricorio get herself back up from the ground and glare hard at Rowlet.

Mizuki sighed with relief that trick work. She found out about Rowlet can blend in with his Leafage to make it hard for the opponents to see him when sparring with Michael's Milotic.

"Rowlet, used Tackle!" Mizuki said as Rowlet charged forward.

James seen it come and countered, "Mirror Move!"

Soon Oricorio mimicked the same move and countered Rowlet's Tackle as both Pokemon aren't going down. This made Mizuki look speechless at how Oricorio stand against Rowlet's Tackle.

"What was that?" Mizuki asked surprised.

Soon RotomDex explained. " **Mirror Move is a move which counters the foe's attack with the same move, zzt!** "

 _So it similar to the move Mimic Michael once told me_ , Mizuki thought careful. She wasn't sure what she should do since Oricorio can copied Rowlet's attacks now. Wait a minute.

"Rowlet, Tackle again!" Mizuki shout.

"Mirror Move!" James repeated the previous command as the birds once again clashed in equal standoff.

"What will you do now?" The older butler asked to the young girl.

Instead of frustration out, Mizuki have a smile upon her face. "Rowlet, shows Oricorio why you have stronger legs!"

"Hoo!" Rowlet shout before kicked Oricorio harder and send her back flying. Oricorio soon was skidding across the ground and glared at Rowlet.

"T-That is a surprise…" James stammered in surprised.

"It might copy Rowlet's move, but Rowlet have very strong legs." Mizuki said smiling to Rowlet who looks pleased by the compliment.

This made the older butler smile before performing dances. "Oricorio, used Revelation Dance!"

"Rowlet, get to the air and used Leafage!" Mizuki said as Rowlet flied into the air.

As Oricorio began gathering electricity, she quickly managed to avoid the Leafage.

"Use Teeter Dance!"

Mizuki's eyes widen in surprise of the move. She remembered that move once when watching Michael fight someone with two Spindas on the street. "Oh no…! Rowlet, don't look!" she shouted.

But it was too late when Oricorio moved her arms, releasing a wave to causing Rowlet to have a confused expression.

It wasn't just him, but Mizuki and RotomDex felt light-headed when the wave hit them. Mizuki swore that RotomDex tried to explain the Teeter Dance, but she cannot focused on the explaining as she moves back and forth.

"R-Rowlet… Snap… out of it…" Mizuki said as she struggled to get her head clear. ' _So this is what for pokemon being confused…_ ' she thought to herself.

"Too late." James said, "Use Double Slap!"

Oricorio come forward to Rowlet and slapped his face couple of times before sending him flying. But Mizuki managed to get out of confusion and caught Rowlet in her arms.

"Are you alright, Rowlet?" Mizuki asked with concern.

Rowlet soon snapped out of his daze and snuggling against his trainer's chest. "Hoo! Hoo!" he said.

"Let's go back and fight." Mizuki said serious.

But before they could do it, they all heard a familiar scream from Lillie's room.

"Lillie/ Miss Lillie!" James and Mizuki shout.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Michael's ears picked up a familiar scream and his eyes wide in shock.

"No…" he whispered in disbelief and start running up the stairs.

* * *

In her room, Lillie was standing in front of the egg while facing against the intruder into her room. The intruder crawling close with its purple iris looking at the egg Lillie was guarding.

"P-Please stay away…" Lillie shout to the intruder. "You can't have it!"

"Saa…" Salandit hissed.

Suddenly Salandit leaped toward Lillie, the young girl attempted to protect the egg.

And just as Salandit was about to reach Lillie… Rowlet flied through the window and land a powerful kick on the unexpected intruder.

It a good thing that Mizuki told Rowlet to fly in and distract the intruder for them to get into the room.

"Lillie!" James and Mizuki shout as they opened the doors to the scene.

"James! Mizuki!" Lillie said in relief before noticed Salandit in front of her. This made her shriek in shock and moving away.

"What is that pokemon, Rotom?" Mizuki asked.

" **Allowed me to explain…** " RotomDex explains before showing the picture of Salandit. " **Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Poison and Fire type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas!** "

"That is bad." James said.

Salandit soon made a launched for them.

"Rowlet, used Tackle!" Mizuki shout as Rowlet launched a surprising attacks at Salandit in the gut.

"Oricorio, used Mirror Move!" James shout as Oricorio launched a kick to the gut. This caused the toxic lizard being in daze now.

"Rowlet, used Tackle once more." Mizuki shout.

"Hoo!" Rowlet shout before sending the Salandit out of the window.

Salandit land in the courtyard and groan in pain. The toxic pokemon then looks up to see Rowlet and Oricorio before Oricorio threatened it with loud screech to make the pokemon leave.

"Lillie, are you alright?!" Michael asked as he went into the room.

His emerald green eyes then wide in shock of what occur in the room. No, it not about the Salandit who has already flee. Even Mizuki and James look surprises at Lillie.

 _No way…_ Michael thought in shocked at the sight.

But what Lillie was holding in her arms. The egg.

"Lillie, you are holding the egg…" Mizuki whispered in shock.

Lillie looks down and couldn't even believe her eyes either.

"I just desperate wanted to…" Lillie uttered, but she stop when seeing the egg shaking a bit. "It's so warm." She said before snuggling against the egg.

"You did it, Lillie!" Mizuki cheered to her friend.

"What a pleasing surprise, Miss Lillie!" James sobbing in his arm at the scene.

Michael still cannot move from where he was or saying anything when watching Lillie holding the egg. Holding the egg without even freaked out like before.

Though he originally deny her dream due to her fear. But deep down behind the fear, was a brave heart to protect the egg from a devious Salandit.

 _But who thought there are pokemon eats other pokemon eggs?_ Michael thought grim while looking at the egg in his arm.

"Mister Michael, isn't this scene wonderful?" James asked to the silent redhead.

Michael wasn't sure what to say before he notices Espeon who quietly approached Lillie.

"Espe?" The lavender feline asked to the paled blonde.

Suddenly Lillie let out a familiar shriek and holding her egg tightly. This made Mizuki, Michael, James, and the pokemons sweatdropped.

It seem that her phobia was not truly over.

"I see…" Michael muttered.

"I guess it not over yet." Mizuki said awkwardly before looking at Espeon who pouted. "Don't worry, Espeon. It not your fault." She said.

"Cannot wait to see what pokemon will born from the egg, Lillie. Be sure to take care of it." Mizuki said.

"Yes." Lillie said with a bright smile.

Michael watched the interaction between Lillie with her egg. This scene remind him of what mother with her child. Though Lillie can hold the egg, but what will happens if the infant hatched? He decide that he will wait until the egg hatched and see how far Lillie will go in caring for the infant.

* * *

It was not long until Mizuki came back to Professor Kukui's place thanked to Lillie. But it a good that she get to see where exactly Michael and Lillie lived especially bonded with them a bit more. She is currently talking with her mom on the phone booth about her days.

" _It sound like you really have a good time in Alola, Mizuki._ " Her mom said smiled.

"Yeah, mom. I learned quite a lot of things here and making friends in the Pokemon School." Mizuki said. It hard to believe a lot have changed after joining the Pokemon School in few months.

" _Well then. I have a present for you. This is consider worth celebrating your time in Alola._ " Her mom said before getting what looks like a pokeball.

This made Mizuki look surprised at what her mom says. "Y-Y-You are giving me a pokemon…?" she asked, looking surprised at her mom.

" _Indeed. I won this little one in Celadon Game Corner and planned on giving it to you. After hearing your time in Alola and learn to bond with pokemon. I think you are ready to earn another pokemon of your own and loved equally like your Rowlet._ " Her mom explained.

"Thanks you, mom. I will be sure to looking after it." Mizuki said excited.

" _Okay. I will be sending it straight through the transfer system to Kukui's place._ " Her mom said before placing the pokeball into the slot of the transporter. It wasn't long until the pokeball was sent to Alola through teleportation.

It wasn't long until Mizuki saw the pokeball in the transporter and take it out.

"I got it, mom!" Mizuki said to the screen. "But what is it?" she asked, curious about it.

" _That will ruined the surprise, sweeter._ " Her mom chuckled. " _I need to go now since the clothes are done drying. Take care, Mizuki._ "

"Bye mom!" Mizuki said before getting off from the computer.

It wasn't long until she went to the living room as Professor Kukui giving Rowlet and Rockruff their dinners.

"Hey Mizuki, what kind of pokemon did your mom given you?" Professor Kukui asked, curious.

Mizuki looks at the pokeball careful. She is curious about what her mom got for her in the Celadon Game Corner. She does remembered reading on the internet about getting rare pokemons there in Kanto.

"I am not sure exactly… but I am going to find out. But you guys need to be careful around it," Mizuki said before throw the pokeball out, "Come on out!"

Soon everyone watched as bright light emerged out of the pokeball and it wasn't long until the pokemon being shown.

The pokemon has a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It has a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and has hexagonal eyes.

"No way…" Professor Kukui uttered in surprised.

"Pory?" The pokemon looks curious at its new surroundings. "Pory?"

" **It's a Porygon!** " RotomDex recognized.

"Porygon?" Asked a confused Mizuki, who never heard of that pokemon even on TV.

"Mizuki, Porygon are the kind of super rare Pokemon that cannot be found on the wild," Responded Kukui, "Is so rare that there are around 100 people in the world who have one." He added.

Mizuki became surprised after knowing that.

" **Indeed, Porygon is an artificial Pokemon created by SilphCo in Kanto.** " Revealed RotomDex.

"Eh!?" Shouted Mizuki as she never heard of an artificial Pokemon.

" **Not only that but because that it only can evolve by trading it with two very rare objects called Up-Grade and Dubious Disk.** " RotomDex explained more as he showed images of Porygon2 and Porygon-Z.

"Wow..." Said an amazed Mizuki who was now aware of just how rare her new pokemon was. But she is mostly shocked that her mom won it at the Game Corner in Celadon.

Mizuki looks back at Porygon who is still curious about its new surroundings. Though she doesn't know what it will be like, but first impression must count and approached the artificial pokemon.

"Hey Porygon… my name is Mizuki and I am going to take care of you from now on." Mizuki said with a bright smile at the pokemon.

Porygon looks back at Mizuki careful and blinks a few times.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. This is my twist of the episode with some unexpected events with Michael gaining an egg of his own and yet he still doesn't see eye to eye with Mao which is still a long way to go. Not to mention a Porygon appeared in the story! I thought Mizuki should get an extra pokemon of her own since she hadn't got any beside Rowlet and what pokemon better than a PorygonXD It still hard to believe Porygon and its evolved forms never made into the anime due to that banner episode which cause quite problem for children in the past. If you know what I am talking aboutXD**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	9. Ch8: Meeting Siblings from Kalos!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon as they belong to Nintendo. Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I hope that many like the previous chapter as I planned something different for this chapter to deviate differently from the series.**

Pokemon Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch8: Meeting Siblings from Kalos!

"You got to be kidding me… where did you get that pokemon?"

"No way…"

Those are the voices belong to Mamane and Michael as they look at Mizuki's new pokemon. Mizuki told them that she got a new pokemon thanks to her mom. This made everyone in the class curious about what it could be before Mizuki released it. It a pokemon that not everyone can get so easily.

"Everyone, meet Porygon. Porygon, these are my friends." Mizuki said to the virtual pokemon who is currently observing the classroom with stoic expression.

"How did your mom get something like a Porygon?" Lillie asked curious and awe. She did research on Porygon before and known that they are hard to come by in the wild.

"She won it from the Game Corner in Celadon." Mizuki explains.

"Your mom must have a serious luck," Michael muttered in a surprised tone when looking at the virtual pokemon.

Back in his world, he hears about the Game Corner from sailors and that Porygon was the most expensive pokemon to win. Not to mention that Game Corner was once under control by the sinister organization Team Rocket in Kanto.

Kiawe went toward Porygon and curious waves his hand in front of the pokemon. But there were no reaction or blinking.

"This is one strange pokemon…" The Fire type user muttered.

"Porygon is different from normal pokemon since it manmade from SilphCo." Mamane explains. "But I never imagine that I will see one this soon."

Soon the Porygon turns around before approaching something on one of the student's table. And that is Mamane's laptop.

The Virtual pokemon looks at the object with stoic expression before poking the device.

"Huh…? What are you—" Before Mamane can finished, Porygon suddenly got suck straight into Mamane's laptop. "AAAAHH!"

"Porygon!?" Mizuki gasped in shock of the disappearance of her new pokemon. "Where are you?"

"What just happened?" Suiren asked, shocked at what happened.

Mamane soon went to his laptop as he checked to see what the virtual pokemon did. "Whoa… It seem that your Porygon is exploring the internet." He said, surprised.

Soon everyone gathered around Mamane's table and seeing Porygon flying freely around inside Mamane's laptop.

"It seem to be enjoying to be on the internet." Lillie said.

"It make sense that Porygon is made out of digital codes." Michael stated plainly before looking at RotomDex. "Rotom, what moves does Porygon known exactly?" he asked, curious about Porygon's strength.

" **Porygon only knowns Lock-On, Zap Cannon, and Conversion.** " RotomDex said.

"Whoa… Lock-On and Zap Cannon are deadly combo." Mamane comment in awe after hearing the move sets.

Michael knows what Conversion do since it move belong to Porygon and Porygon2 line.

Mizuki sighed. "Yeah, I know… it will be even difficult to evolve Porygon without an Up-Grade disk. I don't know where to find one." She said.

" **Not to mention a Dubious Disk to get to Porygon Z.** " RotomDex added with a picture of Porygon Z.

"Then I will find an Up-Grade Disk for you." Michael said to Mizuki. He is surprises that Porygon2 has another evolution, then again he come from a region with lack of knowledge on other pokemons from other regions.

"Thank you, Michael…" Mizuki said. Though she don't know how Michael is going to get one, but she is grateful to her friend.

"Though how am I going to get Porygon out of Mamane's computer?" she asked to others.

This made everyone looks back at each other as they don't know how to get Porygon out of the laptop.

"Hmm… maybe you can call on it first?" Lillie suggested. "After all, Porygon is still your pokemon."

* * *

It was around lunch time in the Pokemon School as everyone eating their lunches. But not just everyone seem to be enjoying the food.

( **Pokemon Speech On!** )

Velvet looks up from her meal as she stares at the new pokemon who joins the class, Porygon. The virtual pokemon seem to stare quietly at everyone who eating their foods.

" _What is wrong, Velvet?_ " Bulbasaur asked.

" _It's Porygon. It not eating Mizuki's foods._ " Velvet said, curious. Bulbasaur did notice that Mizuki's new pokemon seem to be not interested in the food and keep stares ate everyone with stoically expression.

" _Porygon normally don't need foods consider that they are man-made._ " Espeon explains to Velvet's inquired about the new pokemon. But this made Velvet looks confused at the term 'man-made'.

" _What does it mean of man-made?_ " Velvet asked to the lavender feline.

" _It mean they aren't born as the same way as normal pokemon._ " Espeon said.

" _You mean… Porygon is not born from egg?_ " The young eevee asked.

" _Exactly._ " Espeon said.

" _It seem you are inquired about my existence…_ " They turns around and seeing Porygon look at them with stoically expression.

" _Yes, we are._ " Bulbasaur said as he studied Porygon curiously. " _Though we are original curious if you can eat anything._ " He explains.

" _I can if my trainer insist… but this place seem to be full of life with pokemons and humans chatting in warm atmosphere._ " Porygon said.

" _I see. Do you have any goals or dreams?_ " Bulbasaur asked, curious.

" _I want emotions._ " The virtual pokemon answers.

" _Emotions?_ " This made the pokemons look surprised at Porygon.

Espeon looks at Porygon. " _I see. That certain explains some stuffs I wasn't aware. When Porygon were built, you don't have any emotions in you?_ " he inquired.

" _Yes. I was always locked in glass box for those humans' game in the Game Corner, but can't never get out like those real pokemon... not being able to enjoy life or feeling any emotions in me._ " Porygon said.

" _But you got out because of Mizuki's mom, right? Won't that make you happy?_ " Bulbasaur asked. He knows that she treated pokemon kindly.

" _I don't know. Though she seem nice, but I still cannot feel anything. I am not sure how am I be any used to my trainer if I can't felt any emotions?_ " Porygon said, shaking its head.

" _Maybe you need friends to help you find your emotions._ " Espeon said. That might be one factor, but Espeon think that Porygon need to evolve to develop emotions since he recall Porygon2 have emotions. Though he doesn't know what Porygon Z be like.

" _What are friends?_ " The virtual pokemon asked, curious. " _Do they decide everything for you?_ "

" _Friends are people who help you and those help you._ " Velvet said. " _If you like, we can be your friend._ " She offered due to both of their trainers being friends.

" _I want be friend too!_ " Popplio injected into the conversation.

Porygon looks strange at the pokemons in front of them and the strange interaction they shown.

* * *

After school, Michael was seeing walking to the city with his egg in his arms. Though he think about searching for trainers to battle, but he needs to look after the egg first and visit Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center for a check-up on the egg.

But he wasn't the only one who is going there as few of his classmates decide to accompany him.

Lillie seem to have a similar idea as Michael like visiting Nurse Joy to check on the condition of her egg and that Michael accompany her made the trip a bit more safer.

Mizuki tag along with Michael into the city and getting along with Porygon, though she kept it hidden in the pokeball to prevent unwanted eyes due to Porygon being really rare and those wanted to take it. Until she learn how to raises Porygon careful, she might let it out more.

Suiren tag along with them than going straight to home. Not to mention she wants to try to get along with Michael a bit more. So far, it seem that she was able to get Michael being less hesitant around her, though he still not opened about his past except learning he is from an unknown region known as Orre and he has an younger sister.

"… _You should try to learn how to keep your composition in check, you can't always let your family teasing you too much._ " Not to mention that Michael was the first guy even says that to her. Suiren soon watches Michael adjust with his egg.

"What is it?" Michael asked, caught her stares, making Suiren blushed. The blue haired girl can't believe she let herself get caught.

"Sorry… Michael." Suiren apologized.

"But why are you keep staring at me?" The redhead questioned, stoic.

"Michael…who was your first pokemon?" Suiren asked. She is curious about who exactly was Michael's first pokemon and can figure out his personality.

Michael let out a sighed. "You already know him since the first day." Though this seem fine to talk about since it not about himself.

"Wait… you are saying that Espeon is your Starter?" Lillie asked, surprised. She originally thought Michael's starter will be one of the trios from different regions. Beside it rare of getting an Eevee as a starter pokemon.

"That is right. Though not everyone can get the common starter of grass, water, and fire." Michael pointed out.

"I thought that Espeon might be your first pokemon and it looks like I am right." Mizuki said smiled. She notices that Michael have a strong confidant in Espeon and have a suspicious.

"Hey, give that pokemon over." A voice said as this caught the attention of Michael and his classmates.

Once again, they saw the members of the Team Skull. It seem that they are targeting a young girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her pokemon resembled Pikachu, but much smaller, and was primarily orange, with a few hints of brown and a pale yellow belly. Its tail was long with a star shaped end and it had two red circle on its cheeks, just like Pikachu, with whiskers coming off of them.

"That is a Dedenne. An Electric and Fairy Type, but I only heard they are from Kalos." Lillie recognized.

"I won't give you my Dedenne, you big bullies!" The young girl stated serious.

 _That girl looks familiar… but where did I seen her?_ Mizuki thought confused.

"Then that will be a serious problem yo. Yungoos, come out!" The member of Team Skull said before throw four pokeballs and released the same pokemon.

But before the rest of Team Skull members can do the same, the member and his Yungoos got frozen in solid ice, making them and the young girl look shocked.

"W-What just happened?" The young girl asked.

"You seriously of thinking of picking on a young girl, you ill-educated adults?" Michael injected while standing with his Milotic who shows hostile expression.

"You think that you can take on the rest of us after that stun!?" Team Skull members taunted before getting out their pokeballs.

"I get better idea, how about living in frozen prison? Milotic!" Michael commands as the water type pokemon soon let out another powerful ice beam and frozen the members of Team Skull entirely.

"Whoa… no mercy." Mizuki comment in amazed.

"Your Milotic is really powerful!" The young girl said before approached them.

"Dedee!" Her pokemon said, impressed.

"It not a problem." Michael said before returned Milotic back to the pokeball.

"Ah! You are raising a pokemon egg." The young girl said excited, noticing the egg. "Do you know what is inside?" she asked.

Before Michael can response, they heard another voice and it belonged to a tired young man with blonde hair and glasses, in a blue jumpsuit and backpack.

"Hey big brother!" The young girl greeted. "It take you long enough to get here."

"Bonnie! I told you not to run off like that…" The young man said, breathing heavily hard from the running.

 _This guy looks familiar…_ Michael thought to himself.

"There were these guys wearing weird black clothes and bad grammars, but he save me and Dedenne from trouble." The girl who now known as Bonnie explains to her brother.

The blonde hair teen with glass looks at Michael with grateful expression. "I see. Thank you for helping my sister."

"It not a problem." Michael shrugged. "But you guys don't look like you are from around here…" he noted.

"Yeah. This is our first time coming here for vacation. My name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." The young man introduced.

This soon made Mizuki's eyes went wide after hearing the name. "No way…" She gasped. "Are you guys Bonnie and Clemont? Ash's companions in Kalos!?" she asked.

This made Michael, Lillie, and Suiren looks shocked back at the blonde hair siblings. They soon remembered them before and that is from Mizuki's video.

"No way…" Suiren said with surprised.

"Hey brother. It looks like we are famous here." Bonnie said.

"Y-Yeah, but do you think we can go to the Pokemon Center first?" Clemont said awkwardly.

"Oh, we are going there as well." Lillie added. "Why don't we go together?"

"Sure."

* * *

(Pokemon Center)

Michael and his classmates are sitting with Clemont and his sister in the diner area of the pokemon Center after Clemont give his pokeballs, Michael and Lillie entrust eggs for checkup by Nurse Joy. Though for the students of Pokemon School, this is one of their rarest day that they even have. Who would thought they will end up meeting companions of Ash Ketchum from Kalos.

"I see… so you guys go to school where students and pokemon learned together." Clemont said surprised after learning that things in Alola is a bit different.

" **And I am the great RotomDex!** " RotomDex said.

Soon Clemont's glasses start to shined when seeing RotomDex. "Wow… what an intriguing mode! Do you mind if I take you apart to see your internal parts?" he requested excited as a child on Christmas present.

This made RotomDex startled as this reminds him of Mamane and hide behind Michael in the process. And behind Michael was the safest place he knew about.

"We don't really have a Pokemon league, instead we have Island Trials and Michael is prepared to take on them." Lillie explains about Z-Moves to them. They learned that the blonde hair siblings from Kalos happened to be taking on vacation to Alola after their father won tickets for them.

"So do you all have pokemons?" Bonnie asked.

"Almost everyone except for Lillie who still have a phobia around pokemons." Michael informed... tough her Egg can be classified as a Pokemon technically is still an Egg.

"Y-You have phobia of pokemon?" Clemont asked surprised to Lillie since such a phobia was truly rare.

"Y-Yes… though I studied hard at Pokemon School so I can overcome it." Lillie explains.

"Hey! Can I see what other pokemons you have beside your Milotic?" Bonnie requested to the students.

"I guess that it fine." Michael said before released his pokemons than Milotic into the room. Mizuki and Suiren toss out their pokeballs.

Suddenly appeared out of the pokeballs is Espeon, Velvet, Bulbasaur, Popplio, and Porygon. Mizuki take out Rowlet who still sleeping from her backpack.

Bonnie soon approached the pokemons as she is familiar with some. She patting Espeon, Velvet, and Bulbasaur. But Popplio and Rowlet caught her attention as she doesn't recognized. "So these are Alola Pokemons?" she asked.

"Yes." Suiren answers.

"Alola Pokemon are so adorable…!" Bonnie said, hugging Popplio and Rowlet at the same time. Though this startled both of them by the young girl's surprised hug.

"Be careful, Bonnie." Mizuki said before takes Rowlet back into her arms. "Rowlet have very strong grip and he might accident scratch you."

Dedenne soon approached the other pokemons before greeting them, "Dedenne!"

"Whoa… is that a Porygon?" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses to the virtual pokemon. "I never seen one before."

"I just got it before and still hadn't train it yet." Mizuki said, petting Porygon's head.

"I must say Michael, I am surprised that you have an Espeon. Since they take times to raise and care." Clemont said before looking at Espeon and Velvet. "Though what are you evolved the other Eevee?"

"An Umbreon." Michael answers.

Bonnie then approached Lillie who seem to be a bit uncomfortable around other pokemons. "Hey Lillie, I think that you are really pretty." She said.

This made Lillie a bit surprised to hearing from a 7 year old girl. "Umm… Thank you?" she said before the unexpected thing happens.

Bonnie got on one knee and asked, "Will you please marry my brother one day?"

Those words flew right into Lillie's ears, caused her to widen her eyes in shock and turns white, "W-W-W-WHAAAT!?" she screeched.

Michael and the pokemons blinks while Mizuki and Suiren look bewildered when hearing what Bonnie says.

"D-Did she just ask Lillie…" Mizuki uttered in disbelief.

"To married her brother?" Suiren finished with same expression.

" **Is that a proposal?!** " RotomDex gasped in shock.

"I-Isn't it too early of thinking about marriage?" Lillie asked.

"Bonnie, why are you doing this again!?" Clemont gasped in shock. He thought Bonnie will stop doing it, but it turns out that she might thinking of finding someone in Alola!

"Come on, big bro. Lillie is pretty and smart. And I am sure you can helped her to overcome her fear around pokemon! I am sure that she will be a great bride for you!" Bonnie said. But unknown to her, this made the poor girl to blushed hard in embarrassment and used her sunhat to covered her face.

"BONNIE! I told you to stop doing that a million times!" Clemont said as a robotic arm came out of his backpack and lifted her away from Lillie.

"I'm really sorry. She just does that a lot of people in Kalos, just ignore what she said." Clemont said to Lillie.

"I-It's fine… Though I might refusal, Bonnie." Lillie said awkwardly. Though she is still felt really awkwardly by Bonnie's proposal for her own brother.

Michael looks at the interaction between Clemont and his younger sister. It can't help make him wonder if his relationship with his own sister be different if they live in somewhere nice as Kalos.

"But please think about it, Lillie!" Bonnie said with big smile.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shout in embarrassment.

( _She is so bold…_ ) Espeon comment in awe. This made Velvet and Bulbasaur sweatdropped at the way Espeon reacted.

"Well... I guess you find a lot of people in the world." Said Michael as he watched a bit amused how the pair of siblings acted.

"So what is it like in Kalos?" Suiren asked to the blonde hair siblings. Though she read books on it, but she want to hearing from those who actually live there.

Bonnie was the one who answers her question. "There are a lot of amazing things you can see and pokemons and people you can meet! But I can't wait to see what is here in Alola and I can't wait to tell Ash about the experience when we see him again." she said.

"How is he doing anyway? I mean your friend." Michael asked. Though he read on the internet that Ash is going back to Kanto in preparing his pokemons to face the Elite Four in Kalos, but he is curious about his current activity.

"Oh, he is back in Kanto training with his pokemons to prepare against the Kalos Elite Four. Our friend Serena choose to stays in Kanto with Ash until he finished training with his pokemon before faced the Elite Fours." Clemont said.

"I see…" Lillie said.

"So it true, then… she really like him." Michael muttered plainly.

"Eh!? How do you know that?" Clemont asked, surprised. He and Bonnie never mention anything about Serena like Ash. Even the girls sitting beside him look surprised.

"Oh. It just that I see the clip for the Kalos Finale and seeing how she hugged Ash different from what I seen from most people. No doubt she accompany him back to Kanto, not just out of simple friendship," Michael explains, still made his friends look shocked at his deduction. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, but Ash is really dense…" Bonnie said.

"I-I am surprised you are that good at reading that from the clip is astonished…" Clemont admit amazed at Michael's observation.

"Michael also wants to fight Ash someday." Lillie revealed to the blonde siblings. Michael rolled his eyes to the side. He didn't want Lillie revealed to Ash's companions about his desire of fighting him.

"Really?!" Clemont asked, looking surprised at the redhead.

"Though I am not ready yet..." Michael said. Not to mention he still wants to be sure if Ash can truly be the one who can bring joys of Pokemon battle back into him or not…

"So how powerful are these Z-moves? Are they strong as Mega Evolution?" Bonnie asked.

"There is no one in school can used Mega Evolution… To be sure." Michael said. "Though I am interested in understand how Mega Evolution works." He said.

"I see that you have a Bulbasaur, which means you want to evolve him into a Mega Venusaur?" Clemont asked. Michael nodded.

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur said in affirmation tone.

"Well, I am interested in studied them since I got this one." Clemont said before taking out a stone from his pocket.

"—That is a Mega Stone!" Lillie gasped in shock. This is her first time of seeing one for real!

"Really?" Suiren and Mizuki gasped in shock.

"But which one is it for?" Michael asked.

"It is an Ampharosite." Clemont answered.

" **Then it will be for Ampharos. The Light Pokemon.** " RotomDex said before showing the picture of Ampharos on his screen.

"Once Ampharos Mega evolved… he will have the dual types of Electric and Dragon." Clemont revealed.

"So Ampharos can Mega Evolution…?" Michael said slight shock.

( _Ampharos… she will be speechless to learn that her kin can evolved beyond... She would be happier to do it with you._ ) Espeon muttered to Michael who mentally agreed about their fallen teammate. To think that one of their comrades would have potential reach high level, it made Michael felt guilt about his irresponsibility as her trainer and never seen her again.

Suiren notices that Michael's fist clenched tight when looking at the Ampharosite with awe... and sadness?

"Our dad lend his Ampharos to big brother to help with his study." Bonnie explains.

"Does it mean you have a keystone as well?" Mizuki asked.

"Not yet… though I am planned on visit Korrina and her grandfather. Korrina is the fighting type gym leader in Kalos and her grandfather is the one who know how to make Keystones." Clemont explains as Michael taking in the details from him.

' _I see... so they are the ones who I have to see if I even make it to Kalos. No doubt they know more about Mega evolutions. I need to know if Mega Evolution is truly the light over the Shadow Pokemon researched…_ ' Michael thought to himself.

"Is this Korrina person strong?" Michael asked curious. Bonnie nodded to the redhead.

"Yes, and her partner is Lucario who can Mega evolved." She added.

"But how do you find Mega stones?" Michael asked.

"They are really hard to find. Though the pokemon of their stones would sense their presence more than anyone else. I heard that in other regions, but I am not sure if it possible to find them in Alola." Clemont answers.

"I see…" Michael muttered.

Soon they heard Nurse Joy made an announcement with their names as Michael, Lillie, and Clemont went to the main table in picking up their respective stuffs.

"Anyway, I remembered that we supposed to be heading to the hotel to check on our room. It best that we get there soon." Clemont said to them.

"I hope that we will see you guys again." Bonnie said with Dedenne climbed onto her shoulder.

"Be aware around of Team Skull." Michael added. "They sometime come in group." Though he hadn't figure out who is the leader and admin consider the rest of the Team Skull are nothing but cannon-fodder.

"Thanks." Clemont said.

"We will see you tomorrow!" Bonnie said, waving her hand.

The girls waved while Michael looking at the two siblings from Kalos leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Michael, what do you think of Bonnie?" Mizuki asked.

"She is very eccentric about getting her brother a bride. Though it hard to believe this girl is one of Ash's companions in Kalos…" Michael said.

"This is quite normal for those who traveled with Ash. I heard from that Ash once travel with the former Pewter Gym Leader Brock and he flirt with every women he seen." Mizuki said, making Michael blinks in surprised.

"Hey Michael, do you think that we can help train with Porygon?" Mizuki injected between the two.

This made Michael looks at Mizuki. "Very well. Though I will warn you that just because Porygon knows one deadly move, doesn't mean it a powerful pokemon yet." Michael said stern.

After spending time with Michael, Mizuki start feeling unafraid of the seriousness show on Michael's face and nodded. Though it might be painful for Porygon at first, but the virtual pokemon will be used to it eventually.

"Okay!" Mizuki said.

Soon Michael and the girls left the Pokemon Center after finished their business there. But they didn't notice few people are talking together nearby.

"Hey did you read the news about the rampage Dragonite near the Beach of Melemele Island?" The first person said to his friend.

"Yeah, I did. It rare to hear such pokemon being on the Island and it supposed to be really powerful and aggressive. But the Aether Foundation send helps in subdued that Dragonite before it can harm anyone else and take it away."

"Oh man, I wished I can catch that Dragonite… what a powerful house it could be on my team."

* * *

After arrived into the hotel, Clemont and Bonnie soon settle down in their new room which have two large beds.

"This is so nice…" Bonnie said as she and Dedenne laying on the bed relaxing, "Don't you think so, big brother? Dedenne?" she asked.

"Dedee…"

"I have to agree, Bonnie. The travel on the plane was longer than I expected." Clemont said as he experienced the bed for himself.

"Wished that Ash and Serena were here to enjoy this." Bonnie mused. "I bet Ash will be excited to see many pokemons."

"Especially those Alola form of Kanto Pokemon. I wonder if Kalos Pokemon experienced any changes here while staying in Alola," Clemont said.

"So what did you think of Lillie and others?" Bonnie asked.

"They seem to be nice. Though Michael is a little be cold despite raising an Espeon. But you shouldn't pressure Lillie in the first place." Clemont said slight strict to his younger sister.

This made Bonnie have a pout expression. "But Lillie is pretty, but not to mention other girls in Alola... What will happened when I leave on my own journey and who will be taking care of you especially feed you?" she asked.

"Then I will built a robot to do cooking for me." Clemont said. After building a Clembot, he certainly that he can build another one but specialty for cooking!

"But everything else you built will end up exploded." Bonnie reminded, making her brother twitching at the fault of his inventions.

* * *

(Next day- Pokemon School)

"No way…! One of the greatest engineers of Kalos is here in Alola!?" Mamane gasped in shock after hearing Mizuki's story when it around lunch time.

"Yeah, apparently he and his sister happens to be on vacation." Mizuki said, notices stars glowing in Mamane's eyes.

"It hard to believe we have a Gym leader from Kalos being here…" Kiawe said, rubbing his chin. "How strong is a Gym leader?" he wondered.

"I still find it hard to believe when you mention that his sister proposal to Lillie for him…" Mao said suspicious expression.

"Trust me, Mao. She remind me of my sisters…" Suiren said.

Soon the unexpected thing happens…

"So this is where you guys are!" A familiar voice said as everyone turn around and see a small blonde haired girl at the entrance of their class. Bonnie.

"Bonnie…?" Mizuki asked in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi everyone!" Bonnie said, waving her hand.

When Lillie saw Bonnie, she soon picks up her egg and ran to one place she believes to be safe… that is behind Michael's back. After what happens, she is not ready to deal with Bonnie's advancing proposal to her. But in front everyone.

"Bonnie, why did you have to run so fast!?" Clemont said who was not far from behind her.

"So you two decide to visit our class…" Michael said calm.

"This place is so big with many kids and pokemons. Though I preferred traveling and experienced things than just staying in one place to learn everything." Bonnie said.

"You are interesting one." Michael said, can't help smile at the young girl's thought.

"The purpose of the school is prepared everyone before going out in the world." Mao said.

Suddenly Bonnie have stars in her eyes when looking at Mao. "She is perfect…!" Bonnie said before she approached her and going on her one knee. "Will you please marry my brother one day?" she requested.

"W-W-W-What?!" The forest green haired girl stammered at the response. This caused everyone in the room looks speechless at Bonnie.

"I don't believe it. S-She really moved on from Lillie to Mao…" Mizuki uttered in disbelief. Even Suiren look speechless at the younger girl with bewildered expression.

Clemont immediately grew pale and yelled, "Bonnie! What are you doing?!"

"Since Lillie refused, I think that she can work and no doubt she will be more beautiful older. She's perfect for you! What do you say Miss Mao?" Bonnie asked.

"L-Listen… I don't know what is going on. I am not interested now-" Mao said, but Bonnie intervene.

"Then that is perfect!" Bonnie said as she tried to muster up cute Lillipup eyes. "Then you can have my brother in the future! Pwetty Please~!" she pleaded.

"Bonnie! I told you before that I don't need you find me a wife!" Clemont cried out in embarrassment again.

Lillie felt relief that Bonnie wasn't after her again… but could not help feel bad for Mao who is in the situation.

"You know I won't be surprised if your sister be like Bonnie someday when looking someone for you?" Mamane chuckled quiet to Kiawe.

"There is no way my own sister will do something like that to me." Kiawe said, scowl. But the idea of his sister being like Bonnie… somewhat disturbed him.

( _Never imagined the cook who distrust us is caught in the most awkwardly situation…_ ) Espeon mused mischief to his brother who watching the scene with amusement.

Michael have to admit that seeing Mao being Bonnie's next target seems quite refreshing. She always seem to be on his case when she is convinced he is suspicious, but it felt right to see her being in a situation Bonnie puts her in. It looks like things getting quite amazing in his class today.

It wasn't long until Clemont got his extend hand from his backpack and grabbed his sister away from a VERY flustered Mao. "I'm so sorry! Please ignore what she says!"

* * *

Unknown to the residents of the Melemele Island, there was a large ship with black and red colors. The one who looking at the screen was a large chubby man in red outfit with red tie and red boots. His hair happens to be red and has red goggles.

"When should we start the attack?"

"When we revealed ourselves and then activated the weapon. Then no one will stops us from reaching our goal." The chubby redhead man said as this made the shadow figures behind him smirk.

"Then we will take the legendary guardian of this island before the next one."

"It will be the other three pokemons onto other island next. With their power, we will exact our revenge and fulfill our former leader's dream."

He then looks at the keyboards before pressing some buttons while the submarine continued move closer to Melemele Island. "Alola will be the first step for the Neo Team Flare… in accomplishing his dream," he said.

* * *

"This is quite an impressive laptop you made, Mamane." Clemont said after looking at Mamane's hand-made laptop.

"Thanks! I am quite impressive with extra arm you built in your backpack!" Mamane said to Clemont.

Things went quite interesting when Clemont and his sister Bonnie visit the class during their lunchbreak. The siblings seem to be fascinating with the new pokemons find in the Alola region. Mamane is excited of interaction with Clemont especially about the invention and Mamane giving him some advices about what he could do to make his invention not blow up. Though Michael would want to join on the conversation between Clemont and Mamane, but he decide it might be bad idea due to have nothing worth to show them.

The Alola natives are curious about what is the life of Gym leader was like as they confront Clemont about it as the natives of Alola are not familiar with the Gym battle settling in other regions.

Bonnie is still not giving up on Mao with her offer… this made the poor forest green haired girl flustered and stutter when the young girl brought up the offer. Suiren tries to talk some sense into Bonnie, but Bonnie with a teasing grin.

"Then will you takes her place and being my brother's bride someday?" Bonnie asked. This time it Suiren's turn to turned redden and speechless.

"W-What!? Bride!?" Suiren exclaimed.

"Bonnie! Now you are after Suiren!?" Clemont exclaimed in shock.

Lillie would want to help Suiren, but she is afraid that Bonnie will set her eyes on her again and she isn't sure how she will handle it. So she settle down and talking to Michael and Mizuki quiet while this going on.

Thankfully, Clemont make sure his sister made her apologized to Mao and Suiren while they still flustered.

"That was so embarrassing…" Clemont sighed after what happens. He then see Kiawe approaching him with a serious expression.

"Hey Clemont, I wish to challenge you to on a one-on-one pokemon battle." Kiawe said. "I wish to see the strength of a Kalos Gym Leader."

"Sure. There is a pokemon I am going to bond with and this battle might be a good idea for it." Clemont answered with a smile.

It wasn't long until they meet Professor Kukui on the way as the Professor gladly join them to see the battle and being referee. Michael and others are sitting on the sideline as they waited for the battle to occur.

"Ampharos, this will be our first battle together." Clemont said before he throws the pokeball and materialized out of it was the Light Pokemon.

Michael can't help but feeling a bit nostalgic when seeing the yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. He can't think back to his own before the mistake occurs and let out a mental sigh. ' _No, I can't let myself get caught up…_ '

"So that is Ampharos…" Mizuki said.

" **Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos's light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back and forth.** " RotomDex said.

"Amp!" The Light Pokemon said, scanning his surroundings and notices Kiawe and Turotator.

"Turotnator," said Kiawe, "We are going to see the strength of the Gym leader. So let's give it all we have, okay?" Turotnator nodded in agreement before stepping into the battlefield.

Professor Kukui stepped forward. "This will be a one-on-one Pokemon Battle." Said Professor Kukui, "One side wins when the opposing side is unable to continue. Furthermore, Z-Moves will be allowed. Do both contestants agree to these conditions?" he asked.

"Agreed!"

Kukui smiled, then, raising a hand in a chopping motion, declaring, "Then let the battle begin!"

"Turotnator, Flamethrower!" Kiawe shout. Turotnator breathed out a long steam of flame from his nose, sending it at the Light Pokemon.

"Ampharos, charged forward!" Clemont said.

"Amp!" The Light Pokemon running passed the flamethrower and ran around the Blast Turtle Pokemon.

"Wow. That Ampharos is fast." Mamane comment surprised.

"It looks like Turotnator couldn't keep up with Ampharos's speed due to being bulk and not to mention his shell is a weapon for a close range attack." Clemont said, making Kiawe looks surprised at his deduction.

"Ampharos, used Confused Ray up close! Then followed up with Thunder Punch!" The light pokemon fires hypnotic wave with the red gem on his forehead, making Turotnator looks confused immediately. Ampharos soon charged up his fist with electric and slammed it straight to Turtonator's chest, sending him skidding few feet back.

"Hooray Ampharos for the first hit!" Bonnie cheering with her Dedenne for the light pokemon.

"Turtonator!" Kiawe called out. Turtonator stood up slowly, shaking his head and then nodded to Kiawe after getting out of the confusion.

"I have to admit that you notices that from once glance of Turtonator. But it our turn." He said to the blonde hair engineer.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!" Kiawe shout as Turtonator fired flamethrower once again and hits Ampharos.

"Ampharos!" Clemont cried out. Luckily for Clemont, Ampharos manages to get back up from the ground and shakes his head out of daze. "Ampharos, are you alright?" The light pokemon nodded.

" **It doesn't look like Ampharos got hurt due to being Electric type.** " RotomDex observed.

"Ampharos, used Power Gem!" Clemont shout as this made Kiawe have serious expression. Ampharos let out a cried before summoned rocks at the Fire Turtle Pokemon.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail to slammed them away from you!" Kiawe said as Turtonator's tail glow and slammed those rocks aside. "Now used Flamethrower once again!"

 _Those two aren't bad…_ Michael thought as he observed the battle.

"Get close to Turtonator." Clemont said as Ampharos dodged the flame and ran toward the Fire Turtle Pokemon. "Now Thunder Wave!"

"What!?" Kiawe exclaimed in shocked.

Ampharos points his tail at Turtonator and fired electric waves before Turtonator start to struggle to move due to status problem.

"No way! Ampharos paralysis Turtonator!" Mao said in shock of the fight.

"Ampharos, used your Dragon Pulse!" Clemont command before the Light Pokemon fired a close range dragon type attack at Turtonator.

This caused a huge smoke in the middle of the battlefield as everyone watching with anticipation. Is this over for Kiawe and his Turtonator? Soon the smoke faded away to revealed Turtonator who is still standing despite being paralysis, but Kiawe knows that Turtonator might not last much after the Dragon Pulse attack.

"Turtonator… we will be in trouble if we let this battle goes on. Let's focused our every energy into our Z-Move…." Kiawe said. Turtonator nodded.

"So you are going to used it despite his status?" Clemont asked.

"We aren't going down that easily, Clemont." Kiawe said serious before doing his poses as his Firium Z. "My full power, body, and soul!" Kiawe chants as he and Turotator doing the same poses. "My whole body burns like hot flames of Akala Mountains!"

Soon Kaki glowing with flame aura before the energy transferred into his pokemon. Turotator then focused the flame into a giant large orb. This made Clemont and Ampharos look surprised at the unexpected attack.

" **Inferno… Overdrive!** " Kiawe shout as Turotator unleashed the massive blast. The blast send direct to Ampharos and the whole field exploded in the process.

"Ampharos!" Clemont cried out in shock.

It wasn't long until the smoke faded away as Ampharos appear on the floor unconscious with swirling in his eyes. Professor Kukui rush to the light pokemon and looks at the swirling in his eyes. "Ampharos was unable to battle. Turtonator is the winner, which means that the victory goes to Kiawe."

It wasn't long until Turtonator let out a loud sighed after Professor Kukui's announcement and collapsed on the ground tiredly.

Kiawe soon hurry to Turtonator's side. "That was a close one… Turtonator. You deserved a good rest." He said before returning him back to his pokeball.

"You did a good job even though it our first time battle, Ampharos." Clemont said to Ampharos before returned him back to his pokeball.

Clemont then looks at Kiawe. He still felt surprise when seeing what a Z-move does. If he somehow mastered Mega evolution... will it been possible for Ampharos to stay a bit longer in battle?

"You were great, Kiawe. Thank you for helping me train with Ampharos." Clemont said.

"You're welcome, Clemont." Kiawe said.

* * *

(Sometime later)

It wasn't long until school was over. Michael was seen accompanied with Mizuki, Clemont, and Bonnie as they going into the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Michael, there is something I wonder," Bonnie said to the stoic redhead. "Aren't you enjoying yourself when watching my brother and Kiawe fight or when fighting in pokemon battle?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" Michael asked.

"It because trainers should be able to enjoy fighting with their pokemons. But you seem different from trainers I've seen back in Kalos." Bonnie said. This made Mizuki looks a bit surprised that Bonnie picks up during the fight.

"That is something I am curious about too. Lillie says that you want to fight against Ash, but I cannot understand why." Clemont said when looking at the redhead.

"I cannot feeling any joy from Pokemon Battles." Michael answered as this surprised the companions accompanied him.

"I heard from others about your Double fighting style… But why is it that you cannot felt joy?" Clemont asked while studied the redhead. But Michael remain silent before he felt a hand on his arm and looks at Mizuki with confused expression.

"To me, Pokemon Battle is always a mean to the end. To reach a personal goal, but when I fight. It never meant for joy. Not every battle meant to be peaceful or fun for me where I am from." Michael said stoic. "But when I saw Ash fought against Alain, I cannot help but being touched by the fight… I heard that he never made it to league champion before the Kalos league. I thought that he will end up quit after being stress about not being a Champion for six years, but he somehow did in the end… and smile with his pokemons. I wonder why couldn't I never have the feeling like that… Maybe some people aren't meant to."

Soon Clemont, Bonnie, and Mizuki cannot help but feel bad for Michael.

"I see… so you are living a situation that won't allow you have fun." Clemont said. He knows what Michael meant that not all Pokemon battles are fun, he still remembered the encounters with Team Flare grunts.

"I guess that is why you hope by fighting Ash, you will find your answer?" Mizuki asked.

"Pretty much… but where am I. I am nowhere close to his level." Michael said.

Before Bonnie could say something, something on the television changed immediately as this got everyone's attention.

" _This is just in._ " The newswoman said on the screen, " _It seems that the same people that orchestrated the Kalos Crisis- the notorious Team Flare- was sighted at the dock. Officer Jenny and other officers try to arrested them, but something stopping them in the track as if it something invisible._ " Then the woman on the screen shows police officers and their pokemon seem to be struggling for air by unknown threat.

"Team Flare!? But how?" Clemont gasped at the news.

"You mean the same ones who attacked after the Kalos League?!" Mizuki exclaimed with shock and disbelief. "I thought that they were gone when the leader Lysandre guy was die."

"Yeah. I thought they were gone…" Bonnie said with worried tone.

Soon Mizuki notices Michael went up to Nurse Joy and asks her to looking after his egg for some time before turning around for the front door.

"Michael, where are you going?" she asked before coming to his side.

"That is way too close. I am going to see what is going on." Michael said before heading out of the door, "You should get back home with Professor Kukui." He added before he starts down the street in a hurry.

Mizuki looks surprised at Michael who left in a hurry and possible to the location where Team Flare was sight.

What should she do? Should she listen to Michael's order and go back to Professor Kukui's place where is safe? But it will ends up leaving Michael alone against Team Flare, the very same people who nearly destroyed Kalos…

"Wait for me!" Mizuki said before ran after him.

* * *

After Michael get close to the scene, he felt something come at him. Espeon materialized out of his pokeball and set up a Protect to shield themselves from an invisible attack.

"Espeon, I take it that you sense something was there…?" Michael asked.

( _Yeah. But it felt so unnatural and creepy at the same time._ ) Espeon said.

It proves that there is something unseen here. But the question is how they could fight against something they can't see?

( _Michael, look out!_ ) Espeon said before jumped to his partner and pushed him down to the ground when something was about to impale him went to the floor.

"Damn it. If only we can see what is attacking us…," Michael cursed grim at their situation.

( _Michael, what about trying to use the Aura Reader?_ ) Espeon asked. Michael looks at Espeon as if he was crazy.

 _You know that only used for…_ Michael thought.

( _I know, but the Aura Reader is the only thing we have that can let us see the unnatural in the world._ ) Espeon pointed out serious.

Michael decide to trust his partner who never let him down before and takes out his Aura Reader, he always carried it on him. He soon placed it against his left ear before activated it.

Soon Michael can see the invisible vines that weren't there before and notices dark red glowing from them. It hard to believed such device that allow him to see shadow aura of Shadow Pokemon can give him such insight of these invisible vines. It truly sad that he couldn't tell Professor Krane and others about their Aura Reader was more incredible than it originally intention.

"I see… how interesting that these vines couldn't been seen by either human or pokemon." Michael observed before a serious expression form upon his face. He then looks at the struggling officers and their pokemons. "Espeon, you know what to do…" he said to his partner.

Espeon nodded before his eyes suddenly glowing before snapped every invisible vines around every police officers and pokemons with ease. Soon the pieces of the vines reappeared as they fall to the ground.

However, this seem attract attention in form of men in red jackets and pants with red sunglasses as they noticed the destruction of the vines.

Michael got the feeling that these are the grunts of Team Flare. Though they seem to have better fashion sense than Cipher grunts with their white armors.

"Hey brat, how did you do that!?" The red grunt demands.

"Those who are about to be crushed do not need to know my name." Michael stated coldly.

Espeon didn't need any command before firing up a Protect again to block the Dark Pulses. Espeon then leap into the air and slammed hard on the ground with Iron Tail, creating a huge crater that disrupted Team Flare and their pokemons' balance.

"Hyper Beam…" Michael said as his Psychic Starter fired the orange beam and struck them hard as they lie on the floor unconscious.

"Michael!" Michael turns around and seeing Mizuki with Bonnie and Clemont behind her.

"Those vines…" Clemont muttered before his eyes wide. "Wait… Those vines are like the ones that attacked after the Lumiose Conference!" Clemont said after examining the breaking vines.

"But they were somehow invisible when I got here…" Michael said.

"But how is it that you can only see them when everyone else couldn't?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"From what I can tell that the source of the vines is within that ship." Michael said.

"Then we need to shut it down and stop Team Flare." Clemont said serious. He especially don't want what happens in Lumiose be occur here in Melemele Island especially when this supposed to be his and Bonnie's vacation.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't be staying here with your sister to make sure she is safe?" Michael questioned with raising eyebrow.

"Michael, I think they have a point." Mizuki said, making him look at her. "What if there more vines here, but no one except you can see them?" she pointed out.

"Espeon, what do you think?" Michael asked.

( _Just keep them close with us might be better. Clemont have some strong pokemon to protect himself and his sister._ ) Espeon said.

" **I will stay out here where it safer…** " RotomDex said before hiding behind bunch of wooden boxes.

"Then let's go." Michael finally said.

He, Mizuki, Clemont and Bonnie went aboard the ship. It wasn't long until they been notice by the Team Flare grunts with their pokemons mainly Dark or Poison types ready before launched their attacks. Michael and others ran to avoid the incoming attacks which weren't good at hitting them.

Michael and Clemont got out their respective pokeballs before throw them.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

"Luxray, Discharge!"

Soon the two pokemon materialized out of their pokeballs as Milotic fired powerful blast of water at the Grunts and their pokemon. Then Luxray let out a roar before shooting flare of electricity especially at the ones who already been hit by Milotic's Hydro Pump.

Michael then told Milotic to freeze the grunts in solid ice before returned her back to her pokeball and then summon out Bulbasaur. The hallway will be too narrow for Milotic being able to move, but Michael will call her later if something bad happens to the ship.

"I don't know what can occur in there, but be on your guard." Clemont advice to Michael and Mizuki as the two nodded.

* * *

The same man from before in the ship looking at the security footage.

"This is unexpected…" The redhead scientist said with a frown.

But somehow the redhead boy is capable to detected the presence of the weapon when Officer Jenny and the officers couldn't, starting to destroying them in the process with his pokemon. Not only that, he also recognized Clemont from and still have bitter memory about his defeats.

 _But with his intelligent… Team Neo Flare will be rebuilt much faster…_ The man thought serious to himself.

* * *

Espeon and Luxray charged forward as they take down more vines with their claws as they made way for their trainers and others went through.

But they suddenly hear strange sound nearby before come into a large room with pokemon in what looks metallic cells.

"Holy Arceus… Did Team Flare kidnapped many pokemons from Kalos?" Mizuki asked with worried expression.

"It looks like it. We should try to find a way to set them free." Bonnie said with worried expression.

Michael seem to have an angry expression after seeing these pokemon being held prison. Kidnap pokemon from their home regions made Michael disgusted and gritting his teeths. Even in this world, he still see such activities except for the making of the Shadow Pokemon.

"These aren't simply break with a normal key… Luxray, try to short circuit them." Clemont suggested to his pokemon who nodded.

While others are trying to help break the cells, Michael noticed his Bulbasaur's attention focused on a chest on a nearby table.

"Bulba… Saur." Bulbasaur said in strange awe tone that Michael wasn't aware.

But the redhead know it must be doing something with the small chest on the table and decide to open it. His eyes went wide in surprise of seeing what inside the small chest. Michael literally have no idea that such things would be inside the chest.

"Well, at least this trip might be worth something. Don't you think so, Bulbasaur?" Michael said before looking at Bulbasaur who nodded in agreement.

Michael soon place the small chest into his backpack. It wasn't until Michael saw Sludge Bomb coming at his face, but Bulbasaur swap it away with his vine whips.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur growl angry. Michael also glared at the ones who tried to attack them with the sneak attack.

"Look at what we find…" A female voice said from the shadow as two female Flare Grunts appeared. Standing with them is the electric type pokemon Manectric, a giant scorpion like pokemon and a purplish panther pokemon.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" Clemont demands angry.

Michael give Mizuki a silent gesture to protect Bonnie and hide somewhere while he watching the two women careful.

"Do you think that we won't forget about you and your friends for ruined our leader's plan?" The purple female said with a mocked tone.

"Why don't you come quiet when you know that you are completely outnumbered?" The green hair Team Flare grunt asked. "With your intelligence, we will get rid of humanity and created an even perfect world like Lysandre dream."

"Like I will joined Team Flare!" Clemont stated angry.

"He is right. We aren't going anywhere with the like of you." Michael stated serious.

"Then we will have to use force… Manectric, Flash! Drapion, Pin Missiles!" The purple hair member of Team Flare snapped.

"Liepard! Dark Pulses on that Espeon!" The green haired member of Team Flare added.

"Espeon, used Psychic to throw Manectric at Liepard! Bulbasaur dodged and used Magical Leaf!" Michael said.

Espeon's eyes glow before Manectric find himself being thrown straight to Liepard before they were sending flying backward to the wall. But Drapion fired green like missiles from its tail at the pokemons, but they dodged while Bulbasaur sending Magical Leaf at Drapion.

"Drapion, Night Slash at that Espeon!"

"Luxray, used Thunder Fang!" Clemont shout.

The Dark/Poison Type soon move forward with dark energy slashing with its left claw, but Luxray jumps in the way and bite the claw with electric powered fangs. After caught Drapion's claw in his jaws and swinging him around by it like a chew toy.

"Manectric used Crunch on that Luxray!" The purple haired Team Flare commanded.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whips on Manectric then used Toxic on it." Michael said.

Manectric was soon got caught by the vine whips from Bulbasaur before it can going anywhere near Luxray and fired sludge from his bulb.

"Liepard, get that Bulbasaur with Shadow Claw!" The purple haired Team Flare said.

Before Michael can make an order, an unexpected thing happens with Liepard being shoot by a powerful electric attack and turn around to see Mizuki commanding her Porygon in battle.

 _Well that is unexpected…_ Michael thought to himself.

"Drapion, hurry up and used Cross Poison on that Porygon!" The purple haired Team Flare girl said to her scorpion like pokemon.

"Porygon, used Conversion!" Mizuki said.

Soon the virtual pokemon starting to glow immediately before Cross Poison hit the virtual pokemon, but the attack doesn't seem to do much damages on it.

"Porygon, Lock-On on Drapion then fired Zap Cannon!" Mizuki said.

"This is not good…"

Porygon's eyes started to glow red before firing a red ring at Drapion's body. Then Porygon's mouth started to glow immediately and fired electric beam at Drapion. The attack was powerful enough to struck Drapion and sending it straight back to the female grunts of Team Flare as they are paralysis.

Though Porygon was still sending flying backward due to over firing the attack and land on the ground.

"We will look make sure the pokemons here are free." Mizuki said, looking at the two boys. "You two go on ahead."

"Good luck, big brother…" Bonnie said.

"Let's go, Michael." Clemont said to the redhead who nodded as the two boys and their pokemons moved on ahead the hallway.

But before they can go any further, they were attacked by light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from out of nowhere and sending straight to the ground.

"Owww…" Michael groan as he tries to opens his eyes. Espeon was knocked to the floor and Bulbasaur seem to be knock straight to unconscious due to the swirling in his eyes.

"Clemont, can you get up?" Michael asked to the blonde hair genius.

"Y-Yeah, I think that I am fine." Clemont said before struggling to get himself up.

Before anything could happened the two were soon grabbed in the air as they are glowing and brought forward against their own will. Clemont then saw someone he never imagined to see once again and his pokemon resembled a dark squid.

"So these are the two intruders… But I never thought of seeing you once again," The redhair scientist said as he looks at Clemont.

"You… how are you alive?" Clemont questioned.

"Who is this guy, Clemont?!" Michael questioned, got a feeling that these two do know each other, but on a bad term.

"He is executive scientist that work for Team Flare. I battle him back then during the incident." Clemont said. "However, I remember right… You lost and never seen once again along with the rest of Team Flare."

"You remember correctly. I have indeed lost to you once back then." Xerosic said, reminiscing the fight with Clemont. "But… you now witness my successful revival! Soon I will bring forth Team _Neo_ Flare and fulfill Lysandre's goal once again!"

"Neo Flare!?" Clemont exclaimed in shock. "You are still going through with that plan!?"

"I never would imagined though we have our faith reunion again. But with your knowledge, we will conquer Alola as the first step in showing the mark of Team Flare." Xerosic said.

"There is no way I will do that!" Clemont said with outrage expression. This made Xerosic chuckled before looking at his pokemon. "Malamor, show him why he shouldn't reconsider…"

Soon Malamor's eyes glowing red before Michael suddenly felt jolting pain as this made Clemont look shocked with worried.

"Michael!" Clemont cried out with worried.

"Don't listen to him, Clemont. There is no way I will be abided by your demands!? Not to mention putting others at risk!" Michael snapped angry as he struggling against the pains.

"Struggling as how much… there is no way someone inexperience trainer like you can overcome my plan. What can a single insignificant nobody like you can do to me?" Xerosic said as his pokemon continued further pain to Michael.

In a way that the scientist of Team Flare was right about Michael. To this world, he was _nobody_ …

"Stop!" Clemont said.

"If you refused to listen, then I will be sure to go after those two companions of your." Xerosic said with darken expression.

Michael may not care about what happens to himself. But he cannot help feeling angry. Angry that someone is going to lay waste on Alola. Angry that Xerosic was going to harm others.

How. Dare. He.

"I won't let you… I won't let you harm anyone else!" Michael snapped as his emerald colored eyes replaced with dark purple iris.

Then the unexpected thing happens when Michael break out of the psychic bind made by Malamor and punched the pokemon hard to cancel out the psychic bind on Clemont.

"How did you…?" Xerosic asked disbelief.

Michael's eyes return back to normal before breathing heavily as sweat rolled across his eyebrow.

"I endured worse than that… I won't allow another vile adult commit crime to more children lost those matter to them." Michael stated cold. "And how longer are you going to keep on sleeping there?"

Soon Xerosic become startled when his Crobat being hit by powerful psychic beam from Espeon who still have some bruises.

( _Not long…_ ) Espeon said.

"Malamor, used Psycho Cut!" Xerosic snapped. The dark squid pokemon releases a pink cresent-like blade of energy from one of its tentacles at Espeon, but Espeon leap away to dodge the attack.

Espeon soon fired psychic at Malamor, but the attack doesn't seem to have any effects on Malamor as this made Michael and Espeon blink in surprised. But Luxray soon jumps in to help by firing stars from his tail at Malamor.

"Psychic won't hurt Malamor much due to being part Dark type." Clemont explains to Michael.

"Malamor used Shadow Balls!" Xerosic said as the dark squid pokemon fired rapid shadow balls. But both Luxray and Espeon dodged them without any problems.

"Then how about this? Iron Tail!" Michael said.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Clemont said.

The two pokemon then charged at blinding speed and attack Malamor hard as the dark squid pokemon sending to the floor in pain.

Xerosic couldn't bear this anymore before he returned both of his pokemon. "You won't take me alive!" Xerosic said before slammed his fist on a large red button.

Soon the two boys and their pokemon hearing the ship alarm starting to ring.

" **WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION ACTIVATE IN ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES!** "

"What did you do!?" Michael demand serious.

"Someone who is gifted with intelligence and knowledge, I will fulfill Lysandre's dream. There is no way for children standing in my way of making a perfect world." Xerosic said before making his way to the hallway.

But he notices that he couldn't move any further to the exit and looks down to see he was lift into the air.

"You aren't going anywhere, Xerosic." Clemont said serious.

Michael soon hurry to the keyboards and trying to type commands to override the self-destruction command. But he soon finds that nothing would work before slammed his fist on the board.

"You even locked out those who trying to override the command, didn't you?" Michael growl as he glared at the man. Both Espeon and Luxray are also growling at the scientist of Team Flare.

"Hang on, maybe I can do something…!" Clemont said before hurry toward the keyboard.

"There is no way for someone like you to overwrite the program that made by my own intelligence!" Xerosic countered serious.

Soon the siren stop to ring in the incident as everyone looks at Clemont who wiped the sweats from his forehead.

"That should do it." Clemont said with a satisfied smile.

" **SELF-DESTRUCTION SHUT DOWN!** "

"What!? B-But how did you do that!?" Xerosic exclaimed in shock. Even Michael wonder how did Clemont do it.

"It thanks to this invention of mine… The Override Chip." Clemont said before showing what looks like a flashdrive but shaped like a key. "I thought of something happened if something like this would happened. It let me bypassed the security in case someone making the cyber security hard to break." He explains.

"How dared you!" Xerosic said.

"With this, and my Clembot I already proved that my technology that used for benefits of human and pokemon will superior yours!" Clemont shout.

Michael have to admit that Clemont made impressive stuffs despite hearing from his sister about how they often exploded. Even though they were in a grim situation earlier, it hard to believe that he actually thought of something like this.

"What do you wanted to do with him now?" Michael asked.

"I wanted him to atone for his crimes." Clemont said with resolved.

* * *

(Later)

After getting out of the ship, Michael was seen in the Pokemon Center as he waiting for his Bulbasaur and Espeon to heal up while tending to his Pokemon Egg in his arms.

"This Aura Reader is amazing… So this is how you are able to see the vines?" Clemont asked, studied the Aura Reader.

Clemont confront Michael after talking with Xerosic for the last time while his sister and Mizuki are talking with Professor Kukui and Officer Jenny, Michael decide to show him the Aura Reader and tell him a brief summary of his life in Orre (But he kept the violence and Shadow Pokemon part out).

"I used to think it only let me see Aura of Pokemons… but this is more efficient than I thought," Michael said before getting it back.

"Does that mean your family have connection with Aura?" Clemont asked.

"To tell you the truth… the adults around me keep things from me so I don't know if we do." Michael said before placing his stuff away.

"I see." Clemont said.

"I have to admit that your inventions is quite impressive… but won't you worried about if someone misused them for bad intention?" Michael asked slight curious. Though he doesn't want to ruin Clemont's dream, he is a bit curious about his own thoughts about that possibility. After all, he is from a region that no one in his world cared about and that led to Cipher's plan of making Shadow Pokemon which robbed their free will.

"There is no way of truly answer that question or what to think about the future, Michael." Clemont said. "I am not strong at all. But if it wasn't for my friends and the adventures we went together… it why I believe people can work together to make a better future." He said.

 _So spending time with your friends on a journey made you think there is hope for the future…?_ Michael thought to himself. Though he would call it childish and naïve… but this is how someone like Clemont being strong.

Suddenly rushing into the Pokemon Center was none other than Lillie with Mizuki and Bonnie behind her. The paled blonde hair girl looks around before seeing Michael.

"Michael! Are you alright?" Lillie asked as she approached him.

"Lillie…what are you doing here?" Michael asked, confused.

"Apparently the news of the fight with Team Neo Flare was on television. Lillie come by the limousine… when we are on the way back here," Mizuki explains after catching her breaths.

"Oh…" Michael understand what this mean and faces Lillie who have a worried expression on her face.

"I am fine. I didn't walk straight into battle with the egg…" Michael said.

"But Michael… those people are the same ones who caused the disaster in Kalos! But what if something bad happens to you and others on that ship?" Lillie said.

Normally, she won't worried about Michael fighting in battle as she used to see him fight the members of Team Skull and other trainers. But Team Flare was different _compared_ to Team Skull on a larger scale, they nearly almost caused the Kalos crisis and resources beyond what Team Skull possess...

"But nothing had happens to us. If you want to thank someone, you should thanked Clemont for his gadget." Michael said calm.

"But it still thank to Michael, he is really a strong person." Clemont said. Though he don't know how exactly Michael break out of Malamor's psychic.

Lillie sighed. "Just promise me that you won't go through something like this if there is nothing for you to gain." She said.

"I probably won't do something like that again, Lillie. Unless there is a reason…" Michael said before taking out the small chest from his backpack.

"Hey. Isn't that the chest you takes from Team Flare's ship?" Mizuki asked slight surprised. This made Lillie, Bonnie, and Clemont looks a bit surprised that Michael takes something from Team Flare.

"What is inside?" Bonnie asked, curious.

Michael opened the small chest as this made others look surprised at what inside of the chest.

"Those are Mega Stones!" Clemont exclaimed in shock.

Indeed. Inside the small chest was none other than Mega Stones for pokemons that needed to achieve their Mega stage.

"I never seen so many of them…" Lillie uttered in disbelief. "But why is it on the ship?" she asked to Michael.

"I assumed Team Flare were collecting them from their times in Kalos. But Bulbasaur was somehow attracted to the chest, I would guess that a Venusaurite is one of these." Michael concluded as he look at the stones. Until Bulbasaur regain conscious and tell him which one, he will hold onto rest of them.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the Mega stones?" Lillie asked.

"Well… I only wants the Venusaurite and few for my own studies on them. But I can't simply trust these stones to just anyone if they end up being misused…" Michael said, looking at the small chest.

"Maybe we can send them straight to Professor Sycamore for safe keeping." Clemont said, getting Michael's attention. "But Michael, what are you going to do about Keystones?" he asked to the redhead.

"I am still going to stay around in Alola for school, completed my Island Trials, and might look for leads on anyone capable of Mega evolution here." Michael said. "But I would like to see Kalos someday…" he added in a rare soft tone.

"If Michael is searching on Mega evolution… I wanted to learn about them as well!" Mizuki added excite.

"I am certainly that you will like Kalos, you guys!" Bonnie said.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne chirped.

"So how long are you guys will be here in Melemele Island?" Michael asked to Clemont.

"We will be here for few days before heading to Akala Island and then head back to Kalos." Clemont said.

"I see…" Michael said. Though he knows that Clemont and Bonnie will have to go back to their region, but cannot help feel a bit sad.

"But if you even come to Kalos," Clemont said before offering his hand, "… I would like the chance of fighting you in a Pokemon Battle someday."

Michael stares at Clemont before a hand offered to shake his hand. "Alright… I will." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Michael was seen in his room after placing the egg down on his bed and sat on his chair. Espeon soon takes his place on his bed and curling around the egg as he look at him.

"Espeon, do you have any idea about what happens back on the ship?" Michael asked to his partner. There is no one, but themselves as the two talk about what happens.

( _I am not even sure, I don't recalled you have the ability to break Malamor's psychic. But I notices that your eyes turned purple… before return to normal._ ) Espeon said.

This made Michael looks surprised at Espeon's account. "Do you think it might does with the countless times we look after our comrades?" he asked.

( _That is a possibility… It might be linger from times we got attacked by Shadow Pokemon. But Cipher never really did experiment their substance on human or our prior journey been really bloody._ ) Espeon said. Michael agreed with that the idea of shadowfied human will be really scared. Even though it strange experience, he doesn't want to rely on it often.

"But we got something out of it…" Michael said before takes out Venusaurite and looks at it.

"Venusaurite… At last, I finally have something that lead to Mega evolution." He whispered, looking at the stone. With the stone, it will be his closer step in finding out if Mega evolution can be the light shined over the Shadow Pokemon. In a way, this sort of his continued mission of saving those whose hearts sealed in darkness by looking at new possibility.

( _But we still have long way to go before Bulbasaur evolved to used it. Though it too bad that there was never an Espeonite…_ ) Espeon said.

"You already pretty strong on your own right. Though we still have to do trials and gain the Z-crystals." Michael said grin.

He suddenly hears the knocking sounds.

"Michael, I want you know that dinner will be ready in few minutes." Lillie said from behind the door.

"We will be there, Lillie…" Michael said.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. I bet you were surprised to see the event similar to what happens in episode of Greninja farewell, but remember things here are different. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	10. Ch9: The first Island Trial

**Toa Solaric: Yo, welcomed back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey here. I hope you guys like my previous chapter and I am here to written the first trial.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch9: The first Island Trial

"It looks this isn't the first place been targeted by them…" Michael comment to see the field with crops been chewed on.

"Vee…" Velvet comment in agreeing with Michael as she was sitting comfortable on his shoulder.

It another day on Melemele Island for Michael. He is currently seen making his way up to Iki Town. Though it been a few months since he obtained his own Z-ring and used Psychic Z move: Shatter Psyche before the Z-crystal shattered.

Michael felt that might be time to take on the trials in Melemele Island. He asks the old butler James who suggest that he seek the Island Kahuna who reside in Iki Town before entrust Lillie to keep an eye on his egg for a day.

But whenever he walked around, he keep seeing crops been chew on. It remind him of the issue back at the mansion when he and the servants of the mansion encounter several Alola Raticate and Alola Rattata that tried to raided the fruits.

"Alola, Michael!" A familiar voice greeted as Michael turn around to see Professor Kukui and Mizuki come up to him.

"Umm… Alola," Michael greet polite. Even though he been here for months… he still not used to uses the region's name to greet another person.

"Morning Michael and Velvet." Mizuki said as she petting Velvet's forehead and made the brown furry pokemon chirped.

"What are you two doing here?" Michael inquired.

"Well, I was going to call you but James mention that you are heading here. Mizuki wanted to see what the Island Trial was about since she seem interested in joining." Professor Kukui explains as Michael stare at Mizuki.

"Is that so?" Michael inquired at her sudden interests in Trials now.

The short black haired girl nodded with a smile at the redhead. "I want to see how the trial would be like since everyone say it different from Gym battle." She said.

But after what she experienced aboard Team Neo Flare's ship, realized that she still nowhere near the level Michael and Clemont when they fought against the remnant of Team Flare. She want to see if doing the trials can helped her in becoming strong and see how far she reached.

Michael shrugged. "Oh sure…" He said. Though he is getting to Kukui showing up unexpected, but Michael does get this feeling that Kukui is more observing than he appeared. But with Mizuki around, it give him a bit of relief that he wasn't the only one been keep eye on by Professor since Mizuki tend to need more help than experienced trainer like himself. He didn't mind Mizuki take the trial like him since trials are supposed to measure the trainers' strength and it good for Mizuki.

With that done, the teacher and the two students soon made their way as they soon stop by the crossroad with many farmers and a certain blue haired police woman was nearby.

"Attention, please! This road will be closed to traffic until the lumber has been removed." Officer Jenny explains to the farmers.

"What is going on, Officer Jenny?" Professor Kukui inquired.

"Professor Kukui… A pack of wild Raticate and Rattata were destroying a field," Officer Jenny explains. "And then, as they were running away, they jumped out onto the road causing this."

"It looks like they cause quite a disturbance here as well…" Michael muttered.

"Raticate and Rattata did this?" Mizuki asked slight surprised.

Soon Officer Jenny saw the two as she remembered back at the sudden appearance of Neo Flare. "Are you two students of Pokemon School?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Mizuki and this is Michael. Also this Rotom." Mizuki introduced while Michael nodded politely.

"You know, I am actually a graduated from Pokemon School." Officer Jenny added with a smile.

It wasn't long until everyone hear the sound of wood been picked up and turn around, they seen a rather large older man in bright yellow coat over a blue shirt with strong, tanned skin and an impressive white mustache. He wore a white knotted belt above his white cargo pants, complete with sandals. He was picking up the large log without any problem and helping him was the Arm Thrust Pokemon Hariyama.

 _This person… he seem different from others_ , Michael thought surprised at the strong presence giving from the man.

"Who is this person?" Michael asked to Professor Kukui for information.

"That's the Island Kahuna, Hala." Professor Kukui said before offered his assistance to help.

"Oh, thank a lot." Hala said before noticed the two children accompanied the regional professor. But his attention focus on what on the redhead boy's wrist and then focus back on carried the logs.

Mizuki try to pick up a log, but she soon realized how heavy it was. But Hala takes the log from her before placed on the back of the wagon.

"Man, it really heavy…" Mizuki said. It still hard to believe that someone like Hala can carried logs like these. Does this mean all of the Island Kahuna are this strong?

"Thank you very much, Kahuna Hala." Officer Jenny said.

"Don't worry about it! It's my job to solve any problems that arise on this island." Hala said before picked up another log.

It wasn't long until a police truck come with three Machamps as the fighting type pokemons began to assist with the log carried. Soon the blockage of logs been resolved as the driver of Tauros wagon left and everyone mind their own business.

"So being a Kahuna means you must work out a lot, huh?" Mizuki asked to Michael.

"It looks like it." He shrugged.

Michael decide to approach the large man with a calm expression.

"Island Kahuna. I am here to talk with you about the Island Challenge." Michael stated.

"I see… then what about coming over to my place?" Hala offered.

* * *

(Hala's house)

Michael and Mizuki looks around the place after they come into the large house. Michael soon noticed one of the rooms and surprisingly stop.

It looks like a crafts room, but his attention focused on the Z-rings in the room.

"Vee…" Velvet comment in surprised.

"So the Z-rings are made here." Michael said.

"You know… I made the Z-ring you wore, young man." Hala said before coming toward him.

"It does explains how Tapu Lele get it." Michael said.

"So _that_ what happens." The Kahuna said before he invites him, Mizuki and Professor Kukui to the living room.

There they sat down on the opposite couch of the Island Kahuna. Hala soon started explains that he notice that one of the Z-rings he made went missing.

"No doubt that Tapu Lele had help from Tapu Koko when getting it." Hala concluded with bemused expression. "First time for something to happen."

"I would have to say the same since Michael have encounter with two Tapu which is rare for anyone for the first time." Professor Kukui said.

"I see… It seem that Tapu Lele might expressed a great interest in you," Hala mused to himself while studied Michael careful.

"Hala, I want to take the Island Trials to gain Z-crystals and see why Tapu Lele would be interested in someone like me." Michael said.

"I want to try the Trial as well. Because I want to get strong." Mizuki said.

"I see…" Hala said, rubbing his chin. "There is one question I needed to ask both of you." This seem to catch their attention.

"You two notices that the islanders been having problems with the Alola Raticate and Rattata?" Hala asked.

"They caused quite a commotion for the servants at Lillie's mansion." Michael said serious when thinking about those pokemon.

"Yeah… I heard about them, but I never thought they will keep going." Mizuki said.

"If you were tasked with solving this problem, how would you do it?" Hala asked.

This made them look a bit surprises at Hala's question.

"Well… I would get some help in battling them." Mizuki answers.

"I would say the same to prevent them from the constant raiding." Michael said.

"Michael. Mizuki." Hala said, catching their attention. "Long ago, do you know what they said it meant to do the Island Challenge here in the Alola Region?" he asked.

"It wasn't simply about being strong in battles." The Island Kahuna continued. "Its purpose is said to teach young people how to love and protect everything. The Alolan islands, pokemon, and of course, mankind, as well."

Mizuki soon hold her head with two hand when pondering about Hala's words, but couldn't come up with a straight answer.

"T-This is so hard!" Mizuki said.

"It won't be simple of making them stop from the raiding," Michael said with a frown. "Rattata and their evolved forms end up here from ship before become addicted to the foods growing here which changed their forms. No matter what, they will keep come after them."

Unknown to Michael, Professor Kukui have a small smile on his face. ' _It looks like you really do take your studied with Lillie hard._ '

"That is a surprise…" Mizuki said.

"Think of way to do so without the need for battle." Hala said.

Both Michael and Mizuki are thinking before Mizuki suddenly have an idea as she looked at Rotom.

"Hey Rotom! Can you give us more information about Alola Rattata and Raticate?" Mizuki asked, surprisingly the adults in the room.

" **Of course. Beside Rattata evolved into Raticate which in Alola is both Dark type and Normal type. Like Michael says that they came here by aboard cargo ship, and become the pokemon we see today. It wasn't long until Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in to chase them off.** "

"Can you tell us about the Gumshoos?" Michael added.

Soon RotomDex changed pictures to Yungoos and what looks like their evolved form. " **Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience.** " RotomDex explains with the images.

"Never would expected those Yungoos that Team Skull hold have significant part…" Michael remarked.

"Then do we need their help to deal with the Rattata and Raticate?" Mizuki asked.

"That is right." Hala said impressive. "Though it getting late, why don't I take you to where they are tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fine with me. I will come back tomorrow." Michael shrugged before getting up and head for the door.

Mizuki then got up and bowed her head and apologized to Hala. "I'm sorry about Michael, Mister Hala. He is not usually rude." She said.

"It's fine. I know he is eager of doing the challenge." Hala mused. "It a good thing that he have friends like you. You should catch up with him."

Mizuki nodded before she and RotomDex left to meet up with her friend. This soon left the two adults in the room.

"What do you think of Michael?" Professor Kukui asked on the Kahuna's opinion.

"He is certainly interesting from rumors of his battle… especially being one who specialty in Double Battle. Not to mention helped stand against the ones who caused the Kalos Crisis." The Island Kahuna said. "But beneath that is a broken child who seem to loss his own goals. Not can't say more that to be that gifted with such talent, but without something terrible happens to them."

It not a surprises that Hala would suspect something different about Michael. The Island Kahuna been teaching children about pokemon before Kukui himself even being a teacher. Even if he don't talk about it, but Hala can sensed something emptiness from Michael's presence to know that something is wrong with him.

Professor Kukui sighed. "It troubled especially not finding any leads about his region, but we know he is definitely from somewhere. I don't pry too much into matter since he might refuse to talk about it and might look at me with distrust." he said.

"Sound to me that he have bad experience with adults… That would end up causing many to lose faith in humanity and turned for worse." Hala said.

"That is why I think having him in class might get him to opens up even if he had no intention of open up to anyone else." Professor Kukui said. He will leave his door opened if Michael didn't have anyone else to count on, it is the job of adult to be one opened the door for him.

"But it a relief that he have individual like Mizuki around him, it might give him a different perceptive on life." Hala said.

* * *

Late that night in the mansion, we can see light shined in Lillie's room and hearing two voices from within.

"Michael, I don't think that I can do it…" Lillie said, nervously.

"You can't simply ran away from your fear like this. When the time come, you will have to take responsible." Michael said.

"I know… but-"

"Try to imagine her as one of your dolls you have."

Lillie looks back at the eevee who seem to waiting for her. It true that she does have an eevee doll, but here is a real one and alive as she looking at her with those adorable brown eyes.

Tonight, it was another lesson with Michael when it comes to touched pokemons. Lillie doesn't want to admit that it gruesome since her phobia always reacted badly when it come to be near pokemons.

Lillie try and think Velvet like her eevee doll before reaching out her hand toward the brown furry fox pokemon. She bit her lips and looks away.

 _This might end up with another failure if she keep looking away…_ Michael thought. Even since she was about to touch the egg, Michael decide to continue with the personal training with touching pokemon before her egg hatched. The redhead know there was no hope for her being near, but he still remembered the sight of Lillie protecting the egg.

But the unexpected thing happens as Michael and Velvet seeing Lillie's hand slowly reach for the thin furs from Velvet's head.

The girl cracked an eye open, then drew her hand away. "No! I can't do this!" she clasped her hands near her heart. "Even though I can touch an egg… but I am still can't touch a pokemon!"

"Vee…" Velvet muttered sadly.

Michael looks at Lillie who still frighten from the experiences. Though he reassured Lillie that no harm, but she is still frighten due to her phobia. Suddenly an unexpected idea popped in his head. This idea is quite different from what he did for helping Lillie.

"I have another idea… but you have to trust me." Michael said.

"W-What is it?" Lillie asked.

"You don't have to touch Velvet yet. But I want you to reach out your hand while focused your eyes on me. No matter what happens, I will make sure no harm come to you." Michael instructed in calm and soft tone.

Lillie looks at Michael's eyes. She knows that the redhead boy is always try to help with her phobia and feeling calmed when he was around. Like last time, she pulled out her arm. "Okay… I trust you, Michael."

Michael soon placed his hand over her paled hand and slowly wrapped around it. The two are stares back at each other without keeping their eyes off another. "Then we will low our hands down gentle now... are you ready?" he asked.

Lillie nodded. Though her hand is a little shaking, but Michael's strong grip around her hand remind her that nothing will bad happens to her. She wasn't the only one facing this alone.

"Okay…" Lillie whispered.

Slowly, but their hands slowly reached down before Lillie's hand made contact with Velvet's fur brown head. Soon, the feeling of air below her was soon replaced with something soft and warm. This made Lillie looks shock despite how her hand was slight shaking at the same time.

"Michael…" she stuttered at what just happens. "Did I just… touched her…?"

"Nothing bad will happens to you, Lillie. Remember that I am here with you." Michael stated calm as he continued hold his grip on her hand to conform the shaking hand. Velvet continued rubbing her head against Lillie's hand for few more moment before leaving her hand. The eevee soon made her way back to Michael's side after her job was finished.

Michael soon released his hand from her and looks at her. Lillie returned her hand to her chest and breathing heavily.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked.

"I-I can't believe it… nothing bad happened…" Lillie muttered shock to herself. Though her fear was still invoke there, she can't believe that she touched a pokemon. But with Michael by her side.

"Not all pokemon will treated you badly unless you did the same to them." Michael said. The only pokemon he known for such aggressive are those whose heart been locked away against their own free will. Though Lillie didn't need to know it.

"I think it will be enough for today. I be in my room if you need anything else." Michael said. He think about continued with his studied on the mega stones since he didn't have anything else to plan, but wait for tomorrow.

"Michael… thank you. You really a nice person." Lillie giggled quiet.

"I am just return a favor for looking after my egg." Michael said before leaving with Velvet on his shoulder.

Once they return to Michael's room, they seen Espeon is studied the mega stones on the table.

( _How is it going in your little lesson with Lillie?_ ) Espeon asked with a slight smirk. Michael rolled his eyes to the side.

"Nothing much except I manages to stop her from freaking out." Michael answers before sitting on his bed and checking on the egg.

Unknown to the redhead, Espeon have a small frown upon his face and want to mentally slam his head to the wall several times. He hear a faint chuckle and seeing Velvet was giving a soft chuckle. ( _I assured you that even if you become an Umbreon someday, I will make your life miserable!_ ) He said, giving the most deadly glared at Velvet who shudder at the sight.

( _So who are you going to use for your first trial tomorrow?_ ) Espeon asked as he focus on his brother now.

"To be honest, I am not sure. There is not much to go back since this isn't like Gym battles in other regions. But at least, I can used Z-moves once again and that what it matter." Michael response.

* * *

(Next day in Pokemon School)

The next day in class, Michael was calmly going over the book in his hands while the egg was seen sat close to his book.

He didn't care if some of his own classmates watching him and Mizuki quietly. It wasn't just them, but students from other classes are the same. No doubt that they were still bit shocked about what happens last week involved the remnant of Team Flare's attempt to invaded Melemele Island. This is actually the first time something even major from outside happened in the Alola region. But he agreed with Lillie that compared to Neo Flare, Team Skull is _inferior_ toward the ones who caused the Kalos crisis.

Kiawe, Suiren, Mao, and Mamane are shocked about the news. Though most shocking is that Michael is capable of seeing the vines with a device that they never heard of and going up against the ones who caused the Kalos crisis.

Kiawe can't help but being surprises at Michael and not to mention that learn an unexpected thing about him. He know the redhead is strong, but to think he can easily go up against the level of those Team Flare grunts surprised him. But he is a little bitter about himself of not being there to assist fighting against the ones who started the Kalos crisis.

Mamane want to studied the device, but he back off a bit when Michael giving him a dangerous look and made him back off a bit. Though Michael understand Mamane's interests, but consider that his Aura Scanner was few things that remains of his past and don't want anyone else to damage them.

Mao is still suspicious of him like always and keep clear of him at all cost, distracting herself to check on Lillie and her egg. Michael still don't cared about that since he still can enjoying Mizuki's cooking without being bothered. Though he wish Bonnie was still here, she can make Mao more embarrassed with the proposal for her brother.

Suiren is surprised like others but like Lillie, she was worried about Michael and Mizuki went in there despite coming out unscratched. Though the incident made her more curious about how Michael come across a device allowed him to see the vines when others couldn't.

Mizuki and RotomDex have an odd situation at hand with a certain virtual pokemon.

" **I still think that isn't the right expression, Porygon.** " RotomDex said.

"I have to agree. It still looks like angry than a happy face." Mizuki said as she looking at the expression Porygon made.

They find out that Porygon's goal of want to understand emotion through RotomDex's translating and Mizuki wanted to help her new pokemon with its goal while Michael searching for the stuffs helped her pokemon evolved and able to developed more emotion. So far, Porygon seem to know how to become angry when need, but still don't know how to express other emotions. She know this might be a bit difficult job due to how Porygon's face was made, she focus on doing expression with its eyes.

Though she did try to tickle the virtual pokemon before. But she and RotomDex find out that Porygon is incredible stoic that is impossible to make it laugh. Maybe she didn't find the special spot to tickle it just like with her Rowlet.

"Okay… Porygon, then let try this one." Mizuki said before adjusting her face to make a scary one.

"Pory…" Porygon tried its best to imitation her expression.

" **That is not good enough for a scary face, Porygon.** " RotomDex said, shaking his head.

* * *

After school was over, Michael, Mizuki, and Professor Kukui are seen accompanied the Island Kahuna to a Verdant Cavern. They are here to ask the Gumshoos and Yungoos for helped.

Not to mention this might be the first trial that Michael and Mizuki have to go.

"There are several Yungoos and Gumshoos living in this cave. They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos that is so amazingly powerful. He is called the Totem Pokemon." Hala explains to the two younger students of Kukui.

"Totem pokemon?" Mizuki asked.

"What make them different from normal pokemon?" Michael asked.

"There are several of them in Alola that have that name, most of them are following the lead of the Island Guardians. They assist trainers who take on the Island Challenge." Hala continued before focused on the two. "Michael, Mizuki, your trial is to take on the Totem pokemon in a pokemon battle and being victorious. You are also not allowed to catch the pokemon or the Totem Pokemon during the trial. Then with the aid of the Totem pokemon, I want you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate." Hala finished as he walked into the cave.

"But what if he doesn't listen to us after we beaten him?" Mizuki asked slight worried. Michael have the similar thought to Mizuki's question about the possibility.

"Never fear. If you can earn the Totem pokemon's respect during your battle challenge, it will assist you in your times of need." Hala answered. "I will be watching you during your trial."

Michael and Mizuki ventured into the cavern as they are surprised by the sight.

"So this is where they live." Michael noted.

"Wow… This place is amazing nice." Mizuki said in awe.

"Totem Pokemon, you have two trial goers. Do your duty and grant them their trial!" Hala announced their present.

Soon Mizuki felt something was watching her and get out of her pokeball ready. She then saw a Yungoo appeared and hissed at her.

"Do you think this is a Totem Pokemon?" Mizuki asked to Michael.

"No, I don't think so. I think we supposed to look for a Gumshoos. But I think they want to test us." Michael said as he glanced at the rusted bushes from his back.

"Rowlet, it time we get some warm up." Mizuki said before releasing her pokeball.

"Hoo!" Rowlet descending to the ground and spread his wings.

Michael decide to let Mizuki in handle this one while he walk ahead and still hearing Mizuki giving commands to Rowlet.

Suddenly emerging out of the bushes is a Yungoos who hissed at him. Michael stares with nonchalantly expression before tossed out his pokeball and materialized out of his pokemon.

"Vee!" Velvet said excited as she goes into battle stances.

Yungoos glared at the eevee before charging straight at her with teeths glowing.

"Sand Attack!" Michael command as Velvet used her tail to swoop up a large amount of sand straight at Yungoos.

This made the Yungoos stop when sand caught in his eyes before being tackled hard by Velvet herself. But the Yungoos got back up and growling at her before charging at her in incredible speed, knocking her across the floor.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Vee…!" Velvet said serious.

Once again, the Yungoos charged at her again, but Michael sets his command in ready.

"Used Attract!" Velvet's background soon turned pink as she shoot out hearts and stops the Yungoos in his track with hearts in his eyes.

Mizuki and Rowlet come to watch their fight.

"Used Take Down!" Michael said.

"Vee-Vee-Vee! EEVEE!" Velvet soon charged forward with a powerful headbutt and sending the Yungoos across the floor before knocked the pokemon unconscious.

"Good work." Michael said as Velvet chirped happily.

"So how long do you think we will be here until the Totem Pokemon shows up?" Mizuki asked.

"Yo! Yo! What do we have here?" A voice asked.

The two and their pokemon turn around to see a pair members Skull grunts come out of nowhere.

"This place is filled with nothing but trash yo! Hand over your rare Pokemon and we won't have any trouble!" One grunt threatened.

"Then y'all can give us all you dollars!" Other grunt threatened.

"Michael, I think I saw a pair of Gumshoos over there by the bushes, maybe one of those can be the Totem Pokemon!" Mizuki said, pointed to that direction past the Skull grunts.

Michael says nothing as he and Velvet followed Mizuki while ignoring the pair of Skull grunts. Meanwhile the pair Skull grunts stood there awkwardly after being ignored by them and ran in front of the two.

"Hey! Don't you foolz ignored us?!"

"Oh, Team Skull." Mizuki said unamused. "I am surprised that you bunch are still around after Team Flare shows up? After all, I'm sure that you were all forgotten by everyone else." She stated. She is not trying to insult the Skull grunts, but she heard a lot of people were talking about more Team Flare than Team Skull these days lately.

When she mention Team Flare, this made the two grunts look angry. It because of them, they weren't taken serious and being treated as inferior compared to them!

"Hey Ben, Drop that fat beat about those Flare guys!" The grunt snapped.

"Uh, yo! Uh, Uh, Uh! We are the mighty Team Skull and we are not like those losers of Flare! Team Flare is no history when Team Skull make history!" The Skull grunt was about to continue with his beatboxed when sand got into his eyes. "ACCK! What the heck!?" he glared at Michael.

"What are you talking about?" Michael said. But he got a feeling that his smaller companion is responsible while giving a cute expression that she didn't do anything bad.

"The sand, yo! You did something, didn't yo!" The grunt threatened.

It wasn't long until the other Skull grunt suddenly got sand in his eyes and rubbing.

"That! It happened again!" The skull grunt accused.

"But we didn't do anything…" Mizuki said innocently.

"And what will you do?" Michael asked.

"This!" The grunt snapped before tossed out a Dowzee from the pokeball.

"Velvet used Shadow Ball!"

"Rowlet used Leafage!"

The two pokemon released their attacks at the same time before the grunt giving any orders to Dowzee. This made the psychic pokemon fall down due to the mixed of Ghost attack and Grass attack, making both grunts look shocked and disbelief.

"We're getting out of here!" The grunt said after returned his pokemon before he and other grunt flee from the cave.

"That is certain unexpected…" Hala comment, but his attention focused on the two trial goers.

"Vee!" Velvet growl before standing in front of Michael.

Standing in front of them are the two Gumshoos, slight bigger than their Yungoos counterparts.

"Velvet, used Tail Whip!" Michael said.

The eevee wigging her tail at the Gumshoos which lowered their defense. Before Michael can make any orders, one of the Gumshoos smashed its claw into the ground and creating a dust storm.

"No you don't. Rowlet, used Leafage!" Mizuki shout.

The small owl pokemon then went into the air before dispersed the dust and hit the two Gumshoos. This end up sending them flying backward.

"Hurry and used Take Down!"

"Used Peck!"

With the commands from their trainers, both pokemon soon went onto for the attacks and knocked the two Gumshoos unconscious.

"Yeah. Good work, Rowlet!" Mizuki said as the owl pokemon stood proudly. Velvet soon before returning to Michael's side and Michael rubbed her head.

Suddenly the two heard a loud roar from deep within the forest as they heard something massive coming toward them. Suddenly something large emerged from the woods and made a loud crater in front of them…

In front of them was a very large Gumshoos.

"RAWRRR!" The Gumshoos roared as the pokemon's voice can be heard through the forest.

"T-That is really big…" Mizuki said surprised as Rowlet shared identical expression as his trainer when seeing the large pokemon.

"There, this Gumshoos is the Totem Pokemon." Hala stated.

"That larger than the normal Gumshoos. How such thing like this is possible!?" Michael stated surprised. Does this mean all Totem pokemon are larger than their counterpart?

" **I don't believe it! The Gumshoos is over three times larger than the previous Gumshoos!** " RotomDex said after analysis the Totem Pokemon.

Suddenly there was another roar being held as everyone saw what looks like the giant Alola Raticate in the presence.

"Another one!?" Mizuki exclaimed in shocked.

"What is he doing here?" Hala pondered in surprises. The Totem Gumshoos and Totem Raticate rarely get along with each other due to their long history of rivalry here. Whenever the two crossed path with other, they will often clashed in a battle as it been known that neither must not crossed path with others or it will leave to a battle of death. But there is only one who can stop the fight between them.

"Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!" Totem Gumshoos growl.

"Raa. Raa. Raa….!" Totem Raticate growl back at his rival. But both Totem Pokemon refused to give up their glare at each other.

"Rotom, what is going on?" Michael asked with caution. Judging by the interaction with both Totem Pokemon, he can sense there is a grudge between them.

" **Let me handle this! Totem Gumshoos demand why that fat rat was doing here especially in the trial. Totem Raticate says that is not his business as he was assigned to fight against Mizuki, but he didn't mention who send him.** " RotomDex translated for the humans in presence.

"What!?" Mizuki and Michael exclaimed in shocked.

"I see…" Hala said. This is certain an unexpected twist of event.

"Is that even allowed in the Trial?" Mizuki asked to Hala.

"Normally. It would be one Totem Pokemon managed the trial." Hala explains serious. "However, due to the Totem Raticate's presence… the Trial must continue for both Trial Goers." Though this is the first time, they both appeared at the same time but it even for both Michael and Mizuki. He is curious on how the two were handling this?

"So one for each of us… how do you feel about it?" Mizuki asked to Michael.

"Though it might seem fair for us have one Totem to challenged, but keep your guard up." Michael warned to Mizuki who nodded.

The Gumshoos let out another roar, making everyone feels the power coming from the Totem Pokemon and the pokemon began glowing in orange aura. Soon Totem Gumshoos disappeared before reappeared in front of Velvet, making everyone look completely shock as the Totem Pokemon knocked Velvet straight into the air with glowing claw.

Michael soon caught Velvet before she hits the ground as the eevee was laid unconscious in his arms.

Mizuki saw Totem Raticate charging at Rowlet who was distracted by what Totem Gumshoos before snapped her order. "Rowlet, fly up into the air and fired Leafage quick!"

"Hoo!" Rowlet soon spread his wings and flying high into the air. The small owl pokemon starting to gathering leafs and fired at the Totem Raticate.

But the Totem Raticate avoid the attack by jumping surprising high into the air despite his body mass. The Totem Raticate was on his way to Rowlet who look shocked before the dark rat pokemon bite hard with glowing teeths.

"Rowlet! Are you alright!?" Mizuki cried out as she caught her unconscious pokemon in her arms.

 _So this is the power of Totem Pokemon… how unreal_ , Michael thought to himself. Though he would be shocked at first, but there is a good part. Well, the island trial might be a good way to train his inexperienced pokemon since he can't expect anything easy like fighting against Tapu Koko.

" **This is bad! What are you going to do?** " RotomDex asked.

"Get some rest, I promised to avenge you by winning…" He said before returned Velvet back to her pokeball and take out a different one.

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was none other than Bulbasaur who was eager for the challenging. He did hope Michael choose him to take on the island trial and it did come true.

"Bulbasaur!" The Kanto Grass Starter growl serious at the giant Totem pokemon.

The Totem Pokemon start off by charging at him with glowing claw.

"Dodge then Magical Leafs!"

Bulbasaur did that as Totem Pokemon created a scar on the ground. Bulbasaur then let out a roar before firing sharp leaves at the Totem Gumshoos. The Totem Pokemon stand strong on his ground and started fired a Sand Attack by slammed his fist to the ground, causing dusts to appear in front of Bulbasaur.

But Michael was prepared for this.

"Vine Whip on the floor now!" Michael said.

Bulbasaur slammed the vines onto the ground and successful lift himself into the air as the Totem Pokemon failed to attack the Kanto Grass Starter.

"Toxic." Michael said as Bulbasaur soon fired sludge from his mouth and hits the Totem Pokemon in the head.

This caused Totem Pokemon to groan due to being poisoned. But the Totem Pokemon then used an unexpected Scary face, causing Bulbasaur to be frighten and lower his speed. Soon Totem Gumshoos charged straight at the frightened Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, used Stun Spore quick!" Michael commanded.

But Bulbasaur was too slow when Totem Gumshoos made his way and bite Bulbasaur hard with Super Fangs. He shook Bulbasaur around before tossed the Kanto Starter straight to the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Michael cried out in shock. ' _Maybe this might be a bit too much for him…_ ' He thought to himself.

Before he think of returning him back, he then see movements from Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur?"

"Bulb…" Suddenly the grass type started to get himself up despite the bruises. "Bulb!" Bulbasaur exclaimed angry as bright green flare aura surrounding him.

 _That is Overgrow…_ Michael thought serious. He suspect that at the nearly being close to defeat, Bulbasaur must force the ability to activate since he don't want to lose here.

Soon Bulbasaur fired barrage of Magical Leafs at Totem Gumshoos.

The Totem Pokemon groaned in pain from the attack and was surprised by this turn of event. Gumshoos then was suffered from being poisoned, but it was not enough to make him waver and going for a charged.

"Wait for him get close and fired Leech seeds." Michael said.

Bulbasaur then starting firing seeds at the distracted Totem Pokemon. Totem Gumshoos did get close before being hit by the seeds and roots covered his entire body. This forced the Totem Pokemon stumbled down to the ground while energy been taken from his body.

"Used Take Down now!"

Bulbasaur then charging forward at the Totem Pokemon and slammed hard into the chest, sending him flying backward. The Totem Gumshoos land hard on the ground and have swirling around his eyes.

"Totem Gumshoos was defeated!" Hala declared.

Soon the effect of Overgrow faded as Bulbasaur felt like he was going to collapse, but he felt a pair of hand helped him and looks up to see Michael.

"I didn't think that you will make it. But you did a good job for lasting that long." Michael said to the Kanto Grass Starter.

* * *

(With Mizuki and Totem Raticate)

At the same time when Michael fought against Totem Gumshoos. Mizuki soon returned her Rowlet back into the pokeball and reach out for Porygon's pokeball.

"Porygon, let ready for battle!" Mizuki said before tossed her pokeball.

Materialized in front of her was the virtual pokemon with its usual stoic expression.

 _I won't let my guard down again. This trial will measured how far I went learn under Michael_ , Mizuki thought serious.

Totem Raticate charged forward with glowing teeths.

"Porygon go high into the air and then Aerial Ace!" Mizuki said.

Porygon dodged by flying up into the air before coming down hard on the large Totem pokemon. This send Totem Raticate back a few feet hard.

Mizuki notices that Totem Raticate's mouth starting to glow with the familiar orange energy into his mouth and realized what the Totem Pokemon doing.

"Porygon, quick and fired Zap Cannon!" Mizuki shout.

"Pory!" The virtual pokemon soon have a serious expression before charging electric energy around its jaw.

But Totem Raticate soon fired the attack first before the virtual pokemon did and Porygon was send out of the way after fired Zap Cannon, thus creating a large explosion in the process.

"Porygon, are you alright?" Mizuki asked with worried tone. She knows that Porygon always end up being send flying backward when using Zap Cannon.

"Pory! Pory!" Porygon chirped.

The Totem Raticate was still standing his ground and breathing heavily.

" **Raticate have to rest after using Hyper Beam. This is a good chance to attack!** " RotomDex said as Mizuki let out a smirk.

"Porygon, let used Ice Beam!" Mizuki said as the virtual pokemon breathing artic breath.

But the Totem Raticate soon have a backup plan before letting out a roar. Soon appeared out from the bushes are Alola Rattata and they start biting Porygon. This caused the Ice Beam missed and created an icy road.

"Porygon! Get out of there by flying into the air!" She shout as the virtual pokemon fly into the sky. But the Totem Raticate soon to start moving after the virtual pokemon.

"Porygon, used Aerial Ace!" Mizuki shouted as Porygon flying high in the air before coming downward with a glowing right feet.

The Totem Pokemon was hit by the attack before heading straight to the ground, but Raticate soon bite on Porygon's head as this caused the virtual pokemon cried out in pain. This causing the two pokemon tumbling across the ground and away from each other.

The Alola Rattata soon charge forward and try to attack Porygon who was still on the floor.

"Porygon, used Ice Beam to freeze them!" Mizuki shout as the virtual pokemon fired frozen breath at them and frozen them solid.

"Porygon, hurry and used Lock-On on Raticate!" Mizuki continued.

The virtual pokemon turns around in its' eyes fired a beam at the Totem Raticate. But the giant Raticate didn't give the pokemon a chance to attack before slammed his fist and sending Porygon to the tree, then throws it straight hard to the ground and result of large crater. The Totem Raticate and his Rattata minions watching for any movements before Porygon was seen creating out of the crater.

This made the Totem Raticate and his Rattata fired Dark Pulses at the virtual pokemon. Mizuki saw the icy road made by Porygon's misfired and have a plan.

"Hurry and used the icy path to slide. Then used Zap Cannon again!" Mizuki said as the virtual pokemon jumps onto the icy road and slide away from the attacks.

Soon Porygon charged up the electric attack once again and fired the powerful electric attack which flying through the trees. But due to the Lock-On that was cast on Totem Pokemon early, the attack soon flying around and hits the Totem Pokemon and his minions. They were knocked out hard by the powerful electric attack.

"We did it!" Mizuki celebrated before hugged Porygon and spins around.

The Alola Rattata come and picked up their Totem leader before vanished into the forest.

Hala soon come toward her and her pokemon.

"You did well, Mizuki." Hala said before reaching into the pocket of his jacket. "Mizuki, I present to you the Z-Ring of your own and the Normalium Z. You can now use the Z-move Breakneck Blitz on any attack normal moves." He said, handing over the items to her.

Mizuki can't help look excited at the objects in her hands. Her very own Z-Ring and a white Z-crystal. Though this might be different from Gym Badges that her little brother collected, but it proved of her own accomplishment since coming here.

"Michael!" Mizuki called out to her friend, wanting to inform of her victory.

Soon she and Hala are surprised by an unexpected sight of Michael giving berries to the Totem Gumshoos in curing the poisoned status.

"There. You should be better soon." The redhead said.

Then Gumshoos moved Michael a bit back, before offered something in form of Normalium Z in his paw.

"You want me to have it?" Michael asked.

The Totem Pokemon then placed it in his hand.

"Thank you." Michael said before he and Bulbasaur bowed politely.

Hala watched the scene with surprised. ' _This is the first to seen Totem pokemon offered a Z-crystal. Michael is surely something._ ' He thought to himself.

Michael was looking at the white Z-crystal in his hand before he felt a surprising pair of arms around his neck and seeing Mizuki is the one who hugging him.

"Michael! I did it! I passed the first trial too! See!" Mizuki said happily. Michael can see she have her own Z-ring with the Normalium Z in it.

"Good job, Mizuki." Michael said before a bright flash appeared from RotomDex.

" **Great first victory you two, zzt!** " RotomDex said after taking a photo of the pair on their first victory.

It wasn't long until Michael asks Totem Gumshoos to help with the Rattata and Raticate infestation. The Totem Pokemon is happily accept the task before they head down to city in scared off the Alola Rattata and Raticate for good.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. I thought it will be interesting in mixed up the first trial to making it more interesting. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	11. Ch10: Psychic vs Aura in Grand Trial!

**Toa Solaric: Yo, welcomed back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey here. I hope you guys like my previous chapter.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch10: Psychic vs Aura in Grand Trial!

(Michael's dream)

 _Michael finds himself in one place he never wanted to be and his shoulders shivering at the same time. Citadark Isle— the final fortress of the Cipher and it looks like it completely in ruined._

" _W-Why am I back here again?" Michael asked. He soon starting walking around the place that was meant to be destruct when Ardos set the place on self-destruction._

 _Everywhere he goes, he have to avoid step into the molten magma. But unknown to him, there were shadow like figures watching him from their hiding place and following him._

 _Soon Michael hearing movements from behind him and turns around his eyes wide in shock. Standing around him are undead pokemons with soulless eyes. Suddenly his Aura Reader activated and seeing purple aura around them._

" _You guys… how could this be?" Michael whispered in disbelief. There shouldn't be any more Shadow Pokemons._

" _ **As long as darkness lies in humans, pokemons' heart will be sealed in shadow as well.**_ _" An undead pokemon said._

" _ **Why did you let us die…? Why couldn't you save our hearts?**_ _" One of the undead pokemon asked. Soon more corpse pokemon starting to ask the same questions before crawling toward him._

 _The sights of them moving toward him, making Michael flinched in fear and moving backward against the wall._

" _ **Why did you let us die?**_ _" A new voice asked, making Michael's eyes wide in sight of his second faithful pokemon Flygon with one wing and his original team._

" _Guys… I didn't meant to." Michael whispered._

" _ **You promised that we will see that we can leave Orre behind… why didn't you take us with you?**_ _" Ampharos asked hurtful with a lost left eye and discolor yellow body._

" _ **How could you let us die after everything we went through!?**_ _" Breloom demands angry, struggling to move toward him with just one leg._

" _I didn't abandoned any of you guys…! Please you have to believe me!" Michael cried out._

(Back into reality)

( _Michael, wake up!_ ) An familiar mentally voice shout into his head as the redhead open his eyes wide to see a certain lavender feline and seed pokemon in front of him.

Michael looks around the room as he breathing heavily from the nightmare he was experienced. He never felt such horror even though he end up in Alola.

"Bulb?" The Seed Pokemon asked with worried for his trainer.

"I am fine… you two," Michael said slight awkward. "What time is it?"

( _Well. You end up waking us around 3 in the morning…_ ) Espeon said with mild annoyed tone from being awaken from his nap.

"I see…" Michael said before rubbing both of his pokemons' head as an apology for waking the two up from their sleep. Though he is relief that he wasn't back at that terrible place in his dream.

"Sorry about that you two…" Michael said before noticed a third member missing beside these two who choose to sleep outside of their pokeballs. "Where is Velvet?" he asked.

Bulbasaur soon release one of his vine and pointed out to the window. "Bulb! Bulb! Bulb!" he answers.

Michael come to the window where he seen the small eevee training by herself against the rock in the courtyard. "I see… Espeon, why is it that I still having bad dreams?" he asked to his lavender feline.

( _I don't know. But I am certainly it not easily to forget what happened back then._ ) Espeon said.

Michael let out a sighed. "Well, I am going to be out at the courtyard for bit. You guys should get some sleep." He said before leaving the room.

"Bulb? Bulb?" Bulbasaur asked to the lavender feline while feeling worried for his trainer. It bother him that Michael often can't sleep properly at night sometime.

( _I won't deny that despite us leaving our home region, there are things that cannot properly healed… especially with losing those matter to us._ ) Espeon explains sadly.

* * *

Michael walk quietly through the hallway as he doesn't seen anyone else. He knows that most of the servants and Lillie are still asleep, he don't want to disturbed them.

He soon made his way to the courtyard after closing the door behind him and watching his eevee training by the rock. Judging by the way she attack the rock with her tail, she is trying to learn Iron Tail on her own. Something that Espeon might taught her to do, but she still have a long way of mastering that move.

Though it bring nostalgic feeling to Michael with how he and Espeon were before his father passed away. He let out a depressing sighed.

Velvet's ears twitching before she stop her training and look at Michael in his pajama. "Vee?" she wonder what he doing up so late.

"Sorry, if I disturb your practicing. But I had a little trouble to sleep." Michael apologized before sitting on the swinging set and look up at the stars.

Velvet can't help feeling there is something bother her trainer and decide to stop and went on her way toward him. She then leap into his lap and making him look at her adorable eyes with inquiry expression.

"Vee?" He have a feeling she want to know why he couldn't sleep at time like this.

"This often happens a lot back where Espeon and I from. We often have to find shelters in the caves since it often get cold at night. Compared to Alola, the weather here is surprisingly hot but not hot compared to Orre." Michael said to the eevee who didn't react much but listening to him.

"Though Orre don't have much, but there was a strongest trainer with both Espeon and Umbreon. In Orre, Double Battle brought out to show how strong the trainer when it comes to using both pokemons in battle." Michael said, catching her attention. He know that this might be a little risk of talking about Wes. But no one have seen Wes in a long time so there is no harm in telling to her a bit about someone who have an Espeon and Umbreon.

He continued, "To most children and pokemon, they were consider heroes as Orre by rescued pokemon who were being misused and endanger by people who danger as those from Team Flare. But their journey was dangerous with many obstacles in their way, but they win against all odd. They fought until they disappeared one day and no one seen them."

Michael did want to be like Wes after gain the Snag Machine since he was the only strongest trainer who fought against Cipher, but for his own quest of vengeance. But to be strong without giving up something in return was a heavy price for Michael and his pokemon.

"Vee…" Velvet said in amazed by Michael's story related to his region. Though this is the first time she even heard Michael talking about something from his past. But she can see why he also wanted an Umbreon to become a strong as the hero who saved Orre. Much like her own being walking the same path as her own brother who she still missed.

Michael soon picked up Velvet into his arms and look at her. "Even if you can't help us with the Grand Trial, I am sure you will get stronger eventually." Michael said softly as this made her licked his face.

* * *

(Morning)

Mizuki and Professor Kukui are seen riding in Officer Jenny's car as they are on their way to Iki town. Today, it going to be her and Michael's time to do the Grand Trial.

It been two weeks since she and Michael obtain their first Z-crystal. They don't know what to expect when fighting Hala, the Melemele Kahuna, except he only have Fighting Type Pokemons.

She is certain that Michael come up with a plan to fight against someone strong as Hala. He have strong pokemon like Espeon and Milotic.

Mizuki knows that Rowlet will be her strongest against Hala in the Grand Trial while she need to be careful with Porygon especially its Conversion move which works random on the type Porygon changed into.

"Are you okay, Mizuki?" Professor Kukui asked to the young girl.

"I am fine…" Mizuki said, but she cannot help feeling her hands are shaking a bit.

"It okay to be nervous about your first Grand Trial." Professor Kukui said.

"Only a little." She admit.

It wasn't long until they made to Iki Town as Mizuki and Professor Kukui got out of the vehicle. Once they got out of the vehicle, Mizuki saw few people familiar.

"Michael! Lillie! James!" Mizuki called out in surprises. Though she know Michael come, but she is surprises to see Lillie and James here.

"Morning, Miss Mizuki." Lillie's butler greeted politely.

"This is certain a surprise to see you here, Lillie." Professor Kukui said, coming to joining them.

"W-Well… Michael thought that I should watch the Grand Trial to help with my problem..." Lillie explains nervous, holding her egg around her arms. This made Kukui smiled before looking at the redhead who stood stoically with Espeon.

"This isn't going to be a problem?" Michael asked to the Professor who shook his head.

Mizuki can't help let out a smile since it nice to see him helping Lillie. Though she is curious if Michael did earned a certificate for helping with the Raticate and Rattata like her. She decide that is not important since two of her friends are watching the Grand Trial, make her felt confident about winning the Grand Trial.

Soon Michael and Mizuki turn around to see Hala coming to greet the two challengers.

* * *

Before the Grand Trial started, the two trial goers went to the ruin of Conflict with the Island Kahuna to do a pre-ceremony which is part of the tradition when preparing for the Grand Trial.

"Today we will perform on a Grand Trial Battle with younger challenger Mizuki and younger challenger Michael, I now ask Tapu Koko, Guardian of Conflict, to bestow upon us, the power of Alola." Hala said in a meditative stance.

"Tapu Koko… this is our first Grand Trial, please watch us." Mizuki added.

Michael didn't say anything as he closed his eyes. ' _Tapu Koko… if you are watching, then I will assure you that I fight you once again._ '

Soon they are allow to move again before Mizuki turned toward Hala. "Mister Hala, do you think Tapu Koko heard us?" she asked.

"I would say there's a good possibility Tapu Koko heard us, but Island Guardian goes… Tapu Koko follows his own path." Hala answered.

Suddenly they hear Tapu Koko's voice as they look around, but to see nothing. But they soon return back to Iki town.

Mizuki is the first to go up the wood made stage first while Michael, Espeon, Lillie, and James are watching the fight.

Mizuki give one last look at Michael who let out a nodded.

"Miss Mizuki, I wish you luck." James added.

Once on the battlefield, Kukui took stance as the referee while Mizuki and Hala went to their respective sides.

"Attention Competitors, the Grand Trial between Kahuna Hala and the Challenger Mizuki is now prepared to get underway." Kukui began. "This match will be a two on two."

Unknown to them, Tapu Koko was watching the Grand Trial going on behind a tree.

"Crabrawler, fighting time!" Hala said before tossing his pokeball.

The pokeball released the pokemon known as Crabrawler. The bulk of its body was purple, with the tips of its four legs being blue. Its claws were also blue and were shaped like boxing gloves.

( _That is new…_ ) Espeon comment.

"A Crabrawler? Is that a water type pokemon?" Mizuki questioned confused before she looks at Rotom.

" **Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokémon. A Fighting type. Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening.** " RotomDex explains.

"Lillie, can Crabrawler swim?" Michael asked to Lillie.

"Unfortunately no despite it look like it fit to be a water type. Though I can understand from your view since its body structure resembled that of Kingler." Lillie answers.

"Go Porygon!" Mizuki shout before calling out the virtual pokemon.

" **Mizuki! Why did you choose Porygon?! It at a disadvantage against Fighting Type like Crabrawler and not to mention Conversion doesn't work well.** " RotomDex demands, but Mizuki ignored as her attention heavily focus on the battle.

"Used Rock Smash!" Hala shout as the Boxing Pokemon charging forward and used its left claw which is glowing.

"Dodge and used Aerial Ace!" Mizuki shout.

Porygon moved out of the way of the attack and attack with its glowing leg. Crabrawler got hit by the attack, but skidding back a few feet.

"Crabrawler, Bubble Beam!" Hala ordered.

"Crab, Brawler!" The Boxing Pokemon shouted before sent several bubbles at Porygon.

"Porygon, countered with Ice Beam attack!"

Unleashed a chilling beam of ice, the Bubble Beams were frozen before slamming straight to Crabrawler. Though the legs of Crabrawler are frozen by the attack and prevent Crabrawler from moving.

"Zap Cannon now!" Mizuki shout.

"Used Iron Defense!" Hala countered.

Porygon then shoot the powerful electric attack that shaped into an orb at the Boxing Pokemon, but the Boxing Pokemon soon glowing in steel like colors before the attack hit it and sending to the floor. However, Crabrawler get itself back up from the ground.

"Now used Payback!" Hala shout as dark aura gathering around Crabrawler.

Without realization, Porygon was struck hard as it fell to the ground. Crabrawler saw its chance before charging straight at Porygon with glowing orange fists then slamming hard into the virtual pokemon. But Crabrawler won't let the virtual pokemon escape before continued more punching.

"That is Power-Up Punch. At this rate, Porygon will be knocked out easily." Lillie said serious. This made Michael narrows his eyebrows.

 _I know you can get out of this…_ Michael thought serious.

"Porygon, hurry and used Conversion!" Mizuki shout as Porygon's entire body starting to glow after being hit by the Power-Up Punch.

Porygon was seen on the ground for a few moments. Everyone thought the virtual pokemon was count for out before Porygon slowly getting up and shakes its head out.

"Pory!"

"That is sure is a strong-willed pokemon…" Kukui said.

"Porygon, are you alright?" Mizuki asked to the virtual pokemon who nodded serious. "Porygon, hurry and used Recover!"

Soon Porygon starting to glow as some of its bruises from before vanished.

"Crabrawler, used Stone Edges!" Hala command.

Crabrawler forms white circle of energy which quickly become sharp gray stone. It then fired at Porygon immediately.

"Get out of the way! Then used Lock-On on it!" With its trainer's order, Porygon starting dodging the incoming rocks in the air. Despite dodging all of the rocks, one of them hit Porygon's tail but the virtual pokemon manages to get Mizuki's command before fire a red beam at Crabrawler's chest.

"Hurry and used Power-Up Punch!" Hala shout as Crabrawler try to get close.

"Zap Cannon!" Mizuki shout serious.

Porygon then fired a powerful electric orb and it went toward the Boxing Pokemon before an explosion occur. Soon the smoke faded away and revealed Crabrawler unconscious on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Crab…"

"Crabrawler is unable to battle." Kukui announced. Hala soon returned his pokemon back into its pokeball.

Meanwhile Michael and Lillie are talking about the battle.

"Mizuki did well against Hala's Crabrawler with Porygon, don't you think so?" Lillie asked to her redhead companion.

"True, but she shouldn't celebrated yet." Michael said.

Hala then looks at Hariyama. "Hariyama, you are up." He said.

"Hari." The large fighting type pokemon soon walk up the stage and standing on Hala's side. Once Hariyama appeared on the stage, RotomDex gathering information for Mizuki related to Hariyama.

"So he is using Hariyama…" Michael muttered to himself. He know from experience about facing against Hariyama that they tend to be really tough.

"Porygon, you did well. But I am going to let Rowlet take over." Mizuki said before returning it back to the pokeball. She then get out Rowlet's pokeball.

" **But do you think Rowlet be awake?** " RotomDex asked.

"Rowlet, let's battle!" Mizuki said before tossing her pokeball.

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was Rowlet— surprisingly awaken at time like this. The small owl pokemon have a serious expression when stares at Hariyama. "Hoo!"

" **He is a-awaken!?** " RotomDex gasped in surprises.

"With Rowlet, this might be a good match." James said.

"Rowlet, used Peck!"

With his beak glowing, Rowlet soon dived downward and for the Arm Thrust Pokemon. But Hala made a counter move.

"Hariyama, used Fake Out!"

When Rowlet about to get close to him, Hariyama slammed down his fist together. This caused Rowlet to flinch as it stopped the attack.

"Now used Knock Off!"

Slamming his hand onto Rowlet, he sent Rowlet straight to the ground hard several times.

"Hoo!?"

"Rowlet!" Mizuki shout.

After hearing her voice, Rowlet manages to get back up from the ground and glares at Hariyama. This made Mizuki let out a sigh before she made her next decision.

"Used Leafage!"

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama brought his large hands forward as they blocked out the incoming sharp leaves, surprising Mizuki and the crowd. Then Hariyama pressed forward as he making his way toward Rowlet.

"Rowlet, used Double Team!" Mizuki shout before Rowlet starting to multiple around Hariyama.

Hariyama slammed his fist down on the clone and looks around before slammed his fists around the clones as each one vanished. The real Rowlet reappeared behind Hariyama which surprised Hala and his pokemon while Mizuki grin.

"Now used Peck!" Mizuki shout as Rowlet start rapidly pecking on the Arm Thrust Pokemon. But this only made Hariyama stumble a few feet back from the attack.

"Now Used Force Palms!" Hala shout.

"Hurry up and used Double Team, Rowlet!" Mizuki shout in hope of Rowlet's increase evasive be high to avoid that.

This made Hariyama stop once again after Rowlet multiple himself when trying to figure out the real Rowlet.

"Rowlet, used Leafage!" Soon the Rowlet clones starting firing them immediately at Hariyama who used his large gloves to block the attack.

"Used Rock Slides!" This made Mizuki look surprised at the attack before Rowlet being struck by boulders came out of the air above him and creating a large dust around the field.

 _This is a serious turning of event. What will you do, Mizuki?_ Kukui thought.

"Rowlet, can't you get up?" Mizuki asked.

But Rowlet wasn't responding as he was on the ground.

"Do you think that this is the end?" Lillie asked.

"No, I don't think it not." Michael said.

Just when Kukui going to make an announcement, everyone hear a cooed sound as Rowlet making a surprisingly return before getting back up from the ground despite how tired he look. Suddenly Rowlet starting to glow with green light around the edge of his body.

"So Rowlet choose to activate Overgrow…" Hala said impressive.

" **What do we do, Mizuki?** " RotomDex asked to the younger trainer.

"Rowlet, used Razor Leaves!" Mizuki shout as the young owl pokemon fired barrage of leaves at Hariyama.

Due to the ability of Overgrow activated, the power of Razor Leafs went up and causing more bruises to Hariyama and sending him few feet backward.

"I see. That Rowlet getting ready for the end. Hariyama, used Belly Drum!" Hearing Hala, Hariyama start pouncing on his stomach with his hands. This made Mizuki looks confused.

"What is that move?" Mizuki asked confused.

" **Mizuki, be careful. That move allows Hariyama to boost his attacks up!** " RotomDex shout, making Mizuki's eyes widen at his explanation.

 _A final attack, does it mean I have to use this?_ Mizuki thought as she looks at the Normalium-Z on her Z-Ring. Her teacher told her that at her currently level that she can only use it once per battle. There is also the fact Rowlet activated his ability Overgrow which maximum the strength of his Grass moves…

"Prepared yourself. Hariyama, Focus Punch now!" Hala shout before Hariyama charging forward at Rowlet. This snapped Mizuki out of her thoughts.

"Rowlet! Tackle while firing Leafage at the same time!" Mizuki shout, making everyone look surprised.

"W-What…?" Michael said, almost dropped the egg in his arms.

Rowlet charging forward at Hariyama while leafs gathering around him. Though the young pokemon don't know what on her mind, but he trust her and going to win this fight for her.

Hariyama charging forward with orange energy fist and trying to counter against Rowlet's Tackle while Leafage surrounding him combo. The two attacks collided with each other before making an explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

Soon the smoke faded away, everyone saw that Hariyama was still standing while Rowlet was on the floor. But it wasn't until the large Arm-Thrust Pokemon collapsed straight to the unconscious as well.

"Both Rowlet and Hariyama are unable to battle. Since Mizuki still have a pokemon remain, she is the winner of this Grand Trial." Kukui announced.

Hala returned Hariyama back to his pokeball and approached Mizuki who cradled Rowlet in her arms.

Mizuki looks up at the Island Kahuna. "Hala…"

"Mizuki, through out of the battle, you, Porygon, and Rowlet give everything you had." Hala said. "Keep on getting stronger."

Michael let out a sigh of relief after the conclusion of the fight. Mizuki passed the Grand Trial, but he still had to fight Hala. He know that Hala will be using different pokemons to battle him.

"You are up for it?" Michael asked to Espeon who nodded.

( _Yeah. I hope this Hala give us a worthy challenge._ ) Espeon said.

"Strange… why didn't Hala used his Z-Move?" Lillie asked confused.

"I have an idea why." Kukui muttered to himself, watching Michael quietly.

The eggs in Michael's and Lillie's arms are wobbling.

Hala then looks at Michael.

"Michael. It is time for your turn!" Hala said with a smirk.

Michael nodded.

* * *

(Few minutes later)

Michael and Lillie congratulated Mizuki before Michael went up to the battlefield.

"This is the second Grand Trial for Melemele Island for today! The battle will contended between Kahuna Hala and Island Trial goer Michael! It will be three on three and the winner will be decided when one trainer's pokemon are all knocked out! Trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon and begin!" Kukui announced.

"Medicham, show him your power!" Hala shout as he tossed out the pokeball.

"Milotic, Stand By!" Michael shout before tossed his pokeball.

The Hoenn native psychic and fighting type appeared in an aggressive stance quite different to the stoically looking Milotic.

"Medicham, Fake Out!" Hala shout.

Medicham appeared in front of Milotic and slapped hard Milotic in the face.

"Aqua Tail." Michael commanded to the water type pokemon. Stream of water wrapped around Milotic's tail before she let loose a wave of powerful water.

The attack hit Medicham, causing the pokemon being soaked. But this made Hala smirk in the process.

"Though Medicham hate getting wet, but you give us a lead." Hala said, making Michael's eyebrow wide in realization. "Medicham, Thunder Punch on the water!"

"Medi!" Medicham gathering electric into his right fist and slammed down onto the water. Soon the electric struck Milotic hard in the process and made her cried out in pain. But Medicham wasn't done yet before charging straight forward and Thunder Punch her with his other fist.

"Milotic, used Recover!" Michael shout.

Soon Milotic glowing in green lights before the bruises on her body faded away. This made Hala frown at the sight.

"Shadow Ball/Ice Beam!" Both trainers yelled.

Both Medicham and Milotic fired their attacks at each other with a power struggle between the two. Neither attack would willing to go down before result an explosion, sending both of them backward.

"Milotic, used Disarming Voice!"

Milotic opens her mouth and let out a cry which Medicham couldn't escaped from.

"Medicham! Used Ice Punch!" Hala shout.

But Michael didn't say anything as he watching Medicham come charging at Milotic with freezing energy fist. Milotic glances back at her trainer and notice he made a hand gesture for grabbed before focus on Medicham.

 _Wait for it…_ Michael thought serious.

Soon Medicham come in close range of Milotic.

 _Wait for it…_ Michael thought.

Medicham getting close to land the Ice Punch on Milotic.

"Now!" Michael shout as Milotic dodge and used her tail to grabbed Medicham from behind by surprised. Soon Milotic lift Medicham high into the air with her tail and swinging it around.

"What!?" Hala exclaimed in surprise. Professor Kukui's eyes went wide at the sight.

" **This is unbelievable, zip!** " RotomDex gasp while recording the data of this.

"I never seen Michael did that before!" Lillie exclaimed shock. Mizuki is surprised to see Michael planned this with Milotic and didn't say anything.

"Pokemon battle isn't just exchange moves, Miss Lillie and Miss Mizuki. Having a grasp of _all_ your Pokemon's capabilities and making full use of them is another way of fighting. Master Michael showing us how he grasp the abilities of his pokemon to full using." James explains to the younger girls.

"Medicham, used Thunder Punch!" Hala shout as Medicham gathering electricity into his right palm despite the spin.

"Hurry and throw him down to the ground." Michael said.

Medicham manages to punch his binding as this hurt Milotic due to her type disadvantage. But Milotic was able to throw him straight to the ground hard.

This causes Medicham to become unconscious with swirling in his eyes. But that wasn't the only thing happens as electric sparks shocking around Milotic.

"That is Paralysis." Lillie recognized while Michael frown.

"You did well, my friend. You also manages to leave a mark on the opponent, I will make sure your effort don't go to waste." Hala said after returning Medicham back to the pokeball.

He then take out a different pokeball and throws it. "Scrafty, show them your power!"

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was a pokemon that Michael don't recognized. It a bipedal orange lizard-like pokemon, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. Its lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On its tail is a single red scale.

"Scrafty!" The pokemon growl menacing despite his facial expression giving a permanent sneer.

"Rotom, what is a Scrafty?" Michael asked to RotomDex.

" **Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. Dark and Fighting Types. Scrafty can use its powerful kicks to smash through concrete blocks. To protect itself, Scrafty can fold its loose skin around its waist.** " RotomDex explains to the redhead.

Meanwhile Mizuki and Lillie are talking about the fight.

"So it a Dark and Fighting type… but Milotic can take it out with Disarming Voice." Mizuki said.

"Don't forget that Milotic is paralysis and no doubt that Hala is going to take advantage of that." Lillie reminded. Though it too bad that Michael couldn't use Safeguard early or the effect of Thunder Punch won't work.

Michael ponder on the situation at hand. His Milotic is currently paralysis by the aftereffect of Medicham's Thunder Punch and Hala now brought out a Dark and Fighting Type pokemon. The only pokemon he know can use an Offensive Fairy move is Milotic. He won't call Espeon yet since he want to save him for a stronger fighting type pokemon.

"Do you still want to fight?" Michael asked to Milotic who nodded curly.

This made Michael looks back at Scrafty with serious expression. Maybe Milotic won't defeated Scrafty, but she might weakening him enough for Bulbasaur to take him down.

"Milotic, used Disarming Voice on Scrafty!" Michael shout.

"Jump into the air and used High-Jump Kick!" Hala commanded.

Scrafty jumps into the air before coming down on Milotic with knee kick in the face. Though it made Milotic flinch a bit before she response at Scrafty by slammed him with Aqua Tail, sending the pokemon back.

But Scrafty skidding a few feet before stop at Hala and getting himself back up. Suddenly Milotic startling to glowing before using Recover to restore her health, but it made Scrafty let out growl.

"Milotic, used Hydro Pump!"

"Scrafty, used Close Combat!"

Milotic fired the powerful water from her jaw, but Scrafty was able to avoid the attack and got closer to her before released several fists on her and knocked her hard to the floor. But Milotic struggling get herself back up from the ground.

"That is quite a strong Milotic…" Hala comment.

"Used Recover again!" Michael shout.

Scrafty then did something unexpected before letting out a loud roar into the air.

Before Milotic can activated her ability, she was forced to return back to her pokeball. But materialized out of the pokeball by forced was none other than Velvet the Eevee.

"Eevee?" Velvet asked, looking around as she was surprised to being out. "Vee!?"

"Velvet!?" Michael exclaimed in shock. Did Scrafty just used Roar on purpose?

"Sorry, Michael. Scrafty here is somewhat a mischief when he enjoy trolling Island Goers before." Hala explains. "Scrafty, used Force Palms!"

"Velvet, used Double Team quick!" Michael shout to Velvet.

It take few moment for Velvet getting out of her confusion and multiple herself to avoid Scrafty's incoming attack.

This made Michael mentally sighed in relief. But he is also annoyed by Hala's Scrafty who might ruined his plan of leaving things to Bulbasaur.

"Hurry and used Charm!" Michael shout as Velvet send out hearts into the air. This somehow lower Scrafty's attack down.

"Scrafty, used Dragon Tail to find the real one!" Hala commanded as Scrafty's tail extended forward before morphed green and knocked down every clones even the real one.

* * *

Meanwhile Lillie and Mizuki watching the battle with worried expression.

"This is bad…" Lillie said with worried.

"What is Michael going to do? Velvet cannot handle against someone like Scrafty…" Mizuki said with worried.

* * *

"Vee…" Velvet growl as she getting back up and glaring at the Scrafty who giving a mischief chuckle.

"Velvet, used Double Team then Take Down!" Michael shout.

"Vee!" The eevee soon started to multiple once again before charging at incredible speed to Scrafty. The attack didn't do much damages to Hala's Scrafty who stand where he was and Hala's expression didn't change.

"Used Feint Attack!" Hala shout as this caught Michael off-guard.

Scrafty suddenly vanished into thin air as this startled the eevee clones. Soon Scrafty reappeared behind one and kicked the real one from behind as the clones vanished into thin air.

"VEEE!" Velvet cried out in pain and rolling across the floor.

"Velvet, fall back!" Michael shout before getting Espeon to help.

"Vee…" Velvet ignored her trainer's order before charging at Scrafty with what looks like a mixed of Quick Attack and Take Down. But it wasn't enough to take down an evolved pokemon like Scrafty who throw an orange energy punch at her face.

"She is still keep trying…" Mizuki muttered with worried.

"VELVET! Please don't pushed yourself anymore, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" Michael shout out with worried expression.

This scene made Scrafty snickered as he watched Velvet getting back up from the ground. Scrafty's laughing made Velvet become angry.

"Vee!" Velvet growl. This made Michael realized that Velvet wanted to fight against Scrafty.

"If that what you want… Velvet, Double Team and fired Shadow Balls rapidly!" Michael shout, making Velvet once again and fired rapid Shadow Balls.

"You should listen to your trainer, young one. Scrafty finished this with Dragon Tail!" Hala shout as Scrafty then swing his green tail.

The green tail hit all of the clones, but the real Velvet dodged the attack before charging at Scrafty with a last headbutt which knocked Scrafty back.

Velvet standing her ground before breathing heavily. Then something unexpected happens to her as bright light starting shining around her, this made everyone look surprises.

"No way…" Mizuki muttered. Could Velvet going to become an Umbreon in the process?

"Is she evolving?" Lillie asked with surprised.

Michael suddenly notices there is something different about Velvet's evolution. The shape she is taking on doesn't resembled that an Umbreon or Espeon.

"What the…" Michael whispered at the new form of his evolved pokemon.

"Eon?" Velvet blinks before looking at her appearance. She looks down to see her body and notices its pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet. Her eyes soon wide in shock and notices the ribbons around her neck. Wait. Umbreon doesn't have ribbons and the color schemes are wrong. It suddenly hit her on what just happened like dozens of Tauros run over a person.

She saw a nearby puddle and trying to confirm her own theory before her eyes wide in shock. In front of her was not an Umbreon at all. In its place was a pokemon with two bows, one on her left ear and one around her neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The pokemon's eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera.

"E-EON!?" she screamed in absolute shock and horror, moving back from the puddle. No. This can't be happening! There is no way she end up becoming _that_ pokemon that she despise!

"Oh my… This is unexpected." Hala comment while his Scrafty was laughing hard.

"She sound like a girl who suffered from a bad hair day." Mizuki comment, closing her ears. Even Lillie cannot help feeling bad for the new Intertwining Pokemon as well.

" **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Fairy Type. Her ability is Pixilate. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together.** " RotomDex explains.

Indeed, in front of Michael was his eevee before she evolved unexpected into a Sylveon, the Fairy Eeveelution pokemon. Sadly, the pokemon and her trainer aren't really happy with the result at all.

"H-H-How is this possible? This cannot be happening…" Michael stammered with a rare shock and disbelief expression. Eevee supposed to evolve into an Umbreon while training at night. He and Velvet followed the direction for how to evolve into an Umbreon careful.

But in front of him was _not_ an Umbreon at all! He didn't even want a Sylveon in the first place consider that it might felt better with his sister… if she was here. Where did they gone wrong!?

Suddenly Espeon stirring up from his long nap which make a surprise to anyone that he can sleep through a whole battle.

( _Michael? What was that scream just…_ ) The lavender feline was about to ask when his eyes wide in shock at the sight. ( _What in the name of Mew!? Is that Velvet!?_ )

( **Pokemon Speech On!** )

Scrafty laughing hard at the misfortunately of the new Intertwining Pokemon who is still panic over her new form.

" _H-H-How could this happened to me?_ " The new pokemon whimpered with tears down her eyes. " _I-I didn't want to become a Sylveon at all… I just wanted to be like my big brother Umbreon…_ "

" _Hahahahaha! It must be so unfortunately for you to not evolve into what you wanted, huh? Hahahaaha!_ " Scrafty said in mocking tone.

But this seem to cause an unexpected thing happens to the new evolved pokemon when she keep heard those insults from the opposing pokemon about her form. Her dream of being like her brother by becoming Umbreon was ruined. The continuous laughing from Scrafty for few minutes made the new Fairy Type pokemon angrier than before. Angrier than she was ever before.

The new Sylveon soon materialized a demonic red moon behind her and her eyes turns from blue color to sinister red. This seem to caught Scrafty off-guard from his laughing and everyone around look shock.

" _I HEARD ENOUGH!_ _ **NOW DIE…!**_ " Velvet screamed before firing a powerful blast of dark pink energy.

Scrafty couldn't get away from the powerful Moonblast hit him and sending him flying into the air. Then Scrafty come down on the ground as he is unconscious with swirling eyes.

( **Pokemon Speech Off!** )

Michael and Espeon can't help as their jawdropped at the scene.

" **I-I have no records of Sylveon able to do that!** " RotomDex screamed before hiding behind Michael's back.

"I wonder why…" Hala said, looking at his unconscious Scrafty who was knocked out unconscious from the attack— he is certain that it Moonblast.

"What in the world…" Kukui gawked at the sudden unexpected event.

 _She giving us remind of that say is true …hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_ , James thought sweatdropped. While the younger girls cannot help being awe at the unexpected attack.

Hala didn't say anything as he returned Scrafty back to the pokeball. He doesn't blame Michael's pokemon being angry at Scrafty and it look he need more trainings afterward.

Soon Velvet's eyes return back to normal before she suddenly collapse onto the ground. But Espeon made to her side and make sure she didn't completed collapsed onto the floor.

"How is she?" Michael asked to Espeon.

( _She is really tired despite evolving into a Sylveon, not to mention firing that attack._ ) Espeon said before Michael petting his new pokemon on the head and return her back to the pokeball.

Hala soon get out his next pokeball. "I am impressed that you made this far. But this will end here with my old friend… Lucario, you are up!" He shout before tossed the pokeball.

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was a blue jackal fighting pokemon of Sinnoh and he opened his red eyes at Michael and Espeon.

"Whoa… an actually Lucario." Mizuki muttered in surprises.

"I never thought Island Kahuna have one." Lillie admit surprise. Though she is a little worry about how Michael going to win against Lucario when the Aura pokemon is part steel type and psychic does halves damage to it.

" **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. It a Fighting and Steel Type. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.** " RotomDex explains.

"Lucario…" Michael whispered in a surprise awe tone. This is the first time he even seen a real Lucario up close in battle than photos and video. He did dream of fighting or even catch one someday.

( _This one looks like a good challenge._ ) Espeon said in agreeing to his brother's thoughts. Since hearing about Lucario, Espeon been wonder why there is never one in Orre or Cipher even try to make one a Shadow Pokemon. But there is no way of being able to ask the question anymore.

Meanwhile Hala's Lucario watching Michael and Espeon careful with his crimson red eyes, but especially Michael. This is the boy who caught the attention of both Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele. But what caught the Aura Pokemon's attention was the boy's aura as he sense a hint of darkness emitting from within the boy.

 _I am not sure if this boy will be a danger to Melemele Island or not but nothing we can handle_ , Lucario thought to himself. But he decide to keep this thought to himself consider Espeon will try to reading his mind, but he know enough training to prevent any psychic from prob his mind.

"Espeon, let's see if Lucario can live up to their name." Michael said as the lavender feline standing ready for battle.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Hala shout.

 _Espeon, Iron Tail…_ Michael thought as the lavender feline charged forward with his tail glowing.

The two pokemon charged forward at each other as Bone Rush and Iron Tail made connect with each other after clashing. The clashing behind the two pokemons' attack creating a powerful wind in the middle of the field.

Professor Kukui and Lillie have to holding their hats from blowing off their heads. James hold onto both Mizuki and Lillie's arms to prevent them from being blown off by the attack.

But Michael and Hala holds their ground as their pokemons continued clashed with each other as they trying to overpower each other with close range combats of Bone Rush and Iron Tail, but neither pokemon will give in to another.

 _What power… I never would guess that Michael's Espeon can hold his own against Hala's Lucario in close range battles!_ Professor Kukui thought serious.

Hala give Michael praised of not letting him know what he is planning by giving his thoughts to Espeon which he seen few are capable. But that is not enough for the young man to beaten him.

"Fired off an Aura Sphere!" Hala shout.

Lucario form a ball of aura in his hand and began to make it grow, once it was ready he tossed it at Espeon with full force.

 _Protect, then Quick Attack!_ Michael thought serious.

Espeon conjure up the green bubble like shield around him when Aura Sphere coming for him and the attack was negative. Espeon soon turned into a blur and start circling around Lucario.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Hala shout.

Lucario covered his fists with glowing orange energy and leaped into the air before coming down with a punch to Espeon. But Espeon leaped out of the way of the attack as it creating a large explosion around the battlefield.

"Rio…" The Aura Pokemon muttered while searching for the lavender feline who vanished into the smoke. There is one thing he can do and he close his eyes as he searching for Espeon's aura in the battlefield.

"Lucario, grabbed him now!" Hala shout as Lucario snapped his eyes open and look up to see Espeon from above.

When he get close to him, Lucario caught the lavender feline with his arms. However, the Quick Attack is still in affect which send Lucario skidding a bit back.

"Close Combat!"

Before the punch can reach Espeon, Espeon used Iron Tail to attack Lucario's feet and caused the Aura pokemon to be off-balance which free him.

"Lucario, Metal Sound!" Hala shouted.

Lucario puts the spikes on his paws together, causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit from the tips and spread towards Espeon, making them cover his ears in pain.

It wasn't Espeon affect, but Michael also have to cover his ears from the wound soundwaves.

"Espeon, used Psychic to cancel out Metal Sound and hit Lucario!" Michael shouted as the lavender feline's eyes glowing and fired powerful beam of light at Lucario who is surprised by the attack.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch once more!" Hala shout as Lucario rushing forward at the lavender feline.

"But after being hit by Metal Sound…" Lillie gasped in shock.

 _Countered it with Iron Tail!_ Michael thought serious.

Espeon leap into the air before countered the blow as creating more shockwave. The two were soon bounced off from each other.

"You really raised your pokemon well. Few have even attempt to go against Lucario." Hala said before announced his attack. "Aura Sphere!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The two attack struck the other pokemons before sending others backward in the process. Espeon and Lucario are breathing heavily as the two glares at each other hard.

Michael looks at the battle in front of him, he got a feeling that this will be the final clash to decide the match. But he also admit that back in Orre, it take him three moves to easily take down every Cipher grunts' pokemon. Someone like Hala who can pushed him this long while not worried about saving pokemon giving him the refreshing feeling again.

Will this fight be the same or much harder if he faced an Mega Lucario?

"Here we go, Lucario!" Hala shout before doing his Z-move while Lucario copied his moves. "My precious Melemele Island and the Guardian Deity Tapu Koko, share your will…" He said before his Z-crystal starting to glow. "With the Island Kahuna! Now let us combined our strength…!"

 _It looks like this will be the last match…_ Professor Kukui thought to himself.

While Hala began his Z-moves, Michael closed his eyes and focus on his Z-Move.

 _Espeon, it time to finish this…_ Michael thought as the white z-crystal glowing.

Michael first held out his arms in an X position before bring them over his chest. He then return them to the X position in front of him, before bring his arms to his side and making a Z formation.

 _We lost everything… our friends, our family, and the lives lost in the war. But the only thing we have is each other… After all, we are two in one!_ Michael thought serious.

Lucario and Espeon absorbed the power from their trainers' Z-crystals before their trainers announced their attacks.

" **All Out Pummeling! /Breakneck Blitz!** " The two shouted serious.

Lucario let out a roar before firing fist made of energy while Espeon plowing through them with a golden light trial behind him.

Once all the fist were destroyed, Lucario gathering his remaining strength for one final assault with dark orange light following behind him. Espeon gathers remain energy store within him along with the power grant from Michael's Z-move.

Everyone watching the fight intently as they cannot help, wanting to know who would win this battle. Espeon or Lucario?

"ESP! /LUCA!" The two pokemon roared before the two attacks collided with each other, result a powerful explosion in the process.

Soon everyone see both Lucario and Espeon are still standing on the field on opposite direction of each other. Espeon was standing while panting hard, but didn't move from where he was. Just then Lucario dropped to the floor and collapse with swirling in his eyes.

"Melemele Kahuna Hala's Lucario is unable to battle which means the second winner of Melemele Grand Trial is the challenger Michael!" Kukui then announced.

" **Hooray for both Michael and Mizuki for winning the trial!** " RotomDex said.

Michael hurry toward Espeon and hugged the feline. "How do you feel?" he asked quiet.

( _I hadn't feel this much pain since dealing with seven Shadow pokemons in a row…_ ) Espeon said before licking his cheek.

This scene made Professor Kukui, Lillie, Mizuki, and James smiled.

Hala returned his Lucario back to his pokeball. "You did a good job, my friend." He said before signaling Mizuki to come onto the stage.

"Congratulation to you both. You have successfully defeated me and show me your bond with your pokemon partners. You have earned the rights to continue onto challenging the Island Trials! You have also earned these!" Hala announced dropping two orange crystals in Michael and Mizuki's hands.

"The Fightnium-Z crystal which will allow you to use the Z-move All-Out Pummeling in battle!" Hala explained.

"Congratulation, you two! It looks like we'll be celebrating tonight!" Kukui cheered to his two students.

"I'm not sure if I am in mood for party." Michael comment. Though he felt relief that he complete, but he still need time to get used to having a Sylveon which is still hard to believe.

"Come on, Michael! We need time to relax after the Grand Trial and that is with a party!" Mizuki said to her friend.

"KOKO!"

Michael and others look up to see a yellow blur from the air as something familiar fall from the air, but Espeon manages caught it with his mouth and show it to Michael.

"That is the Psychium-Z…" Michael said surprises. The same one from his first day at Pokemon School and he used before it was broken.

"Was that Tapu Koko just now?" Lillie asked, slight afraid of the guardian who kidnapped her before.

" **I don't know. It was too fast!** " RotomDex answer.

Though Michael be surprises by Tapu Koko give him another Psychium-Z. But it work better this way as he cannot used Fightnium-Z since none of his pokemon don't know any fighting type moves.

This made Hala chuckled, "How peculiar! It seem that Tapu Koko does have an eye on you, Michael!" he then looks at Kukui. "Kukui? Is it alright if I host the party for the two Trial Goers? I'm pleased Michael and Mizuki has passed their first Grand Trial and it would give me great pleasure of throw a big party for them!" he insisted.

"Of course you may, what an honor I can't thank you enough." Professor Kukui said smiling to the Island Kahuna.

* * *

(Later)

The party did indeed occur with everyone in class are invited to cheer for both Michael and Mizuki. But Michael have a personal matter to take care of than focus on the party and not to mention private matter among his pokemon.

Not to mention he want to be alone due to how annoyed most of his class even Officer Jenny teasing about having a pretty Sylveon.

 _How do you feel about your new form?_ Michael thought, looking at the depressed Intertwining Pokemon.

' _I felt like I want to die in embarrassment… I didn't even want to become a Sylveon in the first place due to how girly it look and it that stupid Scrafty's fault this happened!_ 'The Intertwining Pokemon said, still feeling humiliated about the new form. Milotic using her fan like tail to console the young pokemon by petting her on the back.

' _It must be depressing that you cannot evolved into what you wanted._ ' Bulbasaur said. Though he should felt mad Velvet evolved before him, but he can't help feel bad for the Eeveelution not getting what she wanted. It made him felt relief that he only have one evolution line than multiple with different conditions.

( _But you should least feel better that you take him out in one blow._ ) Espeon said, but this doesn't seem to cheer up the Intertwining Pokemon's mood.

 _Espeon is right, though this might not be what we wanted. But…_

' _Are you think of releasing me?_ ' Sylveon asked croaked. There is no doubt in his mind that he will released her for evolved into the wrong form.

She did become a deadweight when she couldn't evolved into the Moonlight Pokemon. She has met pokemon that previous abandoned by their trainers when they think that they are weak or useless to them, she vow that she won't end up like those pokemon. But she can't believe that it happening to her after she promised her mom that she will become strongest Umbreon.

If she is being kicked out, then at least she have good memories made with her first team…

"No, I don't." Michael said, making the Sylveon blinks in surprised.

' _But why…?_ ' Velvet asked.

"Though it might be bad, but you should also realize that as a Sylveon… you can singly one shoot your brother and every Dark types and Dragon types in the world, right? You easily surpassed him and don't need to live in his shadow." Michael said, making her look speechless.

' _But you don't think that this form is too girly…?_ ' Velvet asked with worried.

"Yeah, I do. But regardless of what happens… as your trainer, I will accept everything about you. I'm sure that someday that you will see how special your own form is." Michael said soft with a smile.

( _In other words, Michael like your form very much as I do._ ) Espeon said. Though he mentally relief that he didn't become Sylveon back in his world, he won't want to be caught die if anyone mistakenly think he was a girl for cry out loud!

But he is curious about what happened to her before on the battle with her eyes glowing red like an Umbreon. It wasn't like anything he and Michael researched about the other Eeveelution he seen in this world. There is only one thing he can think and that it might due to all Eevees' genetic being unstable before reaching their form.

Velvet soon couldn't holding her tears back before her emotion popped out and tackled Michael into a surprisingly hug which result Michael accident send his egg flying into the air— luckily, Bulbasaur used his vines whips to catch the egg when Michael accident toss into the air.

' _That was a close one._ ' Bulbasaur muttered to himself while he and others watching in amusement of the Intertwining pokemon cuddling Michael who seem to enjoying it.

Unknown to them, Lillie was watching the scene with a smile when she got curious about where Michael and his pokemon been. It looks like things resolve between Michael and his new Sylveon. She is also surprise how Michael encouraged Velvet to accept her new form which she think is really sweet for a guy who looks cold-hearted.

 _Will I be able to get close with pokemon like him?_ Lillie thought to herself.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. How do you think of the fight that Michael and Mizuki fought against Hala turned out? Not to mention I decide Espeon's opponent will be Lucario who happens to be my favorite Fighting type pokemon. Espeon need a worthy opponent to fight in the Grand Trial and it must be Lucario! Poor Michael, he didn't get an Umbreon but a cute Sylveon instead. This end up getting him potential teasing in the future chaptersXD**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	12. Ch11: Michael's Part-Time

**Toa Solaric: Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I hope everyone like the previous chapter involved the Grand Trial, but here are things going to be different than the canon episodes.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch11: Michael's Part-Time

The giggle sounds can being heard in what looks like a restaurant while girls are watching a young boy in butler, taking orders down on a note pad.

"I see. Then please wait for moment until your orders come." The young boy said before he makes his way back to the counter.

"Michael, do you need something?" A blonde hair cook asked to the young man.

"Here are the orders, Don." The redhead boy, Michael said calm before telling the cooker the order.

"On it, Michael. Here are the pancakes and drinks for the table 4 and 7 since Nina got table 3 and 2 covered." He asked to the young boy who looks at the stacks of pancakes.

"Velvet, how do you like carried this to table 4 while I handle 7?" Michael asked to his Intertwining Pokemon who nodded. Velvet soon used her feelers to carry the tray before following Michael out of the counter.

Now you are curious about what is going on. Why would the former Snagger of Orre region, now student of Pokemon School be taken on job at a place like this? When he find luxury under the care of young girl who live in a large mansion?

The answer is really simple.

Michael is only staying there until he finished his education from Pokemon School and helps Lillie overcome her mystery phobia toward pokemon. The redhead thought it would be best that he find other options of getting money on his own like getting part time job.

He also notice the people in Melemele Island are kind though it make him felt that they are too naïve around someone like him. There are some strangeness here and there… to Michael, this place is truly peaceful. Peaceful and beautiful than the Orre region.

Though he doesn't want to give his hope too high in find accepting of living here. No matter what, his past must forever be hiding at all cost and the Snag Machine, though Lillie and few seen the device but never known it true purpose, must be not known by any human. _EVER_.

How did he discovered the place? Michael come across it after looking for trainers to fight and notice they have a Help-Wanted sign. A well-known place that sells pancakes that would make good pancake with a help wanted sign. They serve food of breakfast, lunch, and dinner which various on the time of day and day of the week. This place is decent clean than the Battle Buffet he once come across.

"Thank you! These look delicious!" The woman and her family said after Michael placed the plates of pancakes on their table.

"T-Thank you, mister!" A young girl shy said to him.

Michael offered a curly nodded to her before checking on how his pokemon is doing on her own shift.

He watching Velvet placing the tray of pancake for an elderly couple before received a pet on her head for good work. It take him a while getting used to accept her form. Working here is also a good place for Velvet when it comes to adapt to her form as Sylveon and getting used to her feelers by carry plates of pancakes. He also heard few customers make cute comments about his Sylveon, though it made him look a bit annoyed at the same time.

"I see that you and Velvet making progress…" A familiar voice said as Michael turns around to see an older woman with short red hair in pink maid outfit with frilly headpiece.

This is Nina, a maid waitress of the Pancake restaurant. She was the one who helped Michael out after he start working as a waiter. She was the one who suggest that his uniform resembled that of butler and styled his hair with simple hairclips, though Michael admit that he never even truly to change his hairstyle before. Though this is Michael's first time dressed as a butler with a different hairstyle, he cannot help look like something from an undercover spy film he used to watch.

He did ask about the purposes of this, but Nina just giggle and response that it will help bringing more female customers into the restaurant which made him look confused. She also offered to dress up his Sylveon, but Michael refused as he don't see the point. But if this helped him keep the job, then he will accept the suit.

Nina is also reliable battler if Team Skull dared to show their face up here after seeing what her pokemon did to their.

"It's fine since I'm used to memorized things fast. Though working here helps Velvet getting hang of using her feelers." Michael answers simply before watching Nina's pokemon, an Alola version of Raichu passing drinks around the table on his tail. He still finds it hard to believe that Raichu become part psychic type when evolved from Pikachu here and Alola Raichu can used his tail as a surfboard to levitated in the air. How can Raichu obtain such ability by being here? This remind him of more he want to know about the Alola region.

"But still you need to work on being more casual with the customers, Michael. Though it will make them feel like they are talking to a soulless robot." Nina joked to the redhead, making him look slight annoyed at her joke.

Nina doesn't mean to harm to the little part timer here. Though she hope he can become more sociable, then it draw more customers. She is already aware how few of the female customers are often watching him in the outfit, making her mentally chuckle.

Michael soon saw few girls come into the restaurant and looking around. The redhead soon made his way to approached them, causing the girls to look at him. But Michael cannot help strange when notice some of them stare at him with strange expression that Michael don't recognized.

"Welcome to Melemele Pancake. We serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Michael said, "What would you like?" he asked politely before offering them the menus.

After taking more orders, Michael see that it close to his break hour and was about to head for the locker room.

"Alola, what can I helped you?" Nina asked to new customers.

"Huh? Michael is that you?" The redhead turns around and there standing is Kiawe with a little girl.

"What are you doing here, Kiawe?" Michael asked. He glance at the small girl beside the fire trainer and she remind him of Clemont's sister Bonnie, but with similar hair colors like Kiawe. Maybe she is Kiawe's sister or cousin?

"Alola." The little girl greeted.

"And you are?" Michael inquired.

"My name is Hoshi, Kiawe's little sister." The little girl greeted. "How do you do?"

"So what are you doing here?" Kiawe asked to the redhead. "I couldn't recognized you with your getup and change in hairstyle."

This made Michael raised an eyebrow at his words. Is he that really unrecognizable in this getup that Nina give him? He only have account from Kiawe since he hadn't seen anyone he knew from class here and didn't hear their response.

"Part-time job." Michael answers. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to show Hoshi around the Island and get some bite to eat here." Kiawe explained. "Does Lillie know about this?" he asked.

"I told her that I am looking for one and she didn't mind." Michael response. Lillie also says that this way he can interact with more people… though Michael won't deny her assumption being true.

"Wow! It's a Sylveon!" Hoshi exclaim excited at the sight of Velvet holding a large jag of water and ran toward her.

"Hoshi, wait!" Kiawe shouted out before ran to his sister.

Before she can reach Velvet, Kiawe caught her in his arms and this made quite a surprise scene in the restaurant.

"What are you doing, brother!?" Hoshi demands angry while her brother holding her up in his arms.

"Don't you see that she is busy? She might have an accident of spill the water on you." Kiawe pointed out before looking at the confused Sylveon. "We are really sorry about disturbing your work." He apologized while Hoshi let out a pout.

 _Kiawe is certain over loved his younger sibling a lot…_ Michael thought as he watching the interaction between the two siblings. Compared to Clemont or Suiren, Kiawe seem to do things for his sister while being overprotect of her. This is something he doubt that he can even do around his own sister.

"Well, well… this place is always filled with people and delicious pancakes, yo!" A voice said as this made everyone turns around.

There in front of them are three members of Team Skull. This seem to catch most people off when seeing them here.

"If you are here to cause trouble, you better leave now." Nina said with her Raichu's cheeks spark with electricity. Velvet soon standing beside her trainer to make sure nothing bad happens to him.

"You should listen to her, Team Skull. Get out and stay out." Kiawe said serious.

"So you letting a girl to do the fighting for you, siscon boy?" The Team Skull member asked in mocking tone. This made the other two members of Team Skull chuckled.

Suddenly everyone in the restaurant felt a sudden heat rising up and it is coming from Kiawe. The three members of Team Skull soon gasped in fear at the sight in front of them. Kiawe have demonic glowing red eyes and fire apparition around him as he glaring down at the three stooges of Skull. Michael wonder if he was feeling hallucinating, but he see demonic horns growing out of Kiawe's head.

The Orre native suddenly remember something that Mamane told him about bunch trainers call Kiawe 'siscon' before sending straight to the hospital in the process.

" **Run…away** , is it? Then I should be saying the same thing to you when I beat the snot out of you?" Kiawe said with fiery aura. "But let takes this outside, shall we?" he offered with a creepy dark smile that Michael didn't know the fire type trainer capable.

It take three seconds before Team Skull members run like coward and let out girlish scream as Kiawe went after them in a flash.

"It good that Kiawe get them outside or I will have Raichu throw all of them out." Nina said as Raichu still spark with electricity.

Michael turns and looks at Hoshi. "Does this happened a lot?" he asked.

"But don't worry, big brother will be back eventually." Hoshi said with a cheerful smile.

Though he isn't sure, Michael decide to watch Kiawe's sister than letting her being alone until the fire user returned to the restaurant.

"So which of the islands does you and your brother live on?" Michael asked, curious about where they lived.

"On Akala Island. My family ran a daily ranch and Brother ran delivery of MooMoo milk on Charizard." Hoshi answers simply.

"That explains few things about him." Michael said. He is also got interested when Hoshi mention Akala Island since that is where the next Grand Trial reside with a Kahuna specialty in Rock type pokemons. There are wild Espeon and wild Umbreon living there, this left Michael a bit baffled about the information since this is different from what he learn about way to evolved Espeon and Umbreon.

"So what is like living on a barn?" Michael inquired, he only seen few ranches in desert side of Orre but never truly work on one before.

"We get to take care of Milktanks and other pokemons. But big bro won't let me with the chores and doing them by himself." Hoshi said.

"Well, I think that he might want you to enjoy more of being a kid before going into the family work." Michael said. Though he doesn't know if Kiawe would ever let Hoshi work or let her doing anything when she is older. There might be a chance Hoshi going to become like Bonnie and finding girls to being Kiawe's bride, to make sure she become independent. After all, there is time when younger siblings started to become rebellion against their older siblings.

 _She became like Bonnie…_ Michael thought to himself. He wonder what would Hoshi be like if she is more like Bonnie. He can imagines that Kiawe will cried out loud if every girls that even with him being mistaken for his girlfriend.

This remind of Michael that he missed the opportunity ponder about his sister's future be like and wonder if she ever get matured. However, he glad that Jovi _wasn't_ like _that_ and he would pitied those who try to date his scatter-brain sister.

They soon heard a sighed as they turned around to see Kiawe return and sat down at seat.

"Thank you for looking after my sister, Michael." Kiawe said.

"It not a problem. I won't take up your time from enjoying your orders." The redhead said as Nina prepared them with their menus.

Michael soon depart to the locker room with Velvet to relax. Michael sat down on the chair and getting the Venusaurite as he looked at the stone in his hand.

Though he don't know when Bulbasaur going to evolved into Ivysaur, but he hope that he can use this stone and a Key stone of his own he vow to find someday.

The redhead boy suddenly have a flashback in his mind as it revolving a revelation conversation that he and Mizuki have with Professor Kukui. Something neither of them would know happened when using both Z-move and mega evolution together.

( **Flashback- A week ago** )

 _Michael and Mizuki are eating lunch together with Professor Kukui at his cabin. They were training to get used to the usage of Breakneck Blitz with their pokemons. Though they still can't use the Fighting Z move due to neither of them have any fighting pokemon or pokemon capable of those moves._

" _Michael, what do you think?" Professor Kukui asked._

 _Michael chew on his food and swallowed before response. "Your cooking is good, Professor." He said as this made him smile. "Professor, there is something been on my mind for a while and want your response."_

" _What is it?" Professor Kukui asked, got curious. Even Mizuki looks curious about the conversation._

" _Why is that no one ever used Z-move with Mega Evolution together?" Michael asked._

" _I was wonder about that too." Mizuki said._

 _Soon the curiosity on the man's face began to turn serious and grim. "Michael. Mizuki. What I am going to tell you is something you two better remember. Whatever you do, you don't even go down that path or you will regret it for the rest of your life." He warned to his students._

" _Why is that…?" Mizuki asked, confused._

" _The power of both Z-move and Mega evolution cannot be achieve together without killing you in the process." Professor Kukui said, making them look shocked._

" _W-What do you mean by that?" Michael asked shock. So the possible can actually existence… but it kill the trainer in the process?!_

" _When using Z-move after the pokemon is already mega evolved, it uses up so much of their power and puts such a strain on their bodies that there is over a 90% fatality rate and any Pokémon who survived were crippled for life." Professor Kukui explained grim._

" _Did this happened to someone before?" Mizuki asked with worried._

 _Professor Kukui adjust his glasses a bit and his eyes seem to distance in memories. "There was an unfortunately incident back when Alola first being known to other regions... There was an elite trainer from Kalos come to challenging Melemele Island's guardian Tapu Koko with power of Z-move after using Mega evolve. A Mega Venusaur. Kahuna Hala and I were shocked by the power giving as this is the first time we seen it occur. The power of that pokemon was off the chart and even Tapu Koko have trouble but we also realized something badly went wrong with them and try to helped them. By the time we did… it was too late when they die."_

 _This made Michael's eyes wide in shock after hearing Kukui's account and he felt sweats coming down his head. He is also shocked that trainer who perform the deed… lost their life when giving their pokemon power to rival that of legend._

" _They die…" He repeated in disbelief and shaking from the tale._

" _What happened afterward?" Mizuki asked shocked._

" _It lead to an international incident when finding out what happens when source of power from both Kalos and Alola can lead to a nasty consequence for trainers who tempted to merge them. We didn't revealed the news to the entire world since it will scary anyone from coming here to Alola especially those with Mega stones." Professor Kukui said. "That is why… I want you two never attempt what happened before and lost your life."_

( **Present** )

It hard to believe such incident with Z-move and Mega evolution happened. The again, he always know that power is always not free. It was a hard lesson that he learned from living in Orre region. The story Professor Kukui told them have lesson from the past that people should remember. Michael talk with Bulbasaur about this unusual revelation and Bulbasaur told him that he won't want to uses that suicidal move unless something serious that they couldn't outrun.

As for Mizuki, they hadn't train much later after the story. Michael know she won't even dared pulled something suicidal like this… Though it might be his own fault for get too curious for his own good and scared her with Professor Kukui's story.

Although the power of match a legendary intrigue him, he doesn't need it as he never need the power of legendary before. He is taught that legendary pokemon are god and no human should tamed them since it will be like taming ghost with chain. He did raised a team to clash with four legendary pokemons before and he can do something like that again.

This doesn't stop him from thinking about looking for way to understand Mega evolution and harness the power for himself.

* * *

In another part of the Melemele Island, there was a small group of Team Skull members as they are listening to the blue haired member about a shocking news.

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed in shock.

"It true! The Boss says that another Admin will be joined our gang!" The blue-haired Skull member said serious.

"When did we need another beside Miss Plumeria?" The chubby member questioned as other members have similar expression.

"What does he look like?" Another one asked.

"Boss Guzma say that he is strange… something about having a Voltorb for hair and seem to be good at disco. I think he is strange, but the stranger is a lot powerful with bunch of Ludicolo won't stop dancing and nearly give troubled for Plumeria." The blue haired said, making members gasp.

"No way! So we have an afro man joining our group!"

"I know!"

* * *

"S-Sylve…"

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know it."

"Sylve…"

Lillie stood still like a statue, not believing what she's hearing from Michael's room. But the next thing she hearing from Michael's door was the sound of ecstasy moaning and this made the young girl frozen. She recognized the sound from… a video she accident come across in the internet and vow to never watch something so _indecent_ like that ever again.

Lillie stop breathing as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. They wouldn't be…?

 _No… What is Michael doing with her? It can't be... Michael won't be in_ that _type of relationship with his pokemon!_ Lillie thought in shock with mortified expression.

"SYLVEON!" Velvet's voice was heard filled with contentment.

"That is better isn't it?" Michael chuckled as this made Lillie's eyes wide in shock. There is no way Michael is doing that in her mansion… is he?

"MICHAEL! WHAT ARE YOU—"

The trainer and his pokemon look up at Lillie who enter the room and Lillie looks confused at their actions… which is definitely not what she was thinking. Michael was sitting on his bed with his Sylveon lie again his pillow. Michael's hands are on Velvet's back.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked, curiosity about her visit into his room.

"Sylv?" Velvet also curious about her enter their room.

"W-What are you doing, Michael?" Lillie asked, confused.

"I'm giving Velvet massaged since her back is kinda of sore from training with Espeon." Michael explains. The Sylveon nodded in confirmation.

After hearing Michael's explanation, Lillie stood there dumbfound and frozen for a moment to let her mind process the information. Michael is giving his pokemon massage and that is what the source of the sound was from. And it was not that of thing she was imagined.

Now she feeling really embarrassment of her prior action of coming in. Her face turns redden immediately. So embarrassment by the way she is acting. She mentally slapped herself. Michael is not the type of person would do _that_ with his pokemon.

"M-M-Michael…! I am so sorry for the misunderstood!" Lillie apologized bowing her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, Lillie. You don't need to do that." Michael said, trying to stop Lillie from her constant apologize. "But why did you ran in here? Did something got caught on fire?" This question made Lillie blushed hard immediately.

"I-It's nothing…" Lillie stammered nervous.

"Are you sure? It sound like you are lying…" Michael said. This made Lillie flinched as Michael look suspicious of her.

Velvet soon stretching and got up from the pillow before rubbing her head against Michael's chest happily.

"M-Michael, you see I heard sounds from your room. I didn't know you are capable of giving massage." Lillie said surprised. She didn't even know he is capable of giving one to a pokemon until today. If his Sylveon is happy that much and moaning that much… then Michael must be a really good at massage pokemon.

Michael studied her nervous expression careful and sense some truth in her words, but there is something she is hiding.

"It something I learned when taking care other pokemons back in my region. It also thank to my Cologne Scents." Michael said, point to the case on his table. Lillie could see the interior, which contained multiple openings in a plush lining to hold bottles of something.

Michael got this one from an elder man named Cron who told him that a scented cologne massage helps ease open the hearts of Shadow Pokemon. With the case, Michael was able to help open hearts of Shadow Pokemon and he developed a talent skill in massage pokemons to relief the stress of having their heart artificially closed. Not to mention his skills seem to work on normal pokemon as well.

"Wait… Cologne Scents as the scented cologne used for massage pokemons?" Lillie asked as Michael nodded. "I heard of them. Though they used to sell a lot of them long time ago." But it a surprise to her that people in Michael's region still used something that old.

Lillie picks up one of the small contain and opens it careful to smell the scent. The smell surprisingly remind her of the smell of the sea.

"Whoa… this one smell like the sea." Lillie said before trying smell other bottles. She then remember Michael and seeing the redhead boy watching her quiet.

"S-Sorry about touching your stuffs." Lillie apologized as she carefully place the bottles back in the Cologne case.

"It's fine." Michael said.

"Michael… I was wonder did you ever give a massage to a normal person before? I mean human?" Lillie asked, slight curious.

"I never." Michael said. He usually the one who give massage to Shadow Pokemon, but never people. What Lillie say kind of intrigued him since he never do it on a human before.

"I see…" Lillie said. "Then would you give me a massage?"

This made Michael blink a bit at her request. "You want me to give you a massage?" Michael asked.

Lillie nodded.

"Well… I have been in few massage spa, but I am curious if yours is good since your pokemon enjoyed it. Would you do it for me…Michael?" Lillie request, slight curious. Though this also means she letting him touch her back and she trust Michael.

"Okay…" Michael nodded in understanding. "So what kind of massage you want me do for you?" he asked, curious to the girl.

"How about a shoulder massage?" Lillie asked. That can simply tell her how good Michael is when it comes to massage. "But let do this in my room."

The two soon venture into her room as they determined whether or not Michael can pleased a person like Lillie with his massaging skill.

* * *

(In the courtyard: Pokemon speech on)

Espeon is currently on watch in the courtyard to see the wild pokemons are ready to leave for their home in the wild. Since he and Michael started here, Espeon find it will be his responsibility to make sure the residents of this place and the school safe. He is making sure there aren't any intruder pokemon like the Salandits from before. He soon hearing footsteps and turns around to see a relax Velvet the Sylveon come toward him.

" _Anything strange try to intruder to the courtyard?_ " Velvet asked.

" _None._ " The lavender feline said. " _So how is Michael's great massage?_ " Espeon asked.

" _It is great. I never know that Michael can have such gift in massaging…_ " Velvet said with dream expression before notice Espeon have a grin.

" _I know he still have it… but I never imagined you would cry ecstasy like that._ " Espeon said with a grin.

This made the Sylveon blush when hearing his words. " _Yeah… wait! Y-You heard that!?_ " she gasped in shocked.

" _Yes, I can heard it from the hallway. I am sure that it will make any male pokemons jealous._ " Espeon added as this made Velvet's face turned even redder and made Espeon laughing even more.

" _W-Would you stop laughing!?_ " Velvet bark angrily. But Espeon is still laughing that make her feeling angry. " _I-It not funny!_ " she hissed while flinging her feelers at Espeon who still laughing.

" _S-Sorry… but I couldn't resist._ " Espeon said, trying to recompose himself.

Though it might seem rude of him, making jokes and teasing is Espeon's way of coping with the guilty. Michael blames himself for what happened to himself for letting them die, Espeon cursed himself for not being able to protect Michael from being shoot by that guy who made them lose everything.

" _So I was wondering if it alright… if we can working on learning Iron Tail?_ " Velvet inquired.

" _You sure that you want to continued?_ " Espeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Just because I can immune to Dragon and Dark, I have no defense against Poison. It impossible for me to learn Psyhock since RotomDex says I need a TM for it._ " Velvet stated serious.

" _Alright, if you serious want to be in world of pain then I will help you._ " Espeon said before making his tail glowing once again.

* * *

Michael finds a surprise result when it comes to massaging Lillie's shoulders in her room. He wasn't sure at first if he can do anything to make her pleased with his massaging skills. He start searching for where it feeling uncomfortable when working on Lillie's shoulders and work there.

"A~ah!"

"O~Oh…"

"That is the spot…"

He finds it surprising that Lillie is moaning in the most adorable way, he never known human is capable of. Then again, this is first time he massaged an actual person.

Lillie wasn't sure what she would expect after offering to test Michael's massaging skill on her shoulders… now she understanding what his pokemon felt with his hands on her shoulders.

"Move a little upward, Michael…" Lillie requested while moaning delight.

Michael soon moves upward like she say while moaning when it comes to the feeling of the tense on her back is subsided.

Unknown to Michael, Espeon is watching the scene with a happy grin by the door. He is just in time when seeing Michael massaging Lillie.

 _If only others were here to see Michael… they will laugh their ass off when hearing Michael can massage a human girl purr like that…!_ Espeon thought humorous as he watches them. He also checks the hallway to make sure none of the servants come by or there can be trouble.

It wasn't long until Michael stop when he felt his hands were sore and Lillie got up as she readjusts herself.

"That was nice…" Lillie said. "Michael, do you even think about being a massage therapist in the future?" she asked.

Michael looks back at Lillie. "I probably won't. And Lillie…"

"Yes?"

"Don't _even tell_ this to anyone about this. I mean _anyone_. I don't want more people to come to me for massage in the future." Michael said strictly. He still prefer using massage to ease the stress of his pokemon.

Lillie resists the urge to pout before complied. "Oh… alright. Thank you very much for the massage, Michael." She smile before watched him leave her room.

 _Even if he doesn't want others to know… maybe I can ask him to do it for me again. Also for Shiron…_ Lillie thought happily before looking at the flower pattern egg on the table nearby.

* * *

(Next day)

Michael is seeing working at the Snorlax Pancake once again as he busy carried with carried the orders to each respective tables. There isn't much going on like with random Team Skull members popping up to the place after Kiawe sending them out the place.

But Michael is already starting to feel a bit tired from the orders getting around from each tables, he is planned on taking a break when his break hour start.

"Uhhh… what am I going to do with you two?" A male voice groan.

Michael turns around and seeing a young man with short spiky black hair and brown eyes, who seem to be older than him seem to have trouble of cleaning up the mess that the two young pokemon seem responsible for the mess.

The Orre native recognized the two pokemon are the Hoenn starter Mudkip and Sinnoh starter Piplup, Lillie is the one who taught him about the Sinnoh region especially their Starters, the small penguin pokemon. Both of them are starter water pokemons in their respective region.

"Excuse me. Is there something the matter?" Michael inquired to the man who seems to be their owner.

The young man turns around and look at Michael.

"I'm sorry about the mess that Piplup and Mudkip made, sir." The young man apologized nervous.

"They seem quite playful… are they young?" Michael asked to the young man nodded.

"I just got them from my mentor since it my goal of starting my journey as a Pokemon Breeder. But these two are difficult since they tend to wander off whenever I wasn't look and get themselves into trouble, I don't know if I can continue onward with my journey after staying in Alola." The young man sighed in depressed sound. If these two continued with causing trouble for him, he won't be able to continue with his journey.

Upon hearing that an idea appeared in a flash inside Michael's head.

"If you like, I can buy these two from you." Michael offered, making the man look surprised at him. Even the two infant pokemon look at him strangely.

But then the man looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know." He said, "They can be young and handful but I cannot just give them away to a stranger." He may be just a novice breeder but even then he wouldn't just let those young to the first person who asked for them.

"Well I can see you're a good person for being concerned about them even if they cause you trouble." Michael nodded and then he pulled out one of his pokeballs from which Espeon appeared.

"Esp?" Asked a confused Espeon.

"As you can see this should be proof enough of what kind of person I am to the Pokemon." Said Michael with confidence.

"Wow... one of those Pokemon who can only evolve with friendship with their trainers." Said in awe the breeder who now had a better image of Michael.

"Then I would like to buy them." Continued the redhead.

"A-Are you sure about that?" The man asked with surprised expression. "These two are really handful even when they are together. Can you truly handle them?" he asked, knowing that the two young pokemon take a lot out of him.

Michael didn't really need more water pokemon on his team, but he figures that he could help get with the two young pokemon where they can be taken good care. And he knows two little energetic little girls who can keep up with these hyperactive pokemons while being happy at the same time.

He is certain that his pokemon can keep the two younglings occupation before Michael can visit the two girls.

"Yes, I can take care of these two." Michael said. "I am buying them to give you money for your journey since you could have just given them to me when I showed you Espeon." Clarified the redhead.

"Thank you, young man. My name is Subaru. Let's see they will be…"

* * *

Suiren cannot help but having a shock expression on her face. In the living room, her younger sisters Hou and Sui are playing with Mudkip and Piplup while Michael, not far from where they are, is enjoy watching the twins interact with their new pokemon.

"We got pokemon! We got pokemon!" The two younger girls said happily as their Pokemon jump in happiness.

"W-Where did they came from?" Suiren asked with disbelief and awe expression since Mudkip and Piplup are not supposed to be Pokemon that can be found in Alola.

"Pop… pop?" Popplio asked, looks surprised to see other regional water starters in the house.

"He certain have a way to show up with presents for Sui and Hou when he want them to have these two." Suika said with a warm smile as she sees her twin daughters happily playing.

"But Hou and Sui are still too young to own their pokemon." Suiren pointed out.

"That is true, until they are older enough I will be holding onto for them. But they certain will make good playmates for Hou and Sui." Her mother explains gently.

Soon the twin sisters come with their respective pokemon in their arms. Sui is holding a Mudkip and Hou is carrying a Piplup.

"Do you like mine pokemon, big sis?" Hou and Sui asked at the same time.

"Piplup!"

"Mud-kip."

"I think they are adorable." Suiren said.

Suiren then approached Michael. "Where did you bought them?" she asked, wanting to know where did Michael finds two pokemons that aren't part of Alola region.

"I met a breeder at the Snorlax Pancake Restaurant and thought the two pokemon could fit Hou and Sui so I bought them." Michael explains as they watching the young twins play with their pokemon.

"How much were they?" Suiren asked.

"Well, I tell you that buying pokemon from breeders… are quite expensive. I almost went break when it comes to bought Mudkip and Piplup." Michael said as this causes increase shock expression on Suiren's face.

She never thought Michael would spend that much money for giving her sisters their pokemon. Suiren soon have a guilty expression upon her face. "M-Michael, I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"It's fine. I still okay since I have everything that I needed at Lillie's place." Michael said. Though he might be a little upset, he did want to give something for Hou and Suiren as he never paid much attention to his own sister. "Besides I rather see Mudkip and Piplup happy with two hyperactive kids like your sisters who can someday bring the best out of them someday. I'm sure that they will make Hou and Sui a lot happier. That is what I want to see." He added.

"Michael…" Suiren said in awe.

When she first saw him, she thought Michael could be a villain though to buying his time but after seeing him like this… she doesn't know what to make of the redhead with how little she knows about him.

"Thank you, Big Bro Mikey!" Sui and Hou said at the same time.

Michael look a bit surprise but a small smile form on his face. He spends a little more time with the young siblings of Suiren before he and Espeon left on their way back to the mansion.

But then when he is about to go...

"Big bro can you marry our sister so you can be really our big bro? After all you're her boyfriend." Hou and Sui asked.

Michael just looked surprised... but Suiren on the other hand.

"I-I...I already said is not like that!" She said while her whole face is red.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this slice of life chapter involved what Michael not doing a lot of battles after his first Grand Trial. Not to mention that I might do several more to replace certain filler episodes that don't hold any significance. Like finding a part time job to make sure he can support himself and his pokemon beside relied on Lillie's assistance. Not to mention showing a softer side when helping the pokemon breeder and giving gifts to Hou and Sui with their own pokemon.**

 **Also I brought up in another skill of Michael from Gale of Darkness into the story and that is massage pokemon, if you play the game. A friend of mine told me and I agree as since it can create potential hilarious misunderstandings in the story since I recall an very funny RWBY fic involved Jaune massage the girls before it was canceled.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	13. Ch12: Mega Wave of the Imposter

**Toa Solaric: Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I hope everyone like the previous chapter, but here are things going to be different than the canon episodes.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch12: Mega Wave of the Imposter

Michael and Espeon are walking out on the street after Michael finished his recently shift at the Snorlax Pancake Restaurant. They were on their way back to the mansion when they heard an explosion coming from nearby.

"Hmm?" Michael ponder before he and Espeon notices the noise. They then hearing a scream which made them curious and following the sound.

"AAAAHHH! Please leave us alone!" A male voice cried out as they seen a man with an injury Camerupt against an unknown shaped pokemon that have unusual glowing purple eyes. Michael cannot see the trainer's appearance due to the pitch darkness, but notice the appearance of that is a woman with short hair.

( _Michael, those eyes glow are not usual._ ) Espeon said as Michael decide to step in.

"What is going on here?" Michael questioned, making his presence known.

"…" The Shadow figure didn't respond before snapped their fingers. The unknown pokemon then firing what looks like a Dark Pulses at the trainer and their pokemon. However, Espeon got in the way and project a Protect to cancel out the attack.

Before Michael can mentally issue an order, the unknown pokemon then fires smokescreen into the area. Espeon used his psychic power to blow the smoke away as the unknown woman and her pokemon vanished completely.

"They are gone…" Michael noted.

( _No, but I couldn't sense the pokemon's mind, must be a Dark type. But there is something strange about that woman._ ) Espeon said.

Michael didn't know what to do before he and Espeon come to the injury man and his pokemon as they helped them get to the Pokemon Center. But his mind is still on what the strange encountered…

 _What the hell?_

* * *

(The next day- Pokemon School)

Michael and few of his classmates are watching Mizuki's pokemon battle with another student from a different class. The pokemon her fellow trainer is using was known as a Mudbray, an equine like pokemon.

According to RotomDex, Mudbray is a ground type pokemon and have an immense strength despite looking small.

"Mudbray, used Rock Tomb!" The student shout as the donkey pokemon materialized rocks around itself and fired at Rowlet.

"Rowlet, dodge and used Leafage!" Mizuki commanded as Rowlet perform some aerial moves in the air to avoid the attack.

Rowlet then fires a powerful twister full of leaves at Mudbray.

"Mudbray, used Sandstorm to block!" The opposing trainer shout as the donkey pokemon stirring up some powerful sandstorm to counter the attack.

"That is a smart move of using Sandstorm to block Leafage." Kiawe said.

"…" Michael didn't say anything.

"Rowlet, let do it!" Mizuki said before pressed on her Normalium Z. "Rowlet… **Breakneck Blitz!** "

Rowlet soon surrounding by orange aura and charge at Mudbray with a full power tackle. Mudbray couldn't get out of the way when Rowlet ran him over and creates an explosion.

Mudbray collapsed and Rowlet returns to his trainer's side.

"AAAHH, Mudbray!" The opposing trainer cried out in shock.

"Mudbray is unable to battle, which means Rowlet is the victor!" Professor Kukui announced.

"Good job, Rowlet!" Mizuki said, hugging her little owl pokemon who cooed happily.

Soon everyone gather around to see Mizuki and Mudbray's trainer shaking hands with each other.

"That is great." The male student said to Mizuki.

"You too." Mizuki said to him before released her hand.

* * *

"Michael, did you heard about another attack?" Kiawe asked after everyone seem to settling down in the classroom.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, confused at his words.

"There been rumors of trainers and their pokemons been injured by unknown trainers. But all the trainers say they seen pokemon with unusual glowing purple eyes." Kiawe said.

"I heard of that too… but who would done something like this?" Suiren said with worried tone.

 _There is no doubt about it... these attacks seem to be connected with another_ , Michael thought to himself. He then spot for a brief moment to see Mao cast a suspicious glance at him before looking away.

 _Seriously, she think I am the attacker?_

Suddenly everyone hearing loud explosions not far from outside. Michael soon got up and decide to check it out with Kiawe who was already ahead. They soon seeing two unusual pokemons with sinister glowing purple eyes.

The first one was a bulkily, bipedal beetle-like pokemon covered in a blue exoskeleton. Thin orange markings now rim its head, hands, and shoulders. Additionally, there is a half-circle, orange marking over its eyes.

The second one was a quadruped, mammalian pokemon with a dark blue to black body covered in white fur. Though it might have wings, but Michael got a feeling that those aren't meant for flying. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle.

"Those are Mega Heracross and Mega Absol!? But what are they doing here?" Lillie asked in shocked of seeing the presence of two Mega evolved pokemons here.

"Those eyes… are they like the ones who attacked those before?" Kiawe pondered.

"There is no doubt about them. If they are mega, then their trainer must be here." Michael said calmly.

"HERAAA!" Mega Heracross soon fired a Hyper Beam into the air to make the students and their pokemon being afraid of them.

The sight of the two pokemon scarred almost everyone in the school building, except for Michael who step forward. Michael soon got out two pokeballs before summoned both Milotic and Velvet in presence. He notices another flash as Turtonator appear with Kiawe standing there.

"We will take care of Mega Heracross while you handle Mega Absol." Kiawe said serious.

"Do what you want… but don't get in our way." Michael said as Kiawe nodded.

"Be careful! Something isn't right about them!" Professor Kukui warned to his students.

Soon enough, the two Mega evolved pokemons charged at them. Mega Absol unleashed Razor Wind while Mega Heracross come with a Mega Horn.

Both Velvet the Sylveon and Milotic dodge the Razor Winds while Mega Heracross charging forward at Turtonator.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!" Kiawe shouted. The blast turtle pokemon fired a powerful flame at Mega Heracross.

Regardless of being hurt, Mega Heracross continued charging with Mega Horn through Turtonator's flamethrower and smacked Turtonator hard in the chest as the blast turtle pokemon was rolling hard across the floor.

"Turtonator, are you alright!?" Kiawe gasp in disbelief. Is this the power of Mega evolved pokemon?

Milotic fires an Ice Beam sending directly at Mega Absol, but Mega Absol used Mega Horn to knock off the Ice Beam like it was nothing before slammed Milotic backward a few feet. Then Mega Absol jumps away from pink feelers that trying to capture it and glared at the sylveon.

"ABSO!" Mega Absol charging forward with a Quick Attack. But the sylveon stay there as she waited for the Mega Absol to get close.

"Used Attract now!" Michael said.

His sylveon given a wink as pink aura surrounding her and firing hearts at Mega Absol. The effect of Attract stunned Mega Absol as the Dark type pokemon struggling with hearts appearing in its eyes. Then Velvet used her feelers to binding Mega Absol and prevent the Disaster Pokemon from moving. She then tossing the Mega Pokemon into the air.

"Moonblast and Dazzling Gleam now!" Michael shout firm.

The two female pokemons soon fired off their Fairy attacks at the Mega Absol as there an explosion occur in the process. Soon Mega Absol collapsed onto the ground and reversal back into its original state with swirling in its eyes.

Michael then turns around to see Kiawe and his Turtonator manages to trap Mega Heracross with Turtonator's ability and possibility weakened enough. There is no doubt that Kiawe already use his Z-move to do it.

Michael looks at the Absol with suspicious expression before he saw a bright flash around the Mega pokemon before it vanished.

"It vanished!" Kiawe's voice shout for Michael to know that this wasn't the only one. But the redhead soon notices that Velvet's ears twitching before the Intertwining pokemon growling at the entrance.

 _There is no doubt…_ Michael got a feeling what his pokemon sense before take out an pokeball.

"It make sense for the one to be responsible for it be close…" Michael muttered before returns Milotic to her pokeball. He and Velvet soon made a run after their possible fugitive.

"Michael!?" Lillie asked, surprised by his suddenly decision to run out of the school.

"Michael, where are you going?!" Mizuki asked, confused.

* * *

Through the woods, a woman was running for their life. There is no doubt the pursuer will following from behind.

"SYLVE!" Suddenly a large tree falling into the ground before the woman and standing there was a sylveon growling menacing.

"That is far enough!" Michael shouted as he caught up from behind. "Who in the world are you?"

"…" The woman didn't say anything, this didn't pleased Velvet before she summoned her Fairy Wind to blow her away.

Michael about to give an order to stop when he notices something off with the woman's appearance… as it not real at all.

 _So her appearance was nothing more than a mirage…_

Michael studied the figure careful and concluded that the person is female due to the build of the black and orange suit. The helmet is mostly black with orange light in the middle that resembled an 'E'. But he alsonoticese there is a strange bracelet around it with a purple gem.

 _Is that a Key stone? No, the stone looks different from the pictures I seen of them…_ Michael thought to himself. The redhead then gives a silent gesture for Velvet to wait while he takes care of it.

The helmet figure soon charged at Michael with the fist. Michael dodges the blow and grabbing onto the metallic arm to prevent from being attack. However, Michael was soon caught by surprised when the helmet figure throws him across the ground and ready to attack him once again.

Michael, however, manages to roll out of the way from the stomp and shouted to his pokemon.

"Fairy Wind now!"

"V-VEE!" Velvet soon unleashed a powerful Fairy Wind to send the attacker flying away from her trainer.

Michael then got up and charged forward at the armor woman before the two going into hand-to-hand combats. But the armored woman soon pushed out her palms forward and Michael finds himself being blown backward.

Luckily for him, his sylveon is able to catch him from being blown away period.

Before the armored woman can continue a swirling of leaves got in her way and made her move back from them.

"Michael!" The redhead boy turns around and sees Mizuki, Professor Kukui, and Kiawe hurry to the scene.

The armored woman soon made turns away and leave by jumping across the trees.

"Who was that just now?" Kiawe asked.

"The one who controller those mega evolved pokemons." Michael answers.

"I see…" Professor Kukui muttered, rubbing his chin with concern.

* * *

After getting out of school, Michael went to his part-timer job at the Snorlax Restaurant.

( _So the one we saw last night was the same person today…but they can used Mega Evolved?_ ) Espeon summarized what his brother told him while eating his shared of fruit pancake.

 _Yeah, but I cannot help feel something odd about those pokemons as if they're possessed?_ Michael thought as he picked up the dishes left by the customers.

( _The only problems is telling who she is really and what she after._ ) Espeon said. ( _But we should leave things to the police first._ )

Michael agrees with his partner about leaving this to the laws to see where this is going. He then carried the dishes to the washing table in the kitchen before he returns to his duty of taking orders.

"Hey Michael." Mizuki greeted happily with RotomDex.

" **Hey there!** " RotomDex greeted as well.

"What are you doing here?" Michael inquired.

"Well, I want to try this place for some time. Since you work here, it will be nice that you take my order." Mizuki requested happily. But she was also worried about Michael since he got hurt from fighting the mystery woman and want to make sure he is fine even when he is working.

"Okay. What do you want to have?" Michael asked, preparing to take her order.

"I want the one with the berries." Mizuki said after looking through the menus.

Michael then soon went to another table where a young woman with long black hair in two ponytails was sitting by her lonesome and looking out of the window. She doesn't seem to notice his presence when he approached her table.

"Hello. Welcome to Snorlax Pancake, may I take your order?" Michael asked as this got the woman's attention.

"S-Sorry, I didn't notice you there." The young woman apologized to the young man.

"May I take your order?" Michael repeated calmly the question.

"Oh, I would like that…" The redhead then wrote down her orders before he heads back to the kitchen. It wasn't long until Michael return with their orders.

He watches Mizuki eating her pancake before there is a bright smile upon her face.

"Wow! They weren't kidding about this place have good pancakes." Mizuki said after eating her first bite and having another. "They're so good!"

"Hoo?" Mizuki turns around and seeing Rowlet waking up, possibility smell from the pancakes.

"Here Rowlet…" Mizuki offered the small owl a piece of her pancakes.

The owl pokemon taken a bite before a dreaming look appeared on his face and jumps onto the table to get more.

"Take it easy, Rowlet!" Mizuki said, trying to stop her pokemon from finished her pancake.

" **Data collection! Data collection!** " RotomDex said as he taking pictures of the pancakes that Mizuki is eating.

* * *

(Night)

Michael began another therapy session for Lillie. He hopes that he can get a better result or something to help Lillie with her phobia.

Lillie's butler James is in presence as he watching from the side in case the two children need any adult assistance.

Lillie is shaking nervously at this session. She is able to find confident in touching Michael's pokemon with Michael helping make sure that she is safe by holding to her hand that touch the pokemon. But her fear always seems to still react badly whenever Michael release his grip on her.

Stare back at her is none other than Michael's Espeon. The Sun pokemon always seem unpredictable for Lillie to figure out as he seems to be able to sneak into her room without making a sound and snuggling against her to invoke her fear.

She is going to face the lavender feline once again in the session as her hand shaking when struggling to reach out for his forehead.

Espeon stay solid as a stone while staring back at the young girl and waiting to be pet.

"I cannot do it, Michael… I just cannot touch Pokémon on my own." Lillie said as she looking away from Espeon.

"But you were able to do it when you were little, am I correct?" Michael asked, remember hearing about her past for the first time when he come here.

Lillie nodded sadly.

"Do you remember what exactly happens that made you starting to have phobia around Pokémon?" Michael questions.

"I-I don't know… whenever I try to remember but I cannot simply remember what caused it." Lillie responds nervously. Whenever she trying to remember what happens, she cannot recall anything about that day. But whenever she tried to come contact with Pokémon, her hands always shaking and she felt like she was about to die.

Michael cannot help frown upon hearing this. Lillie sure is having a difficult time of cope with the fact she cannot touching Pokémon. Not even her friends or teacher can do anything. This is also a reason why she isn't well-liked by others from outside of the class. But there is another bother him as he gets to know a little more about her while living here. Why isn't Lillie's family here helping her with this than a stranger like him? Shouldn't they care about what happens to her or how this affects her own future? They all live in the world with creatures control power beyond human understanding.

"Lillie, I have an idea that we can try to find out what happens," Michael said as this caught her and James's attention. "But for that I need you let Espeon looking into your mind." He said as Espeon have a serious expression on his face.

"I-Into Miss Lillie's mind…?" James asked surprises, "Could you be looking into how it starts? I thought it will be impossible to find it…"

"That would be true. But I think that Lillie must've repressed her memories of whatever caused her fear. Whatever cause Lillie to become afraid must be blocked out from her own mind. Espeon can simply mentally dive into the mind and uncovered the memories her subconscious bury away." Michael explains.

He relied on Espeon's ability to get information about Cipher and Shadow Pokemon in the past without remorse for the Cipher agents' mentally.

"But I would like your permission first, Lillie." The redhead said as he looks at her who ponders.

Lillie remains quiet through Michael's conversation. She finds logical behind Michael's explanation about why her memory of the phobia was repressed. But the question is whether or not she wants to see those memories again? Will she be able to handle overcome those fear after finding out the truth?

"Michael… it hard to live with that I cannot touch any pokemon. I really hate the fear inside of me." Lillie said. "But if you say there is a way to uncover it… then I believe you and will let your Espeon look straight into my mind. You have to promise me that you will tell me what is going on."

Michael nodded before looking at Espeon, "We have her words… It up to you."

Espeon nodded before looking at Lillie's eyes and his purple eyes starting to glow in the process.

* * *

(In Lillie's mind)

Espeon opens his eyes and find himself in a place look identical to Lillie's mansion. But the sun pokemon knows that there is more to this place. This is Lillie's inner mind or the manifestation of her mind.

 _It looks like that I am in…_ Espeon thought to himself. The key to unlocking the mystery behind Lillie's unknown past must be around here.

The lavender feline starting his investigating around the place as wherever he goes there are always white doors across the hallway.

Espeon decide to open one of the doors and he seen what looks like the early life of Lillie in the Pokemon School before he and Michael come into her life.

Then the sun pokemon went straight to another door and open to see a young Lillie with her older brother and mother spending time together with the pokemon. Unlike the other door, this one made Espeon let out a sighed in depression. The vision of Orre become peaceful, that dream Michael's father Daniel and many fought… the life that Daniel want for his family. This could have been their life if Cipher didn't continue with their evil ambition of shutting the door of the pokemon's hearts.

It also made Espeon sadden of seeing such here after he, Michael, and their pokemon comrades went through. How much they have to fight to get rid of the worse evil organization. But the lavender feline shakes out his head. No. He cannot let himself being drowned like this again. Not when he has an important mission to handle.

 _Each of these doors will hold memories of her past…_ Espeon thought to himself. There have to be one that must hide her darkest memories.

Espeon soon closed his eyes as he focuses on his psychic power and scanned through the doors.

It wasn't long until he suddenly senses something dark through the hallway. Espeon knows the feeling almost anywhere… fear. The same fear that Lillie experienced around pokemons.

Espeon started sprint through the long hallway until he finds his way to a door with binding by double chains.

" _This is it…_ " Espeon said to himself before using his psychic power once again.

Soon he forced the chains on the door to pull. The lavender feline sense strong resistance behind the chains, it telling him that the memory that he and Michael are looking for in here.

It wasn't long until he breaks down the chains on the door and made the door opened to nothing but pure darkness in there.

It wasn't long until the darkness faded as the lavender feline find himself in what looks like an underground lab which reminds him of the one that used by Cipher's desert lab.

" _Help me!_ " A young voice shout.

Espeon look down and see what looks like a younger Lillie being held hostage by a strange creature. It reminds him of a Tenacruel. But at the same time, it wasn't. This thing is mostly white and has tentacles shaped like the hair, dress, and legs of a human girl. The top of its head is a bell that resembles a sun hat.

 _What on earth is that!?_ Espeon thought in shocked. The thing that holds young Lillie hostage is not like any pokemon he or Michael recalls. He doesn't know if this even being called a pokemon.

" _Lillie!_ " A young male voice shout as Espeon turn around to see what looks like her brother Gladion, but younger. There was another person in the scene, a man, however, Espeon cannot see due to how dark it to see his appearance.

He then hearing a furious growl and turns around to see something move fast and heading straight for Lillie and the monster who held her hostage. It was unlike anything Espeon saw before…

A strange four-leg monster with strange tomahawk and red eyes.

Before Espeon can see more, something in the vision pushed him straight out of Lillie's mind.

* * *

Espeon find himself rolling across the floor as this surprised the three human residents in the room.

"Espeon… what in the world happened?" Michael asked with a worried expression.

( _Some part of Lillie's mind force me out when I saw too much…_ ) Espeon explains mentally to Michael. Before Michael can ask, Espeon send the vision of what he saw in Lillie's mind and made the redhead look shocked. He never get used to when psychic pokemon shared what they see with him as he rubbing his forehead.

Michael don't know what to say… the finding was unexpected. He is shocked that Lillie was indeed being attacked by two strange creatures that Espeon cannot identify when she was young. Judging by the place he saw, it was no place for Lillie to wander on her own alone. But his eyes narrow when he spotted Gladion happens to be there on that day.

 _So he knows and left her alone…_ Michael thought cold. If Gladion knows the truth about what occurs to Lillie… why the hell didn't he helped her with her phobia?! Isn't it his duty as an older brother? Who is this other person be on that day?

"Did… Espeon find out about what happens?" Lillie asked with concern.

Michael looks back at Lillie who has an anxiety expression. Even James show similar expression as he wants to know what Michael learned from his pokemon.

"It seems that something bad did happen to you, Lillie." Michael said grimly as he stares at her. "But I tell you that Espeon didn't see all of it."

"Please, Master Michael! I need to know what happened with Miss Lillie." James interjected as her guardian and her butler, it concerns for him about not being able to figure out what happens.

"Michael… I want to know what happened. Even if it a little, I need to know why I am like this." Lillie said.

"I'm not sure if you are able to handle it," Michael explains.

Lillie moves a little closer to him.

"Please… Michael, I want to know why this is happening." Lillie pleaded, not going to give up or planned to. Michael sees the determination in her eyes and sighed.

"Espeon saw your past self, maybe younger. But you were in a strange lab and held hostage by a strange creature and another appeared as it charging at you and the creature..." Michael trailed off, allowing Lillie to fill in the blanks.

Her eyes widened as her face turned into one of the great shocks.

"I-I… I was attacked…?"

"W-What? Miss Lillie was attacked!?" James exclaimed in shock. So that is what really happened on that day when Lusamine dropped Lillie off at home? But why didn't he hear about this from Mistress Lusamine?

"I assured that Espeon is telling you the truth, though we don't know what these things are. I don't know if you remember since you mentally blocked them. I don't even know why you were doing there without an adult watching you. But whatever happens on that attack explains why you weren't able to be near pokemon or touch them in the first place." Michael answered.

Lillie just stepped back from shock and feeling chill down her spine. Her heart is beating faster than before when Michael revealed what happens and shaking at the same time. This made James look concerned.

Now Lillie wished that she didn't ask. It all made sense now, why she is afraid of pokemon and not being able to touch them. Her legs felt wobbly again and she fell on her knees.

"I was attacked… when I was little?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes…" Michael confirmed sadly. Its something no children like Lillie should endure. Something terrible like that is something no children desire.

"I'm never going to be able to touch any pokemon… ever in my life." Lillie said as tears are starting to fall from her eyes. Michael knelt down to her level and slapped her to knock her out of despair.

"ENOUGH WITH THAT! You aren't going to be afraid for the rest of your life!" Michael told. "I'll make sure of it."

"What… What makes you say that?"

"Because I will make sure that you'll be able to touch Pokemon without being afraid of them ever again. And I will serious find answers to why none of your family didn't do anything about it." Michael assured.

Lillie looked into his eyes and face to tell that he was serious and that he was going to find a way to help her overcome her phobia. Lillie smiled and nodded.

"Miss Lillie… I am so sorry that I didn't know this happens to you," James apologized, feeling guilt. "Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault… James. You didn't know." Lillie said.

The old butler soon recomposes himself.

"Master Michael… Miss Lillie, I think we should keep whatever happens here between ourselves. We still don't know what exactly is going on here." James said. Michael nodded.

"That is for the best." Lillie said. "Is that alright with you, Michael?"

"Yes… we don't know much, but I do what I can to help. I think we should end the session here for today. If there is nothing else, then we will be in our room. Call me if something is up." Michael said to them.

"Michael… thank you." Lillie said with a smile formed upon her face.

Michael nodded before he and Espeon walk out of the room. They soon made their way back to his room.

( _I am surprised that you didn't mention about Gladion as one of the few people saw her._ ) Espeon said.

Michael soon rest upon his bed and looks at the ceiling.

 _Something tell me it will make things worse if we don't have enough information… But finding Gladion and getting the answer out of him is only option to find out why no one is helping Lillie_.

But he also thinks about who this other person who witness Lillie being held hostage. Michael is trying to figure out why Lillie's mother didn't react much, but he makes a conclusion that it can be that mystery person he seen from Espeon's vision. If Lillie's mother was the boss of Aether Foundation, then that person must work close to her and covered it up entirely. There is someone covering up the truth to hide something. Something very important that they will silent anyone from interfering with the organization's goal.

 _But can I really do this without them?_

He didn't have anything against his Alola squad, but he cannot help thinking about his old friends. After all, he had no other trainers or any human conform him in the war. Always in constant battle, one after another, that determined who live or die. But after finding out that he and Espeon are the only survived, Michael cannot help, but feeling heartbroken again. With every hardship he encounters, he manages to make it through one or another… but they were always there with him.

He wasn't sure what will happens if he continued help remedied Lillie's phobia and searching for clues about those strange creatures in Lillie's memories. He already agrees to the task and not going back on his words. Michael hopes that he will find something and won't be like when he couldn't find his father's killers. After all, Lillie is probably the first person even get him to attend an actual school after saving his life. This is the only thing he can do to repay his debt before seeing the rest of this unusual world.

* * *

(Next day)

Michael is currently walking with Espeon resting on his shoulders in the woods as the redhead looks around the woods for any pokemons.

Today in class, Professor Kukui assigned them the assignment of writing report about one pokemon lives in the forest. This made everyone goes their separate ways.

Michael suddenly hearing something emerging from the ground and seen a small red cuboid insect pokemon with a blue bug like eyes crawling to nearby bushes that have berries.

"Whoa… a Shiny Charjabug," Michael uttered in surprises. This is his first time that he ever encounter a shiny pokemon since they are only a few occur in the world.

Suddenly the shiny pokemon then hear something and Michael looks up to seen three Spearows went after it.

"Spearow!" They cried out with glowing wings.

The shiny Charjabug then fires a string shot onto a nearby tree as the battery pokemon flung away from them and land safely on the ground. But the Spearows still went after the Charjabug. The shiny Charjabug then starting to glow with steel colors to shield itself from their Wing Attacks before firing off Thunderbolt at them, result in the three birds fall unconscious from the attack.

"This is a skillful pokemon." Michael comment.

( _Do you want to catch that Charjabug?_ ) Espeon asked.

* * *

While Michael and Espeon are observing the shiny Charjabug, Suiren, Lillie, and Mao are working together in the woods. But it Suiren's and Mao's job to make sure nothing bad happens to Lillie due to her phobia.

Lillie is hiding behind a bush as she quietly doing notes on the Oricorio flying nearby. Mao saw this is her chance to talk with Suiren who is doing her own report.

"Hey Suiren…" Mao said.

"What is it?" The blue haired girl asked to Mao who has concerned expression.

"I want to know did you notice anything suspicious about him..." Mao said.

"Mao, he is not a bad guy." Suiren said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Mao asked. "I mean, didn't you hear that he fought the intruder without a pokemon battle?"

"I admit that is a surprise. But I hear from my dad that some people learn hand-to-hand combat to keep themselves safe from bad people." Suiren said. "Besides he been nice to my sisters and they don't see anything wrong with him. I guess we're wrong about him."

 _Not to mention that they want him as their older brother…_ Suiren mentally added, still embarrassed that they want to ask this now.

But this doesn't seem to help Mao calm down about her suspicious and fear toward the redhead. Even Kiawe and Mamane didn't feel anything bad about him. But she knows that Michael is hiding something and fear for Lillie's safety.

 _How can someone like him playing fooled for everyone?_ Mao thought.

* * *

(Back with Michael)

Michael ponders about whether or not he should catch the shiny Charjabug. He did want to catch a Luxray of his own after seeing how strong and fast Clemont's Luxray was when they fought against remnant of Team Flame. But there are none in Alola. However, Charjabug would be interesting since it a dual bug and electric types. And it evolved into Vikavolt, the stag beetle pokemon when it comes contact with an electric magnetic place. The only place with such electric magnetic field in Alola will be on Ula'Ula Island.

Michael soon stops thinking and made his presence known and this made the shiny Charjabug. The shiny bug pokemon notices him and growl with its tiny pincers. Michael then takes out a pokeball before tossed it into the air as Bulbasaur materialized out and stand ready.

"Bulbasaur!" The Kanto Grass Starter growl.

The shiny Charjabug tries to digging straight to the ground.

"Bulbasaur, Vine whips!" Michael shouts as Bulbasaur fires two vines at the Charjabug to prevent escape straight to underground.

Suddenly the Charjabug fires a Thunderbolt at Bulbasaur who slight flinched from the attack before he tossed the pokemon straight to a tree. Michael checked if Bulbasaur is paralysis or not, but the grass pokemon wasn't.

"Fires Sludge Bombs!" Michael shouted as Bulbasaur starting his attack.

The Charjabug shrugging after being hit to the tree before it's body glows light blue and it quickly moving around the ground ran so fast and leaving a mirage or two behind. This seems to surprise Bulbasaur as the Charjabug that easily avoided his Sludge Bombs.

( _Even though it looks weak… it really fast._ ) Espeon comment slight surprised.

"Keep it up!" Michael shouted as Bulbasaur focus his Sludge Bombs on the fast-moving Charjabug.

"Bu-Bulb!" Launched his most powerful Sludge Bomb at the target, Bulbasaur struck the target, stuns the Charjabug in the process.

"Take Down now." Michael shout.

Bulbasaur soon charged forward and ram Charjabug in the process as the shiny bug pokemon rolling across the ground and it was knocked completely unconscious. Michael soon take out an empty pokeball before he tossed it at Charjabug as the ball takes in the pokemon.

Though it might take a long time before he even go to Ula'Ula Island, he can't wait to get a powerful Vikavolt in his arsenal.

Picking up the pokeball, he then looks at Bulbasaur who looks back at him.

"Good job."

"Bul-Bul!"

Suddenly they hearing something moving through the forest as Michael turns around to see Mao emerged. Michael wants to be annoyed by the green haired girl's presence, but he senses something is different about her and have a caution expression on his face.

Suddenly Mao takes out two pokeballs and emerged from them are Houndoom and Gengar.

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur growl in angry, knowing that the green hair girl dislikes his trainer but cannot believe that she is going to attack them.

"Calm down, Bulbasaur. This is not her." Michael stated calmly.

"How can you be sure that I am not your friend?" 'Mao' asked with a smile. But Michael knows that smile is false and that the real Mao never smiles like that to him.

"First of all, we are never friends. Compared to you, she is nothing but a weakling and not worth of my time." Michael stated with a frown as he stares hard at 'Mao'. "I don't know who you are, but you better take off the disguise or else, Faker."

"That depends if you win the Double Battle." Faker Mao said.

Michael soon returns his Bulbasaur back to his pokeball before calling out Milotic who awaken from her sleep and stand ready for battle. Espeon soon got himself off the shoulders and come down to Milotic's side.

"Then prepared yourself." Faker Mao said.

* * *

Mizuki finished her report about the Cutiefly who is taking a sip of the nectar. She and RotomDex about to exploring more of the forest when they heard an explosion.

"Huh? What could that be?" Mizuki ponder.

" **Is someone having a battle right now?** " RotomDex asked.

Mizuki decides to check it out what the sound was as she and RotomDex made their way to nearby bushes to see what is going on.

"Rotom… are you seeing this?" Mizuki gasped in shock. Even RotomDex looks shocked to see who his other owner is fighting.

" **Michael is fighting against Mao in double battle!?** " RotomDex gawked in shock. " **Something is wrong here!** "

Indeed. Michael is fighting against 'Mao', Mizuki knows that Michael never associated himself with her and Mao always constant stay away from him, in a DOUBLE BATTLE. This is wrong as Mizuki never recalls Mao have these pokemon except for her Bounsweet.

 _Could she be an imposter like the one from yesterday?_ Mizuki thought to herself. Not to mention that both Gengar and Houndoom can Mega evolved.

" **What should we do?** " RotomDex asked, panic.

"Rotom, I want you to record this fight. We need some evidence to make Professor Kukui believe us." Mizuki explains. Not to mention she wants proofs if Mao doesn't believe what they saw and will flip.

RotomDex snapped out of his panic state and nodded before recording the fight.

* * *

(Back with Michael versus Faker Mao)

Espeon and Gengar fired off Psychic and Night Shade against each other before creating an explosion as Houndoom charged forward with Thunder Fangs at Milotic who waited patiently.

 _Reflect then Hydro Pump!_

With the mental command of her trainer, Milotic conjure a barrier to shield herself from Thunder Fangs. The water pokemon then fires off a powerful blast of water from her jaws and sending Houndoom flying backward.

Espeon is looking around for Gengar who vanished into thin air before notice the shadow beneath the ground.

"Espe!" Espeon shout before leaped into the air and slammed the ground with an Iron Tail. This cause the ground to shatter apart before Gengar was forced to rematerialize itself.

This made the Faker Mao laughed. "Not bad. I hadn't had an interesting challenge since we met before yesterday. But I won't hold back this time…" she said, pressing her purplish gemstone. "Mega Wave, Activated!"

"Mega Wave…?" Michael ponder confused before he and his pokemons see what happens next.

Suddenly the crystal on Faker Mao's wrist starting to glow before purple spiral waves hit straight to both Houndoom and Gengar, the two pokemon suddenly scream in pain from the energy. This caused Michael and his pokemon, even those who hiding in the bushes to look shocked.

Soon the two pokemons changed their appearance completely after the mysterious light faded away.

A portion of Gengar's body sinks into the ground. The lower portions turn a more reddish purple, and a third eye appears on its forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval, yellow, and allows it to see into other dimensions. The spikes on its back are more numerous and pointed. Additionally, spikes appear on its hands and tail. Its ears are now considerably longer and project backward.

Houndoom, on other hand, looks completely different than before. Houndoom's horns are now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The ridges on its back thicken and there are bone-like rings around the base of the tail. The tip of the tail is now split down the middle. The white bands on its hind legs are gone and those on the forelegs are broken in the front. Its skull pendant was replaced with a large, toothed structure around its neck.

But the two Mega evolved pokemon shows the common characterization of glowing purple eyes.

"T-They mega evolved… But how? They don't have Mega stones on them." Michael uttered in disbelief.

"It simple. With Mega Wave, I don't need stones to evolve them." Faker Mao answered. "Gengar, Dark Pulse on Espeon. Houndoom, Flame Charge on Milotic."

 _Espeon, dodge and trying to used Psychic on Gengar. Milotic, stop Houndoom with Hydro Pump!_ Michael thought as both of his pokemon complied with his commands.

Espeon dodging the Dark Pulses and fired Psychic at Mega Gengar, but the Mega Gengar manages to shake off the attack despite being hit by Psychic.

"Now Payback!" Fake Mao shouted.

"G-Gengar!" The chilling smile upon the mega ghost pokemon is formed before the ghost pokemon moved forward and slapped Espeon hard, sending the lavender feline backward.

Milotic fires Hydro Pump at Mega Houndoom, but Mega Houndoom dodges the water due to the increased in speed with Flame Charge and ran around the water pokemon.

 _Slammed Aqua Tail to the ground!_

"MI-MILO!" Milotic slammed her tail with the power of water to the ground, this caused water flowing upward around her and hits the target. Mega Houndoom was sending flying upward into the air before rolling across the ground.

"GRRR…" Mega Houndoom growl as the pokemon struggling to get up from the ground.

 _Finished off with Hydro Pump!_ Milotic fires the powerful blast of water at the weakened Mega Houndoom right now.

"Mega Houndoom, Destiny Bond!" Fake Mao shout as this made Michael's eyes wide in shock. Mega Houndoom's body glowing purple.

"Ceased fire!" Michael shouted, but it was too late as Milotic's attack hits as Mega Houndoom passed out unconscious. This caused the swirling purple lights come out of Mega Houndoom's eyes to Milotic. Michael tries to return Milotic back to her pokeball, but he finds out that it couldn't and Milotic soon got taken by the effect of Destiny Bond.

This made the faker look bemused. "I see that you try to return Milotic to prevent the effect of Destiny Bond. Mega Gengar gained the ability of Shadow Tag." She explains as Michael's eyes narrow.

"You have some nerves after putting your pokemon through the Mega Wave." Michael growl. Not to mention that Destiny Bond is one of those suicidal moves.

"They're nothing more than tools to my goals." Fake Mao bemused.

 _In another word… Mega wave is just a cheap way for those who take shortcut._

Mega evolution is what Michael seen as a proved of bond between trainer and their pokemons. The possibility of light shined to the darkness of the Shadowification. But to see someone developed a way without even making bond to reach the power… is unforgivable.

"What would you do now?" Fake Mao bemused.

Michael didn't say anything, but places on the Psychium-Z on his Z-ring. Espeon manages to get himself up from the ground.

"I will show you what cheap Mega Wave compared to Z-Move." Michael said before performing the moves that caused the Z-crystal to glowing intense.

"Gengar… Shadow Ball." Fake Mao said as Mega Gengar charged up with ghost energy in it's jaw.

" **Shattered Psyche!** " Michael shouted as energy transferred straight to his Espeon and the lavender feline's eyes glows.

Suddenly the surrounding glow with colorful light. Mega Gengar fired off a powerful Shadow Ball before being thrown up into the air and Espeon got hit by the Shadow Ball. Mega Gengar continued bounced off the invisible walls before the colorful area shatter, the ghost pokemon then falls straight to the ground and collapsed out of unconsciousness.

"So it's a draw-" But the Faker's words stop as she seen Espeon getting himself back up despite having bruises. "Impossible…"

( _That Mega Gengar is nothing…_ ) Espeon said, mustering up his strength to get up.

"It looks like I won. Unless you have more…" Michael said as he stares at the fake Mao.

The fake Mao didn't say anything before she returns both Gengar and Houndoom back to their pokeballs.

"No. But you show me your strength, so I won't take your pokemons." Fake Mao said before her form shimmer and returns to her other form. She then turns away and starts walking through the forest.

"Who in the world are you, Faker?" Michael questioned.

But the masked woman didn't say anything to him. Michael didn't pursue her and hurry toward Espeon as he got him before the lavender feline fall straight to the ground.

"Michael! Are you alright?" Mizuki asked after emerging from the woods with RotomDex.

"I'm fine." Michael said. "Did you saw the fight?"

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. I originally shocked in thinking that was Mao, but someone else take the appearance."

" **I also recorded the whole fight in my data bank, ZTT!** " RotomDex added. Michael gives Sitrus Berry for Espeon who eats it slowly.

"Let's go see Professor Kukui now." Mizuki said.

* * *

(Pokemon Center)

"No way… You catch a Charjabug and its shiny!" Mamane exclaimed in shock of the shiny pokemon.

Though Michael seems a bit annoyed, but Kiawe and Mamane insist on come along with him after hearing how he catch another pokemon, they want to see it for themselves.

Charjabug seems to do not have a problem with him after the bug pokemon realized that _she_ was caught by Michael after talking with Espeon and others. The shiny Charjabug is seen sleeping on Milotic's back, but the sleep is briefly disturbed by Mamane's Togedemaru who come to greet her. But this made Charjabug look annoyed before she fires a string shot and land on the wall. This made Togedemaru puffed her cheeks and going into her ball form as she spins her way up to the wall and sending Charjabug flying in the air.

Velvet and Bulbasaur tries to help their new recruit, but she didn't need help, Charjabug used string shot and fire to another part of the ceiling and successful land on Michael's laps.

"That is one fast webslinger pokemon," Kiawe remarked, impressed by the way Charjabug using string shot.

"It might take some time before I can properly train her." Michael said before petting the bug pokemon.

"I always did want to catch one on my own…" Mamane said, still in awe of the appearance of the shiny one. "Michael, can you help me catch one?" he begging to the redhead who sweatdropped.

"Charjabug are half-buried underground. Why don't you try to build some device to help you detected them?" Michael asked, slight annoyed at the chubby boy.

"That is true, Mamane. I did recall you do research on them so I think it possible for you to build one." Kiawe said.

"I think that I can do that." Mamane said, starting to think of device help him to track one. "But I can never catch one since they always go back to the ground and made them impossible to find even with Togedemaru."

"Then why don't you also build a trap to make sure it doesn't escape underground? You're supposed to be an inventor, used your knowledge to your advantage." Michael stated. This made Mamane gasp before he facepalmed himself.

"Why didn't I think that sooner…?"

"Michael, I was wonder how were you able to tell that the imposter wasn't Mao?" Kiawe asked, still surprised after seeing RotomDex's record about fighting an imposter Mao. The girls even Mao herself were shocked to say that someone is trying to imitation Mao.

Michael looks at Kiawe with a deadpanned expression. "Mao always never like being near me and never smile," he stated without any emotions.

"I see…" Kiawe said, sweatdropped. "But the big question still bothers me is how did the imposter use Mega evolving without Keystone and Mega stone? Those are the only things can activate Mega evolution."

"I already figure that out." Mamane said, making the two boys look at him who set up his laptop. "After I heard that Imposter mention Mega Wave… It recalls something I find on the internet. Here."

Michael looks at the article before his eyes wide. "Alva… he is the inventor of Mega Wave?!"

"Really?" Kiawe gasped as he looks over the article.

"He is. He was charged for endangering the Azoth Kingdom with that technology which was made from forbidden knowledge of science... but it impossible to be him again since he still locked away in prison and all of the notes about Mega Wave been burned." Mamane explains.

"But how can be someone still using it?" Kiawe asked, still confused.

"Well, what if someone made copy of those notes before they were destroyed?" Michael pointed out, making the two boys look at him.

"I was thinking the same, but it also surprised that someone is able to obtain them. It will take a real genius that smart to recreate them." Mamane said.

* * *

A man in the shadow is operating the computer before pressing the button.

" _Forgive me for my tardiness, sir._ " The female voice said through the voice message.

"It's fine. I see that you didn't have trouble with residents of that island?" The man asked.

" _Negative. But I did encounter the redhead boy you mention before and he used the Z-move._ " The female voice said.

"I see… can you send me his battle data?" The man inquired.

" _Of course._ " The female voice said before data appeared on the screen of the man's computer.

"I see… With this, the Mega Wave needs more tuning before becoming perfect." The man said. "Did you find any leads on the pokemon of eternal life?"

" _There only a few eyewitnesses about the pokemon, but it rarely show itself. Neither the Aether Foundation seem to know about its existence._ " The female voice said before a slight hesitating form. " _Is it true that this pokemon can cured her?_ "

"I will assure you again, Essentia. That without this pokemon's blood, there is no way we can save your pokemon unless it giving to me." The man said gently.

" _I understood. I will keep on looking._ " The female voice said.

"That is a good girl. Be sure to contact me if you find any leads on it." The man said before ending the call. The man then looks at the picture of some sort of device resembled that of flower and there is a title at the bottom.

 **ABSORBER**

"With the pokemon that cursed by this machine eons ago. It won't be long until the ancient weapon will awaken once again. I swore my life to fulfill your goal." The man said.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. This chapter is longer than previous one and not to mention different from the canon episode.**

 **Michael finds out what causes Lillie's phobia but he still long way from finding out the truth about what happens to Lillie and going to face those who hide the truth. This will cause a clash with Gladion when they met in the future.**

 **Yes, I bet you weren't expecting Michael catch a Charjabug especially a shiny one. I wanted to give him a unique bug type for his arsenal. A shiny Vikavolt fits the bill and also being unique.**

 **Since there is no idiotic Team Rocket trio here, I made new twist plots to make this story as my own with something else going on in the shadows since it will be a long way before revealing something from Michael's past. I let you know that Mega Wave was used in that Pokemon Movie: _V_** ** _olcanion and the mechanical marvel_ so I refused to let anyone thinking that I was making it up.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	14. Ch13: The Great Pancake Race

**Toa Solaric: Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I hope everyone like the previous chapter, but here are things going to be different than the canon episodes.**

 **Review Response-**

 **PokemonFAn93: I don't get why they puts the Darkinium-Z with Totem Raticate in the anime, then what will be the point of Ula'Ula Island Grand Trial since you're supposed to get a Darkinium-Z?**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch13: The Great Pancake Race

It was the middle afternoon and Michael left the Snorlax Restaurant to the beach where he can focus on training with his Pokémon team. Michael himself training in an old exercise methods that his old friend Breloom taught him, this way he can prepared himself if he ever come against the Faker once again, and sweats a bit and feeling aches from training. Done. He soon focus on set up training for his Pokémon.

Charjabug, still new to the team for three weeks, was paired with Velvet. The sylveon is teaching the battery Pokémon how to used Double Team in raised her evasive. The move will helped her in avoid attacks, it will also helped her a lot when she going to become Vikavolt someday. When she becomes Vikavolt, Michael is planned on teaching her Agility. The dual bug and electric pokemon already have good moves like Thunderbolt, String Shot, Iron Defense, Bug Bite, Dig, and Acrobatics. But her surprisingly talent is with String Shot which remind Michael of his old friend Ariados. Good moves to help Bulbasaur and Milotic to build up their resistance against their opposing types. Though Michael got a feeling that he won't use Charjabug for the next Grand Trial since rock type is one of her disadvantages beside fire.

Bulbasaur is currently practicing his Worry Seed. It will helps his teammates in Double Battle if they end up accidentally fall straight to sleep in the middle of the battle. This will also prevent them from being victims of moves like Dream Eaters or Nightmares. His Velvet recently mastered Wish after Nina's Raichu taught her and Michael have her used it in the training routine in case anyone tired out from training.

Espeon is currently sparring with Milotic, far from where others are training. Milotic is practicing her new move Bulldoze by slammed her tail straight to the sand and create a shockwave through the ground. This move is important since Michael doesn't have any fire or fighting type to counter against steel type. Espeon is jumping through the air to avoid Milotic's attack by sense the shockwave she send through the ground.

Michael suddenly felt a sudden movement in his backpack. This made the redhead looks at the black and gray egg resting comfortable in there. He got a strange feeling that the egg seem to be moving by the sound of the battle.

But it still puzzled Michael since he still don't know what Pokémon will born from this egg. Michael have battled a lot of Pokémon with his original team before his death lead to Melemele Island, and yet he couldn't figuring out what Pokémon is in his egg. The only clues he have are the colors of the eggs, gray and black. But then again, there are few Pokémon fall into that color group.

 _It moving more than usual…_ Michael thought as he studied the egg careful. Could it be almost time for the hatching?

"Hey Michael!" A familiar voice said. Michael turns around and sees Kiawe with his Turtonator holding pancakes on a plate.

 _You got to be kidding me…_ Michael thought slight surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Michael questioned.

"We're practicing for this year's Pancake race which is held in Melemele Island." Kiawe answers.

Michael blinks at Kiawe's explanation and looking at his Pokémon who is holding the plate of pancake. Nina did informed him about the race around the island, but Michael wasn't interested since the prize is a free pass for pancakes on any four islands for a year. He especially don't want Espeon get too fat from eating that many pancakes.

"I see…"

"So Michael, are you going to compete in the race?" Kiawe asked.

"Not interesting. I don't think there is a way for you to win in the race, Kiawe." Michael said as this caused Kiawe look speechless.

"What makes you say that!?" Kiawe demands, angry.

"Nina already told me about part of the race where the trainer pulled their partner Pokémon on a small wagon. There is no way you can win if you cannot pull Turtonator up the hill as his weight will prevent you from moving him up the hill." Michael explains.

"Turto…" The blast turtle Pokémon soon have a depressing aura after hearing Michael's explanation. But Kiawe won't accept this.

"I will show you that I can win with Turtonator!" Kiawe proclaimed with fire burning in his eyes. "Come on, Turtonator! We're going to show Michael that we aren't trifled with!"

"You only make yourself look dumber when you claimed that," Michael stated before he turns around and walks back to his team.

 _There is no way I am joining the race…_ Michael thought to himself.

* * *

"Will you be joining the pancake race, big bro Mikey?" Hou and Sui asked in union.

"No."

"But why?" The twins asked in union.

"I'm not interested," Michael respond, look slightly away from the two.

He isn't sure how he was put in this situation, but he encounter Suiren and her younger sisters after leaving the Pokémon Center. Apparently, Suiren is preparing herself and Popplio for the race. This gives Michael a sense of relief that she wasn't naïve of using a Pokémon with too much weight like a certain fire type trainer they know. This lead to the twins want to know if he is going to join.

"I see… but Michael, the Pancake race is really fun." Suiren added.

"What our big sister trying to say that she wants her boyfriend be there with her in the race!" Hou and Sui said in unions. This made Michael look surprised and Suiren blushed.

"D-Don't twist my words, you two!" Suiren exclaimed, blushing.

"You really need to keep your composition in check." Michael said. This made Suiren's blushing turned even worse.

"Would you join the race~? Pwease!" The twins begging with cute Lillipup eyes.

"No." Michael said with a stoic expression. There is no way he will allow a simple trick to made him enters that stupid race.

"Pwease!" The two pleaded as they trying to must up their cutest Lillipup eyes to get Michael to join the race with their big sister.

"My answer is still no. I am going to focus on training my team—" Michael couldn't finish his sentence when the twins soon have water in their eyes and start crying now. This also made Suiren look speechless.

"WAAAAHHHH!" The twins cried.

This made the young boy sweatdropped. ' _W-Why do they have to do that now?_ '

Michael then glances around as people around looking at them and some of them whispered especially about the crying blue haired twins.

"Hou! Sui! Please calm down…!" Suiren trying to get her sisters to stop crying, but the blue hair siblings won't stop their crying.

There was only one way for Michael to stop them cry as he couldn't leave things like this.

 _I'm SO going to regret this later…_ Michael thought to himself.

* * *

(Mansion)

Michael and Lillie are eating dinner together as usual in the dinner room.

"So… you're entering the race," Lillie said after hearing his decision to ease Suiren's sisters from crying.

"The twins cried in public… and I didn't have a choice. I have no intention of getting Espeon become fatter." Michael begrudge explains. This made Lillie giggles.

"I understand how you feel… if it make you feel better, I will be there to cheer you on." Lillie said smiling to the stoic redhead.

"So how are you with your egg?" Michael asked about the egg that under Lillie's care.

"Well, Shiron—"

"Shiron? You named without knowing what it could hatch into?" Michael inquired surprises.

"I can't just call the egg that… It doesn't feel right. After all, I'm this child's mother." Lillie said gently. "I talk with Shiron today, I can feel it moving in respond with my voices."

"It showing how the child getting to your voice." Michael respond before eating his dinner.

"So do you talk with yours as well?" Lillie asked curious.

Michael nodded. Though he still somewhat nervous about being the parent of the infant of whatever going to hatch out of the egg.

Then Lillie soon has a downcast expression. "But when Shiron hatch… I wonder will I be able to truly touch a Pokemon?" she ponder.

Michael knows the ones who cause Lillie's phobia related to the two strange creatures in Lillie's locked away memories. They still don't have any leads on what they could be… except Gladion's involvement which Michael and Espeon keep to themselves as they believe that Gladion won't say anything in front of his own sister.

"It hard to say," Michael began. "Once the child imprint on you, you're their parent for the lifetime. But do you want the child that you care to grow resent you because of your phobia?" he questioned with a slight glare at the paled blonde hair girl.

It made Lillie look startled when Michael brings up the question that never once occur in her thought. Could she really make the child who will hatch someday resent her due to her phobia? Just like she resent her mom for being too busy with her work?

"I… I don't want that." Lillie whispered, but Michael feel her resolve is weak and need to strengthen her resolve.

"If it get worse, then I will have Espeon erased the imprint on you and memories of you." Michael said, cold.

Lillie slammed her fists to the table. "I won't have that! I refused to allow such thing happened to Shiron!" she exclaimed furious. Michael stare calmly at Lillie until Lillie realized that Michael was testing her.

"Michael… you—" Lillie uttered in surprised.

"It the only way to see that protective instinct in you again if you cannot handle Shiron due to your phobia. Even if used fear to invoke those feelings…" Michael explains.

Lillie cannot help, but feeling surprises even though she felt a little hurt about Michael's words. She knows that he tries his best to help her out.

"Thank you, Michael." Lillie said. "Though I wish you didn't have to trick me like that…"

"I know… even though there is no other way. But my goal is to make sure you be able to overcome your fear… Even if my method might seem cruel to you, but I don't intend on harming you. But strengthen your resolve." Michael said.

Lillie nodded.

"So do you have a plan on what you're going to do?" she asked.

"There is only one person who know about the race… I might ask her." Michael respond.

* * *

(Next day)

"So you too?" Michael inquired to Mizuki.

The only one who can help him prepared for the pancake race was none other than Nina as he finds her and her Raichu assistance Mizuki who happened to joins the race.

"Yes, Rowlet won't be suitable for the pancake race." Mizuki said, "So you are joining the race, Michael?" she asked.

"I am, though I am not doing out of the attempt to win." Michael said. More like prevent the twins from crying over the fact he won't participant the race.

"I am sure that you will come to enjoy it, Michael." Nina said with an encouraged smile. "So I take it that Espeon is your racing partner?" she asked, noticing Espeon who having a conversation with her Raichu and Mizuki's Porygon.

"Out of the rest, he is possible the fastest." Michael said.

"Don't say that around, Raichu. He is pretty confident since we have win this several times." Nina teased.

* * *

( **Pokemon speech on!** )

" _It rare to see you joining something than sleeping all day._ " Raichu said to the psychic Eeveelution.

" _Well, who won't resist the chance of having year of supplies of pancake?_ " Espeon said with dreamy expression.

" _It not a surprised since you eat them a lot._ " Porygon said.

" _And will be soon known as the fastest pokemon in the race._ " Espeon added.

" _Is that so? I will tell you that I race with many Eeveelutions before and they couldn't beat me in a race!_ " Raichu said with pride of his past winning.

" _Only because you ride on your tail._ " Espeon countered with a smirk. " _Once you become a Raichu, you tend to be too slowly due to your weight._ " He said with sly grin.

This seem to gets the Alola Raichu looks angry as he understood what Espeon was saying. " _You…_ "

" _Yes, I did._ " Espeon answered. " _I have beaten dozens of Raichu and Pikachu… an Alola Raichu will be on MY list of casualty._ " He added with a devious smirk.

" _Then I will gladly crushed that oversized ego of yours._ " Raichu growls at Espeon.

" _I will make you wish that you were still back in your egg._ " Espeon added.

The two pokemons glared at each other in challenging while RotomDex was hiding behind Porygon who doesn't seem to be scared.

" **S-Scary…** " RotomDex whimpered.

" _This intensely and spark of angry…_ " Porygon muttered in awe. " _Is this the feeling of rivalry?_ "

* * *

It wasn't long until Michael and Espeon join in Nina's training for the Melemele Island Pancake Race. Espeon is give a plate with of large pancakes to balance upon his back.

What Nina have done for Espeon in training for the race was balancing the pancakes on his back without dropping any single of them to the ground. Michael glances at Raichu who hover on his tail and carried pancake with one hand while Porygon is balancing its pancake on its head without dropping any of the pancakes.

"You can do it, Porygon." Mizuki said to the virtual pokemon.

"Your Espeon is impressive with his balancing for the first time." Nina comment to the redhead boy.

"Espeon is more used to rely on psychic power to lift stuffs like this. I am surprised you didn't have Raichu used psychic power to lift the pancakes to prevent pancakes from dropping." Michael said.

"What would be the fun of that, Michael? This is how me and Raichu always training for the pancake race every years." replied the maid.

( _Don't worry, Michael. I can and will win this race. With it, our crew will be able to eat pancakes on wherever islands in Alola._ ) Espeon said.

"I see. What happens to the pancakes being dropped in the race?" Michael asked. It occurs to him that he never hear about what happens to the pancakes that were dropped except that you aren't supposed to dropped them during the race or being expelled from the race.

"Grimers are supposed to be cleanup crew if any pokemons dropped the pancakes and eat them." Nina explains.

"That is good. I originally thought it will be waste of good food." Mizuki said smiling.

"Since Espeon is getting used to balance pancakes. It time to move up the pace with a practice race." Nina said with a smirk.

* * *

After Nina's training, Michael and Mizuki are sitting on a nearby bench as the two are catching a break.

"Nina's training route is so tiring…" Mizuki moaned.

"It make sense since we must prevent any pancakes from dropping onto the ground. I am not surprised for you." Michael said.

"Hey Michael. What is your secret of not sweating a lot?" Mizuki asked as she notices Michael didn't show any sweats during the training.

"I live in a desert region. Compared to Alola heat, this was nothing to what Orre have offered." Michael explains. This made Mizuki blinks in surprises.

"I have no idea on how could you handle that… without getting your brain melt." Mizuki said.

"That is my cursed life." Michael said, surprising Mizuki even further.

"Michael, did you just try to joke about something?" Mizuki asked, pinching herself a bit to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"What got into you? You look like Lillie when she discover something new to research." Michael comment confused, this made Mizuki think up another question.

"Michael, what do you think of Lillie?" Mizuki asked.

"What brought this up?" Michael asked.

"It just that you're staying there until finishing school. I want to know what you really think of her as a person." Mizuki said simply.

"She is smart than everyone else in class, but she is too nice for her own good sometime. But that quality is why I am still here today." Michael said.

"So do you think she could be a friend material?" Mizuki asked.

"I really don't think that as long as I can fixed her phobia and that I can felt my debt to her is fulfill without any regret." Michael said.

This is what kind of respond from someone like Michael who keep focus on his objective. Though a small part of Mizuki wonder if they ever going to be friends. But she is happy that her friend is out of his way to help Lillie.

"Michael, do you have any friends back in your region?" Mizuki asked. It occur to her that Michael never mention any friends back in his region Orre.

"If you're referring to human friends... I didn't have one." Michael said. Neither did he need them back in Orre region.

"You mean no one…?" Mizuki asked, surprised.

"Been on my own since I started my journey and the only ones who I consider my friends are my pokemon…" Michael said before thinking about the final battle and his own demise.

"What happened to them? Your friends…" Mizuki asked, unnerved. She heard from Lillie about how she finds Michael almost dying, but she never hear about other pokemons beside Espeon.

"They're gone…" Michael paused. "They were all tired from a very serious battle, but it was a careless part of mine that led to the unfortunately incident when someone shot us and left me to die. I think it possible that they didn't make to Melemele Island like we did."

Mizuki sit there with shock. She couldn't believe it. Michael lost almost everything and couldn't return because someone think he should die. It would explains why he refused to being friends with others in class, he possibility still mounted for them.

At least she still have her pokemons and her family and after hearing Michael's unfortunately fate she was thankful that nothing happens to hers. But she felt like an idiot of asking something so personal. Her mom told her that she should be careful if she ends up in situation like this. It was understandable why Michael remains so quiet about his past to this point, not to say anything. It wasn't in his interest of revealing such painful loss.

"Michael, I am so sorry. I didn't know something like that could happened. I shouldn't never ask something this personal. It just that my curiosity got the better of me."

Michael sighed. "I think it's fair to tell you about my friends after I learned about you. It wasn't your intention of learning about me, but after the training. Not to mention my Double Battle skills is a dead giveaway. As long as we can keep it between us, then it's fine."

Mizuki nodded. "Right! I won't tell anyone about it. This is too personal for anyone to know. You have my words, Michael."

Michael nodded.

As long as she can keep it quiet, Michael is fine with her hanging around him. However, Michael felt a little bad of still keep her in the dark. She don't know why he was fighting in the first place. But he had no intention on revealing things about the shadow pokemons to anyone as he planned to take that knowledge with him straight to the grave.

"So who do you think is going to win the Pancake race this year?" Mizuki asked, wanting to change from the depressing topic.

"I don't know as I am not aiming on winning." Michael shrugged. He might not have any interest in winning the race… but he doesn't want the twins come at him again with tears in their eyes.

"True. But I am certain that it will be fun race." Mizuki said cheerfully. Not to mention it might help Porygon understand a bit more about fun in competitions.

* * *

(Few days later)

The training was finished and the Melemele Island Pancake began.

The human participants are gathering at the starting line with each holding a stack of pancakes on a plate on their hands.

 _What is he doing here?!_ Mao thought shocked as she stare at the stoic redhead with his pancakes in his hands.

Mao wasn't the only one who seem to be upset as Michael looks at Kiawe with unamused expression on his face.

"Even when I told you that you won't win with Turotnator... you really want to lose that bad." Michael said with a frown.

"I am going to enter the race with my pokemon and I am going to win." Kiawe countered serious. It looks like nothing will convinced Kiawe to drop out of the race.

Michael was about to say something before he and others' attention focus on the announcer lady on her Magnezone who start to explain the track and the obstacles in the way.

 _At least it better than having missiles or pitfalls in the way…_ Michael thought to himself before the announcer lady is interviewing Nina the previous winner of the race.

* * *

Sitting among the bench are Professor Kukui, Lillie, Velvet the Sylveon, and Rockruff. They are watching the race.

"Do you best!" Professor Kukui shouted. Rockruff giving an encouraging bark.

"Good luck!" Lillie encouraged to her classmates who are in the race.

Kiawe and few others waved to her encouragement.

It wasn't long until the participants of the race began to move after the signals turn green.

Velvet was going to cheer her trainer before she notices the egg that Michael entrust her to care during the race is glowing.

"Vee?" Velvet blinks as she stares at the egg. She then notices that Lillie's egg seem to be glowing as well. Two eggs glowing more than before was their time for hatching coming?

* * *

( **Pokemon Speech On!** )

Meanwhile the partner pokemons who are waiting for their trainers to show up and they watch the screen to see their trainers heading up the hill with pancakes.

" _I am sorry about your partner…_ " Popplio said with sympathy to Togedemaru who have depressed look.

It wasn't just her, but Turtonator and Bounsweet.

Espeon seems to please with Michael's progress up the hill like their trainings to prepare for the race. Jogging onto the hill with pancakes in hands was nothing difficult for the former Snagger of Orre. It won't be long until the one year pass for free pancakes belonged to them.

" _Don't be too sure, we've been doing this longer than you and your trainer._ " Raichu injected on his thoughts.

" _We're going to break that record today by making you eat dirty pancakes._ " Espeon said with confident as this causes twitching marks on his forehead.

" _It won't be long until I wipe that smug grin off your face._ " Raichu retort.

" _That if you beat me! I'll proved that I am the fastest psychic in the race._ " Espeon said as the two psychic types glared at each other.

" _Would you two be quiet?!_ " Bounsweet snapped with irritated tone at the two psychic types.

Raichu about to say something before he and Espeon noticed their partners arrived before others did. The two pokemons were soon entrusted with plates of pancakes that their trainers are carried.

" _We will settle this uphill!_ " Raichu said to his fellow psychic type.

" _Fine by me._ " Espeon said before he felt Michael moving the red cart up the hill.

* * *

Now, we returns to the trainers' side as they're racing up the hill to the destination where their partners take care the rest. Though some of them are showing difficult of getting their partner pokemons up the hill due to the weight issue.

Nina glances to the side and check on her little coworker who still didn't give up yet and give him a smile.

"Not bad, Michael." Nina said to her little coworker who is keeping up the paces beside her. Only few have ever keep up with her in previous races.

"This hill is not a problem." Michael answered. He didn't need to check on Espeon as he know that he will make sure that the pancakes will stay on the plate.

Few minutes later, the participants reached the destination point where their partnered pokemons take their place in the race.

Bounsweet is balanced the pancake on her head.

Popplio is carried the pancake in a bubble while she started running and balance the bubbles.

Porygon used his green legs to carry the pancakes while floating and constantly keep an eye on the pancake to make sure that it won't spill.

Komala is rolling across the ground while making sure the pancakes didn't dropped onto the ground.

Raichu is surfing on his tail with the pancake in one hand.

Espeon used his psychic power to balance the plate of pancakes upon his back.

It won't be long until the trainers of these pokemons return back to the start line and await for their partners' return with pancakes that hadn't fall to the ground.

Who is going to win the Melemele Island Pancake Race?

* * *

Back at the start line, the trainers are watching their pokemons continued through the tracks while keeping their pancakes from falling. It wasn't long until two more pokemons have to drop out of the race due to unfortunately incident of dropping the pancakes.

"Poor Popplio." Suiren said.

"Bounsweet…" Mao muttered in sorrow.

"Hang in there, Porygon." Mizuki said, holding her hands together.

"Do you think Espeon has a chance of winning, Michael?" Lillie looks worried.

Michael didn't say anything as he and Velvet are watching the screen to see Espeon giving his all against the Alola form of Raichu.

* * *

Back in the race with the pokemons with Raichu and Espeon racing against each other as they find themselves back in the city street.

" _I am surprised that you can hold your pancakes with psychic for that long._ " Raichu said, impressed. " _Are you ready to quit before-_ "

( _Not over my dead body, fatso!_ ) Espeon mentally barked at his fellow psychic pokemon whose eyes twitching at the word 'fatso'.

" _You dared to call me that!?_ " Raichu look outraged.

( _Of course._ ) Espeon answered.

" _See you at the end, loser!_ " Raichu said before putting more power into his tail and leaving behind a powerful gale of winds that nearly pushed Espeon and Porygon backward.

" _Raichu is going at really rapid speed._ " Porygon informed to Espeon.

" _Don't remind me!_ " Espeon said before charging forward with everything he goes against the Alola Raichu. Though he can feel his psychic power might get a little wane, but the lavender feline is determined to win against that Raichu. Not to mention winning the chance of eating free food for a year on Alola!

 _I will not lost! Not when the chance to have free food for a year!_ Espeon mentally chanted to himself as he starting to move rapidly than before.

Raichu suddenly felt a familiar presence and seeing Espeon running with pancakes as he getting close to him.

" _There is no way I will let you win!_ " Raichu argued as he input more psychic power into his tail to increase the speed.

* * *

Back at the start line and finish line, everyone watching as they see Espeon and Raichu racing against each other.

"It looks they're in neck to neck with another!" The announcer lady said, watching from above her Magnezone. "But who will win? Espeon or Raichu?"

"This is getting intense…" Nina said, can't help feeling excited to find out the result for this race. "Aren't you excited too?"

Michael didn't say anything to his coworker as he focused on the screen. Though he wasn't interested in the race like his partner, but he knows this the longest time with Espeon used psychic to make sure the plate of pancakes won't fall off so easily.

 _It won't be long until who is going to be the win… even I am worried about who ends up getting fat from eating too many pancakes in the group_ …

Another few minutes passed as everyone can see Espeon and Raichu are in a tie. Porygon and Komala are not far from behind the two pokemons when it comes to gets close to the finishing line.

Everyone cannot help wonder who will make it into the finish line and being this year's winner for the Melemele Island Pancake race. Both Espeon and Raichu seem to both neck in neck in the race.

But neither of the two pokemons who are compete against each other wouldn't back down from reaching the goal.

To see who will be the winner of the race.

It wasn't long until everyone see both Espeon and Raichu make their way into the finished line.

"It's a tie?" Mizuki asked from what she seen of the two pokemon reached to the end.

"The winner is…" The announcer woman began.

Soon everyone turn toward the large screen as everyone see the one who win from above. The footage shows that Espeon was the one who win by few inches ahead of Raichu's tail was on the finish line.

"Espeon!"

Michael blinks in surprised at the result. That couldn't be right?

Everyone around him look surprised at Espeon being the winner of the race.

"What!?" Mao gasped disbelief at the result.

* * *

(Later after the race)

Michael cannot help but stares at the free pass in his hand that he was entitled after Espeon win in first place of the Pancake race. It quite dumbfounded for the Orre native that something like this truly happens.

"Espeon…" He said, looking at his partner who recovered after Velvet used Wish on him.

( _I know what you're saying, Michael. You didn't have any beliefs that I could win and it totally understandable. But I did and you don't need to thank me._ ) Espeon said with confident. ( _Think of it as my part of helping us if we ever get kicked out Lillie's mansion or something unforsaken event made us leave this island. We will have insurance for free food for a year at any other three islands in Alola._ )

 _Okay. Then I supposed you aren't going to annoyed Raichu about this?_ Michael thought.

( _Maybe…_ ) Espeon chuckled.

Michael soon pocketed the Free Pass into his pocket for safe keeping. Though he don't know if he need it, but he might treated Mizuki to free foods after she cooking for him several occasion. "Thanks… I guess." he said.

( _No problem._ ) Espeon replied with smirk. ( _Let's head home now._ )

* * *

(Next day)

It was another day in the mansion as Michael was still asleep in his bed and it won't be long until he waked up to prepared for school. However, that is not going to happens right now.

"ESPEON!" Espeon shouted as he land on Michael's stomach and this made the redhead teen groan in pain as his eyes wide open to see his partner.

"What the hell, Espeon?" Michael questioned serious.

( _It the only way to wake you up, but that not important! It is going to hatch!_ ) Espeon informed as it take a few moment for Michael to realize what he meant. The time for egg hatching is now.

"You mean…!" Espeon soon get off the bed and let Michael get out of the bed immediately. He noticed his other pokemons in presence as they're watching the black and grey egg glowing with anticipation expression.

"It happening right now?!" Michael questioned serious while looking at the glowing egg.

Suddenly Lillie hurry into the room with her egg, ignoring Michael's team and focus her attention on the redhead boy.

"Michael! Shiron is hatching!" Lillie exclaimed in panic.

"Yours too!?" Michael gasped in surprise. Lillie realized that Michael's egg must start hatching, but she never imagined that happened on the same day!

Lillie soon hear the cracking sounds from her egg before place it on the ground with Michael's egg.

Everyone watch as the eggs that were cracking apart as the glow shined brightly.

After a few more seconds, the eggs had fully cracked apart and glow had stopped.

The one emerged from Lillie's egg is a pokemon he recognized, yet it was different.

"A Vulpix…?" Michael whispered.

Instead of being red, its body was a snow white with the tuff of fur on top of its head being like a clump of fluffy snow. Its tail was still roughly the same but white and puffed out more. This Vulpix's eyes were light blue with a tint of white in the eye.

Michael then looks at the one who hatch from his egg and he doesn't recognized the pokemon.

It's a small four legs like reptilian with lower half of its body being black while the upper half is light gray. On the front of its head is a large, heart-shaped yellow scale. There two small tuft resemble ears and one on its chest. Six teardrop-shaped, loose-hanging scales form a half ring around its shoulders. These scales are gray with pale yellow along the outside edge. A solid yellow scale of the same shape is on the tip of its tail. Each of its feet has three yellow claws.

Both baby pokemons let out yawn before looking at their new surroundings.

"Pix?/ Janm-o?" the baby pokemons asked confused.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. You know this is pancake race episode, but with different twist on how Michael got involved even if it against his own free will. But the good thing is that he have a free pass that let him eat pancakes anywhere on the four islands of Alola. Now we get into early day hatching than the canonXD**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	15. Ch14: To Know Each Other

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I hope everyone like the previous chapter.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch14: To Know Each Other

In their class, everyone else look surprised to see what hatched from the eggs that were under the care of Michael and Lillie.

"No way… I didn't imagined that egg will hatched into a Jangmo-o!" Kiawe said in shocked as he looking at the baby Scaly Pokémon.

Jangmo-o staying close to Michael and Espeon while observing the surroundings.

RotomDex soon scanned information before gathering data.

" **Let's see… Jangmo-o, the scaly Pokémon. A Dragon type. Gender is male.** **It smacks the scales on its head against rocks or against the ground to frighten its opponents. It can also contact its friends with these noises. This is also the pseudo legend of the Alola region.** " RotomDex said after taking photo of the baby dragon type.

"Jangmo-o is a pseudo legend?" Mizuki gasped in surprises. She know how powerful pseudo legend since she seen how her brother has some of them.

Michael didn't even think that he end up with a pseudo legend Pokémon. Though snagging a Shadow Salamance doesn't count since the Dragon Pokémon's true power was locked away with its heart artificial shut down. The only dragon Pokémon he ever trained was Flygon. Lillie told him that Jangmo-o will eventually evolved into the powerful dual Dragon and fighting type Kommo-o.

"But there is still a problem…" Michael said, glances at Lillie who looks hesitating with her baby Pokémon. Though he want to feel satisfied about another unique Pokémon, but he couldn't feel it right now.

Even since Shiron the Alola Vuplix hatched in his room, Lillie finds herself unable to touch the newborn Pokémon. Though it made it even awkward of traveling in the limousine as Lillie ends up freeze when Shiron made physical contact than staying on his side.

"You mean that she couldn't touched the Vuplix after it hatch?" Suiren looks surprised since she know that Michael tries to help Lillie overcome her phobia which they hadn't seen how it goes yet.

"I-It just I couldn't…" Lillie stuttered nervously.

 _Some miracle worker you are…_ Mao thought bitter, but her concern is more focus on Lillie.

"We have an emergency!" Principal Oak shouted as he hurry in with their teacher Professor Kukui.

Everyone turn around to see the principal's brown egg is glowing bright before he set it down on the table. It wasn't long until the egg shatter and revealed the infant within.

A Kanto Vulpix.

The newborn Kanto Vulpix let out a yawn and looks around the room. "Pix?"

"This Vulpix is different…" Mamane said with surprised.

"I know this one… it Kanto Vulpix." Mizuki answered, smiling.

"So both of them are Vulpix eggs!" Mao said.

Michael is surprised to see it none other than a Kanto version of Vuplix, but he cannot feeling nostalgic and sad at the same time.

He soon feeling something rough rubbing against his sleeves and look to see the baby Jangmo-o who is rubbing his head against him. Michael wasn't bother by the baby Pokémon's scale since he felt hard things before.

( _Michael, your son want you to carried him._ ) Espeon said.

Michael let out a sighed before he gentle picked up the baby Pokémon in similar fashion like what his mom would done with his little sister. Though he may be Jangmo-o's trainer, but he might need some time before he can get used to call… dad. Though he used to other nicknames by his army such as boss or lord. This is the first time for one consider him father.

( _Don't worry, Michael. We will make sure nothing happens as this boy is my nephew._ ) Espeon said.

"Jang!" The baby Pokémon giggled happily in being presence of his father's arms.

"Well, this is a certain surprise. I never guess that Jangmo-o will be from that egg. This one is certain is far from home" Professor Kukui said, looking at Michael and his baby Jangmo-o. "But be careful, Michael. Once Jangmo-o become a Kommo-o, their scales become tough as armor and can cut you if you aren't careful." He advised to his student.

Michael nodded.

Mizuki is checking out the two Vulpix as she studied their colorful furs differently.

"Rotom, can you tell me what is different with Alola Vulpix?" Mizuki asked to the RotomDex.

" **Leave it to me…** " RotomDex began. " **Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokémon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches.** " Then RotomDex went to the Kanto version of Vulpix. " **And that Vulpix? ...It's a Fire type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful.** " He said.

For those who never seen a Kanto version of Vulpix is awe by the color and the type being different from Shiron. Soon RotomDex snapped pictures of two Vulpix which startled the two baby Pokémons due to encountered the bright flashes.

Mizuki soon get close to the two baby Pokémons as she first rubbed the back of Kanto Vulpix's head. This made the Kanto vary cooed happily from the petting.

"I hope we get along." Mizuki said friendly.

"Vulp!" The Kanto Vulpix seem pleased by the petting.

Mizuki then went to the white version of the Vulpix and ready to petting her. But Shiron won't give her a chance as she fired icy breath and freeze Mizuki and RotomDex.

"Mizuki!?" Michael shouted in shock.

"Ooh…? Powder Snow, huh?" Professor Kukui said, rubbing his chin.

"Espe! Espeon…" Espeon said to the baby Kanto Pokémon.

The baby Pokémon complied as small fire come out of its mouth and melt down the frozen pair. Sadly, the Kanto Vulpix didn't stop and charcoal both Mizuki and RotomDex who yelped in pain.

"Hot/ **Hot**!" The two screamed in pain as they were still on fire. But the fire were soon poured out by Milotic who used a gentle water gun and cooled them down.

"That is a little overboard!" Mizuki exclaimed at the baby Kanto Pokémon who sweatdropped.

" **We were charred!** " RotomDex added, angry.

 _That Vulpix is a baby, what do you expect?_ Michael thought with deadpanned expression.

"Are you alright?" Suiren asked.

"Well, they were hit by -50 degrees then ember and water gun." Mamane said, nervous.

"I guess you startled her and that what happened." Mao said.

Kiawe and Lillie cannot help but stare awkwardly.

Soon the Kanto Vulpix jumps down from the desk and looks at other Pokémons who were presence in the classroom.

"Though they're the same Vulpix, but they have different personalities." Professor Kukui said.

They soon see the baby Kanto Vulpix greeted by others' Pokémon and Kanto Vulpix greeted back friendly to them. Soon the baby Pokémon noticed the baby dragon type in Michael's arms and approached them.

"Pix?" The red fox Pokémon asked to the scaly Pokémon.

"Jang?" Jangmo-o asked, confused from Michael's arms.

"Pix! Pix! Vulll- Pix!" The red fox continued to the small dragon type.

Jangmo-o then looks back at Michael and giving him a look as if he want permission from him. Michael soon let the baby scaly Pokémon down gentle on the wooden floor. Jangmo-o soon was greet by others before they seem to play a game.

 _Well, like all infants they would want to make friends…_ Michael thought.

"It looks Jangmo-o and Vulpix are getting along." Mizuki said.

The only one who seem to be left out was Shiron who look away from the Pokémons below. But Vulpix soon crawling up to the table and made way to its Alola counterpart.

"Vul!" Vulpix said cheerfully.

But Shiron is ignored him and looks away with an 'hmph' sound. Vulpix moves around her before pushing her off the table as she land on the floor.

Soon Shiron find herself greeted by other Pokémons. But being in presence of other Pokémon seem to made Shiron the white Vulpix uncomfortable than with the one who hatched her.

"Janmo!" Jangmo-o soon come forward to the ice type. But Shiron looks away from the baby dragon type, this made the baby dragon try to greet her again.

But the baby ice type doesn't seem to appreciate the scaly infant's greet and ignored him again.

Soon Michael approached her and Shiron looks up at him. She recognized Michael as the other human presence beside her mama.

"They only want you to be friends with you. Give them a chance." Michael said softly. Espeon give a bark of encouragement to the little ice type.

Shiron decide to accept their words as she reluctantly move forward and plays with other Pokémons. This seem to surprised Lillie and few others.

" **I am surprised that you get her to listen.** " RotomDex said surprised. Shiron seems to refuse to let Mizuki touched her, but Michael somehow convinced Shiron.

Michael didn't say anything to RotomDex as he watching Shiron interact with other Pokémon. Compared to Mizuki, RotomDex sometime has difficult of telling the reason behind his behaviors as Michael is still an enigma to everyone else. Michael know it will take long before the baby Pokémon get used to be around others.

Soon Principal Oak made a decision on being the one look after the Kanto Vulpix while the class look after Shiron the Alola Vulpix and Michael is in care of Jangmo-o.

"We know who is going to look after Shiron," Mizuki said smiled as she and everyone around looking at Lillie.

"It's going to be Lillie, right?" Mao said.

"What!?" Lillie gasped in shock. "But will I, be alright? I mean that I couldn't even touched her…"

"Vul!" The young girl become startled when Shiron approached her.

"Even she think the same thing!" Mao said, reassuring her friend.

"You can do it." Mamane added.

"You can do it." Kiawe said with a grin.

"May I remind you that she saw you first?" Michael reminded to the young girl. "You better take responsible."

Lillie stares at Michael as she remember their previous conversation and clenched her fists together. "Okay… I will do it." She said with determination. "Shiron, will you be my partner?" she asked to the baby Pokémon.

"Vulp!" Shiron cried happily.

"Here." Professor Kukui said to Lillie, handing her a normal pokeball.

Lillie then looks back at the baby Pokémon who looks back at her.

"H-Here I go!" Lillie said, holding the pokeball high in the air.

Everyone watch as the pokeball soaring into the sky and able to hit Michael's head, but Espeon used his psychic power to levitate the pokeball away from Michael's head and to the ground. Michael doesn't look amused when Lillie tries to throw her pokeball at him. This made Lillie flinched in fear when she saw his glare.

"I thought you read about how pokeballs were throw." Michael said.

"I-I am sorry…" Lillie apologized with meek tone.

Soon Shiron get off the table and approached the pokeball on the floor. She then looks back at Lillie and others before touched the pokeball and the small ice type was sucked inside. The ball didn't even wobble, it instantly clicked, signaling the capture.

"She chose Lillie to be her partner on her own." Kiawe said, impressive.

"Congratz on your first Pokémon!" Professor Kukui congratulated the blonde as she went and picked up the pokeball from the floor.

"You did it, Lillie!" Mizuki said. She is happy that Lillie can be a trainer like them now!

"Now try calling her out, Lillie." Mao said.

Lillie cannot help, but feeling excited as she throws her pokeball out. "Shiron."

The baby ice Pokémon come and looks happily to Lillie.

"And now Lillie joins everyone else as a Pokémon Trainer." Professor Kukui said.

"A Pokémon Trainer…" Lillie said, excited.

She soon got on her knees and ready to reach out for Shiron who is eager for embrace from her mama. But sadly, she didn't reach that far as tears rolling down Lillie's eyes.

"Almost, but not quite…" Mamane said.

"You were so close…" Suiren said with pitiful expression.

Lillie let out a sniffed as her fear holding her back again. ' _Is it because of what happened to me before… that I couldn't…_ ' she thought. "How can I be able to associate with Pokémon like Michael and others…?" she wondered, "How can I be associated with Pokémons like everyone here?" she asked.

"It hard to describe…" Kiawe said.

"They always be our side." Answered Suiren.

"Everything works different for everyone." Mizuki said. Michael didn't say anything as Mizuki's response is sufficient enough in his place.

"That is right…" Professor Kukui began. "You need to find your own definition of bonding, Lillie."

* * *

( **Pokémon Speech On** )

Sometime later, the class are currently eating lunch. Jangmo-o is taking a rest on his father's lap and others after drinking his bottle of baby formula recommend for dragon type that a certain bookworm provided. Michael is gently stroke the scaly baby back to ease the tense on his back.

Velvet soon looks at Milotic who is calmly eating her food. " _So Milotic, what do you know about Jangmo-o here?_ " she asked. Even Bulbasaur and Charjabug is curious about the little scaly member.

" _There isn't much I know except they reside on Poni Island and Jangmo-o lines trained by themselves. The Kommo-o rarely don't get involved in fight with weaker opponent, but I hear rumors their fists are strong enough to send enemies flying into the sky._ " Milotic explains calmly.

This made the three look surprised when they learn about what Jangmo-o will becomes.

" _That is certain interesting. Cannot wait to see it true._ " Bulbasaur said with a grin. Charjabug nodded in agreement.

" _How are you feeling, junior?_ " Espeon asked to the baby dragon type. He making sure there was nothing wrong with the baby especially being translator for both of them.

" _I am fine… playing with others is very tiring, Uncle._ " Jangmo-o said, enjoying his father's lap. It is a mystery on how newborn Pokémons being able to talk after hatching.

" _Don't worry, you will get used to it eventually._ " Espeon said, smile.

" _Is that Vulpix's momma alright?_ " Jangmo-o asked, glances not far from where he was.

Lillie is feeding Shiron through a bottle, but unlike Jangmo-o who get to sit on his papa's lap. The white Vulpix has to sit on a table. It strange to him that girl wasn't carry the baby ice type. His papa care for him and let him resting on his lap while feeding him his bottle.

" _It because she has a phobia._ " Espeon said. It not the entire truth as Jangmo-o won't be able to understand the whole truth behind Lillie's fear since he is still a newborn. Not to mention that everyone in Michael's squad swore to keep it a secret.

" _Phobia, what is that?_ " the scaly dragon asked with confused expression.

Michael seem to be the one who answered the question after Espeon translated for him. "It being afraid of something. Though you should be careful of not getting hit by Snow Powder." Michael advised quietly.

Though the scaly baby doesn't understand the meaning of phobia, but something about witness that white Vulpix's ice attack made him slight shiver and stay away.

" _It will be bad since it our natural weakness._ " Bulbasaur said to the small baby pokemon.

" _Yes, dad._ " Jangmo-o answers. " _So when will I get to train with everyone, dad?_ " he asked, curious to his father.

Espeon send the mental message to Michael. "Not for a while. You hatched this morning and you will need to get used to your body." He explains as this made Jangmo-o pout in response.

" _Don't worry, you'll be able to someday._ " Velvet said to the small dragon type. " _You need more time before you can even become a battler like us._ "

" _Okay, Aunty Velvet._ " Jangmo-o finally said.

* * *

Sometime after school was over, Michael and Espeon are watching Lillie not far from another part of the street. Lillie dismissed the driver as she want to get used to being with Shiron. He still have doubt that Lillie can easily overcome her phobia crotch.

Lillie and Shiron are walking together across the street, though it still awkward for them to touch each other.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" Michael asked to the person who flinched from their hiding spot.

Emerging from behind a parked car was Mizuki and RotomDex.

"How did you find out-"

"You failed to hide your shadow." Michael pointed out as this made Mizuki flustered in embarrassment.

" **Your skill is so sharp,** " RotomDex said.

"Sorry… it just that Mao ask me to accompany her… but we end up seeing you and she left me behind." Mizuki said, scratching the back of her hair. Unknown to her, Michael rolled his eyes to the side.

 _Really? She cannot simply just ask Lillie to accompany her than hiding again_ , Michael thought sarcastic.

( _I won't be surprised if she is following us and it will make things more complication if people think she is really stalking us._ ) Espeon joked.

"Is it alright if I came with you?" Mizuki asked.

"But why me?" Michael asked, confused.

"Well, I am not sure where Mao will be. But I wants to see how things going with Lillie and Shiron." Mizuki said. "And you're much better at hiding than someone who get question if she was stalking someone."

Michael let out a sighed. "Sure…"

" **Was she able to touched Shiron?** " RotomDex asked.

"Nope and that is why we were keeping eye." Michael said quietly to them.

"How is Jangmo-o doing?" Mizuki asked about his baby Pokémon.

"Still sleeping in my backpack after playing with others." Michael said, opens the top to shows a sleeping Jangmo-o inside his backpack. It seem that playing with other Pokémons in school, made the scaly baby fall asleep sooner than expected. The baby seem to be contend with his backpack similar to how Rowlet preferred Mizuki's backpack.

This made Mizuki look mused at how the baby dragon type sleeping in the backpack.

( _Michael, they're moving again._ ) Espeon said to Michael.

"Let's get going before we lost them." Michael said to Mizuki and RotomDex nodded quietly.

They soon made their way as they continued. Unknown to them, a certain forest hair girl does the same.

* * *

(Few hours later)

Lillie and Shiron continued walking together as they had not saying another to each other yet.

"Shiron," Lillie said. "we'll make a quick stop on our way home today, okay?" she asked. "There's a shop that sells really delicious malasadas here. Mao say that, and I want to get you some as well."

"Pix…" Shiron said, curious but she soon notices her mama stop moving.

"Shiron…" Lillie said, looking at the baby ice Pokémon, "I… have loved Pokémon since I was little… but I'm completely unable to touch them, no matter what." She didn't told Shiron about what happens to her since it will be too hard for the baby Pokémon to understand. Though she know that Michael try to help her find out the truth, but she have doubts that she can even touched any Pokémon after Shiron hatched.

Shiron couldn't help but look sad for her mama. Though she doesn't understand what her mama say, but she could sense sadness from her.

"I don't know what to do myself." Lillie said. "…But I don't think I can just stay that way. I can't stay like that forever." She looks down at Shiron. "I love you, Shiron." She said.

"Vulp!" Shiron cried happily to her mama.

The girl and her baby Pokémon soon made their way to the Malasada store.

Soon Michael and Mizuki emerged out of their hiding place after hearing Lillie says that she cares about Shiron.

"That is so sweet." Mizuki mused with a smile.

Michael, on other hand, didn't have the same thought about the cuteness of their interactions. He let out a sigh of disappointment.

"She is hopeless cause…" he whispered quietly. Mizuki hears that and made her looks back at her friend with a strange expression.

"What makes you think that, Michael?" Mizuki asked slight curious.

"She shouldn't be involved with Pokémon in the first place if her phobia made her not being able to touch them. She couldn't touch her first Pokémon either." Michael said with a frown.

"Do you really think that?" Mizuki asked to him.

"I already know from the start that she might not be suite to the life of trainer and this proves it. That she doesn't pursue the life around Pokémon." Michael answered.

"Do you remember that we see her risking herself for Shiron when she is an egg… remember?" Mizuki asked. This made the redhead shifted his eyes to the side.

Michael scoffed. "Even if that is true. There is no way she could accomplish on her own without outside forces intervene. As the way things are… there is no way she can really touched her Vulpix." But he knows what the real cause and it was that creature did something to Lillie's mind which he doesn't know how to fix with further information on what it could be.

"Even so, it doesn't mean we just give up on her." Mizuki said.

Michael about to say something before they hear an explosion not far from where they are. The two trainers checked out to see few younger kids moving away in fear and Michael noticed there was yellow stuffs on the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Mizuki asked with concerned to one of them.

"That monster destroyed the Pikachu float…" The little girl cried. This made the two look confused.

"Monster…?" The two looked confused before they see where the children were pointed. The attacker happened to be a strange cloaked dressed Pokémon resembled a Pikachu.

( _Too early for Halloween, don't you think?_ ) Espeon remarked sarcastic tone.

"Is that a Pikachu?" Mizuki asked, confused. "It looks… so twisted. An Alola vary?"

"No, that is not a Pikachu. It's a Mimikyu." Michael corrected. "Rotom." He said.

" **Got it.** " RotomDex said before briefly scanned the strange Pikachu look alike. " **Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end.** "

Mizuki thought Mimikyu looks cute before she becomes startled by the sinister aura emitting from the Disguise Pokémon, telling her that she doesn't wants to know what inside Mimikyu's cloak.

"But what is one doing here?" Michael wondered. If he recalls correct that Mimikyu supposed to reside in Ula'Ula Island, but he is surprised that there is one here.

"Kyu!"

" **Why? Why would you say that!?** " RotomDex panicked as Mimikyu is continued destroying the rest of the Pikachu float with dark claw.

( _Michael, it seem that even it wore a Pikachu disguise. It truly despise anything that resembled or looks like Pikachu._ ) Espeon explains.

As Mizuki watching Mimikyu destroying the float, she cannot help but feels angry at the disguise pokémon.

"Stop this right now, Mimikyu!" Mizuki shouted to the ghost fairy Pokémon. "You can't go around and destroyed everything like you own the place, you big bully!"

"Kyu!" Mimikyu growl in angry before firing a Shadow Ball at her.

"Porygon!" Mizuki shouted as she called out her virtual Pokémon.

Porygon stood there in front of its trainer and the shadow ball didn't do anything to it. Soon Porygon fires Ice Beam which caught Mimikyu in a frozen prison.

But Mimikyu soon break out of the prison as its disguise head break down and glare intense at Mizuki and Porygon. Beside its grudge against all Pikachu, it cannot stand someone ruined its cloak! The Mimikyu soon charged at Porygon in incredible speed and used Play Rough. Porygon seen on the ground and shows some bruises from Mimikyu's attack.

"Porygon, are you alright?" Mizuki asked with concerns. Porygon got back up and nodded to its trainer before looks serious at Mimikyu and say something that ticked Mimikyu off. Mimikyu soon used Wood Hammer on Porygon.

"Protect!" Mizuki shouted as green barrier conjure around Porygon and the Wood Hammer is negative as Mimikyu was bounced backward in the air.

"Lock and Zap, Porygon!" Mizuki said. This is her way to use the combo of Lock-On and Zap Cannon.

"Pory!" Porygon's eyes glow red before focused on Mimikyu and fires Zap Cannon on the Disguise Pokémon. This caused an explosion and the disguise pokémon seen rolling across the floor.

"K-Kyu…" The Pokémon growl, struggle to get back up.

"Leave now." Mizuki said. "I am sure that you don't want your precious cloak being torned up any further."

Mimikyu stares at her before turns around and left for the darkness of the alley. But before it left, Mimikyu looks back at Mizuki with an expression that says ' _We will meet again…_ ' Then Mimikyu vanished into the darkness of the alley.

Mizuki let out a sighed before looks back at others.

" **That was scary… Mizuki.** " RotomDex said, hiding behind Michael's shoulder.

"I am surprised you hold yourself against Mimikyu." Michael said. He notices how tough that Mimikyu was.

"If it wasn't for its grudge against anything does with Pikachu, I would have to make Mimikyu one of my friends." Mizuki sighed as this made Michael looks surprised and RotomDex gasped in fear. RotomDex suddenly hears chuckles from Espeon.

" **I am certain that you will creep out if you see what beneath Mimikyu!** " RotomDex argued with the lavender feline.

"Is that so?" Michael asked her words before he felt Mizuki dragging him by his arm.

"Anyway, I think we should just keep watching over Lillie a bit longer," Mizuki said after returning Porygon back to its pokeball.

It wasn't long until they check on the store that Lillie and Shiron went, but they soon notice that they weren't there.

"… while we're focus on Mimikyu, they already left," Michael said, frowned. "I told you that it-"

"I know that you think she should quit… but won't that means your debt to her is pointless?" she asked.

Michael can't help but looks a bit away from her.

" **Why do you want to give up so badly, Michael?** " RotomDex asked. Mizuki wasn't the only one who is surprised by his behavior.

"I am sure that you must some great progress with Lillie, are you really going to dropped and leave?" Mizuki asked.

"It not like I wanted to," Michael said. "It just feels like everything I been doing to pay my debt going down and I don't know if it worth to keep doing it. It shows that she wasn't really suite for that life." He explains.

"Michael…"

Michael suddenly hears movements from his backpack and open it up to see Jangmo-o whimpering in his sleep.

"Jan… Janmo…" The scaly dragon whimpered before he let out a cry in the process.

" **He seem to having trouble of sleeping…** " RotomDex noted, blocking the sound of crying from his 'ear'.

Michael ponders about what he should do before Mizuki thought up something.

"I think maybe you can sing him a lullaby. My mom used to sing one for me and my little brother when we had trouble of sleeping…" Mizuki suggests while looking at the crying Jangmo-o.

Michael knows what Mizuki is talking about, though he wasn't sure if he can do as he never sang before to anyone. Neither did Espeon have any talents in singing.

He suddenly hear the sounds of guitar playing and turns around to see a young man who was playing a guitar, passing by. Michael soon finds himself carried the crying Jangmo-o out of his backpack and into his arms before he start singing.

( **Play Sasoriza no Uta OST** )

" _Daichi ni tsuyoi kaze ga fuki. Sora ni yoru ga oriru koro. Hoshi no suna wo kazoe nagara. Hikari tomoru asu ni mukau._ (A strong wind blows across the land. Night has fallen across the sky. While counting the stars scattered like sand. I face the light burning in tomorrow.)" Michael sang softly to the baby Pokémon.

" _Sabaku wo samayoi nagara. Kizuna wo tazuna ni. Kibou kokoro wo akaku somete. Antaresu wa kagayaita._ (While wandering the desert, I take the reins of this bond. My hope stains my heart red. Antares shined on)" Michael continued singing.

" _Amanogawa wa nagareteku. Toki no you tomaru koto naku. Tatoe doko e hakobou tomo. Kaeru basho wa hitotsu dake._ (The Milky Way continues to flow. Unceasingly, like time itself. No matter where it carries me

...there is only one place I have to return to)."

Both Mizuki and RotomDex are surprises that Michael is singing something. Espeon, on other hand, remain quiet. It been a long time since he hears anyone sing song like this.

" _Hana mo kigi mo kusa mo. Karehateta daichi demo. Kaimamita sora ni. Ikutsumono seidan ga. Oshiete kureta yo. Nakama to tomoni areba. Sasori za no hokori wa eien. Hikaritsuzukeru_. (Even if the flowers, trees, and shrubs wither from the land. I glimpse at the sky and see many star clusters. Tell me that along with my comrades. The pride of Scorpius would last forever. The light will continue)." He finished as he looks at the dragon infant. Jangmo-o soon fall fast asleep again, but with peaceful expression on his face.

( **Song end** )

"I had no idea you can sing, Michael." Mizuki said with a surprised expression. She then noticed Michael has a slight sorrow expression while he looking at the sleepy baby Jangmo-o. It reminds her a look of someone who is reminiscing something from the past.

"Someone used to sing that song for me and Espeon when we were younger." Michael explains. Espeon nodded.

"But who was sang it to you?" Mizuki asked.

"My father… he used to sing it for us." Michael said, still looking down at his sleeping baby Pokémon. He knows that he is really **not** Jangmo-o's actually father (the two of them are completely different species for cry out loud!), Espeon says there is a natural connection between the hatchling and their parent, though Jangmo-o seems comfortable around him like a child with his own parent. This scene reminds him of how he missed his own parent especially that of his father. ' _Though I never would guess I will be the one singing when I am used to the silent…_ ' He thought to himself.

Mizuki can't help notices the way Michael speak about his father. ' _Wait… 'Used to'? Does that mean his father is no longer around?_ ' she thought.

" **It doesn't sound like a complete song.** " RotomDex said as Mizuki though the same.

"Those are the only verse I remember since it was a long time ago, but it seem pleased him. That is good enough for me..." Michael said before placing him in his backpack gentle and places his backpack up on his back again.

" **So how are we going to find Lillie?** " RotomDex asked.

"It looks like we need your help, Rowlet." Mizuki said before getting her small owl Pokémon out from her backpack. "We need your help to find Lillie. Can you help us?" She request politely.

"Hoo!" Rowlet response before taking off straight into the air.

( _Michael, I may not have the similar thought about giving up. But we both agree that we see this to the end, didn't we?_ ) Espeon asked to his brother.

But Michael didn't say anything as he accompany Mizuki on the search. Though he may have doubt about Lillie touched the Alola Vulpix, but it still better make sure she and baby won't be harm.

* * *

After treating Shiron to Malasada, Lillie decide to take her newborn ice type to see a great view from a favorite spot. It still too bad that they couldn't touch each other due to her phobia.

"What do you think, Shiron?" Lillie asked to the baby ice type.

"Pix!" Shiron chirped happily.

"Yo! What does Team Skull find today? A little girl and a baby Pokémon!" A voice said, making Lillie turns around and see three members of Team Skull.

"Team Skull!" Lillie screeched in fear of the thug members. "What do you wanted?" she questioned.

"What we wanted? Hand over that Pokémon!" One of the members said, pointed to Shiron.

"I-I cannot let you have her!" Lillie stammered, nervous.

"Then… do you want to fight?" One of the member chuckled before getting out a pokeball and summoned Garbodor.

Soon other members of Team Skull were about to get out of their pokeballs when Lillie suddenly let out a screamed.

"It's Team Neo Flare up there!" Lillie screamed, points to the sky. This made grunts of Team Skull turned around to see where she was pointing.

"WHAT? WHERE!?" They exclaimed in shock.

"Shiron… this way!" Lillie whispered to her baby Pokémon before the two made a run for it.

Lillie was not good at lying, but she does remember that Team Skull is upset with Team Neo Flare for overshadowing their reputation. But it doesn't mean she felt bad for the skull grunts.

It wasn't long until the grunts notice that they're being tricked and the girl they were after has run away.

"Cursed that girl… I can't believe we fell for the oldest joke in the book." The chubby member said.

"Now she made me angry!" The female member growl in rage.

Before they can continued their pursued, they were suddenly got hit by barrage of leaves from out of nowhere.

"Who did that?" One of the grunt shout.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Mao as she coming out of her hiding place with her Bounsweet.

"What make you think you can stop us?" One of the skull grunts asked.

Though she know that she cannot handle them on her own, but she will buy enough time for Lillie and Shiron to escape before trying to escape on her own.

"Bounsweet, Magical Leafs again!" Mao shout.

"Garbodor! Sludge Bombs on that tiny Bounsweet!" The skull grunt countered as the massive posion type fired sludge.

"Dodge quickly!" Mao shouted.

* * *

Michael and Mizuki continued looking for Lillie before they saw Rowlet returns from his scout mission.

"Rowlet, did you find her?" asked Mizuki.

Rowlet land on her arm before giving his report. "Hooo! Hooo! Hooo!"

" **He finds them!** " RotomDex said before grimace expression appear. " **But he says that he also spotted her run away from the skull grunts.** " He added as this cause concern for Mizuki.

Michael has a serious expression upon his face after hearing the skull grunts involved.

"Can you show us where she is?" Michael asked, serious.

Rowlet nodded before flying off once again.

* * *

Lillie and Shiron continued running upward before their path reached a dead end to where there was a large wall before them.

 _What should I do? There is no one around…_ Lillie thought before she hear footsteps behind her. There she and her baby ice type see grunts of Team Skull.

"There is no way to go, girlie!" A grunt of Team Skull said.

"Not to mention that we got your friends here!" Another skull grunt said before showing two grunts holding Mao with her arms behind her back. Her Bounsweet is unconscious and holding by another skull grunt.

"Lillie!" Mao shouts to her friend.

This cause great shock to Lillie and Shiron when finding out that Lillie's friend got held hostage by skull grunts.

"Mao!" Lillie screamed in panic. "Are you alright?!" she questioned.

"What is it going to be? Are you going to give your baby to us or watching your friend die?" A grunt asked.

This made Lillie feel conflicted immediately at the grave situation that she was currently in right now.

"Lillie, don't do it! This is my fault!" Mao protest despite her currently position now. "I don't want you to give up your chance of overcoming your fear! Forget about me!"

"B-But I cannot…" Lillie stuttered in fear. Not to mention that Michael wasn't around to help her like with Tapu Koko.

"What is your answer, little girl?" the skull grunt asked.

Before Lillie could answer, Shiron fires Powder Snows at the skull grunts to catch them in surprised.

"Is that your answer?" The other grunts of Team Skull asked cocky. "Salandits, Flame bursts!"

The Salandits fire their flames and hit the baby ice type before sending her straight into the air. This causes Lillie and Mao to gasp in shock as they watched the baby Pokémon being send into the air and over the wall. It was just moment that something unexpected happens, Lillie cannot stop herself from moving and climb over boxes.

"SHIRON!" Lillie screamed as she jumps to reach out for the baby Pokémon and tears rolling out her eyes as they pummeling straight to the ground.

"Rowlet, Leafage now!" A familiar voice shouted as a breeze of leaves gentle appear and Lillie and her baby ice type descend down gentle before someone stop them from falling by caught them in his arms.

Lillie's eyes open slowly before she saw her savior. "Michael…?"

It was none other than Michael who caught her and spoked quietly, "Looking at who you holding."

Lillie looks down and surprised to see Shiron in her arms. Her eyes cannot leave the sight of the baby Pokémon. She cannot believe that in the moment of Shiron being in danger… she is about to save her. ' _I… I am able to touch her…_ ' she thought in shock and… sense of happily.

"Shiron…" she said to the bruise baby Pokémon who slowly stirring up. Shiron looks and cannot believed that her mama is holding her.

"Vul!" The white Vulpix chirped happily.

Michael soon let Lillie down gentle and looks at Velvet nearby. "I need you used Wish on Shiron." He said.

"Sylve!" The Fairy type Eeveelution hurry immediately to the baby Vulpix and used that move on her now.

"Michael, what do we do about Mao?" Mizuki asked. "She is still over there…"

"You and Velvet looks after them." He said to her and she nodded. "I got some unwanted trash need to take out. Espeon, you know what to do." He added.

It wasn't long until Espeon lifts himself and Michael over the wall.

* * *

The Orre native and the lavender feline looking down on the grunts of Team Skull. Not to mention Mao look bewilder to see Michael again.

"You… where is that girl!?" One of the skull grunts demands angry.

"Who knows?" Michael said. "Never thought to see you again."

"Don't think you come any closer or she will get the worse…" The grunt said, showing that they held Mao hostage as this made the forest hair girl look fearful for her life.

Michael still has his stoic expression.

"So surrender your Pokémon or else, if you want to see your friend again!" Another grunt shouted.

"Do you think that I will care for what happens to her?" Michael asked in a distain tone. "It's her own fault for putting herself and her Pokémon at risk when it comes to being outnumbered and outclass." He answered cold. This made Mao looks down in shame.

Though he got this feeling that Lillie might not forgive him if he doesn't save Mao and already got a plan in hand. After all, he and Mao aren't friends anyway.

"But I also see one path this goes… whether you violated her or let her go, I will beat you." Michael continued, making the grunts startled. "What is going to be, you little man-child?" he asked.

"What did you SAY!?" One of them shouted infuriated.

"Nobody talks to us like that!" another grunt said.

"If you think that then we will-"

"Espeon." Michael said before Espeon jumps straight into the air before his gem flashing brightly to blind everyone in the area.

"AAAHHH! MY EYES!"

"I CANNOT SEE!"

The next few minutes, they hear some punches sound and screaming in the process. When the skull grunts can see again, they realized some of their members were down and Mao and Bounsweet are gone. But Michael was seen standing with his Espeon and Bulbasaur.

"What the fudge!?" The skull grunts exclaimed. "Where is the girl and her Bounsweet?!"

"I play by my rules." Michael said.

( _It show how different we are from inexperienced rookies._ ) Espeon added.

Bulbasaur soon unleashed wave of Razor Leafs to send grunts flying backward from them.

* * *

(Outside of the wall)

"Owww…" Mao groan as she finds herself sitting on the floor. Her Bounsweet soon regains conscious. She is confused on how she end up here when the skull grunts held her and Bounsweet hostage early…

She then notices Mizuki with Michael's sylveon and RotomDex. Lillie is looking at her friend with concern expression.

"Mao, are you alright?" Lillie asked.

Mao soon notices that Shiron is in Lillie's arms and gasp. "Lillie, you can touched her!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yes…" Lillie said. "But are you alright?"

"H-How did I end up here?" Mao questioned.

"You two were thrown over the wall by Bulbasaur and Velvet caught you two." Mizuki said, making Mao looks shocked.

' _B-B-But that cannot be! There is no way he could have saved me!_ ' The forest haired girl thought in shock. She was certain that Michael is going to abandoned her and fought the skull grunts after claiming he doesn't care about her.

* * *

Soon other grunts call out their Pokémons and in a flash as more Salandit, Yungoos, Zuubats appeared in the process. They and the Garbodor charged at the trio.

"You really don't have a really chance," spat Michael. "Bulbasaur. Espeon…"

The Kanto starter released yellow powder into the air and made the opposing Pokémons stunned.

"Espe!" Espeon's eyes flare up immediately before firing powerful psychic attack at all of the Pokémon in the presence and send most of them flying along with the grunt like the Garbodor accident smashed two grunts with its immense weight.

"Get them, Raticate!" another grunt shouted before throw out three Raticate out of the pokeballs.

Espeon saw the three Raticate as they charged at him. He jump up into the air and come down with Iron Tail, slammed down on one of their forehead and dodge the second one before it collided with the other Raticate. Bulbasaur wrapped his Vine Whips around the Alola Raticate and sending it flying straight to it's trainer. Espeon saw the last Raticate fires Dark Pulse and puts up Protect that lead to an explosion as the Raticate looks around, but see Espeon nowhere until getting hit hard in the head.

One of the skull grunts notice Michael and got out a knife before charged straight at him. Michael's emerald irises turn violet as he gritting his teeth. Michael caught the grunt's knife arm and stop him where he was before he twist the man's arm then caused him to scream in pain while letting go of the knife. Michael delivers three hard knee kicks to the skull grunt's gut. The skull grunt gasp in pain and send rolling across the floor.

Before Michael decide his next move, he suddenly felt slight headache in the process. Is this another side effect from reminiscing of shadow aura? For some reason, he cannot help but… feel angry than usual.

( _Michael! Are you alright?_ ) Espeon asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Michael said, struggled with the influence before calming himself down. Whatever the effect of his encounter with Shadow Pokémons is strong.

( _Don't worry, I will make sure to stop you if you gone too far._ ) Espeon reassured to Michael.

The sight of skull grunt being beaten up by a kid caused two grunts more charging recklessly at him. Espeon used his psychic to stop their movements, Michael soon let out a growl before he charged at the pair of skull grunts.

Michael soon slugs both skull grunts with his fast punching, causing both grunts to let out painful gasp before they rolling on the ground hard. He then dodge another grunt's punch and response with a brutal kick in the gut before Bulbasaur released a headbutt to send the grunt away. Michael soon noticed their pokeballs on the ground before stomp hard on them to destroy their connection to their Pokémons.

Michael then glares at the rest of skull grunts who suddenly has sweats on their face and take off before they soon made their way back.

"T-This is not over!" One of the grunts exclaimed before they start make a runaway. But their way of escape was soon cut off by unexpected freezing solid.

The one who is responsible for the unexpected attack is a certain baby ice type.

"Good job, Shiron." Lillie compliment to her baby ice Pokémon.

"Pix!" Shiron said happily to her mama.

" **That is sure one powerful snow powder!** " RotomDex exclaimed in surprise.

"Michael…?" Mizuki asked, slightly surprised at Michael's irises is violet now.

Even Lillie herself finds it startled that Michael's eyes are different and feeling something a bit different around him.

Mizuki suddenly felt movements from the backpack in her arms and she opened to let Jangmo-o crawling out.

"Janmo!" The baby dragon type soon made his way to his father/trainer who didn't notice his presence. Then the baby Pokémon soon leap into the air and headbutt against Michael's head, this made Michael stump backward a bit.

Espeon used his psychic power to make sure that Jangmo-o won't hurt himself from falling when he is barely a day old.

"What is that for?!" Michael groan as his eyes regain their nature color and rubbing his bruise forehead.

He soon hear giggle sound and looks down to see the baby dragon type who seems to be pleased that he is back to normal. But Michael wasn't sure if the baby comprehends what it means.

"Michael, are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

"I am fine…" Michael answered, still rubbing his sore forehead. "Just a little tired, though I did says that Espeon and I can take care of this." He said to Lillie.

"W-Well, it just that I am worried about you leave alone like that…" Lillie said.

"I appreciated the concern, but you shouldn't put her at risk of fighting since Shiron is still an infant." Michael advised calm.

" **By the way, how did your eyes change colors like that?** " RotomDex asked. This also confused the two girls in presence.

"I had no clue," Michael said, though he got a feeling about what the source could be. This made them look confused.

Then Lillie suddenly has a confused expression upon her face. "Though that I am glad you two come… but Michael, I thought you were going to spend time with Jangmo-o? Why did you came?" she asked.

Michael let out a sighed. "… I did have a little doubt that you truly able to handle her and that you shouldn't be involved with Pokémon. But you proved me wrong. I am sorry." He awkwardly apologized.

"…" This made Lillie look surprised at his response.

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Really." The redhead answer.

Before Michael can even finish, Lillie soon pulled Michael straight into a hug. This made Michael slight startled by her action and looks away from her.

 _Why is that she hugging me before I finished my sentence?_ Michael thought.

( _Come on, Michael. You should get used to it by now…_ ) Espeon teased.

* * *

In her room of her own home, Mao is sitting against her bed and thinking about what happens back there. After leaving the Pokémon Center, she immediately comes home with her Bounsweet and went straight to her room.

"Urrrgh! Who in the world is he?" Mao wondered out loud, looking up at the ceiling with blank expression.

" _Do you think that I will care for what happens to her?" Michael asked in a distain tone. "It her own fault for putting herself and her Pokémon at risk when it comes to being outnumbered and outclass."_

But why did he save her if he doesn't care about what happens to her or Bounsweet?

" _But I also see one path this goes… whether you violated her or let her go, I will beat you."_

Mao cannot help stop thinking about the redhead after what happened. It was embarrassing that she let herself and Bounsweet got held hostage. She is going to get an earful from Suiren about her recklessness behavior soon.

But there is still a problem. She cannot decide if she should feel grateful or wrong that Michael was the one who got her out of that situation.

* * *

It was another day in the Pokémon School, Lillie showing everyone else that she could hold Shiron on her own without any help.

"She has no problems holding her, so it seems clear as day." Mamane comment.

"This is good." Suiren said.

"Yeah, it is." Mamane added.

Kiawe approach Lillie. "So you finally did it, Lillie." He said.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Lillie said, smiling to Kiawe.

Soon other Pokémon comes to greet Shiron. Even the Kanto version of Vulpix. Lillie let her baby ice type down on the floor.

"Shiron… these are your friends." Lillie said kindly.

Shiron soon looks at her counterpart before giving what looks like greet with flustered expression.

"It looks like she cared about them." Mizuki said with pleased expression.

Togedemaru spins around her friends before hugging Lillie's leg. But to everyone's surprise, Lillie suddenly frozen up again like before.

"It looks like things aren't over." Mao said. Though she is happy that Lillie can be able to join class, but she still cannot handle touch other Pokémons.

But Lillie was still frozen as a statue.

 _But where is Michael anyway?_ Kiawe thought as he noticed the redhead or his Pokémon weren't around.

"Keep it going…" Mao encouraged to her friend.

"Y-Yes…" Lillie said. It wasn't long until Shiron soon jumps into her mama's embrace and the two hugged each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Jangmo-o is sleeping on Michael's laps as the redhead teen is humming the familiar song while he looking out the sea.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of the chapter? This is the episode where Lillie get her first Pokémon, but with more slight differences occur here. Not to mention I end up have Mao being held hostage here is either good or bad ideaXD**

 **Though I am not sure whether or not I did good on moments between Michael and his own baby Pokémon due to the chapter focus on Lillie and Shiron.**

 **As for why I chose Shiron over Snowball, because I more in line with the Japanese episodes and think Shiron will suite name than Snowball.**

 **As for the song Sasoriza no Uta, I picked for Michael to sing is actually one of my recently favorite and it was from Uchuu Sentai Kyuurangers.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	16. Ch15: To Judge Someone

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. Like before we mine previous divergent chapter, there will be another one here since my friend pointed out something that might be getting a bit overboard relate with Mao's issue with Michael and I'm wrote this chapter in hope of resolved it.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch15: To Judge Someone

Michael is sitting at the same table with his classmates in Aina's Kitchen that happens to own by Mao's father. What is he doing here? Lillie hear that Mao invite others to try out something call a 'legendary dish' and decide to bring Michael along to try.

However, Michael does noticed that the moment he enter the place. He can swore that Mao shows a brief hostile expression upon him before greeting others who come into her family restaurant. He isn't scared of Mao since she is still a student in school compared to him. Though he doesn't bother by the way she react like he first come to the school and surprised that she kept it up… but it does constantly remind him of one thing that he always remember: _He doesn't belong here_.

Unlike Mizuki and everyone else here, Michael is far different from the rest of them. He been through war and endured the hardship of surviving every days. They never experienced what is like to have to live like that almost every day.

He only staying on this island until he can fixed whatever happens to Lillie. It does pleased him that she can finally touched Shiron, but she still cannot deal with other Pokémon due to her strange phobia. The only one who can give him the lead on what happens is Lillie's older brother. But so far, he hadn't find any leads on where Gladion be. Gladion is the only one who know what happen and Michael is determined to get him revealed the truth before pursued the true culprit for hiding the truth.

( _I doubt that Mao is going to do anything in front of everyone here._ ) Espeon said, sitting with other pokemon. ( _If she end do something to dish, we can just file a complaint to her father as he is the owner of the place. That is what a customer supposed to do._ )

Among the group happens to be Shiron the Alola Vulpix and Magnus the Jangmo-o. Michael thought it might be a fitting name… for Jangmo-o to live up since he know that he will be a strong dragon type someday. He still hadn't train him yet since he want him to get more used to his own body than causing an accident to happened. The two baby pokemons doesn't have issue with each other except Shiron is more withdraw from others and preferred to be with Lillie at all times.

 _I guess that I could do that if she does something wrong…_ Michael thought.

Soon Mao made the way to the group's table. She happens to be wearing a pink apron.

"Hello, everyone!" Mao greeted with her friendly smile. "Thank you for attending today's taste testing of our new menus item!"

"Oh, it's finally time?" Kiawe asked.

"Patience!" Mao said. "It'll be done in just a little bit, so please sit tight."

She soon returns to the back of the kitchen. Her cheerful expression is soon replaced with slight angry expression. But she also let out a small sighed of relief that she back in one place where she felt safe the most. ' _Why did Lillie bring him here in the first place?_ ' She thought frustrated… and angry.

Sure, she hadn't seen him anywhere near her family restaurant. But after what happened with the skull grunts she doesn't want to be near him. She didn't want _him_ of all people came to rescued her in the first place. His presence still made her feeling uneasy. But she convinced that he is up to something by keeping quiet to himself. Though she keep it to herself since she doesn't have any clues since it will cause problems with Lillie who seem okay with him.

Unknown to Mao, her Bounsweet looks at her with worry. The grass type seem to have an idea on what it about but not sure if she can do anything to convinced Mao to give up this unhealthy grudge on the redhead. So far the fruit pokémon observed of Michael and squad, they didn't do anything worthy to get on Mao's dislike.

"Boun…?" Bounsweet asked.

Mao then hear a loud growl and hearing Mamane moaned about not eating anything for lunch, this get her out of her thoughts before focus on the dish that she try to make. After they try the dish, then they will leave her be and he will leave her alone... that is he certainly will.

She is almost finished with the stew. But she know that she is missing one key ingredient for the dish. But it impossible for her to get in the storage since it not the season for those flowers.

She looked among her classmates' pokemon before noticed Porygon peek nearby. She finds a substitute ingredient for the dish. Mao soon have an idea before she approached the data pokemon.

"Porygon, I need your help with something…" Mao said.

* * *

Everyone saw a bright flash of lightning from the kitchen. There were concerns and worry about what Mao doing. It wasn't long until Mao emerged with pot of stew in her hands. She and the stew seem to be burned from what happens earlier.

Michael have odd feeling about this dish as it sparks with electricity from Porygon's Zap Cannon. Espeon told him what occur from Porygon's thoughts. He finds it strange that she would use a devastation attack like that for a dish. Is it truly okay to eat it?

"The mystical Alola stew is done!" Mao announced. "Come on and digging in!"

"So it done?" Kiawe asked, excited.

It wasn't long as everyone's bowl full with the stew while Mao give the foods to the pokemon. However, Michael didn't eat it as he looks warily of the stew after what happened in the kitchen and let others take the fall to confirm his suspicious.

It wasn't long until Lillie and others get shock, but Michael got out his Charjabug to absorb the electricity presence on the table and prevent himself from being electrocuted in the process. His classmates' face fall straight to the table.

"I know it…" Michael muttered. So that is what Porygon's Zap Cannon was for.

" **What is the matter?!** " RotomDex exclaimed in shock.

"What do you think?" Mao asked to others. "Well? Isn't it good?"

"Mao… what did you do?" Kiawe asked, struggling to get his face up and looks at Mao.

"You could get addicted to that tingling aftertaste, couldn't you?" Mao asked. "It's precisely this aftertaste that characterizes Mythical Alola Stew!"

Lillie muttered, "I would not say it was _tingling_ , but rather…"

"…shocking." Suiren finished.

"Michael… why didn't you eating it?" Mamane asked as he notices Michael didn't touch his food or being electrocuted.

"And why aren't you affected by the lighting?" Mizuki added in confusion.

"I am not getting myself electrocute. After the usage of Zap Cannon in it." Michael said, giving small portion of the foods to Charjabug. Though the electricity is gone, it better to be safe with Charjabug to make sure it safe from excessive electricity. It seems that Charjabug like the stew due to giving more electricity to her than before.

This information surprised others as Mizuki realized what she did and noticed Mao is slightly shakily.

"No way…" Mizuki uttered in surprised. "Mao, you didn't just used Porygon's-"

"That is right." Mao answered. "I used Porygon's Zap Cannon as the finish touch. Is it a bit too much?"

"It's too excessive and can make someone brain dead from eating them." Michael stated before taking a part of the soup after Charjabug deemed that it safe to eat. He also mentally noted that the stew is good; however, he wasn't a fan of getting shocked by the attack.

Unknown to him, Mao feel a stab from his comment about the stew to her gut and about to snap at him when her father returns.

"Papa…" Mao said, surprised to see her father return.

"Pardon us for the intruding." Lillie said.

"Mao's papa." Suiren said. "What's the Mythical Alola Stew?" she asked.

"Why are you asking about that?" Mao's father asked, confused. "Well… In the past, that stew was always made whenever there was a festival or a ceremony, but as time passed, it ended up getting completely forgotten about."

This seem to surprise them and Michael raise an eyebrow at the long lost recipe.

"Had you hear it before?" Suiren asked to Kiawe.

"No, never." Kiawe said.

"If this stew was completely forgotten about, then how did Mao make it?" Lillie asked.

"The thing is…" Mao said, showing a small booklet. "My brother translated it."

"If I remember right, Mao's brother is traveling on a culinary journey…" Suiren recalled.

"It looks like you need Saffron-color nectar to complete the stew." Mao said. "That's the invaluable ingredient that makes the stew leave a tingling aftertaste."

"Saffron-color nectar… but it not the season for them." Lillie said. "To get them is extreme rare."

"Exactly!" Mao said before she become nervous. "That's why I thought I'd try substituting it with something like Zap Cannon… but… well…"

"I don't get it at all! I don't get it at all!" Kiawe intervene. "Why Zap Cannon!? That is _too_ extreme!" he scolded the forest haired girl who shivered.

"I want to finish it one way or another and make it the signature dish of Aina, Cafeteria, though…" Mao sighed before clean up the bowls.

Michael stares at Mao before he felt something rumbling in pocket and taking out his P*DA. He opens the silver slide and look at the message for brief second.

He soon got himself up from the chair and this got others' attention on the redhead.

"Michael, where are you going?" Suiren asked, curious about his leaving.

"There is somewhere I need to go. Espeon. Magnus. Let's go." Michael said calling to his starter and baby dragon.

Espeon stretching his arms before accompany Michael with the baby dragon out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Michael met up with a man who dressed in a hiker outfit at the café within the Pokemon Center. This person happens to be antique inspector. The redhead boy looks at the object he been searching: UpGrade Disk.

"It turn out that the small chest you find holds an UpGrade Disk within." The hiker man said, showing him the device.

Michael finds the chest in one of his oddest days when he was training with his pokemon before Magnus wander off that led him to find skull grunts digging for treasures. He had no idea on how the grunts even know there was treasure but force to intervene when they spotted Magnus after the scaly dragon bitten one of their behind.

Michael didn't know what to do with the chests he find, but he can certainly made a small fortune in selling the treasures especially get some of them open. However, he is surprised that he finds an UpGrade in one of the boxes.

Michael take the device and looks at it careful to see if it a genuine. After checking the device in his hand, the Orre native is certainly that this is a genuine and surprisingly old hardware. Though it strange that it among one of the treasures. But the question will it evolved Porygon or not?

"I will take it," Michael said, "What about the treasure… Those are mostly antiques how much did they cost?" he inquired.

"They're about this much…" The antique inspector said before revealing the price of how much the antiques worth and it made Michael's eyes slight widen.

"That is a surprised high." Michael remarked. The only thing he even sells back in Orre are those nuggets he find on the journey.

( _He is telling the truth about the cost, but I don't get how an UpGrade got involved…_ ) Espeon said.

"I know. If you met a crazy antique maniacs they will sell you more." The guy said before Michael ponder a bit.

It wasn't long until they finished talking as Michael was seen staring at the UpGrade disk.

 _At least Mizuki can get Porygon much strong and it will developed more personality, looking for Dubious Disk next will be difficult…_ Michael thought to himself. Not to mention he doesn't know what PorygonZ turned out like.

* * *

In the house of Professor Kukui, Mizuki is talking about her day with Professor Kukui. However, what caught the attention of the region professor is the behavior of his forest hair student.

"I see…" Professor Kukui said, "It sound like that Mao still dislike him…" he said. He didn't think that she will still hold her suspicious of him for that long. But he didn't think she will held this long and concerned that her behavior on the redhead might become… a bit too unhealthy.

"I am not surprised by that, Professor." Mizuki said. "It one thing that caused Mao to fall into the trap by the skull grunts before Michael saved her."

"What does Michael think of her?" Professor Kukui asked, curious about the redhead's thoughts.

"Michael doesn't let himself being bother… since he don't see any benefits when Mao doesn't want anything to do with him. Though I agree with him on some sense since Mao doesn't listen to me about Michael not being bad and got herself caught by skull grunts." Mizuki said. "What are you going to do about this, Professor?" she asked.

After all, Professor Kukui is the teacher and he might decide to intervene if things get out of hands between Michael and Mao being strangers to each other.

Professor Kukui is in deep thinking before something caught up. "So you are going with Mao tomorrow to find some Saffron nectar, right?" Professor Kukui asked. Mizuki nodded.

"I thought it will be good to see what the Mythical Alola stew is about." Mizuki said. Not to mention that she won't mind made it herself and refused to add Zap Cannon into the stew.

"What about inviting Michael along?" Professor Kukui suggested, making Mizuki blinks in surprise. "This can be a good way to get them to form a connection."

" **You think that will work?** " RotomDex asked, surprised.

"Hmm… I guess that can work…" Mizuki said, "but what will you do if it doesn't work?" she asked the teacher. Professor Kukui soon let out a smile.

"If that didn't work, I will have them bond over cleaning the classroom together period." Professor Kukui said.

* * *

(Next day)

Mao is having a bad day. She thought it going to be a normal and peaceful day on the search for the key ingredient. Though she did feel a little bad about leaving Mizuki behind before and surprised how Mizuki wants to help her get the ingredient.

But she feels that her day going down with him in presence.

"W-What is he doing here!?" Mao exclaimed in shock at the sight of Michael by the tree with Bulbasaur next to him. She didn't expect that Mizuki would invited him out looking for the saffron nectar!

"Mizuki invited me." Michael stated calmly. Though he only came to show her the UpGrade disk before she ask him for help in finding Saffron Nectar.

"Why didn't you told me that he is coming!?" Mao demands angrily. Michael doesn't seem to be fazed by her scary look.

"I forget… but we will have more eyes in our search." Mizuki added, smiling. This made Mao gritting her teeth before RotomDex appear.

" **Not to mention that Professor is concerned about you two aren't getting along, this will promoted you to get along, bzzt!** " RotomDex explained to the two.

Mao let out a 'hmph' sound before she moved on ahead with Bounsweet moving behind her. Michael and Bulbasaur glances at Mao before they look at Mizuki.

"I will still help before we try the UpGrade on Porygon, Mizuki." Michael said to Mizuki smiling. Though he don't know about cooperated with Mao… he don't see any reason about the need to get along with her even if she acts like this.

"I can't wait!" Mizuki said excited.

It wasn't long until Michael and Mizuki catch up with Mao despite her trying to keep a distance from the redhead as they're on the searched for the Saffron Nectar. Though they hadn't any way of locating the flowers as it wasn't the season, but the only ones who know to find them is a wild Oricorio Pom-Pom style.

So far, they didn't have any luck of locating the Oricorio within the woods itself. Mizuki has Rowlet goes to his family to help them looking for Oricorio, but they don't know where Oricorio be. Mao currently have Mizuki giving her a boost to see if an Oricorio resting in the tree.

Meanwhile Michael and Bulbasaur are looking at another part of the woods, but the two hadn't come back to them yet.

"Do you see any Oricorio?" Mizuki asked, looking up at Mao.

"No." Mao said, looking around the hole in the tree, but she cannot find any Oricorio.

"Hey Mao… why do you dislike Michael so much?" Mizuki asked while looking up at the girl who still on her shoulders.

"Can't you not talk about him right now…?" Mao said, getting angry at the girl below her.

"But why?" Mizuki asked, wanting to know what is her deal with Michael. "For months, he didn't do anything wrong out of ordinary that deem harmful to others. Not to mention that he saved your-"

"You may not have a problem, but what if he turned out to be a villain who is buying his time?!" Mao exclaimed angry at her. "There is no doubt that he is lying by making up a fake region and buying his time until everyone let his guard down!"

Mizuki looks surprised at her before she starting feeling her nose start twitching, "B-But that is not right… AAAHHH- Oh no… AAAHHH-" Mao's eyes widen as she realized what is going to happen even though she is still standing on Mizuki's shoulders and start to feel unbalanced.

"Wait, no!" Mao screamed before Mizuki let out a loud sneezed. "AAAACCCHHH!" she screamed before she was sent flying backward that Bounsweet couldn't stop her trainer.

Michael and Bulbasaur returned from the search that is a failure, but Michael was unaware that he walk in a really bad time.

"Mizuki—" Michael saw Mao coming toward his direction and cannot moved out of the way before the two collided.

When Mao tried to move her legs, the forest hair girl found that she could not move them. Mao then looked down, her cheeks began to burn red. The reason why the girl was unable to move was because her legs were trapped behind Michael's back, Michael's face was in between the forest haired girl's legs and was having difficulty in getting up since she was sitting on him.

Mizuki and RotomDex cannot help gasp at the unexpected predicament happened… after Mizuki accidently sneeze. Bulbasaur and Bounsweet cannot help being shocked of what happened to their trainers. Not to mention this will make things worse between the two.

Mao was very embarrassed and very angry, she began to lift her right arm to smack to the sense out of the redhead. "You pervert!" she screamed in rage.

But Mizuki intervene immediately by pulled Mao off of Michael and moved her away from the confused redhead before she can even hit him.

"That is enough, Mao!" Mizuki shouted serious.

"LET GO OF ME, MIZUKI! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PERVERT!" Mao screamed as Mizuki still holding her back from Michael.

" **I didn't know that Mao can be like that, Bzzt!** " RotomDex said, slight nervous.

"Huh?" Michael looks confused at Mao's angry. Why is she angry at him and accused of him being a pervert when she was the one who unexpectedly dropped on him? "Why did you call me that?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play mind game with me, you pervert!" Mao barked angrily as this further confused him. It made her angry that Michael don't know what she is talking about.

"I had no idea on what you're talking about…" Michael said honestly.

Mizuki stares at Michael and suddenly it dawned to her that he didn't know what just happens when he was blind.

"Rotom… can you show Michael… what happens?" Mizuki asked, still holding Mao back from killing the redhead.

Rotom soon hurry toward Michael before showing him and Bulbasaur about what happened when he thought he was blackout. Michael blinks in surprised to why he was blind in the face because Mao fall on him and why she is upset. Sure, he is observing around teens of his age with opposite sex. But he never had deal with something like this… with another mother or anyone at home never had time to teach him anything about dealing with _issue like_ this.

 _But still I didn't do anything weird while she was sitting on me…_ Michael thought before hears a faint mental chuckle in his head and it wasn't helping him in his strange predicament.

"What do you have to say for yourself, pervert?!" Mao growls angry.

"I won't ask for forgiveness for something that I had no control over. But, I will point out that you were the one who fall on me." Michael stated, making Mao looks angry at him.

"Are you saying that this is my fault, pervert?" Mao growl angry. Michael is unfazed by the way she growl.

"Yes, I did." Michael said calm.

"That is what they all says!" Mao shouted before released herself from Mizuki's grip and went charging at Michael with a fist.

Michael let out a sighed before he start dodging Mao's attempt of punching him and even when she trying to kick him in the place where sun never shined.

"Hold still and faced your punishment like a man!" Mao snapped angry. But Michael didn't say anything as he continued dodging the blows.

"Is that best you got?" Michael questioned before move to the side and dodging the punch.

Mizuki is surprised by Michael's Afloot behavior when it comes to Mao tried to get payback on him. Usually men ran away when they see women tried to attack them. But Michael seem to be except to that rule or not meeting someone who can scared him.

"Michael, how long are you going to do this?" Mizuki asked, confused.

"Until she calm down." Michael said before dodging another kick for between his legs. "What is it that girl trying to aim there?" he wondered to himself while dodging.

"Anyway, we checked my section and don't find any Oricorio." He reported to Mizuki before dodging another punch from Mao. Bulbasaur shakes his head in dismay.

" **I see. We don't have any luck either. The chance of finding Oricorio becoming lower.** " RotomDex said.

"Hmm, this will be difficult." Mizuki said, rubbing her chin.

* * *

( **Pokemon Communication On!** )

Bulbasaur is watching Michael continued dodging Mao's attempts to hit him. He soon noticed Bounsweet approached him.

" _Aren't you going to defend your trainer?_ " Bounsweet asked. Though she want to intervene on Mao's behalf, but Bulbasaur seem to be calmed about this and made the fruit pokemon confused.

" _When he need it,_ " Bulbasaur said. " _There are some things he need to take care on his own._ " Another reason for Bulbasaur to watch is Michael always can predict movements and dodges as the grass starter wanted to attempt if they get separated.

This made Bounsweet frown at the Kanto Grass starter. She always know there is something odd with the redhead and that Espeon… is also strange with his ability to crack jokes.

" _Isn't usually settle with pokemon battle?_ " Bounsweet asked. This made Bulbasaur glances at Bounsweet with one eye.

" _Not after what happened between your trainer and skull grunts._ " Bulbasaur pointed out as this made Bounsweet feel ashamed about what happened on that day.

" _I didn't get to say this before… but thank for getting me and Mao out of there despite Mao disliked your trainer._ " Bounsweet apologized awkwardly. Not to mention that she didn't bring this up to this to any of the redhead's pokemon.

" _It's nothing._ " Bulbasaur said as he still focus on watching Michael dodging Mao's blows.

* * *

After a few minutes, Mao soon becomes exhausted before she is forced to sit on the rock. But she is still glaring intensely at Michael who helps Mizuki searched for Oricorio. It still hard to believe that he wasn't tired from her attempt to get revenge upon him.

"Mizuki, you know there is another way than wasting time of searching." Michael reminded to her.

Mizuki soon realized what Michael meant and facepalmed. "Oh yeah, we can just lured them out." She said.

"Bulbasaur, we need you to used Sweet Scent." Michael said to the Kanto grass type. Bulbasaur nodded before he climbed onto a stomp and released the pink powder into the air and into the woods.

Soon Mizuki's backpack starting to move as Rowlet popped out and flying toward Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur saw this and slapped Rowlet away with a Vine Whip. Bulbasaur goes back and focus on his job of spreading Sweet Scent once again.

It only draw out the local wild pokemons, even Rowlet who end up return and get beating by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip again. Mao looks surprised by Michael's idea even though she didn't think it will draw out many wild pokemon at once. It really a good idea.

 _I am not supposed to think his idea is good after what that pervert did…_ Mao reminded to herself.

" **There is no sights of Oricorio among them!** " RotomDex noted for them.

"Maybe Sweet Scent cannot reached out where the Oricorio be?" Mizuki wondered out loud.

But it wasn't long until Bounsweet jumps next to Bulbasaur and fired up her own Sweet Scent.

"I am not doing this to help you. I am only here to get the Saffron Nectar." Mao interjected as she getting her back up. She is still upset with Michael about what happened before.

But Michael choose to ignore her threat as it doesn't bother her and focus on the searched for the Oricorio now. However, there is no sight of Oricorio except for wild pokemon and Rowlet went crazy with twice amount of Sweet scent as if he was on high.

Mizuki is rubbing the unconscious Rowlet's head. "Poor Rowlet… you should take a rest." Mizuki said before returning him back to his pokeball.

" **There it is, Bzzt!** " RotomDex said, pointed to Oricorio who is pecking on Bounsweet.

"You did it, Bounsweet!" Mao said, smiling.

It wasn't long until the Sweet Scent were worn off as Oricorio starts to move away from them.

"It's getting away!" Mizuki shout before she and others went after the flying Oricorio.

Unknown to the three students and their pokemons, there is a six pair of large red eyes watching them through the bushes.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reached through the waterfall and find themselves in the field of Saffron Nectars.

"That's Saffron Nectar!" Mizuki stated surprised.

"That's amazing! I can't believe we were actually able to find some!" Mao said, smiling at the sight of the flowers.

" **It's a miracle!** " RotomDex exclaimed.

Michael watches as RotomDex, Bounsweet, and Rowlet approached the flowers while Bulbasaur standing by his side as always. The Oricorio Pom-Pom style then meeting its fire counterpart. The Baile Style soon drinks some of the nectars from Saffron Flowers and changed into Pom-Pom style.

 _So that how drinking nectar work..._ Michael thought with slight surprise. He also hear RotomDex giving a brief explanation, but he didn't pay much attention to RotomDex's explanation.

Mao and Mizuki are fascinating by the flowers like the pokemons before they approached them. But Mao is pleased the most that she finally finds the Saffron nectar and that she can finally completed the Mythical Alola Stew. Michael suddenly hearing quiet buzzing sound before he turned around to see what making the sound.

The two girls about to gathering the nectar before Michael pushed them out of the way immediately. This made Mao turned around immediately and ready to yell at him.

But Mao soon stop immediately as she soon noticed Michael on one knee and there are two purple stingers on his shoulders. The ones who were responsible for the attacks are bipedal, yellow wasp pokemons.

 _Why did he…?_ Mao thought in shock. Even the pokemons in presence were surprised that Michael can easily picked up an attack from here.

"Michael!" Mizuki cried out in shock before hurry toward him.

RotomDex saw the ones who attacked Michael and scanned them immediately.

" **Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokémon. The Bug and Posion type. This is the final form of Weedle. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their forelegs and tail.** " RotomDex said.

The Beedrill about to attack once again, but they were soon interrupted by vine whips attacked to one of their own by Bulbasaur and swing against their own kins.

"Bulb…!" Bulbasaur growls angrily at the ones who responsible for getting his trainer hurt.

Three Beedrills fired Pin Missiles at Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur jumps out of the way and he wasn't finished with taking them down.

The Kanto grass starter then fired Seed Bombs from his bulb and land hard hits on three of them. Bulbasaur then firing at the other Beedrills in the presence.

"Michael, are you alright?" Mizuki asked, checking on the redhead's conditions.

"I am fine…" Michael said quietly, still feeling the pain from poison stingers. "They were following us for the nectar... but they keep their presence hidden until now." He explains before giving a cough due to the inflicted of the poison and nearly collapse onto the ground.

"Hang on, I will get the medicine out!" Mizuki said before reaching into her backpack. Though the medicine won't do much, but it will help Michael before they reach the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile Mao cannot help watching Michael being helpless... for the first time. It remind her that he is still human in the first place.

 _Was I wrong the whole time…?_ Mao thought before she think back to when he pushed both girls out of the way from poison stings. If he didn't do it… then both of them were going to get poisoned instead. That wasn't something a secret villain would do for two inexperienced students…

Bounsweet soon watching Bulbasaur fighting against the Beedrills and cannot stand on the sideline after seeing the redhead saved her trainer's life as she bounced forward. Bulbasaur fired Magical Leafs at the Beedrill, but they keep dodging by flying around.

But one of the Beedrill didn't notices that Bounsweet jumps into the air and headbutt the Beedrill. However, the Beedrill used it's stinger like arms to knocked Bounsweet straight to the ground and result of a small crater. The Beedrills then fired barrage of pin missiles at both Bulbasaur and Bounsweet, the two grass pokemons cannot get out of the way as they were pinned down hard by the attacks and explosion covered the area.

Michael, Mizuki, and Mao cannot help but watching helpless to the two grass types being pummeling down by pin missiles from above.

"Bounsweet, get out of there!" called out Mao. But her pokemon cannot hear her as she was still under attack by the pummeling of pin missiles.

" **I cannot watch this!** " RotomDex cried out, covered his faces.

It wasn't long until the smoke become clear as Bulbasaur and Bounsweet seen on the ground with bruises. But Bulbasaur gets himself up quick while green aura radiating around him. Bounsweet slowly got herself up and propelled herself upward while released Sweet Scene into the area.

This seem to affect the Beedrills and drawn to Bounsweet.

"Bulb…" Bulbasaur growl before gathering energy from the sunlight and channeled through his bulb, it wasn't long until Bulbasaur adjust his bulb and point at the Beedrills before fires a white beam at three Beedrills.

"That was Solar Beam!" Mizuki recognized the attack.

"Something happened to both of them…" Michael whispered as they notice both Bulbasaur and Bounsweet are _glowing_.

When the light fizzled out, both pokemon had completely changed. Where Bulbasaur stood was something resembled his previous form in many ways, but he looked different. His body was fairly bigger and his pigmentation had grown darker. The bulb on his back had finally bloomed into a large, pink bud that wafted a slight sickly sweet aroma- a short brown trunk and four leafy, green fronds supported it. His legs were sturdier and stronger due to the need to support the large bulb on his back.

Michael and Mizuki are surprised to see _Ivysaur_ before them.

Where Bounsweet was is a bipedal, plant like pokemon with that of human appearance in a dress. Her torso and legs are dark purple, while her hips, arms, and head are all white. She has dark purple eyes with purple, triangular markings over them similar to stylized eyelashes. On top of her head is a large, light green calyx. The calyx has short leaves on the front and back, two large leaves out to the sides similar to pigtails, and a short stem on the top.

"I cannot believed that you evolved…" Mao said.

RotomDex soon scanned them immediately.

" **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur's evolved form. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back.** " RotomDex said before scanned Mao's pokemon, " **Steenee, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. Steenee's hard sepals are highly developed for protection, making its Double Slap move very powerful.** "

"Hoo…" Rowlet looks surprised to see that his fellow grass types evolved before him.

"Steeen!" Steenee jumps into the air and slammed Beedrill in the head with her leg and sending Beedrill to other Beedrills in the process.

Ivysaur then fired Seed Bombs at the Beedrills which caused explosion impact on them. But one Beedrill wasn't pleased before charging at him with Twineedle.

Michael felt the poison is lessen and giving him the time to give an order for his new evolved pokemon.

"Ivysaur, stop it with Vine Whip!" ordered Michael.

Ivysaur quickly extended his thick, green, vine-like appendages before swinging them at Beedrill like a sledgehammer. As the whips hit the wasp pokemon's hide, there was a smack!

Beedrill come to a halt, bellowing in pain from the powerful attack. But it regain enough sense and fired pin missiles at Ivysaur, who didn't need to be told to dodge the attack. Though the pin missiles hurling some of the Saffron flowers into the air and create dust explosion.

By the time the dust cleared out, a Solar Beam of immense proportions was formed in front of flower bulb. Michael can sense that Beedrill flinched in fear. "Release it,"

The Solar Beam shot towards Beedrill, making its way to the wasp's head. Beedrill dived down to avoid the attack, but it was too slow. The white beam exploded and struck the Beedrill in the process before made the wasp pokemon hits the wall hard.

After seeing the fight, the Beedrills decide to take their injury kinsmen and flee in the process before anyone of them attempt to catch him.

Ivysaur soon made his way to his trainer and Mizuki, but checking on Michael since he been hit by poison stings.

"Saur?" Ivysaur asked.

"I will be fine… since Mizuki used the medicine to make sure they won't spread." Michael said, "But it good that you finally evolved, Ivysaur."

"You did it, Ivysaur and Steenee." Mizuki said, feeling happy for the two.

Ivysaur smiled and nodded.

Mao cannot help watching the interaction before she remembered what she came here to get.

* * *

It wasn't long until Michael emerged out of the patient room in the Pokemon Center after getting a checkup for himself and Ivysaur. It didn't take long for them to finished, though he is planned on helping Mizuki with evolving her Porygon.

But he soon finds Mao waiting outside when he thought Mizuki will be around. It strange that she would be here since she already collects enough Saffron nectars from the flowers for her recipe. So why is she even here?

Mao, on the other hand, had a hard time of looking at Michael after seeing him coming out of the checkup room.

"Umm… how are you feeling?" Mao asked, nervous.

"It nothing." Michael responds flatly before leaving right now and search for Mizuki. But Mao immediately prevents him from moving away from her by grabbing onto his shoulder.

This made Michael look suspicious of her behavior, "What?"

Though his glare intimidated her, Mao soon lets out what been aching her for the whole time.

"I-I am sorry… for what happened." Mao apologized. "And I judged you wrongly… after the months you come into our class. I am sorry that I didn't try to know you better."

Michael remained silent while keeping his caution stare at her.

"I promised that I will be your cook every day and a reservation at the restaurant!" Mao begging in hope that he will accept that.

"No thanks. I don't need anything from you… or your cooking." Michael answered before remove Mao's hand on him and ready to leave to find Mizuki.

Unfortunately, this caused great turmoil in Mao after hearing his words. This is the first time anyone says… that they _don't want_ her cooking. Everyone like her cooking! Nobody had ever say that to her before in her life until Michael refused to her cooking.

Before Michael know it… Mao starting to tears up.

 _Are you seriously…?_ Michael thought startled.

Mao sniffed with tears down her eyes. "W-Why…? I just want to say that I am sorry and… hope that we can become friends."

"I had no intention of staying on this island for that," Michael said. "I am only here to fix Lillie's phobia and completed the Trials of Alola before leaving the region—" Michael cannot finished his sentence due to Mao continued crying more. This made Michael gritting his teeth at the sound of crying coming from Mao.

"Would you stop that already?!" Michael shouted, looks angry at Mao who is still crying. Though he has the urge of slapping Mao for crying, but restrain himself.

"I am sorry…" Mao whimpered. "I-I just want to show that I am not a jerk… or biased against you… anymore. I really meant what I say… but I guess that I cannot get you trust me after what happen. Even when I don't deserved it…" she confessed with regret on her face.

"I can sort of see that..." Michael said. ' _Even if you try to get to know me, there is no way I will let that…_ ' he mentally reminded.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble again, okay?" Michael said. Mao didn't say anything. "I will be leaving now."

Michael didn't know what else to say and decide to leave for today. He assumed that things will go back to before with Mao avoid him like before and he can focus on his daily routines.

* * *

The next day in the mansion, Michael with Espeon and Magnus the Jangmo-o come down stairs for breakfast. He was expected to greet by either James or Lillie when he walks into the dinner room.

"Morning Michael!" Mao said, helping preparing his side of the table.

Michael is surprised to see Mao here in the mansion and this hour of the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Michael questioned to Mao.

"I am making you breakfast!" Mao answered cheerfully. The cheerful expression on her face, somehow made Michael irks and Espeon chuckled.

"It a surprised that Mao come this early in the morning to cook for you, Michael." Lillie said, holding a sleepy Shiron in her arms.

"Didn't I told you before that I don't need anything from you?" Michael asked to Mao.

"That doesn't mean I will give up because we will become friends!" Mao countered serious.

"I didn't say anything about being friends." Michael said.

"And we're going to become friends!" Mao said serious.

"Like that is ever going to happen." Michael said.

"And I certain that I will make it happen! You will get the chance of enjoying my cooking… then come to my restaurant!" Mao said.

"Unfortunately for you, I work at Snorlax Pancake. So I won't have time to visit." Michael stated. Sure it mostly part time that he work before reach the evening. This made Mao start thinking fast.

"Then I will bring you lunch when you're at work!" Mao exclaimed as this made Michael blinks in surprised.

( _Oh. That sound like something a girlfriend do for their boyfriend at work._ ) Espeon teased, but Michael keep his composition.

"Won't this cause the rumors about you being a stalker come back?" Michael pointed out. This made Mao blushed as she realized what he referring to.

"U-Umm… I-I didn't think of that. But I still want to make it up to you… after what happened." Mao said embarrassed. "But why didn't affect you and Mizuki? She brought you lunch?" she asked.

"People can tell that we aren't _that_ close." Michael said, "Like I say before I don't need anything from you—"

"Just accepted it already, Michael!" Michael stop as he noticed that Lillie is glaring at him, making his back shiver a bit. This is the first time he even see her glaring at him and he cannot help get a chill wind from it.

"Mao come all of the way here by herself to prove it!" Lillie said. Not to mention that Mizuki told her that Michael reject Mao's offer of cooking… which led to her friend cry!

Michael ponder about his decision of whether or not he accept it before looking at Mao who begging and then Lillie still have this cold glare upon him. Though there is a slight possibility of Lillie kicked him out of the mansion if he rejected her offer.

"Fine!" he sighed in exasperation. "Do what you want! But that doesn't make us friends."

"Why me…" he muttered under his breath.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	17. Ch16: Scratchmark Hill

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch16: Scratchmark Hill

 _It was a normal morning as Lillie is walking happily with Shiron before she suddenly feel really dizzy._

" _Vul?" The baby ice type asked with concerned._

" _I am fine…" Lillie said, holding her forehead despite the dizziness. It wasn't long until she realized that the whole room become dark and Shiron was nowhere around. She cannot help look scared as she don't know where she was or how to get out._

 _It wasn't until she hear a strange sound as a creature that resembled of jellyfish appearing toward her. Lillie wasn't sure why, but her heart is pounding faster and sweats coming down her forehead. She wants to run, but she cannot move as her legs feeling really numb._

 _The jellyfish creature soon latched its tentacles onto her before pulling the young girl into it's clutches._

 _Lillie turns around and seeing a four legged creature with a large tomahawk. The red eyes looking at her are those of cold and lack of remorse._

 _Before she know it, the four legged creature jump upward with claws aiming at her and the jellyfish._

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!" Lillie screamed as she sat up, she was breathing heavily with cold sweat running down her forehead. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. "Just a dream… It just a dream." She breathed out before trying to calm herself.

"Vul?" Lillie looks down to see her baby ice type beside her.

"I am fine… Shiron," She said gently, still trying to calm down.

Suddenly the door opened and Michael come into her room.

"Lillie? My Pokemons hear you were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" Michael asked.

"How do you know that I have a nightmare?" Lillie asked suspicious, raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Three reasons: First, Espeon didn't detect anyone with ill thoughts. Second, there is no evidences of struggle in your room. And third, you're sweating and breathing heavily to give induction of nightmare." Michael said, raising three fingers.

Lillie sighed. Michael is truly an observant.

"Yeah… I do." Lillie admit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked. He usually talk with Espeon and others about his nightmare, it seem that talking about it will lessen the stress.

Lillie just looks down at her hand. Even since she finds out that she was attacked in the past, Lillie is put on the edge but she kept it down low since she don't want to alarmed anyone. Not to mention she doesn't want to scared Shiron too much.

"Is it about what I told you?" Lillie nodded as Michael approached to her side of the bed and sat down next to her.

Lillie soon slowly explains of her dream to him. Michael didn't interrupt her until she was finished.

"I see…" Michael muttered. "By telling you about it does do something with your repressed memory." By bringing up bit about her blocked memory, it might cause small crack.

"Michael… I am scared about what will happened if I remember… and what if they came back again." Lillie said.

"Then I will stop them from even harming you." Michael said.

Lillie know that Michael truly means it. Even after seeing her slowly getting used to be around Shiron, Michael seem determined help her more and she felt the possibility of that he help out more than just repaid a debt.

"If only I know what those pokemons were… then I could be more help," Lillie said wistfully.

"I wonder…" Michael ponder. "Lillie… after you lost your memories… had you ever gone to see a doctor?" he asked. Lillie shakes her head, but feel confused about where this is going.

"No. But why do you bring this up?" Lillie asked.

"It something about those pokemons," Michael said, "but the one who held you captive… what if there is a trace on you?" he asked.

It just that he think back to when he saw the jellyfish like creature held a younger Lillie hostage in its 'head'. Won't there be a chance that it might inject something into Lillie? After all, jellyfish like pokemon such as Tenacruel tend to inject their victims with toxin. Won't that mystery pokemon do the same by shared the same characteristic?

This made Lillie look surprised and almost want to facepalmed. She almost feel completely dumb that she didn't consider of doing that. "… Why didn't I think of that?" She asked. "But is it possibility that it still in me after this long?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it alright with you if we go to see one after school." Michael said, looking at her.

This also mean to let someone or an adult know which a risky part for them. But they might need a professional's help in identified the unknown pokemon and no one in Lillie's mansion has forensic skill.

 _It better that it not someone from Aether Foundation or it will trip the culprit that I am onto them…_ Michael added.

"I am willing to do it… but only if you come with me, Michael." Lillie said somewhat nervous. "I am not much a fan of the needle." She admit.

Michael nodded.

"Okay. Also you should watch the clock…" Michael pointed to the clock and Lillie saw that she been in bed for passed 10 minutes. This made the young girl's eyes wide in shock.

"AAAHHH! Michael, why didn't you told me that it past 10 minutes!?" She questioned to the redhead.

"It not my duty to wake you up." Michael explained.

Lillie pout before she hurry herself out of the bed and went to the bathroom with Shiron followed her from behind.

Michael soon decide to leave her alone to do her business.

Lillie brushes her teeth, took off her nightwear, and entered the bathtub with Shiron. As she was washing herself and Shiron, she couldn't help but think about the cause of her phobia and repressed memory. It take her years for trying to figure out what is wrong with her, but Michael finds it with help of his Espeon.

She wonder what happens if her family did helped than leaving her on her own. She doubt the possibility since her mother is always focus on her work and her brother left the mansion on his journey.

Meanwhile Michael is talking with Espeon as they are eating breakfast with other members of his team.

( _Are you worried about her?_ ) Espeon asked to Michael… wanting to hear his opinion.

 _I guess that I might…_ Michael thought. Lillie deserve better than being emotional scarred by something happen in the past. Not to mention that he won't forgive Gladion for leaving Lillie when he should focus on helping her with her phobia instead. This isn't what an older sibling supposed to do. ' _He shouldn't gone on one but doing it when your sister is traumatic and no one help her is wrong…_ ' He thought angry. There are also times he think that he shouldn't being the one who helping her, but her family should have done this. After all, he neglect his sister for sake of clear the crimes ridden streets of Orre on his own and make sure that his father can rest easily. But in the end… he cannot fulfill either of them due to being dead in the old world.

( _I know, Michael. But unlike Gladion, we choose to stay here. And we will do something about it._ ) Espeon said. ( _After we done with him, then we go after the true culprit in Aether Foundation._ )

Michael soon hear footsteps and seeing Lillie come downstairs with Shiron in her arms before they starts eating breakfast as well.

"Michael, are you ready to go?" Lillie asked, holding the ice type baby in her arms.

Michael nodded after returning his pokemons except for Magnus who climb into his backpack before picking up the backpack.

* * *

(Pokemon School)

Michael and his classmates seem to being discuss something while their pokemons are playing together.

"That is what been going on after me and Professor went back home… and Rockruff shows up with bruises." Mizuki said to everyone in the class.

"If Rockruff get hurt that much on his own, won't it be safe to put him back in his pokeball?" Lillie asked.

Mizuki shakes her head. "No, Rockruff isn't Professor's pokemon."

This made everyone except Michael who already aware due to Espeon tells him before. But he decide not to bring it up as he still find the concept of wild pokemon can live with people without bound to a pokeball is uncommon in Orre.

"How did you know that?" Kiawe asked.

"He told me that he follows him after feeding some foods." Mizuki explains.

"So Rockruff is mooching off him?" Mao asked.

"I was so sure Rockruff belonged to him." Suiren said, placing one finger on her cheek.

"Same," Kiawe said, crossing his arms, "I mean, he acts so close to him."

"Michael, what do you think of this?" Mizuki asked to the redhead.

"I am not used to see wild pokemon get along with people that easily." Michael admit. This made them remind that Michael is from a region where weathers are quite harsh and pokemons need to remain in their pokeballs.

" **Rockruff are known for getting easily attached to people.** " RotomDex said before upload picture of Rockruff onto the screen. " **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around.** " RotomDex explained.

"So he got injury from training!" Suiren said.

"Not with the conditions that you told me…" Michael said, getting others' attention. "It sound like Rockruff is battled someone and lost."

"That actually make sense… but why would Rockruff pushed himself?" Mizuki asked, confused and concern for Rockruff's health.

"Then he must be close to evolved…" Mamane pointed out.

"Evolved?" Mizuki looks surprised.

" **Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night.** " RotomDex explained with pictures of the evolved forms, " **Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved.** "

The first form, the Midday resembled a grown wolf with light brown coat and blue eyes. There is a fluffy mane around its neck. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur.

The second form, the Midnight is a slouched, bipedal wolf, was white and a blood like red colour and had its mane flowing over its head like an emo haircut.

"I never know they can evolved depend on the time of the day…" Mizuki said slight surprised.

Michael is reminded of how Espeon and Umbreon evolution work when hearing that as well. Though he is a bit curious on which form Rockruff will eventually evolved into.

But his thought is soon interrupted by Mao's appearance in front of him and she is smiling. This made the redhead frown.

"Hey Michael! I have this recipe that I am going to make and I wonder if you—"

"I am busy after school." Answered Michael, making Mao feeling dejected. Not to mention that he need to confirm something with Lillie and there is no way he will let anyone involved.

* * *

The first thing happens when Mizuki come back into the house is greeted by a very excited Rockruff who leaps into her arms.

"Hey Rockruff…" Mizuki awkwardly greet as the rock puppy nuzzling against her neck. After living here and training with Michael, she able to handle nuzzling from Rockruff.

Professor Kukui is watching the event from the couch.

"I know I'm just repeating myself here, but that nuzzling is an expression of love." Professor Kukui said. "The more it hurts, the deeper the love, so it's crucial that the trainer is able to Bide it."

"I can see why…" Mizuki said before letting Rockruff down gentle, "So this is why you were home early."

"Yeah. I cannot help worried about Rockruff," Professor Kukui said before taking a remote and pressed the button. "Take a look at this."

They soon watch the television flicks and revealed three camera angles. And one of them show Rockruff going to his bed.

"I see, you set up cameras around the room." Mizuki said.

" **I would like to have this video afterward.** " RotomDex said.

"But look at this," Professor Kukui pointed to the one of the footage. It shows that Rockruff stop playing with the pink balls and looking out the window.

 _But what caught Rockruff's attention anyway?_ Mizuki thought curious.

"This is what happens 30 minutes later after I came home." Professor Kukui pointed to the next footage.

The one shows Rockruff come back through the small door with injuries like before.

"It just like before…" Mizuki said before looking down at the rock puppy pokemon who doesn't seem to be bother by the clip and look happily.

Though Mizuki isn't sure that she and Professor Kukui can saved the mystery of why Rockruff is like this and where he wonder off. But she got an idea on who she can ask for help, though she is confused about where Michael went off with Lillie.

* * *

Michael and Lillie gone to the Pokemon Center together. They reached the receptionist counter where Nurse Joy is currently working.

Michael cleared his throat and Nurse Joy looked up, startled at the interruption.

"Oh-I'm sorry, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"It's fine." Michael assured. "I want to ask if you know any doctors who is good with forensic skills on tracing Pokemon DNA. I believe Lillie might exposed to something related to unknown Pokemon, we cannot identify."

Nurse Joy have a thoughtful expression. "Well, it just happened that I am also a licensed forensic Pokemon doctor. But I am confused why she need it?" she asked, looking a bit skeptical at them.

"I-It's kind of private." Lillie interjected. "Do you have somewhere we can explains it without being overheard?" She asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Then would you two come with me to the forensic room?"

Michael and Lillie soon accompany Nurse Joy through the hallway before they enter room next to the one at the end of the corridor. The room have a blue color painted wall with pictures of pokemons. There is a couch with two gray chairs.

"Why don't you sat on the couch and tell me what this is about?" Nurse Joy requested politely. Michael take a seat on the couch. Lillie sat next to him while holding onto Shiron in her arms.

"It about my phobia… I was attacked when I was little by pokemons." Lillie explained.

"I heard rumors about you being afraid of Pokemon, but I never know that you were attacked." Nurse Joy said, slight surprised. "Why didn't you get any help?"

"It because I don't remember the incident…" Lillie said. "Michael says that my memory were repressed by the incident and caused me to become afraid of any pokemons."

"How is that possible?" Nurse Joy asked, surprised. "But you seem to be okay with your Vulpix." She pointed out.

"It because Shiron is the only pokemon I can touched without going into my phobia." Lillie said. "Michael, if you pleased…"

Michael got out Magnus from his backpack and place the baby dragon pokemon close to her leg. Magnus blink before he licked Lillie's leg and this caused Lillie to turned white and frozen solid.

"I see…" Nurse Joy said, writing down on a piece of paper. "But Michael, how do you know about her repressed memory?" she asked, want to know how he find out about this.

Michael picked up Magnus and the dragon baby looking curious at the pink nurse.

"I find out after Lillie give permission to my Espeon in psychic dive since I am helping her overcome her strange phobia. Unfortunately we cannot identity the pokemons that attacked her." Michael explained, make Nurse Joy blinks in surprised. "But the strangest thing is that everyone in her household or school weren't aware of this attack and hadn't the clue on helping her."

"Is this true?" Nurse Joy asked to Lillie who nodded.

"It is," Lillie said. "No one, not even my mother come to help me since she is too busy with work. And my brother… he left on his journey. My friends and teacher at school try to help, but nothing seem to be working until Michael come along and help me with my phobia."

"What do you do to help her with her phobia?" Nurse Joy inquired to Michael.

"Getting used to touch other pokemons and watching some battles up close." Michael answered. "We didn't tell anyone about this because we don't have a way to prove that these pokemon exist, but I think that Lillie might have trace of the attacks on her."

"What exactly you hope to uncover?" Nurse Joy asked, still taking notes on the paper. "Can you give me some characteristic of this pokemon?" she asked.

"It resembled that of jellyfish pokemon like Tentacruel. I think there might be unknown toxins within Lillie due to jellyfish like pokemons do inject toxins in their victims. But I could also be wrong… but I want to make sure what we seen is real." Michael explains. It important to get stuffs to back up the information.

Lillie has discomfort look upon when think about the possibility that she might be endanger to an unknown toxic. But she is confident that with Michael, James, and Shiron by her side… there might be a way to help her overcome it.

"Do you think that you can help us?" Lillie asked.

Nurse Joy nodded and scribed down on the paper to make notes before she looked up at them. "This is very unusual. But I will do what I can to help uncovered this mystery phobia." She answered.

This made Lillie looks relief that they have some extra help with her unknown phobia.

It wasn't long for Nurse Joy get a needle with some of Lillie's blood for studied and Lillie rubbing her right arm where the bandage is place.

"It will take me a few days to find out the result." Nurse Joy informed to them, "As with your phobia. What you doing so far might be best solution for Lillie, Michael. Even if I find a clue about this pokemon, the important thing is that you being there and help her calm down when her memory returns. It might be the best thing to do than any cures that I suggested."

"I will do what I can." Michael said.

"Thank you for your help, Nurse Joy." Lillie said slight grateful to the pink nurse. "If you find anything, make sure to contact my butler James."

"It's my pleasure, you two." Nurse Joy said, smiling kindly. "Now you go on ahead now."

The two soon excused themselves from the office. Lillie bowed before following Michael from behind as they went back to the lobby.

"Hey Michael…" Lillie said, getting the redhead's attention, "If we find out what the pokemon is, what we are going to do next?" she asked to him.

"Finding out who hiding the truth… from everyone," Michael said. "The only one who seem to know might be someone in Aether."

"I see…" Lillie said somewhat conflicted. It hard to believe that her phobia might started in Aether Foundation and that the only way to find out the truth… is going back there. To the company that _she_ work in. Lillie cannot believe that all of this happens because _she_ was too focus on her work.

Michael decide to tell Lillie something since this regard to Lillie looks at her mother. This might cause conflict if they try to work out on who responsible for her phobia. "I heard from James that you don't have good relationship with your mother…" the redhead said, "Is it still going on?" he asked.

"It still is," Lillie answered.

"But if that is the case, I will go solo in the investigation." Michael said. This made Lillie look surprised at him.

"Michael…? But I-I thought that we working together…" Lillie asked disbelief, "Why…?"

"I am not try to insult you in anyway. I just don't think it necessary that you have that type of grudge in the search and it will get in the way of the search." Michael said calm as this made Lillie blinks in surprised at his respond. ' _Not that I have any proofs that her mother might be same with being lied to…_ ' He thought.

"Vul?" Shiron asked, looking up at her mama.

It wasn't long until Lillie finds her voice.

"I have more in stake when finding out what happens since it my life…" Lillie said before raising angry in her voice. "I know that you think it might be wrong that I felt this way about her. But I cannot help feel it sometime and that they weren't there to help me with my phobia. Do you know what is it like that your family weren't there for you?" she asked with frustration.

Michael looked at her.

"I know what is like… after all, I cannot see my family again." Michael remind before Lillie realized what she just say and feeling bad about what she say.

"Michael… I am sorry, I didn't mean what I say." Lillie said with remorse.

"It's fine. I will continued on with finding out what happen and eventually you will get better with Pokemons." Michael said.

"Michael…" Lillie replied, wonder if she hit a nerve. The two soon start walking out of the building.

"If there isn't anything else to be done, let's head back to the mansion." Michael said and Lillie accept his company.

"Of course," Lillie said.

* * *

(Night time)

Professor Kukui, RotomDex, and Mizuki standing outside of the house as Mizuki explains the situation to Michael.

"So you're curious about where Rockruff went, huh." Michael said after hearing Mizuki's explanation. "So why do you need my help?" he asked.

"Though Rowlet might help in the dark, it will be good to have extra hands if Rockruff gone too far into the forest with many wild pokemon." Mizuki explained slight nervous. Not to mention this will be her first time being outside this long since she usually stay at home at the hour. It also cause her to become nervous about who she could encounter at the night. It better that they have more help in hand.

"Is that alright with you?" Professor Kukui asked.

"I really don't have anything else plan. I am in." Michael shrugged before he got out two pokeballs and summoned Espeon and Velvet.

"Esp? /Sylve?" The two Eeveelutions look confused to why they're called out.

"We're going to follow where Rockruff is heading off. Be on your guard." He explained to the two Eeveelutions. They nodded in understanding.

It wasn't long until Professor Kukui get out his device to see what Rockruff doing inside the house while they're out. Rockruff is currently biting hard into a plush toy that resembled the doll for Substitute move.

"Professor, what is going on with Rockruff?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know… never seen him like this," Professor Kukui added grimace.

Rockruff tries to do something as the point like collar of his glowing briefly, then he soon return back to normal and heading outside of the house.

"It looks like it try to use a move… but he couldn't." Michael noted to the glowing.

"Last time, I didn't seen him doing it before he left." Professor Kukui said. "This need for investigation." He said to his students who nodded.

The human and the pokemons start to following Rockruff who just left the house to the hill of mountain. But it wasn't until they stop by a fallen branch while watching Rockruff running up the hill.

"Wait. I think I know trail, then he is going there." Professor Kukui said before he moved on ahead.

Michael noticed that both Eeveelutions hear something and looking around carefully.

"What is wrong with them?" Mizuki asked.

"If I have to guess wild pokemons nearby." Michael suggested to others. Mizuki and Professor Kukui nodded.

It wasn't long until they get up to the cliff and they heard loud howling not far from where they are. They looks across a large bottom cliff to see numbers of Pokemons gathering around. Among them is Rockruff.

"Whoa… Lycanroc," Mizuki comment in surprised.

" **Not just that, it's both the Midday Form** _ **and**_ **Midnight Form.** " RotomDex said, " **This is an interesting place.** "

"I knew it!" Professor Kukui said. "This is Scratchmark Hill!"

"What is so special about this place?" Michael asked curious.

Both Midday Form and Midnight Form soon glared at each other as Midday Form walked around the Midnight Form.

Midday Form fired rocks at point blank range at it's Midnight counterpart before charging in an incredible speed.

"Rock Throw and Accelerock!?" Professor Kukui exclaimed with surprised.

It wasn't long until both Lycanroc let out a grin before howling into the air and promoted other Pokemons get into the battle.

* * *

" _It's really is them!_ " The Intertwining Pokemon said excited as she watching the battle between the Lycanroc.

But her excitement soon interrupted by a cough from Espeon and she turned around to see Espeon having a question look upon his face.

" _I take it that you know this place?_ " Espeon asked curious.

" _Yeah, I heard about this place back when I was kit. It established by Lycanroc duo. It a training ground for wild pokemons only._ " The Intertwining Pokemon answered. " _In the past, big brother always sneak out at night to and come watch them training especially the Lycanroc._ "

That explains her early behavior when they saw the place and she got excited from watching the two Lycanroc.

" _I see. So that is why you meant humans aren't allow to be here._ " Espeon said, sound intrigued about the training ground for pokemon. " _So it will also applied to trainer's pokemon?_ "

" _Unfortunately, you won't be welcome normal due to being a trainer pokemon especially Lycanroc will just sniffing you._ " Velvet explained before watching the fight between Lycanroc.

" _You know that those two shared similarity with evolved during either day or night. Sound familiar, right?_ " The sun pokemon said, glancing at the fairy Eeveelution.

" _That is true… But I am fine now. Beside my new goal is become best Fairy Type Michael can ever see._ " The sylveon said. It take her some time before she full accept her new form and it thanks to everyone else including Michael.

" _That is good to know._ " Espeon said, feel the confident radiant from her.

* * *

Michael, Professor Kukui, and Mizuki watching the sparring between the pokemons, but their attention focus on Rockruff is challenging against Magmar.

"Michael, what do you think of Magmar?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Magmar is certain strong despite Rockruff being its type disadvantage…" Michael added. Though Magmar is strong, he also learn that Magmar has another evolution which required a Magmarizer.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked as he tried once again and his rock like collar glow again.

"He is trying to do a move…" Professor Kukui comment. Mizuki looks surprised at this as well.

Sadly, Rockruff didn't have enough time to release the attack before Magmar torched him with flamethrower once again.

"Michael, what are you—" Mizuki looks confused at the redhead with question look.

"I understand your concern, but there is no need to worry." Michael said. "Espeon told me that this place happens to be training ground for wild pokemons. So Rockruff won't end up being hurt too bad." He explains careful to Mizuki.

If Michael say is true, then Mizuki trust him and looked worried about Rockruff who been through like this since she find out about him training here before.

Magmar soon let out a laughed after seeing Rockruff collapsed onto the floor. But it wasn't long until Magmar's moment interrupted by a turquoise ball from behind and made the spitfire pokemon falls backward.

"Mar…" Magmar growl, getting back up and glaring at the one who is responsible for the underhand attack.

It was none other than a large shell pokemon on four legs. There is also a noticeable scarred on top of the head and murderous gaze.

"Shel! Shel! Shelgon!" The Endurance Pokemon laughed at the spitfire pokemon and made Magmar charged unleashed a powerful flamethrower at it.

Shelgon takes the hit from the flamethrower and eventually shake it off before the Endurance pokemon curling up into a ball and rolls with incredible speed before he released a blue, dragon-shaped energy covering his body. He then slammed hard into Magmar's stomach.

"MA-MAGMAR!" Magmar was sending flying backward due to the attack from Shelgon.

"That is Dragon Rush!" Mizuki comment surprised.

"It surely is the most unusual version of Dragon Rush." Professor Kukui said.

 _Dragon Rush… this is the first time I seen one in person_ , Michael thought, looking a bit impressed at the Shelgon.

Normally, Shellgon are really slow due to how heavy their pupal like armor before evolved into Salamance. But this one seem to know how to use the heavy shell armor as an advantage and similar to how the move Roll Out despite Shelgon cannot learn Roll Out.

Shelgon glance at Rockruff who looks at it with disbelief since he never beats Magmar.

"Shel… Shelgon," Shelgon sneered as this seem to make Rockruff look depressed and the hardhead dragon soon marched outward.

"What did that Shelgon say?" Mizuki asked to RotomDex.

" **It something that I don't think you need to hear. But Shelgon is surely ruthless.** " RotomDex said.

"But at least we get to know why Rockruff is doing here," Professor Kukui said.

 _What do you two think of that Shelgon?_ Michael thought, glancing at the two Eeveelutions.

( _Much of a bully. But I suspect that he might become a vicious and bloodthirsty Salamance someday._ ) Espeon said.

' _I think that dragon need to be taught a lesson. If you like… I can deal with it._ ' Velvet mentally offered with a smirk. As a Fairy type, she is the slayer of dragons.

Michael agreed with both Eeveelutions about the dragon type. He also remember that beside the Venusaurite, he also in possession of the Salamancite and few others from his raid on Neo Flare's ship and want to used it as well. Besides having more pokemon who can mega evolved will be useful.

 _But it will be easy to get to place faster and on a dragon's back…_ Michael thought before glancing at Mizuki.

She seem to have a worry expression, but instead of the sheltered girl he first remember when he take her under his guidance.

He can search for Shelgon later. He got a gut feeling that Mizuki wants to help Rockruff. She don't want to abandon Rockruff after seeing how he struggle against Magmar.

Rockruff might have potential of becoming powerful rock type, but Michael's attention is more focused on Shelgon. Though he can sympathy of being humiliation by someone who is stronger than you when they can defeat someone who you aimed to beat. If Rockruff bond with Mizuki, then she will get better as a trainer and help Rockruff with his potential. He will make sure that she don't do anything too reckless in the training.

* * *

(Next day)

On the sand, Michael is seen with Magnus the baby Jangmo-o and they stared across against Mizuki who is siding with her pokemon… Porygon2. Watching them is none other than Rockruff and RotomDex while Rowlet is sleeping.

"Magnus, used Dragon Breath." Michael shouted.

Magnus moves backward and fired off a small thick green blast at the virtual pokemon.

"Porygon2, dodge!" Mizuki shouted in response.

Porygon2 moved out of the way from the small blast from Magnus.

"Now used Lock and Zap!" Mizuki shout.

Porygon2's eyes fired a glowing mark on Magnus then starting charging up electricity for the attack.

"Don't let it charged up. Used Dragon Breath again." Michael said as the baby dragon type fired another blast again.

"Dodge the attack and fired." Mizuki said.

Porygon2 move out of the way before Zap Cannon form easily in its grip than before. The virtual pokemon then fired at the young dragon type who cannot get out of the way due to the effect of Lock On.

"Pory…!"

"Protect, now!" Michael shouted.

Magnus focused on his power and conjured a small green shield before the electro orb made contact with the shield and result an explosion in the process. Magnus is seen skidding across the sand with some bruises.

 _It might take some time before he can hold his Protect like Espeon and others…_ Michael thought, stares the condition of the baby dragon type. At least this give Magnus some experience with his Protect against another pokemon like Porygon2.

"Do you want to continue with practice?" Michael asked to the baby dragon type.

"Janmo!" Magnus said with a nodded to his father.

Mizuki then looks at Rockruff who seem surprised by the way her Porygon2 ready Zap Cannon.

"See, Rockruff! All you need to do is getting it at the right time." Mizuki said, "Do you want to give it a try while attempt Rock Throw? It can help you get better before you can face off against Magmar." she explains kindly to Rockruff.

"Not to mention I want to give Magnus some experience, think of him as your sparring partner." Michael explains. Though Magnus is technical still a baby pokemon, but Michael believe it unlikely that Rockruff mastered Rock Throw soon and give Magnus good practiced.

Rockruff give a bark happily after Mizuki returns Porygon2 back to its pokeball and trying to get his new move while the spikes around his neck glowing.

"Magnus, Headbutt." Michael said.

"Janm!" The small dragon charged forward and hits Rockruff on the head as this interruption the attack. Rockruff gritting his teeths in frustration after being interrupted from used that move.

"Rockruff, you need to remember to dodge when someone attacking." Mizuki explains to Rockruff. She then looks at Michael.

"Rock!" Rockruff barked with affirmation.

"Michael, will you start again?" Mizuki requested politely.

"Dragon Breath." Michael said as Magnus released the green blast once again.

"Dodge now, Rockruff!" Mizuki shouted.

This time, Rockruff followed Mizuki's command and dodge the Dragon Breath by jumping into the left.

"Magnus, continued with Dragon Breath and move to where Rockruff is going." Michael command as the baby dragon fired the attack to Rockruff's direction.

"Jump into the air, then fired Rock Throw!" Mizuki shouted.

Rockruff soon jumps into the air and focus his energy into the pointy stones around his neck. But Michael won't waste any time before giving Magnus a command.

"Magnus, used Dragon Tail!"

"Janmo!" The scaly pokemon's tail glow green as he jumps into the air and swing it at Rockruff's face. Rockruff panic when seeing the attack and move slight to the side, though Magnus's tail caused a scratch upon his face.

Rockruff soon growl and charged at the scaly dragon without any warning as the baby dragon was sending flying backward. Both Michael and Mizuki look surprised. This made Magnus tumbling forward and rolling across the sand before his head stuck in the sand.

"Rockruff, stop!" shouted Mizuki immediately as the rock puppy stop and realized what he did.

The small scaly pokemon soon got his head out of sand and shakes his head to get any dust out of his face. "Magnus, are you alright?" Michael asked to the scaly pokemon. Magnus looks up and started crying immediately.

" **It looks like he is hungry now.** " RotomDex said from the sound of the cry.

Michael soon return to his backpack and got out a bottle with formula for dragon type. He suspect that Magnus will work out of hungry from the sparring. He soon picked up the scaly dragon and feed the formula, this action seem to calm down the baby dragon type when the bottle is presence.

"Is he alright?" Mizuki asked.

"He is fine."

After making sure he has enough to eat and fell asleep, Michael placed Magnus next to Rowlet who is still sleeping. Michael soon got out another pokeball before summoned Ivysaur who is ready for battle.

"Now let see if you can handle against your type disadvantage while firing Rock Throws…" Michael said as Ivysaur has a feral grin upon his face.

The sparring with Ivysaur is much different than one with the baby dragon type. There is difference between strength the Pokemon. Ivysaur might not be either fire or dragon type like Magmar or Shelgon, but having an opponent with greater advantage against your enemy can help pushed your limits.

Rockruff does his best to dodge the incoming Seed Bombs dropping onto him while listening to Mizuki's orders about where to dodge after the seeds were dropped.

"Rockruff, used Rock Throws!" Mizuki shout.

Rockruff soon let out a growl before must up energy again into the pointy stones around his neck.

"Now used Razor Leafs!" Michael shouted.

Ivysaur compliment to the order and fired razor leafs at Rockruff who is still focus on.

Mizuki saw this and ordered, "Rockruff, dodging the leaves and used Tackle on Ivysaur."

Rockruff stops the energy and soon focused on dodging the Razor leafs before charged at Ivysaur with a headbutt.

This sends Ivysaur skidding a bit back and Ivysaur shakes his head before regaining his composite.

"Vine Whips!"

Ivysaur soon released two vines before bashing Rockruff who sending skidding across the sand and land on the sand. Rockruff soon collapsed to the ground and falls into unconsciousness.

"Rockruff!" called Mizuki as she ran to the rock puppy pokemon.

"Rockruff did well with dodging both Seed Bombs and Razor Leafs." Michael said, watching Mizuki used a potion on Rockruff. ' _Rockruff still cannot do it…_ '

"Hey Michael… Do you think Rockruff want to be like those Lycanroc?" Mizuki asked curious.

"I supposed that could be his motivated. Most pre-evolved pokemons look up to their evolved forms. Evolution is the sight of where they grow up." Michael answered. "Although I am surprised that you want to help Rockruff despite that he is a wild pokemon."

"I guess that I cannot ignore him since we been living together in the same house and felt welcoming by his presence. I want to help him make his dream come true." Mizuki said, petting Rockruff's head.

* * *

The next day in training, Espeon come up with the idea to help the small rock puppy pokemon with his training: Jump Rope. But he also suggest that Rockruff trying to focus his power so he can fired Rock throw.

Michael also assigned Ivysaur and Charjabug sparring with Mizuki's Rowlet and Porygon2 to make sure they aren't slacking off.

Michael and Mizuki soon moves a long rope around as Rockruff is practicing jumping as the rope come close to his paws.

"Rockruff, keep pressing hard!" shouted Mizuki.

"Rock…!" Rockruff continued jumping the rope and trying hard to focus on the energy. But he struggle of pulling of the energy while jumping over the rope.

 _Will he do it this time?_ Michael thought.

The rock puppy continued growl in frustration as he trying hard to release the energy from before and he didn't notice that the rope coming to his paw, this caused Rockruff to stumble and tumbling across the sand.

"Rockruff! Are you alright?" asked Mizuki.

"You should focus on keep your eyes on the rope." Michael stated calmly.

* * *

They tried the same jump rope exercise once again and Mizuki once asks Kiawe for help training Rockruff with Turotnator by firing flamethrower to remind the rock puppy of Magmar. Rockruff continued to press on with the training until that day.

"Rockruff, you can do it…!" Mizuki shouted as she watching Rockruff's pointy collars glowing.

It wasn't long until Rockruff soon channeling the glow to his tail before Rockruff send stones flying at Turtonator who stood his ground against flying stones.

"Not bad…" Kiawe said, smirking that Rockruff finally used Rock Throw.

"Rock! Ruff!" Rockruff said happily before he come back to Mizuki and nuzzling against her face despite how painful it was.

Michael and Espeon are watching the interaction.

( _Now that it out of that way… how do you plan on tracking that Shelgon now?_ ) Espeon asked to Michael who stood there quietly.

 _If my theory is correct… Salamancite will help us. To pokemon of the respective stone, they will think it will be another of their kind_ , Michael mentally added. Though he doubt that Shelgon would be at the same place so he will have Espeon gather information.

He and Espeon soon went into Professor Kukui's house to get some water due to the trainings been on for hours. Michael went into the kitchen to get out a glass and small bowl.

"Hey Michael! How is the training going?" Professor Kukui asked, coming nearby.

"Rockruff used Rock Throws." Michael answered as he pour some water for himself and Espeon. This made Professor Kukui smiled.

"I am surprised that you thought of using the jump rope for training." Professor Kukui said.

"It mostly Espeon's idea." Michael answered.

Espeon drinking the water calmly from the bowl.

"So Michael, how is living at Lillie's place?" Professor Kukui asked, watching him drinking water.

"It's fine." Michael answered before placing the cup on the table.

"I see." The professor said. "I just want to make sure that you're fitting in alright. After all, it must be difficult when you're far from home."

"I learned to adapt." Michael answer curtly. He has an idea about what Professor Kukui is doing and he won't let himself to give too much away.

"Michael. Do you think I can ask you something?" Professor Kukui asked.

"That depend if it in my ability to answered." Michael respond, stares at the professor.

"Why did you originally take on pokemon battle?" asked the professor.

"To be strong." Michael answered.

"That is kind of vague respond." Professor Kukui said, raised an eyebrow. "If it about strength alone, then there is no drive behind that. If that is how you see, then your pokemons would leave you." He answered.

"And what if the person had no choice… but to live that way when there are no other options for them?" Michael asked, narrow expression at the professor.

"I guess that… I will feel really bad for them." Respond Professor Kukui. "That they have no one to depend on and that they will feel like released Frustration on the world. I know someone like that before."

This seem to intrigue Michael before Mizuki come in with Rockruff and RotomDex.

"Professor! Professor! Rockruff learned how to used Rock Throw without a problem!" Mizuki said eagerly as Rockruff give a happy yelp.

"Good job, you two! How about I made you guys some snacks?" Professor Kukui offered.

( _For an adult, he is quite honest._ ) Espeon said to Michael.

Michael didn't respond as he watching Professor Kukui offering snacks to Mizuki and Rockruff.

* * *

(Night)

Professor Kukui, Mizuki and RotomDex soon hurry to the hillside after Rockruff left the house. They soon saw Rockruff along with other pokemons on Scratchmark. Both Lycanroc Midday and Midnight forms let out howled in declaration.

" **We're pretty far…** " RotomDex noted.

"This might be for the best. But we can still see," Mizuki said. Though she is a bit nervous inside due to Michael wasn't here with them as he says that he something to take care of.

But she remained herself that she need to be here to make sure Rockruff is alright.

Rockruff soon approached Magmar and barked a declaration of challenging. Magmar let out a smug look upon his face when looking down at the small rock puppy pokemon.

"MAGMAR!" Magmar started off with firing a powerful flamethrower at Rockruff.

Rockruff dodge the flame and dodge the flame again as he getting close to Magmar.

The wild pokemon watch and cheerful for Rockruff. Midday and Midnight watching the sparring without any reactions.

Once Rockruff get close, he soon launched a tackle at Magmar and sending the spitfire pokemon backward.

"You got the first hit, Rockruff." Mizuki said smiling.

But Magmar got back up and pulled a fire punch on Rockruff who looked surprise and sending to the rocky wall. Rockruff get himself back up and his stone pointy collar glow again.

Magmar saw this and breathed flame again, but Rockruff leaps into the air and his tail glow once again.

" **That is the stance for Rock Throw!** " RotomDex recognized.

"You can do it, Rockruff." Said Professor Kukui.

Before Rockruff can released the attack, he been hit by flamethrower again and sending flying across the air.

"Come on, Rockruff…" Mizuki said quietly.

But Rockruff managed to maneuver himself in the air and land on the pillar. The rock puppy soon charged once again with determined expression.

Magmar soon focus his energy into a fire punch as he get closed to Rockruff who tried to do a Rock Throw again. Everyone watch with anticipated to watch as the two get close with another.

But Rockruff manages to leap over Magmar and looks back at him before unleashed rock throw at the spitfire pokemon. The attacks hit Magmar hard before fall straight to the floor and Rockruff slammed his head hard into Magmar's stomach, causing the fire type to gasp in pain.

Rockruff soon leap off and waited for any actions from Magmar. Magmar did get up and glare at Rockruff for brief moment before collapsed straight to the ground with swirling in its eyes.

After seeing who win, Mizuki cannot help but feeling a great sense of relief and smile.

"He did it." Mizuki said.

Even the wild pokemons who are in presence cheering for Rockruff.

Rockruff soon let out a howling in the air. Both Lycanroc released a howling into the air.

* * *

Michael is seeing walking in the forest with Espeon who accompanied him and he holds onto the Salamancite in his hand. He done his part in helping Mizuki and Rockruff as he will let them handle things from here, he has his own business to take care of. Though he don't know if this is the exactly location except Espeon hearing the thoughts about where the scarring Shelgon would be from the local wild pokemons.

Espeon's ears start twitching and Michael stop moving as he glanced around with careful expression.

( _Michael, we have company…_ ) The sun pokemon said.

Michael turns around and seeing the scarred Shelgon coming toward them. The same Shelgon he encounter before. It like Ivysaur proved on the ship that mega stone does draw the attention of the respective pokemon or the pre-evolved form.

"Shel…" growled Shelgon dangerously. The Endurance pokemon thought that he felt the presence of a Salamance… but he end up finding a redhead boy with a stone emitting the presence of Salamance and an Espeon instead.

"You really did show up, Shelgon." Michael said as he glance at the yellow eyes within the pulpal like armor. "I admit that you're quite agility for an average Shelgon when you going up against that Magmar. You certainly is ruthless too. I thought that you can joined us and become stronger than before, then we can mastered Mega evolution." he explains to the Endurance pokemon.

Soon Shelgon did something unexpected for them and that is laughing in mocking voice. "Shel! Shelgon!"

( _Interesting... he says that you have a death wish. Mega Salamance are known for turning on their trainers and result of their death. He doubt you can even handle against the power of Mega Evolution._ ) Espeon translated to Michael.

Michael won't deny about what Shelgon says since he did research on Mega Salamance. But he is also irked that this Shelgon doesn't think he can do it. He and Espeon deal with homicide shadow pokemons before. Tamed the power of Mega Evolution will be on their next list.

"I will mastered Mega evolution and won't let death stop me again…" Michael said with serious that seem to make Shelgon stop laughing and studied him. "Don't underestimated me."

"Shelgon…!" Shelgon scoffed.

( _He won't bow to anyone… but accept your challenge as amusement._ ) Espeon translated to him. Michael got someone who can challenging Shelgon.

Michael soon got out his pokeball and tossed it into the air.

Standing in front of him is his Intertwining pokemon. Instead of her cheerful expression, Velvet is more serious when going up against a dragon type.

"Sylveon…!" Velvet growl.

Shelgon started off with firing off a Flamethrower at the fairy type Eeveelution.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" shouted Michael.

Velvet soon going into a lighting fast speed with Pixilate to make Quick Attack a fairy type move now. Shelgon was sending a few feet back after being hit by the attack, though his armor is tough he still felt the impact of Fairy type.

"Now used Moonblast!" Michael shouted as Velvet skidding few feet back.

Velvet gathered energy from the moon and formed an orb of pink energy in her mouth before firing the attack at Shelgon.

Shelgon saw the attack came at him and conjured up a familiar green barrier to shield himself from the powerful fairy move.

After his barrier vanished, Shelgon soon fired another Flamethrower at the sylveon.

"Dodge and Shadow Ball!" shouted Michael.

Velvet jumps into the air to avoid the fire attack and conjured up the ghostly attack before firing at Shelgon.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon soon slammed his front legs to the ground and Velvet noticed that large rocks are coming toward her from all sides. The rocks come together and clamp tightly on the sylveon into a giant tomb.

Shelgon waiting for the Intertwining pokemon, but he raised an eyebrow to noticed how quiet and that the redhead boy didn't react much.

It wasn't long until the ground beneath Shelgon erupted and Velvet emerged as she tackling the Endurance Pokemon into the air.

"Shelgon!?" Shelgon's expression is bewildered that he been thrown this high into the air.

"Hit hard with Moonblast!" shouted Michael as this is the end of the fight.

"SYLV! SYLV!" Velvet soon released a full power Moonblast at Shelgon who is still in the air.

The attack struck hard and Shelgon collapsed straight to the ground with swirling expression. Michael take out a pokeball and tossed it at Shelgon.

The pokeball soon take in Shelgon and wigging three times before a ding sound occur to show a successful capture.

Velvet soon picked up the pokeball with her feelers and return to Michael's side. Michael took the pokeball and the intertwining pokemon nuzzling against his pants leg.

Michael looks at the pokeball in his hand. He already has six members on his team, Shelgon will be the new and seventh member of the team. Though they will work on Shelgon's brutal personality before he can even work with them.

He and his two Eeveelutions soon walk through the forest as they made their way to the beach. There, Michael saw Mizuki catch Rockruff with a pokeball before letting him out and hugged the rock puppy.

"At least, I am not the only one with a catch." Michael muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy is busy with the forensic studied on blood sample that she got from Lillie. It looks like what Michael and Lillie told her seem to be true. The pink hair nurse is incredible baffled that something like this is even possible.

 _It hard to believe it…_ Nurse Joy thought to herself. As someone who can take care of pokemons and knowledge all of the pokemons in Alola.

What she has before her presence is _something_ she herself cannot identify in the blood sample belongs to the young girl. She ran the blood test with any in their database several times, but she finds no match. Whoever the DNA belong to doesn't even belong… to any pokemon in the Alola region. What in the world is going on?

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. I thought this will be good chapter with the episode involved Rockruff, but some divert twists. Not to mention that both Michael and Mizuki got themselves new pokemons.**

 **I thought it will be an interesting twist to the mystery behind Lillie's phobia and partial amnesia by having some forensic investigating being involved. When I was watching the episode about Lillie being held captive by Nihlego before her forgetting… won't there be chance of Nihlego's DNA or poison left with Lillie?**

 **Also what do you guys think about Nurse Joy's unexpected discovery that Michael and Lillie be able to keep their investigating a secret from everyone?**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	18. Ch17: An Unexpected Discovery

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch17: An Unexpected Discovery

Magnus is sound asleep on Michael's bed while there is a dimming light cast on his table. Michael looks at his finished work on the repairmen that he completed. The Snag Machine is fully restored to back its original state. It wasn't it broken state like before he first regains consciousness and finds it in the sorry state. The only thing missing is the power source which is something that Michael doesn't have and difficult to get on Melemele Island. A nuclear reactor. Yes, it a pretty dangerous source used to charge something sinister such as the Snag Machine.

Michael touched the glove-like device. There are many memories of around the device as he wore it. Memories that can make people have a nightmare. Some of those memories are those that he wished that he can forget. The harsh choices that he wished that he could have avoided. In the place of the Snag Machine, he wore his Z-ring which symbolism his new beginning here.

"It not like I need to use the Snag Machine again…" Michael muttered to himself. Although he could change the power source to solar, he decides of going against the idea. There is the risk of someone discovery the Snag Machine and misused it... it will bring untold terror to this world. After all, the power of taking others' pokemon is _very_ addictive. It might because of the Z-ring and Z-crystals that he never developed the urge of thinking about stealing pokemon from others in this world.

Although Michael can wear the Snag Machine as an accessory. But he then needs to be careful of psychic pokemon who tries to read his mind despite having Espeon being able to protect his privacy. Therefore… it better that it _will never_ be operated or seen again. It will only destroy the purpose of what everyone back home created for. To fulfill his father's last wish for a peaceful and safer Orre.

Michael soon takes a small blanket and placed the Snag Machine in there and wrapped it tightly. He then placed the device in the closet and hidden away in there.

The redhead soon went to the bed where Magnus is resting and climb onto the bed as he too gets some shut eyes for the night.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Michael, can you moved up a little further?"

"Like this?"

"Yeah… that is nice. Would you move a bit upward?"

"You should try to keep it quiet or you wake her up."

"Oh sorry…"

Mao cannot help but stand like a statue in front of the door. She originally comes over to visit the two as she wants to invite both of them to the mall. But Mao didn't make a move of knocking on Lillie's door. She could hear voices behind the door. Her face turned crimson upon hearing their words. She could not be imagined what they are doing right now.

She stops breathing and felt her heart is racing. Michael the most stoic boy and Lillie the bookworm girl in the room together… she never imagined that their relationship will _go this_ far! Not after the months that they met each other!

 _Please don't tell me that they are doing…_ Mao thought as her imagination starting to get a little too weird.

"Aaaahh… Michael, I wanted you to keep going!" Her friend Lillie pleaded, sounding more desperation than before.

Mao soon had enough before she bargained into the room and want to put a stop to whatever they are doing. She doesn't want them to end up doing anything that they could regret later…

But to her surprise, she finds out that Michael is giving Lillie massaging on her bed. Shiron is sleeping on Lillie's chair.

"Mao…?" Lillie asked, surprised seeing her friend barging in the front door. Michael looks curious at what Mao doing here.

Mao was embarrassed. Or she didn't really know what to say. She cannot believe that she would imagine those two were doing _that_ in Lillie's room.

This made both Michael and Lillie look confused at her silent.

"Ummm…" Mao stuttered as she trying to question for their action, "W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Massaging. To ease the tension whenever her phobia reacted." Michael explains. Although he is reluctant to do this for anyone, Lillie is… an exception.

Lillie nodded to support his account. Although she has a slight sense of déjà vu at the scene from Mao who seems to react the same way.

"T-Then what I heard early…? I-I-It was all of a massaging?" Mao stammered surprised. If Lillie truly enjoys the massaging, then does that mean… Is Michael really good with massaging?

"What are you doing here?" the pale hair blonde girl curiously.

What was she doing here again? Mao is trying to think hard on the subject despite being distracted by the sounds from Lillie. Not to mention that Michael's eyes are on her and it made her feel a bit more nervous than before.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you guys were like to come… to shopping?" Mao asked nervous and timid. "I-I invited everyone else in class…" she said.

"Sure. I want to get something for Shiron," Lillie then looks at Michael, "What about you, Michael? Do you want to come along?" she asked.

"No thanks," Michael said before getting off Lillie's bed and ready to leave. This is the last thing he wants is doing anything involved with Mao, who he finds more annoyed than before.

But Mao got in front of him and the way from the door and she held both her hands together. There is no way that she will let him ignored her again!

"But you must come…! Please~!" Mao begging to the redhead with a cute and innocent expression. This is something that many guys would fall. Unfortunately for Mao… Michael wasn't _one of_ those guys would fall for such trickery.

"No thanks..." Michael said before he walked past her and leaving Lillie's room.

This caused Mao to go further in despair at his rejection of her invitation. Lillie soon gets in the way with Shiron in her arms. Michael stops when Lillie got in the way and wondering what she wants.

"Michael… please, this could be good for you." Lillie said. After feeling better from his massaging, she wants to help Michael. She wants to help alleviate his bored.

She isn't a fool for not noticed. It's obvious to her since she noticed that Michael seem more bored while they're still waiting for the result of Nurse Joy's search. Though Lillie isn't much of a battler yet, she can tell that Michael doesn't have anyone else to fight worthy challenges like Hala. Although she cannot get someone strong in Melemele Island to fight him… but she can help him with his social life is hanging out with others.

"I'm not interested…" This made Lillie going into deep thinking about how to get Michael out more despite Mao failed with her invitation.

"Please do this for… Shiron," Michael soon find himself face with the ice vixen in front of him. The baby ice type stares at him with two big icy colored eyes and pleads on her mama's request.

Michael cannot ignore the look from the baby pokemon even when he tried. The redhead soon lets out a sigh, "Fine… I will do since Shiron ask."

"Thank you, Michael." Lillie said happily.

Mao is watching the interaction. But she cannot help feel envy of the interaction despite knowing that there is no way that she can be on the same level of relationship with Michael like Lillie did.

 _Why cannot I do anything like that?_ Mao thought, still feeling depressed and disheartened.

* * *

That is how it goes with Michael and others went to the shopping place together. Michael, Kiawe, and Mamane are looking in the snack section for the pokemons while Lillie and the girls are looking through another section of the store.

"So Michael, how are things with Shelgon?" Kiawe asked curiously.

"We're still working on cooperation…" Michael replied as he looking at the section for dragon type snacks.

"Do you need help with learning how to ride on flying pokemon when he becomes Salamance?" Kiawe asked, "after all, I can get someone to provide a saddle for you." He said.

"I think that I can do fine on my own without a saddle," Michael said. He never had the need for saddle back then.

"But if you need any help with flying. I will be there to help out." Kiawe offered.

Meanwhile, Mizuki didn't know what to look for an accessory for her pokemons as she is no expert on jewelry except they will get messed up during battle. But it wasn't long until Mao made her presence known to the short black haired girl.

"Hey Mizuki, I need your help with something," Mao said, holding the bag for Steenee's favorite food.

"What is it?" Mizuki asked, curiously. Though she cannot help noticing that Mao seem to want something from her.

"Do you know… what Michael's favorite dish be?" Mao asked as she slightly glanced to the side. She watches Michael talking with Kiawe about dragon types. Though she wants to try to hang out with him… but she is afraid that he will push her away again like before.

"He doesn't really have any specific on a favorite food," Mizuki said truthfully. That is true since the redhead didn't have any preference and seem to enjoy any dishes that Mizuki made for him and their pokemons when they are together on certain days. But that is also why she is glad that Michael is willing to try anything from her.

This doesn't seem to help Mao much and might make things worse in her attempt to formed good relation with him. It made her more worry about what could she might make, Michael won't be satisfied.

"I see…" Mao said with slight down expression.

"Sorry, if that cannot help you much, Mao." Mizuki said as she is certain that Mao is trying to make up for what happened in the past.

"But it just I want to make things right..." Mao said. "It sometimes hard to tell if he cared or not…"

It a good thing that Mizuki talk to her mom about this if Mao ever comes to her for advice on this. "Mom told me that it will take times to make things right. If you act too rash in making him a friend, it will make things a lot worse." Mizuki warned to the forest haired girl.

* * *

"So this is what it means to be ditch by others like…" Michael muttered quietly as he watching the girls are looking at the accessories in the store that Lillie calls Alola Sunrise.

It wasn't long until the time in the mall stop before Mizuki and the girls want to go to this store. Michael didn't know that is when Kiawe, Mamane, and even RotomDex run off with an unreasonable excuse before he was left behind with the girls.

( _So the saying that it's every man for themselves when it comes to avoiding shopping._ ) Espeon said, wryly. Michael soon turned his attention out to the sight of the sea while he waiting for the girls to be done.

"Is everything alright here?" The female worker asked, approaching the redhead. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself while your friends."

"You have no idea..." Michael said quietly. The next time when Mamane, Kiawe, or RotomDex tries to ditch him again, there will be consequences for them.

"Hey, do you see that small island over there?" The female worker suggested, pointed to that island far from the store.

"That island…?" Michael asked, curiosity. "What so special about that island?" he inquired.

"That is Treasure Island." The female worker said. "I like making occasional trips there to gather materials for our accessories. I meet quite a lot of wild pokemon there too."

"Is that so…?" Michael pondered. He might go since he had nothing else to do after the girls finished shopping.

"If you like, I can lend you my kayak." The female worker offered.

"Kayak, what is that?" Michael asked curiously.

"It a special boat that belongs to this store and only one person can fit in, I will lend it to you for a special favor." The woman said.

Michael didn't take long to think about his decision when the girls came out of the store.

"Sorry to keep your waiting, Michael," Lillie said, holding her shopping bags.

"Hey Michael, I was wondering..." Mao hesitating said.

Michael then looks at the female worker, "I will take your offer and exploring that island right now."

This made the girls look confused at his words.

"Huh!?"

"Of course… let me tell you what you need to be careful." The female worker explains about the kayak to Michael who takes the information in.

* * *

Espeon seems to enjoy the breeze while Michael is paddling the small orange kayak across the sea itself and to Treasure Island.

"This is certainly different from riding Robo Kyogre…" Michael remarked as he padding the oar. This is certainly hard than he originally imagined and that they need to maintain balance or the kayak will tip over. That is the last thing he would want to happen as he was never a fan of the cold sea water. He was more of a land person instead. It takes him few minutes to figure out how to use the kayak before making their destination to the Treasure Island.

( _It's important that you need the experience since not everything is like those hover vehicles._ ) Espeon said. He can totally see it in his mind… Michael is padding the boat with his potential girlfriend when they were on a date… The lavender feline cannot wait until the day when it finally happened and let out a small giggle.

After getting close to the land, Michael got the kayak onto the sand and placed the oar in the small orange boat. It wasn't long until Michael and Espeon went exploring the unknown island at their own expense.

* * *

After finishing shopping, Mizuki and the girls went their separate ways as Mizuki is on her way back to Professor Kukui's place with stuff she bought in Alola Sunrise.

But she felt a bit sad that she couldn't tag along with Michael to the new place… However, she knows that they will go somewhere interesting. Maybe one of the other islands of Alola?

As she continued walking on her way, she noticed small white petals come nearby and turned toward the beach. It a pokemon. But a pokemon that Mizuki recognized from a different region.

It's very small for certain. The pokemon has a white body and blue tail, shaped like a spade, and blue eyebrows. Its ears are white and red behind them. There is the most gorgeous flower it was holding that Mizuki never seen— the flower has six petals and they're both red and black.

"Wow! A Floette!" Mizuki exclaimed in surprised. Sure, she saw Floette before on television and pictures… but she never saw one of this color in the Alola region.

Mizuki soon dropped her bags to the ground and hurry to get out her camera while the Floette didn't seem to notice her presence yet. Mizuki soon moved quietly across the beach before she gets close enough to take a picture of this unknown Floette.

Unknown to Mizuki, Floette suddenly turned around and saw Mizuki with her camera in her hands before went into a panic mode as she fluttered away from the human trainer.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" Mizuki shouts as she tried to take picture of Floette. By the time she take the picture, the mysterious pokemon is already fled too far beyond her reach.

Mizuki let out a depressing sighed. She doesn't mean to scary Floette away in the first place… and cannot help that it was so pretty too.

 _I wonder if Professor Kukui know anything about this Floette…_ Mizuki thought as she looks at the camera in her hands. She soon gathering her things before making her way back to the place she is staying at.

* * *

Michael and Espeon are currently exploring the place. There is one thing that the female worker from Alola Sunrise is right that this place has many wild pokemons. But it also a beautiful place without human disturbing the place itself.

Michael decides to get Magnus out to experience the beautiful place like this island. The baby dragon type looks at the place with excitement and exploring the area of the island itself.

The first thing that they encountered is a brawling match between Crawbrawlers. Magnus wants to join on the match between the fight type pokemons and got the Boxing Pokemons' attention. Though Michael originally believed there is going to be a fight, there was no need. The bunch of Crawbrawlers takes a glance at the three before runs across the beach from them.

"What got them so scared?" Michael asked confused.

( _I guess that they aren't used to human being presented here. Or they have a good sense of not fight those who are stronger than me._ ) Espeon said sarcastic to him.

"Janm-o?" They soon noticed another pokemon around the area. It's a tiny bug like pokemon with comparatively large wings. It has a pale yellow body with a white face and tail. It has large eyes with spots resembling pixels in them, a long brown proboscis, and two tiny transparent tufts on its head resembling antennae.

Both Magnus and Espeon look curiously at the tiny pokemon when it was flying around them.

"That is a Cutiefly." Michael recognized the pokemon from Lillie's lesson on Alola pokemons, but he was surprised to see one in front of them.

Cutiefly soon land on Espeon's face before the lavender feline sneezed and made the bee fly pokemon get off. The Cutiefly flutter around them before flying off to a direction through the woods. This made the three looks curious before they went to see where it was going.

Michael and his two pokemons soon followed Cutiefly's trail through the woods. They soon find themselves in open field with many Cutiefly, Butterfree, and many unique pokemons over the meadow.

The baby dragon type is awe by the sight of the meadow and taking every sights of the meadow with a curious eyes.

"This meadow smells nice..." Michael said before a Comfey come toward him and place a flower ring like necklace around his neck.

Not far from where they were, Michael and Magnus are watching a herd of Alola Exeggutor marching behind one and another.

"Espeon!?" Michael turned around and seeing Espeon having a conversation with a Butterfree. He wasn't sure why, but something about the conversation between them seem to be important.

"What is the matter?" Michael asked. Even Magnus looks confused at his uncle's behavior.

( _That Butterfree told me something that I don't want to believe. It looks like something else from our past here on this island._ ) Espeon said... with disturbed tone.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused.

( _It something that might shock you… Michael. You better prepared yourself. Butterfree will lead us to the place._ ) Espeon said before looking at Butterfree who nodded and leading them in a certain direction.

Michael and his two pokemon soon followed the Butterfree as they ventured through the woods again. They soon find themselves in what looks like an empty plain. Michael looks around the area until he spotted something that he never thought of seeing it again.

"No… it cannot be." Michael whispered in shock.

Even after dirty with mud and leaves on the large window screen, croaked yellow tubes, and resembled the legendary water type… Michael can still remember this boat. It was none other than Robo Kyogre. The mecha like boat he never thought of seeing again after the Cipher grunt who stole it from him… The same grunt who _take away_ his chance of being with his family and left him for dead….

Michael then spotted what looks like a makeshift hut nearby and made a mad dash for the place. But when he went inside the place, Michael stops and his eyes stared at the shocking thing in front of him.

"Janm-o…?" Magnus asked.

Michael couldn't reply as he stays frozen in place. He has every attempt at getting back at the one who caused the pain for him. The rage at the one who left him to die in the first place and never being able to see his family. Never be able to see _her_ again! But he didn't know what to feel because right now a myriad of emotions came over him. Satisfaction. Anger. Sadness. Possibly all of it at the same time.

After all, the cipher grunt who lies in the blanket bed and staying there motionless. He didn't have his cipher uniform on anymore for Michael to see his face. The grunt's face is so pale and his eyes were wide opened.

There is only one conclusion comes in Michael's head: The Cipher grunt is… dead.

But how did this happened…?

"Butterfree! Free! Free!" Butterfree explains to them.

( _Butterfree told me that this strange man trying to get the boat to work, but he couldn't and had to find his way to survived. He upset one of the local pokemon of this island and left poisoned as he lied there until death taken him._ ) Espeon translated Butterfree's account. Even the lavender feline is surprised to find out what happened to the one who tried to kill his Michael, never imagined to find out him again. But the one did was dead and no longer will be able to harm anyone else.

"… So that what… happened." Michael whispered.

It was automatic for him as he slowly approached the dead body of Cipher grunt.

Michael wasn't sure what to feel about this sudden turn of event. He still hates the grunt for what happened. But he also can't. To him, this is nothing more than a hollow victory for him. Just like the final battle against Greevil.

The redhead soon placed his hand on the deceased man's face and closed his eyes and then left the abandoned makeshift shelter.

"Janm-o?" Michael looks down to see the baby dragon type who shows concerned expression.

"Sorry… but I need some time for myself." Michael replied before walking away from the scene.

This made Magnus looks confused and want to follow him, but Espeon put his pawn in front of the baby dragon and shakes his head.

"Janm-o…?" Magnus asked, wanting to know if his father is alright.

( _Don't worry, your daddy just needs some time for himself._ ) Espeon said as this made Magnus pout. The lavender feline then looks at the damaged ship that resembled Kyogre.

 _There is no way that Michael won't want to leave this behind…_ Espeon thought.

* * *

Michael keeps walking by himself, not even sure where he was even going in the first place. All he knows that he needs some time alone by himself. He still thinks about the revelation about the Cipher grunt who is found dead. The same one who wants him died.

( **Flashback** )

 _Michael noticed corpses of Cipher members and Pokemon being consumed by the hot magma itself. This gives him a further reason to survive and keep on running for the exit. With Robo Kyogre, he can escape from the island before it completely exploded._

 _He soon saw the exit and ready to reach it. Finally being free from the place and finally go home… but not before the unexpected thing happens._

 _*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

 _Michael went down hard as searing pain coming to the side. He hears a sinister laughed and looks up to see a white Cipher armor grunt with a gun, looking down at him._

( **Present** )

 _Never would guess it turned out like this… I am still alive while that guy died on his own_ , Michael thought to himself. It might be a justified karma to the grunt for what he did… but Michael can't feel the satisfaction from it. _After all… I wasn't able to return home after what happened… Never being able to see those who wait for me there…_

He won't admit that he sometimes did have nightmares about his own close call to death. But his own close to death was the first time he ever felt scary for himself and sometimes looks at himself where the bullets shot him. He still remembers those pain… even if the bullet wounds aren't there anymore.

 _Then again, I did things questionable but it was the only way to win_ … Michael thought to himself.

Michael then noticed his shoe was wet and noticed that was close to the water and step back to the sand. The redhead looking out at the water and clear sky. No matter how many he saw the blue sky and ocean. The sight is always beautiful to him.

"If they were only here to see this…" Michael whispered sorrow.

But it wasn't long until he noticed something out of place. In the water itself, a single pokeball is floating on its own. Something about the ball felt familiar to him before he reached for one of his own pokeballs.

"Saur?" Ivysaur asked curious about the new place.

"I need you used your vine whips and retrieved that pokeball." Michael explains while pointing to the pokeball out in the sea. He wasn't sure why, but there is an aching feeling in his chest that it seems important to him.

The seed pokemon then summoned his vines and reach for the great ball. It wasn't long until Michael watching Ivysaur's vines return and the pokeball placed in his hand.

Michael then takes a look at the pokeball and the nostalgic feeling continued again. He wasn't sure why. The redhead soon faces the sand as he enlarged the pokeball and pressed on the middle button.

It wasn't long until a bright light materialized out of the pokeball as something materialized right in front of them. After the light faded, Michael was shocked of seeing who it was and cannot help having tears rolling down his eyes. In front of him was a fox like pokemon with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur and nine, long tails. Not to mention there are some scars on the left side of her stomach.

"N-Nine…?" Michael don't know if this was real or not but he cannot help feel relief when hearing her voice again. "T-Tales…?"

"Ninetales… It's really you." Michael said, holding back a sob and hugging the golden fox. "I thought that I lost you..."

The golden vixen pokemon let out a soft cooed in the process.

Ivysaur looks surprised that his trainer knows this Ninetales by the way Michael is hugging her.

"Ninetales?" The fox pokemon asked, noticing another pokemon in presence.

"This is Ivysaur, he is part of my new squad here on the Alola region," Michael answered to Ninetales's question expression. "There are a lot of things happened here that you might not believe…" he added to his old friend before noticed that her bruises. He remembered back then, he was too hurry to escape due to the island's self-destruction… the rest of his team still injury.

"But it will be best that you take a rest in pokeball until I get you to a Pokemon Center." Michael said before placing her back in her pokeball. He then places the pokeball back into his bag.

* * *

(Night time)

Michael's pokemons are in presence as they watching Michael lit the makeshift shelter on fire and watch the sparks light up into the air.

Michael is giving the Cipher grunt a proper funeral. It a very _old_ custom in Orre region to burned remains and buried their ashes so they can rest in peace. This might give the dead man some respect after being left on the island for who knows how long. Not to mention that it will also keep the island remain untainted by any human settling.

But Michael also promised that he will not die like him. After finding one of his old friends, Michael's resolve to continued living become strong. If Ninetales is here, there is no doubt that others be alive somewhere across the sea of Alola. They were always a source of strength to him when he out on his own.

Michael then glances at the Kyogre shaped boat. He already checked early and it was true that it no longer operation. But Michael still wants to take Robo Kyogre with him back to Melemele Island and get it fixed. After all, this is one kind of boat can travel through violent waves or fogs without a problem. He won't let it goes to rust on this island and left forgotten.

( _And making sure that no one stops it again or altered it into a super robot._ ) Espeon added wryly.

"It not like that is going to happen…" Michael said before looking at the makeshift dinner.

They find editable berries and drinkable water that will satisfy them before they leave in the morning. The meal time between Michael and his pokemon is quiet, though his pokemon seems to enjoy the beauty of the island itself. Though Ninetales must rest in her pokeball until he gets her to Nurse Joy in the morning.

( _You know that night like this remind of our time camping out in the desert..._ ) Espeon said while eating the berries.

"Yeah, it does remind of old time…" Michael said reminisced. But here in the Alola region, they can find anything fresh and the water is refreshing. Except he doesn't have to worry about any Cipher grunts or thugs come to ambushed them at night. He can also hear the loud hissing sounds in the air… wait, a minute… the sound seems to be coming closer.

"Huh?" Michael and his pokemons turned around to see a bunch of purple like serpents and the one who leading them was their evolution form Arbok toward them.

Before Michael ordered one of his pokemons, Magnus soon moved forward and bark defiantly against the purple snakes. But they don't seem to be intimated by the small dragon type and they laughed instead.

( _Michael, Magnus wants to fight against them. Will you let him?_ ) Espeon asked.

"I see… Magnus, followed my orders." Michael said to the baby dragon who nodded, "Used Leer." The baby dragon's eyes glows red and made Arbok, who trembled and his defense lower down. This made Arbok looks angry before fired purple darts from his mouth.

"Protect!" Magnus soon ejected a green shield around him and blocked poison stings. "Then used charged forward and used Dragon Tail!" Magnus charged forward with a glowing green tail before he slammed against Arbok's face. The attack hits Arbok and made him cried in pain.

"Get out of the way, now!" Magnus soon jumps out of the way when Ekans group fired their Poison Stings. They don't seem to be pleased with how a _mere_ baby pokemon giving their leader trouble.

"Now used Bulldoze!" With Michael's command, Magnus soon slammed his front feet to the ground and the Ekans were hit by the powerful shockwave. This caused them to faint to the ground while Magnus is looking at the attack with satisfaction.

But it wasn't until Arbok came at him with fangs that covered in ice and Magnus couldn't move out of the way in time before getting bitten by Arbok. This caused Magnus screamed in pain when being hurt especially by ice type attack that does more damage to him when being a dragon type.

"Espeon…" Michael said cold as the lavender feline's eyes glow. Arbok soon finds his mind been hurt by the psychic attack and forcefully to release Magnus from his jaw. Velvet soon used her feelers to catch the small dragon pokemon and used Wish move immediately.

 _Espeon… send them away_ , Michael thought as the lavender feline send Arbok and his gang away from their presence.

Michael soon checked on Magnus who Velvet given to him after using Wish. He places the dragon type on his laps. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Magnus nodded weakly before went straight to sleep on his laps.

Michael soon gentle humming a familiar song for the pokemons who are in presence to hear. ' _Though I could've placed him back in his pokeball… but Magnus needs all the experience to become stronger._ ' He thought.

 _I hope this better not happened every time while we're camping in the woods…_ Michael thought annoyed.

Meanwhile watching them from a nearby tree is Tapu Lele who chuckled at the scene with mischief.

* * *

In the wooden house of Professor Kukui and Mizuki, Professor Kukui is looking at the picture that Mizuki was taken from her camera. The picture itself was a blurring when she was trying to take picture of the mysterious Floette.

" **Are you certain that this is a Floette?** " RotomDex asked skeptically. " **It's not pretty clear.** "

"I did see it, Rotom. And it carries a flower that I have never seen before." Mizuki retorts while eating her dinner.

"I believed you, Mizuki. I can tell some part resembled a Floette…" Professor Kukui said calmly, "But I never seen one like this before. But it still strange… Floette isn't a native of Alola region, but Kalos." But Kukui never saw one with this unusual colors. He cannot help feeling something odd about this Floette… something about it seem familiar, but why? Maybe he should call Augustine later, they had spoke to another for while.

Mizuki is relief that Professor Kukui believes her about the mystery Floette. "Do you think that I will find it again?" she asked.

"It's possible that it still on this island somewhere and I would like to see it for myself." Professor Kukui ponder. "But remember, Mizuki. The first encounter isn't usually good at first." He added.

Mizuki nodded.

* * *

(Next day)

The sound of humming can be heard as Suiren is seen waiting for anything that caught on her fishing rod. She always ready for a surprised on what she is going to catch with her rod today. Magikarp… Luvdisc… Remoraid…Chinchou… Or even a Kyogre someday!

 _It not like a Kyogre really going to appeared…_ Suiren thought mischief on the last one.

But it wasn't until she spotted a Milotic swimming nearby… and pulling something that looks like a legendary sea pokemon by a rope.

"W-What!? K-K-Kyogre!" Suiren gawked in shock at the sight. Even Popplio seems to be dumbstruck like her partner at the sight of the legendary sea pokemon!

The blue hair girl soon rubbed her eyes carefully and want to make sure that she wasn't a hallucination. It certainly does resemble the legendary Kyogre… but at the same time… it not! It more metallic with yellow pipes on the back. She can see Michael inside what looks like a cockpit seat with his Espeon by his side.

' _No way! There is an actual boat that looks like Kyogre?_ ' Suiren stays in a daze at the sight of the mystery boat resembled Kyogre before she soon gets out of her thoughts. It looks like Michael having Milotic moving away from the less crowded area and Suiren recognized where they're going.

Suiren soon picked up her fishing rod and her Popplio before they followed Milotic and the mystery metallic shaped Kyogre.

Michael soon got out of the cockpit dome and land on the sand. He soon walks toward his large water type pokemon.

"Good work, Milotic." Michael said before removing the rope from Milotic's tail and patted her forehead.

Suiren soon made her way to Michael and the strange boat that resembled Kyogre. She wasn't the only one who is attracted to the unexpected sight as her friends were also startled by the sight of the large ship.

"What in the world is that?" Kiawe asked incredulously. "A robot?"

"It looks like a Kyogre…" Mao said.

"No, it looks more like a boat. But I never saw one like this." Mamane admits shock.

"Michael, where did you get this?" Mizuki asked.

"I find it abandoned on an island and decide to take it with me," Michael answered plainly. It technically true of what he says about Robo Kyogre, but without revealed any indication that it from his world.

"That was where you were?" Lillie asked, looks surprised at the redhead.

"Hmm…" Mamane is looking at Robo Kyogre for few minutes. "You know… I can get this fixed up and improved if you like." he offered.

"Are you sure…?" Michael asked, skeptically.

"Yeah… I also wonder what kind of engine does this run as I never seen a boat like this before." Mamane said.

"That is an interesting boat you have there, young man." A new voice said as Michael and others turned around to see. The man has dark blonde hair and was clad in blue jeans with black slack and vest. "How about it? I can take it off your hands." The man said.

"It's not for sale," Michael responds.

But the man won't go down. "Oh no… I insisted, little brat." He said before tossing out two pokeballs into the air. Emerging out of them are Camerupt and Pinsir with a serious expression.

But the man wasn't done yet as he got out something from inside his shirt— a pendant with a purple crystal.

"That is a Mega Wave device!" Mamane exclaimed in shocked as this made others except for Michael who is shocked. "Wait, don't use that!" he warned.

"Camerupt… Pinsir… Mega Wave!" The dark blonde haired man shouts as he activated the glowing gem by swinging the pendant in the air. This created a wave of purple energy and infected both Camerupt and Pinsir before changing them into their Mega forms.

" **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!** " RotomDex cried out in panic.

Camerupt's humps have transformed into one large and very active volcano. Its fur expands and grows to a point where only its hooves can be seen, and its ears and the tufts on its head grow thicker and longer, standing on end. It gains a grey M shaped mark on the front of its face and glowing purple eyes.

Pinsir also gained changes when undergoing Mega Wave. It gains a large pair of clear wings with an area of orange venation. Its arms become longer and more segmented, with triangular extensions on its lower arms. The pincers on its head are longer with larger spikes, and its eyes are purples.

The sighted of the Mega Pokemons made Lillie and others startled by their terrifying transformation before the Mega wave trainer made his move.

"Camerupt, Eruption now!" The dark blonde hair man shouted as the Mega-ified Eruption Pokemon started it's feet to the ground hard.

Lava and smoke or a geyser of fire spew from the back and they're going to land down on Michael and others as an explosion appeared in the area. The smoke soon clears and show that Michael and others are being protected by Espeon and Milotic when they used Protect and Safeguard at the same time.

"Are you guys alright?" Kiawe asked.

 _Espeon, I want you to make sure no attacks went passed others…_ Espeon nodded after picking up Michael's thought.

"Here are some more, Mega Pinsir!" The Mega Wave Trainer shouted as his Pinsir flying toward them.

"Milotic, intercept with Ice Beam!" shouted Michael.

"Pinsir, crushed it with X-Scissor!" The opposing trainer shout.

"W-Why would he want Pinsir to do that? X-Scissor won't work against Ice Beam!" Kiawe exclaimed. He knows that a bug type move won't work against ice type.

Mega Pinsir's pincers glow as they countered against Milotic's incoming Ice Beam. But due to the increased power behind Mega Wave has on Mega Pinsir, the stag beetle like pokemon was about to break through the Ice Beam and knocked Milotic backward.

"Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Kiawe shout serious after the blast turtle materialized out of his pokeball.

But Mega Pinsir fluttered away from the Flamethrower by moving up into the sky.

"Rockruff, hurry and used Rock Throw on Pinsir!" Mizuki shouts as she throws her pokeball into the air.

The rock-like puppy unleashed rocks from his tail at Mega Pinsir, but the attacks don't affect the Mega Pinsir.

" **B-But how it not down yet!?** " RotomDex exclaimed.

"You think that your pathetic baby can take it down!" The dark blonde hair man gloating, "Take them down with Focus Punch!"

Mega Pinsir soon comes back down with a glowing right fist and planned on bringing down the pokemons in the presence... but it wasn't until the attack being interrupted by incoming web binding it's body together.

"What!?" The man exclaimed before seeing the one who did it was none other than Michael's Charjabug. It hard to believe that a small pokemon like Charjabug can trap something like Mega Pinsir and hold it back.

"You should never pick the time to gloating without paying attention to your surroundings," Michael advised coldly. Not to mention it give enough time for Milotic using Recover on herself.

Now it's both Kiawe and Mizuki took their turn to strike down on the Mega Pinsir.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!"

"Rockruff, Rock throw!"

Both Turtonator and Rockruff unleashed their respective attacks on Mega Pinsir before taking damaged to type weakness. Mega Pinsir soon fainted and reversal back to his original form.

"Camerupt, used Lava Plume!" The dark blonde trainer shouts while his Mega Camerupt fired up a massive blast of fire and smoke.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Michael countered seriously as Milotic fired a powerful stream of water from her mouth.

The two attacks collided with each other and created a steam explosion, struck both of the pokemons on both sides. The explosion was strong enough to knocked Charjabug flying in the air. But she used string shot onto Robo Kyogre and make sure she didn't go flying immediately.

The smoke faded away to show that Mega Camerupt is still standing its own ground despite having bruises.

"How is that possible?! Camerupt should be tired by now!" Lillie exclaimed in shock.

"It's because of the power of Mega Wave! It truly like _he_ says! Something that truly surpassed the power of those Mega stones!" The dark blonde hair man gloated greedily. "Camerupt, Take Down now!" he shouts as Mega Camerupt charged forward like a wild Tauros.

"Rockruff, Rock Throw!"

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!"

"Charjabug, String Shot! And Milotic… used Aqua Tail!"

All of the attacks hit Mega Camerupt hard in the front. But the attacks seem to make it more angry and vicious than before and knocking all of the pokemons backward with Take Down.

Suddenly Espeon charged forward and slammed his Iron Tail against Mega Camerupt's face before sending the Mega Eruption Pokemon back a few feet.

( _Michael, I need a Psychium-Z for this!_ ) Espeon said as Michael soon equipped the stone to his Z-ring and transferred the power to Espeon.

"Time to end this… **Shattered Psyche!** " Michael shouted before Espeon performed the move.

Espeon grabbed Mega Camerupt with his psychic power before throws him across the psychic dome and the Eruption Pokemon fell into the water itself.

Mega Camerupt collapsed from the Z-move and being in type disadvantage before return back to its original form, but battered in the process and fainted.

"Curse! I thought that I was going to win!" The dark blonde hair man growls in frustration, looking at the Mega wave pendant in his hand. "Why!?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that after putting your pokemons through that much suffering?" Michael yelled coldly.

"This isn't over!" The man bellowing… before he turns around and making a run for it.

Before Michael and Kiawe attempt to go after him, Mizuki is the one who went ahead by getting her backpack out.

"Rowlet… stop him!" Mizuki shouts as she throws the sleepy Rowlet from her backpack.

"HOOOO!?" Rowlet soaring uncontrollably in the air and hitting the man hard in the head with his beck. This caused the man collapsed straight to the ground and… Rowlet rubbing the top of his head from the bruises.

( _That is certainly unexpected…_ ) Espeon remarked with sweatdropped.

Michael went over to the man and picked up his Mega Wave Pendant before looks at it. Before he knew it, there was a crack in the purple crystal and it shatter in the process.

"It broke…" Mizuki said with surprised expression at the device caused Mega Wave on the pokemons.

"But how in the world did he get this?" Kiawe asked, confused.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Don't worry, this story wasn't left forgotten. Also it important to reveal what happened with Michael's original pokemons… all of them are drifting across the sea surrounding the Alola region in their pokeballs as Michael will have another thing to do. Not to mention that he regains the highly advance boat will make traveling across water easily.**

 **This doesn't mean that Michael won't ignored the current pokemons he caught, he will use his old pokemons as backup team. This will also bring more attention from his classmates with the reappearance of his original pokemon and a mystery shape boat resembled Kyogre.**

 **To the Guest who wants to know when Michael going to use the Snag Machine again, it will be still a long way. So be patient as I won't spoiled everything.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	19. Ch18: Litten's new beginning

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch18: Litten's new beginning

Litten was seen walking across the alley with a large fruit in his jaw. He looks like he was in a hurry like usually. After all, his mentor figure was going to helping him with his training again as he shown sight of feeling a bit better than before.

He soon comes across the brick stairs and led him down to the area under the small bridge across the stream. This is where he and his mentor been living after that Alola Persian made a roughhouse with their previous one.

There he saw on the battered couch was his mentor— Stouland. Litten soon comes toward his mentor and placed the fruit in front of him as he waiting for the elder pokemon to eat it. Rather than taking the fruit, Stouland barks to him.

Litten nodded in understanding before he soon goes into a battle stance and focused the power through the back of his chest and a small part of them glowing red.

Like before Stouland will point out what he needs to work on, but not today like this when Litten hearing coughing sounds from his mentor. Stouland is coughing more than usual than before. This was far more than the times before.

It wasn't long until Stouland shown signs of not being able to breathe and that made Litten realized that his condition was far worse.

Litten soon hurries out of the area in order to look for the old lady before he bumped into someone's leg.

"Oww…" A voice that Litten was quite familiar with and he looks up to see Mizuki who was carried two grocery bags. There was RotomDex right next to her.

"Litten, is that you?" Mizuki asked with a surprised expression. She is surprised to see Litten here once again.

"Lit! Lit! Lit!" Litten explains.

"Rotom, what does he says?" Mizuki asked, confused.

* * *

"Oh wow! A real Kanto Ninetales!" Lillie said in awe of the beautiful fur of the golden hair fox pokemon before her presence.

Michael and Lillie are currently at the Pokemon Center as the redhead teen wants to see his old friend after they reunited. Lillie came along after Michael explains to her what happens on the island and she wants to meet one of Michael's original pokemon, especially since it was none other than a Kanto version of Ninetales.

Espeon and Ninetales are just staring at each other. But what really is going on was Espeon is giving his old teammate information about the new world especially Alola region. The information fascination the golden kitsune since she never imagined that they would end up in a world without Shadow Pokemon when she used to be one. Despite being sad that others will think they die in the final battle, but Ninetales agreed that the knowledge of Shadow Pokemon should never bring up again and she chooses to stay with Michael by his side once again.

Ninetales then walks toward Michael, Lillie moved few feet back and seeing Ninetales wrapping the redhead with her tails before cuddling against his face with her own face.

Lillie noticed that Shiron, who is standing behind her legs and watching quietly at Michael with his Ninetales. It seems that she wasn't the only one who is fascinated with a variation of Ninetales, but Shiron doesn't seem to know how to approach the golden hair fox pokemon.

"Hey Shiron… why don't you go says hello?" Lillie asked softly to her baby ice type.

Shiron soon hesitated come out after her mama and slowly made her way as her presence was noticed by Ninetales herself. Ninetales stared at the supposed younger counterpart of her previous evolution state while Shiron looks somewhat awe at the large fox pokemon in front of her.

( **Pokemon Translation On!** )

" _You must be Shiron. Nice to meet you._ " Ninetales said softly. " _I am Ninetales. I'm glad that I finally met you._ "

This made Shiron looks surprised at her. Something about her tone indicated that she seems friendly enough for her to approach her.

" _A-Are you a Vulpix like me before?_ " Shiron asked startled.

" _Yes, I was. But I was born of fire type and where the region is different. But you're the first one that I see born of ice type which our type supposed to be stronger against._ " Ninetales answered. Though she doesn't understand how the process for the type changes in Alola, but Shiron is proof of the change and made Ninetales rather intrigued at the young kit before her.

" _But I must admit that this region is different from what I've known. Alola is truly a strange place._ " She added.

" _I-I wonder… but would you be my big sister?_ " Shiron asked quietly. Ninetales seems very nice especially from the same species, but different types and she didn't have any family with her kinds except for the one who she calls Mama.

" _If you like, then I won't mind,_ " Ninetales said before licked the top of Shiron's fluffy hair.

( **Translation Off!** )

Lillie cannot help look at the scene with glee.

"Your Ninetales is really sweet…" Lillie said, smiling. "How did you end up with such wonderful pokemon like her? I remember you say that it is difficult for Pokemon to exist where you came from," she asked.

"It's true... I did say that. But Ninetales wasn't like that back when I met her as a Vulpix." Michael explained when thinking about Ninetales used to be a vicious Shadow Vulpix.

"She lost her previous trainer in an accident and ends up being forced to work under her kidnapper. It takes longer to get her to trust people again and fight beside me." He said, which wasn't far from his tale of Shadow Pokemon conflict. This made Lillie winced with sympathy when hearing Ninetales's story.

"I see…" Lillie said.

"You don't need to apology. With every pokemon, you met… there will be different stories out there." Michael said.

* * *

Back in the house of Professor Kukui and Mizuki, Professor Kukui is going over the video that RotomDex shows him.

"It's truly fascinating that these two different species living together." Professor Kukui comment in awe.

"Yeah, but I wonder if Stouland will even recover… Professor," Mizuki said as she watching her pokemon eating dinner.

"I am sure that." Professor Kukui said before he remembers something. "That is right! Do you remember the Floette that you told me about? I contact my old friend Professor Sycamore in Kalos and he told me that Floette thought to exist in Kalos's legend—The Floette of Eternity." He said.

This made both Mizuki and RotomDex look surprised at the professor with a surprised expression.

"The Floette of Eternity…?" Mizuki said in shock.

" **What!? This is unbelievable… are you saying that she was telling the truth!** " RotomDex asked.

"Of course, I did!" Mizuki refuted. "So Professor, why is this Floette that I saw was only known in a legend?" she asked politely to her teacher and guardian.

"To start that… you need to know the legend of how Kalos region was back then. It wasn't like the Kalos we know today, but it was full conflict." Professor Kukui started, becoming a bit serious.

Beside Mizuki and Rotom, but Mizuki's pokemon take their time from their food and listening to the professor's story.

"Once a man has loved a pokemon very much… an age of war going on, his dear pokemon was sent straight to the battlefield. Several years later, the man was given a tiny box. No matter what he takes, he wants to bring his pokemon back. He then made a machine that gave it back life and brings back his beloved pokemon. His pokemon was brought back with eternal life." Professor Kukui said.

" **T-That is unbelievable…** " RotomDex said.

"Is the man happy again when seeing the pokemon again?" Mizuki asked.

Soon the professor's expression turned into a frown. "But due to the war that got his Pokemon killed… it driving him from being the kind man and wants to seek vengeance for hurting his pokemon. Even if his pokemon was revived, but his grudge never let's go. So he turned the machine he created into an ultimate weapon to wipe the two factors that started the war, both human and Pokemon alike." Professor Kukui said as Mizuki and the pokemon gasped in shock.

"The pokemon who return to life saw all of the destruction… must aware that the life grant to it by the machine was used by the life-force of the many pokemon and the human friend it once known changed completely. So the pokemon who returns to life… left the man. That pokemon was none other than the same Floette you saw, Mizuki." Professor Kukui said.

"…" Mizuki seem somewhat conflict by the story and Professor places his hand on her shoulder.

"Mizuki, I'm not telling you this to scare you. But I want you to be aware of the truth as you witness something that considers how the legend of Kalos was born. Even people of Kalos aware of the legend of their region and how it come to being." Professor Kukui said calmly.

"Professor, what happened to the man who loved his Floette?" Mizuki asked. "You didn't say anything about him…"

"I am not sure, but people say that he still wander around and searched his pokemon… but it still skeptical to me about how he can live that long. Did he used the machine he bought to make him immortal?" The professor wondered. It too bad that the machine supposed to be lost forever… even his old friend didn't know what happened to the machine that referred to as 'Ultimate Weapon'.

But Professor thinks it better a machine that takes away life be left forgotten and rotten away than letting anyone abused it.

* * *

(Next day)

The school was over, Michael was finishing looking through the book while Mizuki and RotomDex are beside him. Walking on his left was none than Magnus who choose to stay outside of the backpack for today.

"If people claim that you saw a Floette in this region, they would consider you mentally insane," Michael stated with a deadpanned expression. But the book that Mizuki show him got him interested in the history of Kalos region.

"But you believed me right?" Mizuki asked, not being offended by words from her friend.

Michael soon returned the book to her. "Well, I am a bit curious about Floette who claims to be immortal…" Michael said quietly. Though he is also a bit disgusted about a machine that can take life and used as a deadly weapon, he is relief such a weapon no longer exist.

"Then do you think that I can find Floette again?" Mizuki asked hopefully.

"It's possible that it could still be on Melemele Island as Alola far from other regions," Michael stated with a thoughtful expression. "But what you're going to do when you find the Floette? Are you going to catch it?" he asked, a bit curious. If Floette supposed to be immortal… then he assumed that it can easily heal from any wounds but he won't know for certain.

"Well… I am not sure. But maybe a proper picture with my camera this time." Mizuki shrugged.

"Is that so?" Michael asked.

"Hey, Michael… I have this question that I want to know," Mizuki asked. "Do you think it's right for us human to bring back those who were dead?" She felt touch to the man who lost his Pokémon, but is it alright for a human to have ways to bring back the dead? Since her mom told her that everything will die someday eventually.

"That is like asking if we should become gods. Too many people who tried to play gods end up making things more miserable for everyone else." Michael scoffed. "Who are we to demand those that have been laid to rest be forcibly brought back to life? What kind of people would we become if we forced those that rest to be alive and awake now?" he asked.

"I guess that I don't know how to answer those questions… since I am still a kid." Mizuki said, cannot really think of answers for these complicated questions.

"Of course… it is complex then you think-"

Just then they heard movements from the bushes next to them and… emerged out of there was none other than Litten himself!

"Litten?" Mizuki asked as the fire kitten hurry toward them. "What are you doing here?"

"Lit! Lit! Lit!" Litten said with a desperation expression upon on his face. Something about his expression and his tone made the two trainers felt like it really is urgent despite not understanding what is going on from him.

"Sound like something serious happen if he comes all of the ways here…" Michael said as he didn't need Espeon to translate for this.

"Then Litten, would you show us the way?" Mizuki asked as Litten nodded.

Litten soon turns around and leading them straight to town, then he led them straight to the place where he and Stouland were staying.

Stouland lied there on the ground and seem to have the trouble of gasping for air.

" **It seems that Stouland has some breathing problem!** " RotomDex deduced.

"Can Velvet do anything?" Mizuki asked worried to Michael.

"Unfortunately Wish won't help with this problem. The only thing we can do is getting him straight to Nurse Joy." Michael said. ' _But there is no doubt that it's almost time…_ ' He soon comes close to Stouland and tried to move him, but finding him surprisingly heavy.

He soon takes out a pokeball and released Espeon who awakened from his nap.

( _Looks like he had some serious trouble._ ) Espeon said before using his psychic power to help to lift up Stouland from the ground.

"Let's go!" Michael said before he and Espeon take the lead for the Pokemon Center.

It wasn't long until they reached the Pokemon Center. Michael, Espeon, and Mizuki are waiting outside of the operation room while Mizuki trying her best to conform Litten who seem to be worried about Stouland.

"I'm sure that Nurse will make Stouland better," Mizuki assured to the worried Litten in her arms.

 _So Stouland know that his time will end soon, right?_ Michael thought.

( _There is no doubt about it…_ ) Espeon said. ( _So who is going to break the news for Litten? I doubt Mizuki will be able to do the harsh task…_ )

Before Michael can think up an respond, Nurse Joy come out of the operation room and Litten jumps out of Mizuki's arms as he ran toward Stouland.

"How is Stouland doing?" Mizuki asked.

"There is nothing wrong with Stouland, but the reason for this because—" The door to the operation room was closed as Mizuki's eyes wide in shock at Nurse Joy's words next.

"D-Does Litten know about it?" Mizuki asked quietly.

"There is no doubt that he is aware of it…" Nurse Joy said, glancing back at Litten who stay close to Stouland.

Soon Michael spoke up. "I am sure that this will be hard for Litten consider that Stouland is the closest thing he has as both of parent and a mentor." He always got a feeling that is what kind of relationship both Litten and Stouland have with each other.

"Is that why you know Wish won't help Stouland since his time come?" Mizuki asked.

"I always did have the feeling… there is coming and we have to let it come," he said quietly.

"…" Mizuki remained quiet with a sad expression. She remembers the early conversation about bringing something back to life as she still doesn't have answers for Michael's complicated questions.

"What were you do now?" Michael asked.

"I want to stay with Litten when that time comes," Mizuki said quietly. "That is the only thing I will do to help him. Will you stay as well?" she asked.

"I guess that I will," Michael said.

* * *

(Night)

Michael soon ends the phone after he explains to James that he won't be back to the mansion for tonight. Michael turned to see Mizuki with RotomDex heading for the operating room in order to keep Litten and Stouland.

"Michael…" Michael stops and turned to see Nurse Joy who approaching him.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked.

"It's related to what you told me about Miss Lillie before." Nurse Joy said, feeling that this would be the best time of talking to him about it.

This made Michael looks serious when Nurse Joy talks about Lillie's trauma. They have been waiting for a possible result from studied of Lillie's blood than telling him nothing is wrong. It looks like Nurse Joy might be revealing something that related to what's been going on with her.

"Did you find something?" He asked.

"It's best that we don't talk out here. Please follow me." Nurse Joy said.

They soon went into the same room that he and Lillie went there before. Michael soon closed the door and faces the pink haired nurse with a serious expression.

"So you believed me that you find something related to the attack she received when she was younger?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry about delaying the meeting for a while. I was trying to get help in identifying the sample." Nurse Joy explains calmly and soft. "But I think that I should let you be aware first due to you being matured enough to handle it and tried to uncover the truth behind her attack." She explains.

"I see… So were you able to identify the Pokemon who caused the attack?" Michael asked as Nurse Joy brings up the picture.

"Here… this is the result of studied Lillie's blood sample." Michael looks at the picture and his eyes cannot help wide in shock.

"What in the world…?" Whatever he saw in the picture made Michael certain that those are completely unnatural to a body of normal human like Lillie and himself.

"Whoever attacked Miss Lillie when she was young… the DNA doesn't match up with any pokemon in our database. But what we did learn that whoever attacks her left strain of very poison toxic in her vein." Nurse Joy said grimly at the result from Lillie's blood sample.

This made Michael gritting his teeth at the new information he learned related to Lillie's attack. Lillie was poisoned and no one even noticed it!? "What is the poison level, Nurse Joy?" he questioned coldly.

"The poison level is stronger than a Muk and a Garbador. Far dangerous than anyone would've seen. It hard to believe that she survived this long, but it possible the poison bound to her like a symbiotic in order to survive. But it possible that this poison is what caused her phobia." Nurse Joy continued calmly.

"As a doctor, can you extract the poison from her or not?" Michael asked. He is certain that Lillie's family have enough money to even afford such an expensive operation!

"We don't have much information about this toxic within Miss Lillie. There is a chance that we end up causing her end up in a vegetative state…if we conduct the operation." Nurse Joy finished with the unfortunate news.

 _So there is no chance for Lillie being able to recover without being brain dead…!_ Michael thought angry and slammed hard on the wall.

Even if they were close to the truth… they don't have any way of saving Lillie from the poison coursing through her body. The blasted poison has been overlooked for the phobia.

Just when Michael is about to continue with despaired the news that Lillie can't be saved, Nurse Joy revealed something that might give him a shimmer of hope.

"But there is one thing that might help her… consider that you're an Island Challenger."

This made Michael looks up at Nurse Joy. "What can I do as Island Challenger…?" he asked.

"You must find Tapu Fini on Poni Island, the guardian whose water can cure the impossible illnesses out there." Nurse Joy said calmly.

"You're saying that Tapu Fini might be able to help Lillie and get rid of her poison for good?" Michael asked, skeptical. Not to mention that Lillie told him that Tapu Fini is one of the four guardian deities in Alola and that specialty with water healed anything. But Michael is still skeptical if that is true or not when he never saw it work before.

"Yes, Tapu Fini can produced water that can heal any kind of illnesses." Nurse Joy said. "But Tapu Fini will only help those who earned her respect. As for why I say because the Guardian deities won't show up for people in a long time, maybe someone like you can do. But you will still have to earn her respect. If you're willing to go visit her on Poni Island."

Michael soon made up his mind after Nurse Joy warned him to be careful. "If Tapu Fini is the only one who can fix her. Then I will make sure that Lillie is freed from her cursed fate…" Michael said seriously.

It wasn't long until Michael left the office before he noticed Mizuki and RotomDex ran off in a hurry outside of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Mizuki with both RotomDex was searching for Litten and Stouland, who left the Pokemon Center. Just a little while ago, Mizuki returned with foods for Litten and Stouland but to find them nowhere in the operation room before they realized that both pokemon left. So Mizuki decides to go out and searching for them. Even with Rowlet in the air, they still cannot find the missing pair.

"Litten! Where are you!?" Mizuki calling out to the fire kitten pokemon.

" **Where could they be!?** " RotomDex wondered.

Rowlet is still searching under Mizuki's request before he spotted something looks like an explosion not far from where they're. He soon returned back to his trainer and says something to RotomDex.

"Hoo! Hoo!" Rowlet said. "Hooo! Hooo! Hooo! Hooo!"

" **What did you say? You think that you find them?** " Rowlet nodded to RotomDex's translation.

"Please lead us to them!" Mizuki pleaded as Rowlet nodded and began moving swiftly through the air.

It wasn't long until a few minutes before they heard the sound of what looks like battling going on and seeing Litten was sent rolling across the ground. The one who attack was… a Mega Heracross with purple glowing purple eyes.

Mizuki's eyes are wide as she recognized this certain Heracross from before and saw a familiar helmet masked woman nearby—Essentia. "That woman who pretends to be Mao…!?"

" **Mizuki, look over there!** " RotomDex said, pointed his hand to somewhere not far from the battle. Mizuki saw where RotomDex was pointing and see Stouland lying on the ground with bruises.

"Heracross initiated Mega Punch!" The mysterious helmet woman commanded coldly.

Mega Heracross moved immediate and gathering energy in the punch as it was going to deal a blow on Litten who couldn't get away.

Mizuki got out her pokeball and Porygon2 materialized out of it.

"Porygon2, Aerial Ace!" Mizuki commanded as Porygon2 flight from the side and assaulted Mega Heracross with a glowing arm. This made Litten looks surprised at the ones who saved him in the pinch.

"…" The mystery woman didn't seem to react much upon seeing someone else intervene with her affair.

But it seems to make Mega Heracross upset and swing its fist at Porygon2.

"Used Conversation2!" Mizuki shouts as Porygon2 glow brief as Mega Heracross's attack went through Porygon2 and didn't do anything to the virtual pokemon, who becomes a Ghost-type.

' _Ok… I need to think. I don't have anything against her team of Mega evolved… and the only Z-move I've access is Breakneck Blitz. But I can least get Michael or anyone's attention..._ ' She thought.

"Porygon2, used Ice Beam!"

"Countered with Brick Break!"

Porygon2 fired the powerful blast of ice toward Mega Heracross, who punched hard and shattered the ice. Mega Heracross about to attack again when small blasts of flame come at it from the side. This made the Mega pokemon hissed in pain. Mizuki turns around and seeing Litten, who barely get himself up, was the one who released the attack.

Litten soon dodged the blows from Mega Heracross before Porygon2 dived down and come to rescue the fire pokemon from a blow that crushed the ground.

"Litten, don't push yourself too much!" Mizuki said before she pressed on her Normalium Z stone and it starts to glow. "Rowlet, let's do this!"

Rowlet soon lands on the ground and mimicking her poses.

"Mega Heracross, stop her…!" Essentia ordered as Mega Heracross charging at rapid speed.

" **BREAKNECK BILITZ!** " Mizuki shouts as the energy transferring straight from her and then into Rowlet.

Rowlet soon swings up into the air and going to charge at Mega Heracross before an explosion hit occurred in the area. It wasn't long until the smoke faded away, Mizuki and others' horror, Mega Heracross was still standing and the Z-move didn't do any damage to them.

Mega Heracross soon slammed its fist straight at Rowlet before sending him flying straight to the wall hard.

"Rowlet!" Mizuki cried out in shock before returning her pokemon back to his pokeball.

Essentia's attention soon made to the injury Stouland and walks toward the aged old Pokemon, but small fireballs stop her from the attempt and made her looks at the one who was responsible for it… Litten.

It surprised that even after being injured, Litten was still been able to stand and won't go down if anyone tried to get close to his mentor.

"RAWWR!" Litten soon firing more Embers at her, but Mega Heracross swiped them away and charging orange energy beam from its jaw.

"Get away, Litten!" Mizuki pleaded before the blast about to hit Litten.

Just when it seems to be the end for Litten, a bright green shield emerged out of nowhere and Litten looks up in surprise at his unexpected saviors. Michael who had a calm expression while sitting on the back of his Ninetales as Protect vanished upon the attack.

"Michael…" Mizuki said, cannot help but feel happy that her friend is here.

"I saw the explosion and I never expect to see you again…" Michael said before getting off of his pokemon while glaring at Essentia.

" **That is a Kanto Ninetales!** " RotomDex exclaimed before documenting the unexpected presence of variation of Ninetales here. But he never imagined that Michael would have one!

"Heat Wave!" Michael commanded calmly.

Ninetales complied and exhales powerful wind of flames before struck Mega Heracross without any problem.

Since Mega Heracross already used Hyper Beam, it couldn't move away from the devastating attack of Heat Wave. The attack also did much damaged to Mega Heracross before it was forced to reversal back to its original form and fainted.

Essentia soon returns Heracross before she turns around and calling out her Gengar.

"Initiated… **Mega Wave!** " Essentia shouts as her Mega Wave stone activated and the energy spreading to her Gengar before it becomes Mega Gengar now.

Ninetales cannot help but growl angry while Mega Gengar chuckled at the same time before firing Shadow Balls at Ninetales.

Ninetales soon start charging as Mega Gengar firing Shadow Balls and she leaps straight into the air. Then the unexpected happens as Ninetale's red eyes glowing and causing Mega Gengar starting to panic immediately.

"What in the world is that?" Mizuki asked, confused.

" **That was Confused Ray!** " RotomDex recognized the Ghost-type move but surprised that Michael didn't give a specific command.

"Gengar snapped out of it," Essentia demands, but Mega Gengar wasn't listening before the Mega ghost pokemon using what looks like ice punch at random location.

This made everyone else dodging the incoming ice coming from the ground.

"Gengar, I command you to obey me!" she repeated her command. But even her voice won't be working on a pokemon who is in confusion state.

It seems that even if Gengar who was forced to become its Mega evolved form and obey without hesitated, it seems that there are some part of Pokemon cannot change.

"Overheat now!" Michael said.

Ninetales's body glowing red before releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling from her mouth. The attack melts down the ice around Mega Gengar before heading for Mega Gengar itself.

The attack struck and caused Mega Gengar falls straight into an unconsciousness before reversal back to its original form.

Essentia returns Gengar back to its pokeball before she glares at Michael. She didn't anticipate something like this would end up happening and there was no information that he has a really powerful Ninetales.

"I know you've had other pokemon in your dispose of," Michael stated coldly while Ninetale keeps her guard up.

"…" Essentia just stares at Michael before she turns around and leaves before disappeared into the shadow.

"Nine…?" Ninetales asked, curious if Michael wants to continue pursuing Essentia.

"No… I got a feeling that we'll see her again." Michael said as if he knows what she was going to ask him. Not to mention the problem with Essentia is that she can change her appearance. But the question is why she after Stouland, did something happened?

They soon turn around and saw Litten and Mizuki as the two tried to help Stouland up. Michael let out a sighed before he went there and offering his assistance.

* * *

(Next day)

Litten was having a dream about Stouland before he noticed that his mentor wasn't there. He soon calling out to him but didn't hear his response at all.

"Lit…" The fire cat pokemon starts looking through the entire town and the streets. But nowhere has he gone, there is no sight of Stouland anywhere.

He soon goes to one last place where he hopes that Stouland would be there and his eyes glee with hope.

There on the old couch was none other than his mentor Stouland sleeping as usual.

"Litt! Litten! Litten!" Litten said happily to his old mentor.

"…"

But to his shock, Stouland didn't respond to him at all.

Litten trying hard to get Stouland to awake, but whatever he does… Stouland won't move from the broken couch.

It wasn't long until it starts to rain, but it didn't bother a fire type like Litten who is concerned about who his mentor won't wake up.

But it wasn't until the answer come from someone else.

"He passed on." A voice said as Litten turns around and seen Michael, Espeon Professor Kukui, Mizuki, and RotomDex. Michael, Mizuki, and Professor Kukui all have umbrellas.

"Litten!? Litten!" Litten shouts, denying of what Michael was saying. There is no way what human says is true!

Espeon giving Michael a translation to shows that Litten refused to believed that Stouland was gone.

Neither of Professor Kukui or Mizuki would say anything as both of them are feeling uncomfortable about saying anything to Litten. But Mizuki never imagined that this is her first time of seeing a Pokemon die in front of her as she been sheltered the whole time.

But Michael was different from both of them, he continued when it comes to talking to Litten. He doesn't want Litten continued letting himself be in denial of reality after his mentor passed away. After all, this death is more ease compared to other death he witnesses in the past.

"You should be aware that wasn't his illness taking him… but his time come to an end." Michael stated calmly while Litten continued growling angrily at him.

( _Don't take us for fools. Even you're aware that he will pass away, but you still hold on lingering of hope in your eyes that he will stay with you a bit longer._ ) Espeon explains.

It wasn't long until Litten starting to have water in his eyes and letting out a cry.

Professor Kukui didn't say anything but he bowed his head in respect for the old Stouland.

"Litten…" Mizuki whispered sadly.

This is certainly truly an unfortunate day for Litten.

* * *

In the living room of the mansion, Michael and Lillie are sitting together on the couch while it was still raining outside.

"That is really sad," Lillie said after Michael told her about what happens to Litten and the death of Stouland.

"Though why did you have to say it…? Something like that will be too difficult of speaking." Lillie asked confused to the redhead. It not like she knows what seen someone who she knows dying before her.

"Because someone has to do it or Litten will have difficult to accept on his own," Michael said calmly.

"I see…" Lillie said quietly. "Michael… with Litten no longer have any place to go, do you think about catching him?" she asked.

"Litten… no, he is much of a loner and won't fit my battle style." Michael explains.

( _It's unfortunate that Stouland and Litten were in the wrong place at a wrong time when they crossed against her…_ ) Espeon said to Michael silently agree.

Before Stouland passed away, Michael has Espeon sneak into Stouland's mind to find out what exactly did Essentia want. It turns out that they ran into an unknown pokemon that Essentia been hunting and Stouland retaliated when Litten almost got hurt.

Unfortunately, Espeon didn't get a clear vision from Stouland due to him being close to dying, but they know the pokemon is really small. Even Litten himself wasn't certain of what they saw. But this made Michael curious about what they did see? And why Essentia would be interested in the pokemon?

But they can figure out her later. There is another matter that he needs to deal with and that confronts with Lillie about the poison within her. They've learned something about the pokemon who attacked her.

Whoever the pokemon or not, their poison level is higher than any poison pokemon out there.

Michael can imagine that Lillie will freak out to find out that she was poisoned. But he also doesn't want others to find out about it yet since it will put them in unnecessary danger if someone from Aether Foundation finds out.

( _Fighting another Guardian deity will be difficult since we never finished the fight with Tapu Koko. I recommend that we hold back the information until we're ready to face Tapu Fini. We don't want to go unprepared since we aren't at full strength._ ) Espeon suggested.

Michael silently watches Lillie playing with Shiron.

Lillie should at least enjoying her normal days a bit more until the time Michael deemed that he and his pokemons are strong enough to go against Tapu Fini. Then he will tell her about what he learned from Nurse Joy. The journey to find the guardian of Poni Island may be difficult and possibly dangerous. He didn't need to worry about looking for a boat when the day comes for Robo Kyogre make presence known to the sea.

No matter how powerful Tapu Fini was, he is going to win in order for Lillie being cured of her curse life.

* * *

(a few days later)

Mizuki let out a sighed before she walking out of the house while RotomDex flying behind her. She still had not get over Stouland's death and the small funeral that Professor Kukui prepared for the decreased pokemon. Though one day didn't change everything as life continued moving onward.

 _I can't believe that he is really gone…_ Mizuki thought with sadness in her grey colored eyes as she continued walking and carried a tray of pokemon food. She knows that that time isn't everlasting for almost everyone, but felt unfair for what happened with Litten.

Litten was still standing across the gravesite for Stouland made by Professor Kukui himself. Not to mention that the tombstone happens to be cover in the same design of the couch Stouland was resting on. Litten hadn't moved an inch from where he was for few days.

"…" Litten didn't seem to reach much with the present of Mizuki and RotomDex.

"Here, Litten," Mizuki said before placing the plate in front of Litten.

But Litten didn't seem to react much to the presence of her food.

"You need to eat, Litten. Stouland won't want you to be like this forever." Mizuki said.

When she thought that her voice failed to make Litten listen… Litten sets the food on fire with his Ember and growls at her.

"Litten…"

Something about his expression shows that he can't take the pity after being here for a few days.

"Hey, Litten… would you come with me and we can become stronger together?" Mizuki asked as Litten looks a bit surprised at her. "I don't know how Fire Fang works exactly, but I want to help you work on it." Though she also wants to get back at the one who hurts Stouland and Litten, she felt that bringing her up will make Litten feel disheartened and sad about Stouland's death again.

Litten answered by firing an Ember close to her face and this made the young girl moved back so she won't get burned again. But she knows what this means.

"Rockruff, I need you!" Mizuki shouts as the rock puppy emerge from the house and joining her side.

"Ruff!" Rockruff soon snuggled against her leg after he shows up.

As for why Mizuki choose Rockruff to fight against Litten due to rock have a great advantage against fire. Though she also has Porygon2, she felt that the fight won't be considered fair battle.

When the rock puppy stared at Litten, the pokemon felt serious from the way Litten was staring back at him. He can sense it no doubt that Litten wants to fight as Litten stretching his back and released an Ember.

But Rockruff jumps back to avoid the fireball.

"Rockruff, used Rock Throw!" Mizuki shouts as Rockruff jumps into the air and firing incoming rocks at Litten.

But Litten jumps out of the way and released Ember at Rockruff. Rockruff got hit by the attack, but it didn't do much of damage toward Rockruff.

However, this seems to agitate Rockruff and charging at Litten. Litten didn't react upon seeing Rockruff's strange behavior before he moved out of the way and firing multiple Ember at the rock puppy.

And Rockruff responds with aggressive Rock Throws at the fireballs.

This result quite a small explosion when their attacks collided with each other.

"Rockruff, Bite now!" Mizuki shouts as Rockruff charging at Litten with his mouth opened.

Litten jumps out of the way after Rockruff gets close and smacks his tail on his back as Rockruff was sending rolling across the ground. Then Litten did something that impossible… he arched his back and fire gathering around his teeth.

"Litten…" Mizuki muttered in surprised. Even RotomDex is surprised by the unexpected development from Litten's action.

But Rockruff didn't give him time when firing the biggest rock that he can be mustered at Litten. Litten charged forward and snapped the large rock into pieces, but the explosion sends both pokemon skidding backward from each other.

"Rock Throw!" Mizuki shouts as Rockruff mustered up enough energy to gathering around his tail.

Meanwhile, Litten gathering energy into his back and fire starts to gathering in his jaw as both pokemon hold their attack back until…

"Fire, now!" Mizuki shouts serious.

Both pokemon released their attacks on each other and result in another explosion.

Though both pokemon are standing, both of them seem to be smirking at each other that neither of them falls straight to the ground.

Mizuki soon let out a smile. "Now you see how strong we are? Would you joined us, Litten?" she asked.

Litten thought about a moment before dropping a rare smile and nodded to her.

"Thank you, Litten." Mizuki said before she tossed the pokeball into the air.

Litten then jumps into the air and tab his tail against the center of the pokeball before he was absorbed into the pokeball. The pokeball lands on the ground and wobbling three times before giving a successful ding.

Mizuki smile before she approached the pokeball and released Litten from it.

"Litten…" Litten looking back at her with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the family, Litten." Mizuki said as other pokemon from her team come and warming welcomed the fire cat.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter, I made Stouland's death sadder with him not actually disappeared like in the episode and Litten thought he was sleeping before realized that he is dead.**

 **The tale about the Floette that Professor Kukui told was based on the Pokemon Generation: episode 18- Redemption. With how most would guess… there will an upcoming struggle involved with the pokemon who is considered both cursed and bless that wasn't part of the anime.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	20. Ch19: The Grandson of Oak

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokémon. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome back to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey. I thought about coming back to this fic again due to after seeing enough of what going on with the canon anime of Pokemon Sun and Moon.**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch19: The Grandson of Oak

In front of Professor Kukui's house, Michael and Mizuki are seen standing on opposite side while having their early pokemon sparring.

"Shelgon, Dragonbreath!" shout Michael to his Endurance Pokemon who released a thick, green beam at Mizuki's Litten.

"Dodge and used Fire Fang!" Mizuki command in countered his command.

Litten followed the order by moving to the side before coming straight with hot searing flame emitting from his front teeth. Shelgon flinched in pain upon being bitten by the leg.

"Not bad… you know well that attacking Shelgon's shell will be difficult." Michael stated with a calm expression.

"I know that it will be impossible to pull it off after the incident with Palossand." Mizuki said.

"But that is not enough to let you win. Shelgon." Michael said before a hint of glee appearing in Shelgon's eyes. "Dragonbreath."

Soon Litten become surprised when Shelgon firing a close-range green beam at him and sending him rolling across the sands.

"Litten…" Litten soon shrugged it off and growls as this made Mizuki regains her composition once again. "Alright, if that what you want. Let's keep going."

* * *

In the Airport of Melemele Island, there are many people who are currently waiting to get their bags. But our attention focused on a young man with brown spiky hair and looks around the age of 16 was walking holding his backpack behind his back. Walking beside him was a Pokémon with a black sleekly body and red eyes.

"So this is the Alola region that Gramps was talking about." The young man noted as he give his first impression of Melemele Island. "He wasn't kidding when he says that pokemon have their forms altered here." He said, noticing Alola Raichu passing by.

"Umb!" The moonlight pokemon agreed.

"Alola, grand-nephew!" A familiar voice said as the young man turned around and see Samson Oak.

"You're Samson Oak, right…?" The young man asked as this is the first time he even met a distant family of his gramp.

"Of course, Gary." Samson answered smiling. "The last time I saw was your picture that Samuel send to me. You've grown a lot."

"He did, huh?" The young man known as Gary muttered.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon spoked as Samson noticed Gary's companion.

"And this is Umbreon." Gary introduced his pokemon to his distant-grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you, Umbreon." Samson greeted to the moonlight pokemon.

"I heard that you want me to teaching one of your classes about Kanto, is that correct?" Gary asked to him. Samson nodded.

"That is what I told Samuel about it." He said. "Come, I already got a ride for us." He pointed to a wagon driver with a Tauros in the front. "It beat better than slowpoke of walk~!" he added with a slowpoke expression on his face.

"S-Sure…" Gary said, looking strange at Samson's facial expression. Even Umbreon sweat dropped at the sight of Samson's expression.

* * *

At Pokemon School, everyone were waiting for what announcement that their teacher, Professor Kukui was going to announced for them.

"Today, we're going to get an interesting guest who is going to be the temporary teacher who is going to give you an overview of the Johto region." Professor Kukui said as this made the class look surprised. He soon looks at the entrance of his classroom and giving a gesture for the guest to come in.

Gary made his way and standing in front of Professor Kukui's table as he facing against the class.

"Hello or Alola, my name is Gary Oak. And I will be your temporary teacher for this week." The young man introduced himself.

"No way…" Mizuki gasped in slight surprised.

 _I never expected to see the grandson of Professor Oak here…_ Michael thought. Back in his world, the grandson of Oak goes by the name Blue.

"Are you related to Principal Oak by any chance?" Kiawe asked curious.

"Yep. He is my grand-uncle and brother of my gramps. But I'm also from the Kanto region." Gary answered.

"How come you're teaching us about Johto pokemons when you're from Kanto?" Mao asked confused.

"Because I have traveled there for the Silver Conference in the past." Gary explains.

"I see… did you participated in the league over there?" Mamane asked.

"Not really since I choose the path of being researcher after my times in Johto." Gary answered while he looking over Professor Kukui's class. "I heard things are different here in Alola compared to other regions. Like there is no league?"

"The thing here we have is the Island Challenges instead of league battle and we earned Z-crystals from doing them." Kiawe explains, showing his Z-bracelet.

"How interesting…" Gary said. "So there are three of you in the class…?" He heard about the power of Z-crystals and won't deny the chance of seeing them up close.

"Do you have any Johto Pokemon on you?" Suiren asked curious.

"Of course." The grandson of Kanto Professor replied.

"Can't we see them?" Mao asked.

"How about after class was finished? I want to know all about you guys and what you dream to accomplish for the future. It will be fair since I already told you about myself." Gary said, smirk.

* * *

The progress of the class was interesting as Gary get to know about each students and gave the first impressions of them.

Kiawe is calm and collected, but he is a total hothead when it comes to pokemon battle. He used mostly fire type pokemon.

Suiren is quiet and have quite a knowledge about all there is to water pokemon. This made Gary mused that Suiren reminded him of someone else he know that love water type pokemons. It won't be hard for him to guess what water type pokemon she have.

Mao is quite upbeat and cheerful daughter of restaurant chief. Maybe he will go there and tried some of their dishes later.

Mamane have a knack for inventions and know how to take care of electricity pokemons.

Lillie is a young girl who seems to be quite intelligent and knows a lot about pokemons. But her classmates say that she have somewhat of unknown phobia that caused her to unable touched any other pokemons and frozen if she does. The only pokemon she can touched was the baby Alola Vuplix on her.

Mizuki is like him from the Kanto region and want to know more about pokemon in her way keep up with her younger brother. However, she have different types of pokemons compared to others.

But the most interesting one would be Michael. He is from a region that no one, not even himself heard of. Not to mention the looks in his eyes shown solitude but also experiences. Experiences of a stronger trainer... but in a school for rookies. But what else intrigued Gary was Michael's goal. Michael want to facing against Ash Ketchum sparks attention in the grandson of Oak. He wasn't surprised that his old rival and childhood friend gain this after winning the Kalos league. Maybe he can see how good Michael will be against Ash.

Gary soon giving lecture about the pokemons from the Johto region and the students listening careful. Just when things going fine in class… until they have another visitor make their appearance into class.

"KOKOOOOOOO!"

Gary and Professor Kukui's class turned to the window at the call as their eyes widen to see Tapu Koko is levitating there.

"Tapu Koko…" Professor Kukui said, slight surprised.

"It showed up again…" Kiawe muttered surprised.

Lillie shrieked in fear as she runs to one place that she was safe from her previous kidnapper… behind Michael's back. It looks like she still hadn't recover from the time when Tapu Koko kidnapped from her class and dragged her to the woods.

"So that is the legendary island guardian… Tapu Koko." Gary said, surprising when seeing his first Alola legendary pokemon in present.

Michael knows what Tapu Koko come for and that was him by the way of the Island Guardian was stares intensely at him than anyone else in the classroom. It remind him on his first official day in the Pokemon School when Tapu Koko shown up.

"You want a fight, don't you?" The redhead asked. This will be a good way to see if he can handle a legendary with his current team. This is also for the sake of fighting against Tapu Fini.

Tapu Koko nodded in respond.

" **Unbelievable…** " RotomDex uttered in surprised.

"Alright. I accept but not in the classroom." Michael answer serious. Tapu Koko soon left through the window already.

"H-Hey Michael, are you sure that you can take on Tapu Koko…?" Kiawe asked, slight nervous.

"After all, I want to see if I still got it…" Michael said before he left the classroom.

"M-Michael, wait!" Lillie said before she and others ran outside after the redhead.

 _How interesting…_ Gary thought amused. It seems that Michael is quite familiar with legendary pokemon and getting to see his battle style in person sooner than he expected.

* * *

It wasn't long until Tapu Koko and Michael were standing on the school ground as they looking each other at the opposite sides.

Michael soon tossed two pokeballs into the air as Espeon and Ivysaur materialized into the area with serious expression upon their faces.

"He used two pokemons against Tapu Koko…?" Gary wondered in surprised. Not to mention that he surprised that Michael has an Espeon.

"That is how Michael does in pokemon battles." Mizuki explains.

"Espeon, Ivysaur, let's start with—" Michael started before being interrupted by Tapu Koko.

"Koko! Koko! Koko!" Tapu Koko yelled furious. This seems to surprise both Espeon and Ivysaur at what he says.

"What did Tapu Koko says?" Mizuki asked.

" **He told Michael to use his full power on him.** " RotomDex translated for her and others. Michael got a similar message from Espeon through mental command.

"Tapu Koko wants Michael using all of his pokemons?" Kiawe gawked slight sweatdropped.

"But why?" Mao asked with great concern.

"You got to be kidding me…" Professor Kukui said. What is the island guardian's motivate in this?

( _What do we do?_ ) Espeon asked.

Michael was skeptical about Tapu Koko want him to use all of his pokemons against him. Something is going on with the island guardian. Using all of his pokemons will be too reckless.

 _Do you remembered the great switching route trick against the Hexagon Brothers?_ Michael thought as Espeon shown surprised expression.

( _I see where you're going. It's good that Ninetales want to spend time with her nephew today._ ) Espeon said before briefly explain a plan to Ivysaur who nodded.

"Espeon… Ivysaur… Attack Formation Alpha." Michael commanded.

Ivysaur soon starting shooting Sludge Bombs at Tapu Koko who used Electro Ball to counter as the two attacks collided with each other to created smoke. Tapu Koko soon zoomed through the smoke in order to find the two pokemons but find them nowhere in sight.

It wasn't long until Tapu Koko felt his body being restrained and couldn't move anywhere. The island guardian spotted powerful light emitting from the dust explosion. Tapu Koko recognized the attack as Solar Beam before he breaks out of the psychic power at the last moment and using his shield like arms to protect himself from the attack as he was sending skidding back a bit.

"That is not bad…" Gary said, looking impressive.

Soon Tapu Koko looks enraged before soon gathering electricity before using to call the familiar field of Electric Terrain.

Tapu Koko soon released multiple thunderbolts at Espeon and Ivysaur before creating a large explosion in the process. It make it hard for others to see what happened with Michael's pokemons.

Soon Tapu Koko stood where he was and waiting for them to come out. But it wasn't until a sharp flamethrower emerging and Tapu Koko nearly dodging the attack.

"Where did that flamethrower come from?!" Suiren exclaimed, looking surprised.

The smoke faded away to revealed Shelgon was standing where Espeon and Ivysaur were. Soon the ground beneath Tapu Koko crumbled as the island guardian was smacked away by a certain Sylveon.

"Sylv!"

"When did he switched his pokemons?!" Mao question surprised.

"I think it happened during the explosion." Professor Kukui theorized.

"But that isn't allowed in a normal battles." Lillie said.

"However, Tapu Koko given him the command so I imagined that Michael coming up with interesting plan." Professor Kukui pointed out.

"Why isn't he giving commands?" Asked Suiren.

"I heard from Michael that he was trying something different so opposite trainer won't expect." Mizuki recalled.

Soon Tapu Koko got back before ready to slam his fist to the ground, causing a tremor with pink lighting eruption from them.

"Defense Pattern Delta." Michael said.

Velvet soon leap onto Shelgon's side as Shelgon conjured a familiar green barrier to protected them from the attack.

"What in the world was that?" Mizuki asked, confused.

"That was Nature Madness." Professor Kukui answered. "A fairy move would half the health of your opponents."

After they deemed that Nature Madness was gone, Velvet charged forward and conjured a bright red orb into the air and made the battle ground more brighter than before. This also caused the Electric Terrain to vanish.

" **That was Sunny Day.** " RotomDex said.

"At least, he didn't need to worried about Electric Terrain being in effect. But Tapu Koko is still part Fairy Type." Mamane said.

"Attack Pattern Beta." Michael said.

Soon the Sylveon gathering her feelers to conjured toxic substance before firing at Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko using his shield like arm to blocking the incoming while keeping an eye on the enemies.

Soon Shelgon glows red and looking intimidating at Tapu Koko, this caused Tapu Koko's eyes turned red and growl angry than before.

"What was that?" Mamane asked.

"I think that was Swagger." Gary said.

This made Tapu Koko charged forward and unleashing another Discharged at the two Pokemons before an explosion occurs in the area. This made those in the audience cannot seen what's happened to both Michael's pokemons.

Suddenly silk-like web coming out of the smoke and made Tapu Koko leap away. But powerful freezing like blast struck one of Tapu Koko's shield like arm is blast next.

"Michael switched again!" Suiren exclaimed.

Soon Tapu Koko released a powerful thunderbolt at the direction of the Ice Beam. But there were no reaction as this made Tapu Koko look confused before the smoke faded away.

It revealed that there is a familiar green barrier around Milotic and Charjabug before vanishing completely. Soon Charjabug moving the dirty underneath her, before hurling stream of muddy and hits Tapu Koko.

But Tapu Koko using his shield like arms to protected himself again.

"Let's go, Milotic!" Michael shouts before activating his Normalium-Z. " **BREAKNECK BLITZ!** "

Milotic glows before she charging directly at Tapu Koko who stood his ground against the charge and created an explosion.

Lillie have to hold her hat and skirts to prevent them from flowing up. Kiawe soon stand in front of Mao and Mizuki to prevent them from being blown away. Professor Kukui and Gary watching the battle with serious expression.

Soon the smoke revealed and shown that Tapu Koko was pressed only few feet away by the attack. Tapu Koko shakes his head before releasing powerful thunderbolts in the air to shocked both Milotic and Charjabug in the process.

"Koko!" Tapu Koko snapped angrily at Michael as the redhead felt that was an insult to him.

Michael soon returned them back to his pokeballs, he know that they done enough to help him with gauging the battle with Tapu Koko. There is no doubt that he got Tapu Koko slight tired out from the switching route plan that he crafted up.

 _If it take long for Tapu Koko to get tired, then it means the same for Tapu Fini…_ Michael thought serious before got two pokeballs and sending them into the air.

"Espe!"

"Saur!"

"What is Michael going to do?" Suiren asked with worried.

Michael soon take out the Psychium-Z crystal and replacing the one on his Z-ring with it. Before looking back at Tapu Koko with a serious expression.

Tapu Koko soon turned into a blur before them and acceleration forward.

"Attack Plan Geyser." Michael commanded.

Espeon's tail glow immediately before smacked it hard to the ground and causing the entire field to erupted into the air in the instantly.

"He destroyed the field?!" Gary exclaimed in shock.

The surprised impact on the field force Tapu Koko to materialized into the air when both of his targets weren't present. But it soon smell something worse as purple powder that coming toward his direction and forced him to coughing from accidently inhaled some of them as he looks up. Ivysaur was in midair while spreading the poison mist.

"He got Tapu Koko poisoned?!" Mamane gawked even others look surprised at what Michael did.

Espeon tried to land an Iron Tail on Tapu Koko, but Tapu Koko managed to get away and keep his distance from them despite his posion state.

"Let's go, Espeon!" Michael said serious before activated his Psychium-Z crystal. " **PSCYHO SHATTER!** "

Espeon focused on his remaining psychic power before wrap the area of the battlefield into the colorful dimension.

Tapu Koko was forced to bounce back and forward in the strange colorful field before it shattered entirely. The guardian of Melemele Island was still breathing despite it's poison state and glaring at Michael and his pokemons.

"KOKO!" Tapu Koko soon glowing with electrified light as a Z-crystal descend in front of the island guardian.

"A Z-crystal?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"NO! Everyone get back!" Professor Kukui shouted in shock at Tapu Koko was going to use _that_ move here.

The Z-crystal soon broke into dust and landed on the ground, resulting in cracks to run wild on the ground. "KOKO!" he roared again as he closed his shields.

A large clear fist punched through the ground as another hit the ground to blow up the large, clear, headless, humanoid body. Tapu Koko slammed on the top as the body turned yellow with electricity flowing from it before he slammed his fist on the ground in front of Espeon and Ivysaur before blowing them back. The impact of the attack was so powerful enough to knocked Michael away as well.

"Michael!" Lillie screamed in shock as Michael was sending flying back hard.

But someone was there to catch him and his pokemons before great harms come to them. That was none other than Tapu Lele herself!

"Tapu Lele…" Michael uttered in surprised.

Tapu Lele growls at the Melemele Island Guardian for his action of using his Z crystal form.

Tapu Koko stares down at them before it was aching in pain from the poison. Soon Tapu Lele let Michael and his pokemons down gently before assisting her fellow Island guardian.

"Professor Kukui, what in the world was that Z-move?" Mizuki asked with worried.

"That was none other than Guardian of Alola, specific for Tapu Koko and other guardians." Professor Kukui said grim.

"But why Tapu Koko do that?" Gary questioned.

"I don't know…"

Tapu Lele then using the move Teleport on herself and Tapu Koko as they moved away from the school.

It wasn't long until Professor Kukui, Gary, and others hurry toward Michael.

"Michael—" Mao started.

"…I'm fine!" Michael growl, gritting his teeths as he got himself despite the attack he enduring. "I am going to get my pokemons to the Pokemon Center."

"Don't worry, I give you a ride there so you won't walk on your own." Professor Kukui reassured calm to his student.

"I will come as well." Gary added.

Michael nodded and return his pokemon back to their pokeballs and following the teachers while his classmates were giving him the look of concern.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Island of Melemele Island, two guardians were having a dispute with each other.

" _Why did you have to interfere, Lele?_ " Tapu Koko asked after recovering from his poison state.

" _I have to make sure that you don't try to kill him and his pokemons. Guardian of Alola is_ way out _of line to test him._ " Tapu Lele pointed out.

" _I was testing his capability._ " Tapu Koko said. " _He isn't anywhere close to be ready when 'they' return._ "

" _Maybe… but how were you poisoned in the first place?_ " Tapu Lele teased as she can see some tick marks on Tapu Koko. " _Last time I recall… there are only few trainers who ever got you poisoned._ "

" _Anyway, were you aware that boy is going after Fini for her water?_ " Tapu Koko asked, sharply.

" _I already know. I think it's quite noble for him._ " Tapu Lele mused happily.

" _I think it's a fool's errand._ " Tapu Koko scoffed. " _So many people did tried to get their hands on Fini's water and they perished._ "

" _True… but I doubt that will happened._ " Tapu Lele said.

* * *

Michael was seen sitting on a chair while leaning on a wall of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy told him that it will take a couple of hours before his pokemon recovered and he wasn't leaving them. His injuries from Tapu Koko's special move Guardian of Alola didn't bothered him despite having some bandages on him.

He was thinking about the match he have with Tapu Koko. Though it turns downhill for him and his team, but Michael got a better grasp of the power that Tapu Koko possessed when the Island Guardian become serious.

Michael sigh depressed at the thought of his team being crushed by a single punch from Alola Guardian move. It's like facing against Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. But Legendary Pokemon with their unique Z-moves are truly formidable. This shown that he still has a lot of gaps that he needs to cross.

It wasn't long until he hears footsteps and turned around to see Gary with two cans in his hands.

"I thought that you might need a refreshment while you waiting for your pokemons to recovered from the fight," Gary offered a can to him.

Michael takes the can and opened the lid as he drinking few sips of the can.

"So why are you still here for?" Michael inquired to the older teen.

"Well, I want to talk to you about your battle against Tapu Koko." Gary said. "I'm impressed that someone like you can handle yourself against a legendary pokemon like Tapu Koko."

"Thanks, I guess… but I still have a long way to go." Michael said.

"That is why I thought about personally coaching in helping with your goal." Gary said.

"Huh?" Michael blinks at him in surprised.

"You says that your goal is beating Ash, right?" Gary asked. "Then I can help despite retired from battle, but I know enough about Ash's fighting style."

"Why are you going that far to help me?" The redhead asked, confused.

"Two reasons. The first one was that even though Ash and I went our separated paths, our rivalry never ends there. After seeing him win the Kalos League, I questioned my decision of giving up as a trainer. But, every time I questioned my decision I always find something new and exciting to study. I thought that maybe coaching you in beating Ash, it will me to close the gap between him and me as well." Gary said.

"What's the second reason?" Michael asked curious.

"I guess you can say that we're similar in the way of caring for our Pokemons. Look." Gary said before opened one of his pokeballs.

Materialized out beside Gary was none other than Umbreon.

"Umbre?"

"You have an Umbreon?" Michael looks surprised at the moonlight pokemon. Umbreon looks curious at the redhead.

"Yeah. Just like you with your Espeon. I didn't forced her to evolve into any other forms." Gary said.

"I can tell since you really take good care of her by the way her coat shine." Michael said, caress Umbreon's head gently. Though it unfortunately that he didn't get an Umbreon either.

"So how about it, Michael? Do you want me to be your coach on how to face Ash someday?" Gary asked.

Michael thought about it for a few moments. He can worried about what to do about becoming strong to face Tapu Fini and more on his goal of defeating Ash. It will do some good for him in learning from Ash's oldest rival and childhood friend about Ash's battling style.

* * *

Michael and Lillie were eating dinner together at the diner room while the pokemons are eating nearby. The redhead noticed that Lillie was glancing at him with worried expression.

"Lillie, is everything alright?" Michael raising an eyebrow at Lillie's unusual behavior.

"Are you still hurt?" Lillie asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Michael answered.

"It just that I am worried because… Tapu Koko's Alola Guardian is so powerful and you could get hurt or even worse." Lillie explains.

"I didn't get hurt that much." Michael said.

"I-I-It just that the power of Tapu Koko is frightened…" Lillie said.

"That is what made them different from other Pokemons. But they still help the world in their unique ways." Michael replied. "The next time, I see Tapu Koko again… I will settled the score with him." he said, making Lillie react.

"But what happens if he used that Z move again? Will you get hurt again?" Lillie asked, increasing worried.

"No one can be sure if that will even happens again in the future." Michael said.

"Will you promised not to get yourself hurt like that again?" Lillie asked with worried expression.

"That is something I cannot promise exactly…" The redhead replied.

"But—"

"But I will tried least to stay alive." Michael continued.

* * *

Professor Kukui was seen talking with Officer Jenny in the Police station in discuss about a recently incident that caught Kukui's attention.

"So another of Alva's research shown up again?" Professor Kukui asked surprised.

"That is right. We stop a recently battle." Officer Jenny said. "Most of our forces were several injured in detaining a Mega Tyranitar." This made Professor Kukui flinched in shock at the name of the pokemon.

"I see. What about the Mega wave device and the pokemon who been exposed to the device?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Unfortunately, it was destroyed before we can even touched it. Nurse Joy and other doctors say that it will be hard to determine when it will regain consciousness." Officer Jenny said.

Professor Kukui wasn't surprised due to what Mizuki and others told him about the mega wave device and want to keep an update for any news. As their teacher, his job make sure that his students didn't get into serious dangers.

"Were you able to get anything out from the trainers like who sell the items?" Professor Kukui asked.

Officer Jenny shakes her head in dismay. "We did make them confession… but they don't recalled anything about the seller's appearance."

"What do you mean?" Professor Kukui clarified.

"We have Alakazam to checked their mind and find their mind being tempted by psychic abilities." Officer Jenny said.

"It looks like another dead-end with these Mega wave technologies." Professor Kukui concluded with concerns. "Whoever made these devices are certainly making sure that they won't traced it back to them. Any words from the Kalos Official?" he asked.

"They still haven't get anything out of Alva. But they weren't sure how to deal with it." Officer Jenny said, gritting teeths. "But who were giving these devices are still on the loose... I fear that many people and pokemon would be endanger." She said.

Professor Kukui sighed. "I agree. But whoever created the device must have interesting with Melemele Island. If I am not mistaken, right?" he said.

"There weren't any words from other stations on other islands about them." The officer said.

* * *

(Two days later…)

Michael and Espeon were seen walking through the hallway of a hotel before spotted the number on the certain room. The redhead pressed the doorbell.

It wasn't long until the door open and they saw Gary opened the door for them.

"Morning Michael, I'm glad to see you made it." The brown hair young man said. "Come on, inside."

"Then pardoned us." Michael said as he and Espeon coming into Gary's hotel room.

"Umbre…" A voice greeted as both Michael and Espeon turned to see Umbreon come to greeted them.

"Esp! Espeon!" The lavender feline greeted his moonlight counterpart Eeveelution before the two Johto Eeveelutions went into a conversation.

"For our first course of training to help you against Ash will be knowing the pokemons that he currently have on him. I have put up a list of pokemons that Ash used in the past and to right now." Gary said, pointed to the small laptop on the table next to the large couch.

It wasn't long until the two young men sat on the couch as Gary pressed on a file. Gary shown him the list of pokemons that belonged to Ash.

"I'm sure that you noticed that Ash used quick and hard hitters. Back then, he always relied heavy on Pikachu and Charizard due to how often he count on them for battles. Unfortunately, that caused him lose against Garrison in the silver conference in Johto." Gary explains.

Michael remembers watching the fight. "That because their battle styles are similar to each other." He answered. "But I know that Snorlax isn't meant for the list due to how heavy the pokemon was."

"That same goes for his Torterra and Boldore." Gary said. "You should know the one he always have on him at all time." He soon clicked on the picture of Pikachu.

"I know that Ash's Pikachu will be his strongest due to be his starter pokemon." Michael replied.

"So who exactly is your starter?" Gary asked curious. "Is it Ivysaur?"

"Espeon." Michael corrected as the Sun Pokemon was seen chatting with Umbreon. "I have him back when I was younger." He said.

"Do you think that your Espeon can compete against a Pikachu?" Gary asked.

"Well… I have face a Pikachu and Raichu before coming to Alola. I know how tough they are." Michael answered. "I won't have him go for physical attacks due to being affected by paralysis despite Espeon's Synchronize."

"That is understandable." Gary said. "But the problem will be that Pikachu will used his speed to get close with Espeon as possible or using Thunderbolt at long range distance." He said.

"I see." Michael said, looking at the list of pokemons that Ash possessed. "I noticed that some of pokemons that Ash have… they could still evolved or even possessed the quality to Mega evolved. But I still don't see why he ignored them."

"Yeah I can see that but Ash choose not to." Gary replied. "He believed in his pokemons and that they can make it and only evolved when they felt like it. Its possibility why how he was about to have Greninja with special form in the first place."

"I see… but I didn't think it fair for one to receive more power than others. After all, pokemon are just like people and they can get bitter about it." Michael said.

Gary didn't seems to be fazed by it. "I can understand how you feel as everyone have different ways of training. But that is something that cannot be enforce on others." Gary said.

"That is just what I think." Michael said.

Meanwhile Espeon is watching Umbreon using psychic power to pouring water into the bowl before them.

" _It's rare to find Umbreon with can used psychic due to being dark type._ " Espeon remarked at her ability of using psychic so well.

" _What? You think that we always used Bite all of the time?_ " Umbreon snorts sarcastically.

" _Bite is still the strongest offensive attack for Dark type in comparison to Pursuit._ " Espeon mused.

" _Wow… where your region sound like it really far off from the rest of the world._ " The moonlight pokemon mused. " _Due to how my Gary is going to coaching your trainer on fighting Ash… that means we are going to see a lot of each other._ "

" _That is true. I hope that it didn't take your mind that I'm not interested in a long-term relationship._ " Espeon grinned to let her know that he was joking.

This gave the moonlight pokemon a short laugh. " _I know that. Someone like you didn't seem to be interesting in that sort of stuff._ "

Espeon soon take a sip in the cold water.

" _So what is like in your region?_ " the Moonlight pokemon asked.

" _Everything around the area is mostly desert which the temperature won't be good for any wild pokemons. I doubt that your human will find it due to no one will ever goes to that place._ " Espeon said. It's a good thing that this Umbreon cannot read his mind.

" _I see…_ " Umbreon murmured before drinking the water.

* * *

It wasn't long until Michael and Gary were seen walking on the beach course where the next training that Gary arranged for Michael.

"Okay, Michael." Gary said. "The next one is obvious… you and me having a pokemon battle."

"You already seen how I battle against Tapu Koko." Michael pointed out.

"That is true I saw your battle with Tapu Koko… you have a balance team which mixed with your Double Battle styles. You using their strengths to covered each other's weaknesses. The Z-moves are your trump cards." Gary said.

"That was how I was taught back in my region due to Double Battle being natural to me." Michael replied.

"True that Double Battle is your strongest. But I want you to work on being adaptive in single battle and I brought some of my old pokemons who fits the fast and hard hitter that Ash would have." Gary explains, showing that there are six pokeballs on him.

"I see…" Michael said before looking serious. This will be certainly interest to see if Gary still can battle like he used to before becoming a researcher.

Gary soon got out a pokeball and tossed into the air.

Appearing in front of Gary was a red bipedal insect pokemon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has dark yellow eyes. It has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers.

"Scizor!" the pincer pokemon declared.

"Milotic, let's go!" Michael said before the slender pokemon materialized beside him gratefully.

Both Scizor and Milotic glaring at each other as they waiting for their trainers' command.

"Hydro Pump!"

"X-Scissor to counter it!" Gary shouts.

Scizor's pincer like hands glowing blue before crossing its arms, to hold back against Milotic's Hydro Pump. Soon Scizor charged forward before slammed Milotic back a few feet. Milotic soon shake head out of shock and growls at Scizor.

"Used Bulldoze!" Michael shouts.

Milotic slammed her tail to the ground and causing the sand ground to erupt toward Scizor as the pincer pokemon was sending flying into the air.

"Return with Steel Wings!" Gary shouts as Scizor spread his wings and they glowing in metal like colors. Soon Scizor come charging at Milotic with glowing wings.

"Aqua Tail to block it." Michael said.

Milotic soon swing her tail which is covered in water to counter Scizor's Steel Wing in the process as this forced both pokemon to move back from each other.

"Now used Recover." Michael said as faint glowing light emitting from Milotic and the bruises on her slowly vanishing.

"Bullet Punch!" Gary said.

Soon Scizor turned into a blur and moving toward Milotic at a rapid speed and smacked her in the gut.

"Grab hold of Scizor with your tail!" Michael shouts as Scizor's body trapped by Milotic's tail.

"What!?" Gary and Scizor look surprised at this unexpected development.

"Ice Beam!" Michael shouts as Milotic firing a powerful blast of ice at Scizor and frozen the red pincer pokemon in the process.

"Scizor, return!" Gary recalled his pokemon back to it's pokeball. He soon took out another pokeball and tossed it into the air.

Soon materialized out of the pokeball was none other than a giant with yellow fur and black stripes and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips.

"Electivire!" The electric pokemon declared.

Michael didn't need RotomDex to know who this was as he know this is none other than the final evolution of Elekid. It is also his first time even seeing one up close and personally. He then looks at Milotic who is still barely recovered from the battle with Scizor.

"Milotic, return…" Michael said before returning her back to the pokeball. He soon reached for one of his pokeball on his belt and enlarged it. "Velvet, Standby!" Michael shouts.

"Sylveon!" The Intertwining Pokemon make a flashing appearance.

"Thunderbolt!" Gary shouts as Electivire unleashed powerful wave of electricity.

"Fairy Wind!" Michael shouts as the Intertwining Pokemon released wave of pink gust.

The two attacks hold their ground against each other before created an explosion.

"Used Attract!" Velvet spins around and winks at Electivire as heart flying across the battlefield.

"Jump into the air with your tail!" Gary said as Electivire slammed his tail to the ground and lift up into the air at surprising height. "Iron Tail!" Gary shouts as Electivire come down with double glowing tails at incredible speed.

"Countered with your own Iron Tail!" Michael shouts. Soon Velvet brought up her feelers as they glowing and turned into steel color and blocked Electivire's attack until Electivire slammed her away. Velvet got herself back up from the ground and glaring at the large electric type.

 _Even though Gary says that he quit as a trainer, but Electivire of his is strong…_ Michael thought as Electivire having a playful grin upon his face.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Gary shouts as Electivire soon charged at Velvet with electrified fist.

"Now… Sand attack!" Michael shouts as Velvet used her feelers and unleashed wave of sands at Electivire. The sand got onto Electivire especially into his eyes and caused the electric type to briefly stop for a moment.

"Shadow Ball!" Michael shouts as Velvet hurried rapid barrage of dark orbs at Electivire and sending him backward in a few feet.

"Electivire, are you alright?" Gary asked to the thunderbolt pokemon who still wiping the sand from his eyes. "Now Moonblast!" Michael shout to make sure that Electivire didn't have any chances... Not if Gary has anything to say about it. "Protect, Electivire!" Gary shouts as the thunderbolt pokemon ejected a green shield to protect himself in time to shield from the attack. "Now used Thunder Punch!" Electivire soon jumps forward with electrified fist in hand. "Used Quick Attack to Dodge. Then Dig!" Michael shouts.

"Sylv!" The Intertwining Pokemon complied as she dodged the Thunder Punch before it struck her and soon digging her way down to the sandy ground.

"Electivire, watch yourself for any movements." Gary instructed serious as the thunderbolt pokemon looking around the area carefully. It wasn't long until Velvet appeared from behind and ready to pounce on Electivire. "Catch her," Gary ordered as Electivire lifted his hands up and turned around.

Catching the fairy type Eeveelution by her neck, Electivire grinned at his opponent. "Now toss her! And used Thunderbolt!"

"Quick, used Fairy Wind to counter!" Michael shouts as he saw the twin bolts of lightning approaching the Intertwining pokemon.

Fixing her position in midair, Velvet swings her feelers to channel the winds as Thunderbolt coming from below. The two attacks collided with each other before creation a powerful explosion that sending Velvet rolling across the sand.

"Sylv…" The Fairy Eeveelution said weakly before she get back up from the ground.

Michael know that there is a chance Velvet won't last long before Gary's Electivire does something.

"Velvet, used Wish!" Michael said as Velvet glowing intense with bright blue light.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Gary shouts as the fairy type pokemon was slammed far into the air after Electivire sending her into the air.

Michael immediately return his passed out fairy type pokemon back to her pokeball.

"I know what you were trying to do, but I doubt that your Sylveon finished Wish." Gary said.

"I won't be so sure about it." Michael said. Grabbing a different pokeball, he tossed it out towards the field.

"Ivysaur, standby!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur cried out as he landed in front of Electivire. Not seeming fazed by the large pokemon in front of him, Ivysaur let out a growl and stomping his ground.

"Ivysaur, Sludge Bomb!" Michael shouts.

"Saur!" Ivysaur fires globs of sludge from his mouth and heading towards Electivire.

"Electivire into the air!" Gary shouts as Thunderbolt pokemon slammed his tails down and heading for the air.

"Grabbed him with Vine Whips!" Michael shouts serious. Ivysaur soon released two vines and reaching for Electivire in the air before grabbing him by the waist.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Gary shouts serious. Soon Electivire shot powerful lighting and struck Ivysaur in the process due to Vine Whips connected to Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, hold on and fire Solar Beam!" Michael shouts as this made both Gary's and Electivire's eyes wide in surprised. Ivysaur gritting his teeths as he focused the energy into his pink blub and it wasn't long until the energy was completely.

Soon the blast was fired from his bulb and head straight for Electivire as this caused an explosion in the process. Electivire soon landed on the ground and collapsed into unconsciousness. Gary soon returns his pokemon back to his pokeball and looks at Michael and his Ivysaur.

"Not bad, Michael." Gary said. "You successfully in taking out three of my pokemons. You and your pokemons are in synch with each other, but you still have a long way to go before ever coming close when it comes to face Ash and his pokemons."

"Coming from someone who is his first rival…that is a lot." Michael said. Not to mention that this battle between himself and Gary wasn't that bad since Gary wasn't a pushover.

"But there are others who will seek come after Ash." Gary continued with his serious expression. "I see those people and they got stronger as Ash got stronger since the day he win the Kalos league. Do you think that you have what it take to surpassed them before getting to face Ash?" he asked.

Without any hesitation, Michael's eyebrows narrow with determination and he stated firmly, "I will surpassed them including you!"

This made Gary smirk. "I see. Then let's continued with the battle…" Gary said before taking out another pokeball. "Let's do this, Dodrio!" He shouts before tossing the pokeball into the air.

Materialized out of the pokeball was a three-headed bird pokemon that Michael is familiar with. Michael checked on the condition of his Ivysaur was giving a short breath.

"Ivysaur, I want you to take a short break before I call upon you again." He said before recalling his Ivysaur back into the pokeball.

The redhead take out another pokeball and tossed into the air as Charjabug materialized on the sand. Soon Charjabug then looks at who her opponent with her serious expression.

"Charjabug!"

"Though it a bug type, but it also an electric type." Gary mused at Charjabug's appearance as he remembered doing some studies about the pokemons in Melemele Island.

"Dodrio, Drill Peck!" Gary shouts as Dodrio soon charged at Charjabug with the beaks glowing and moving like drills.

"Dig!" Michael shouts as Charjabug soon moving straight underground to avoiding the incoming attack by Dodrio.

"I won't let you repeated what you're trying to do! Dodrio," Gary command, "Used Uproar into the hole!"

This made Michael's eyes wide in surprised at his plan.

"What!?"

Dodrio soon went up close to the hole and making blue sound waves out of their beaks and into the hole. It wasn't long until Charjabug was shot out of the hole and firing uncontrollable in the air.

"Now Tri Attack!" Gary shouts, serious. Dodrio opens its beaks and positions its heads so each beak becomes a corner in the shape of a triangle. An orb of energy then forms inside Dodrio's beaks, the right one colored yellow, the top one indigo and the left one red.

"Charjabug, String Shots on Dodrio!" Michael shouts. Soon Charjabug readjust herself in the air and sending it straight at Dodrio before the three heads fired the triangle. Charjabug soon pulled herself away from the triangle like blast and landing not far from where Dodrio was.

"Thunderbolt!" Michael shouts as Charjabug released powerful lightning bolt at Dodrio.

"Mirror Move!" Gary shouts as Dodrio released an identical attack at Charjabug and the two attacks were caused an explosion in the process.

"Now used Quick Attack!" Dodrio then charging forward in a rapid speed with streak of light behind it. "Dodge and used Acrobatic!" Michael shouts as Charjabug jumps out of the way and glowing light-blue before charged at Dodrio.

"Supersonic!" Gary shouts. Dodrio firing off a large blue wave at Charjabug and causing her to become confused in the process. "Raja?" Charjabug looks confused and couldn't continue with her moves.

"Jump Kick now!" Gary shouts. Dodrio jumped into the air and coming down at Charjabug right now.

"Get out of there now!" Michael shouts, but it was too late as Charjabug was sending rolling by Dodrio's kick. Charjabug was send rolling across the ground with bruises.

Just when they thought it might be over for Charjabug before bright shooting star appeared above her and showered sparkles onto the Battery pokemon, restoring her health in the process.

"That is certainly unexpected…" Gary remarked slight surprised.

"Can't you still fight?" Michael asked to Charjabug who give an affirmative nodded.

"Dodrio, Drill Peck!" Gary shouts as the beaks of Dodrio glow and starting to spin.

"String Shots on the legs!" Michael commanded as Charjabug shots webs at Dodrio's legs and tangled them up, causing the Triple pokemon to trip. "Now Thunderbolt!"

Soon Charjabug released a powerful bolt of yellow electric from her jaw and sending it at Dodrio before an explosion occurred. Soon Dodrio shown up with unconscious expression upon the three heads in the process.

Gary soon return the Triple pokemon back to its pokeball and take out another one.

"Go, Blastoise!" Gary shouts serious before tossed out the pokeball. Soon materialized out of the pokeball was the final form of the Kanto water type pokemon in all of his glory.

"Blastoise!" The water starter growl.

"Thunderbolt!" Michael shouts. Charjabug soon firing off another yellow lighting on Blastoise. But Blastoise didn't flinch as he shakes off the attack despite it being main weakness, making Charjabug and Michael look stunned.

"Charja…?"

"That attack is nowhere near the level that Pikachu does." Gary explains serious. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Soon Charjabug was shot back by high pressure water and landed on the ground unconsciously.

Michael soon returns Charjabug back to her pokeball and looking back at Blastoise. He can be certain that Gary's Blastoise is quite fearsome despite not wearing any key stone on him.

 _Hmm… maybe he can used this chance to gauge himself with a Blastoise_ , Michael thought before get out a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur said before his eyes wide in shock at Blastoise's presence.

"Saur…!" he growls in angry while Blastoise raising an eyebrow. It wasn't surprised that Ivysaur will be facing a Blastoise this soon. Though he can sense that it wasn't the _same_ one that he know back in Kanto region, but the sight made him looks angry.

"Ivysaur, Seed Bombs!" Michael said as Ivysaur firing seed bombs at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Gary shout. The Shellfish pokemon soon went into his shell and began to spins rapidly in order to deflect the Seed Bombs to the side as the seeds exploded.

"Hydro Pump now!" Gary shouts as Ivysaur was send backward by the powerful water blast from Blastoise.

"Saur…" Ivysaur growls in angry before releasing magical leafs at Blastoise in the process. But they were blown aside by Blastoise's Hydro Pumps in the process.

"Ivysaur, calm down." Michael ordered while Ivysaur gritting his teeths in frustration. "If you attack reckless, it will make things worse for us!"

"Saur…!"

 _I would use vine whips to lift Ivysaur into the air, but Blastoise will just shots him down with Hydro Pump…_ Michael thought before an idea occurs to him.

"You better think fast, Michael! Hydro Pump again!" Gary shouts.

"Ivysaur, launched yourself into the air with Vine Whip and used Seed Bomb!" Michael shouts while extending his arms across the air. Ivysaur lifted himself into the air by his vine whips alone.

"Blastoise, fire Hydro Pump into the air." Gary said serious.

Ivysaur released multiple seeds from his pink bulb while Blastoise firing powerful blast of waters and caused quite an explosion in the air. Gary and Blastoise wait for the smoke to vanish in order to see where Ivysaur was.

They soon saw Ivysaur in the air but what surprising to them was the glow around the pink bulb.

 _Was that a plan to timing for a Solar Beam? But Michael didn't say anything… unless he signaled it…_ Gary thought concluded.

"Fire the Solar Beam!" Michael shouts.

"Fire Hydro Pump at Ivysaur!" Gary shout in respond.

Ivysaur fired the Solar Beam first before Blastoise fired the Hydro Pump as both attacks hit their respective target in respond without making contact with each other. Blastoise was skidding a few feet back by the Solar Beam while Ivysaur collapsed onto the ground after landing hard on the sand by Hydro Pump.

"S-Saur…" Ivysaur groan as he barely got himself up from the ground.

"Blast…" Blastoise grunted.

"Let's do this, Ivysaur." Michael said, activating the Normalium-Z crystal. " **BREAKNECK BLITZ!** "

"Saur…!" Ivysaur roar as the power flowing straight into him as the grass type ready for one last attack.

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!"

"Show him what we do… Hydro Cannon!" Gary shouts serious. Blastoise firing two powerful orbs of water from each of his cannons as Ivysaur charging at him. Ivysaur was still charging despite the pain from hitting by the powerful Hydro Cannon.

The two collided with each other before creating a more intense explosion as Gary and Michael used their arm to cover their eyes from the intense explosion. It wasn't long until the smoke was clear for them to see who standing as Ivysaur and Blastoise are back to back with each other.

But Ivysaur falls straight into unconsciousness while Blastoise collapsed to his knee due to exhaustion from using a powerful move like Hydro Cannon. Both trainers returned their pokemon back to their respective pokeballs.

"Not bad, Michael. Even though Ivysaur wasn't full evolved, he made Blastoise goes on one knee. But I am certain that he can become more powerful as Venusaur someday." Gary said. "I heard there is a grass z move, maybe you should use that for Ivysaur."

"That is true…" Michael said, looking at Ivysaur's pokeball. But Ivysaur wants more of mega evolved, it's unfortunate that using both z-crystal and mega stone together will be dangerous for them.

Soon both Michael and Gary got out their next pokeball as they got a feel about what each of them are going to use for the training battle.

"Let's go, Umbreon!"

"Espeon, standby!"

Soon materialized out of their pokeballs are the Moonlight and Sun Eeveelution. Both Espeon and Umbreon looking at each other with intense expression as they wait for who made the first move.

"Shadow Ball!" Gary shouts. Even though he knows that his Umbreon has the advantage from being a Dark type, he won't underestimate him.

 _Iron Tail to knock it away…_ Michael thought. Espeon knocked the Shadow Ball aside with his tail.

Gary didn't seem surprised since he is familiar with certain trainers who have psychic pokemon who can read their trainers' thoughts. This will certainly be an interesting challenge for him and his Umbreon.

"Quick Attack!" _Same here…_ Michael thought as Espeon catching up with Umbreon in amazing speeds. Now both Eeveelutions are seen trying to outspeed each other with collided with another before skidding back from each other.

"Double Team," Gary shouts as Umbreon began to duplicate herself, "And used Skull Bash!" The Umbreon clones soon start charging at Espeon.

 _Swift now!_ Michael thought as Espeon unleashed mini stars from his mouth at the Umbreon clones. With each star struck a clone, the real Umbreon was knocked back but she able to land on the sand gratefully.

 _Iron Tail now!_ Michael thought serious as Espeon rushing forward with Iron Tail.

"Psychic to stop Espeon!" Gary said as Umbreon's red eyes glowing light blue in the process. Before Espeon can reach Umbreon, he was stopped in midair by Umbreon's psychic power and before feeling extreme pain.

"Espeon, show Umbreon who is better at psychic power!" Michael commanded serious. It wasn't long until Espeon regains enough sense before his eyes glowing as he mustered his psychic power to shattered the binding that Umbreon hold on her.

"Not bad, Michael… but don't you think that we're going to play around anymore?" Gary asked with a smirk.

 _Now Hyper Beam!_ Michael shouts before Espeon charging up an orange blast from his jaw.

Gary saw what this was and did the same thing.

"Umbreon, Hyper Beam as well!" Gary shouts. Umbreon's eyes glowing intense red and a ball of orange energy gathering in front of her mouth.

"Fire!" The two blasts of energy from both Eeveelution were launched simultaneously. They collided in the air at the exactly the same spot and their force was released in an explosion that shook the nearby trees.

Smoke poured from the collision point as if someone had thrown a grenade. And despite all of that, when the smoke clear, two pokemon were still standing. Both Espeon and Umbreon were panting heavily, but neither of them were injured.

 _Are you alright?_ Michael thought as he hearing Espeon's mental voice.

( _Don't worry, I can still hold on. The same goes for Umbreon and her partner… one last move will decided everything._ ) Espeon said.

"Skull Bash!" Gary shouts as Umbreon charged forward with silver aura glowing around her.

 _After she comes close, used Iron Tail!_ Michael thought as Espeon stay where he was. Espeon soon sidestep Umbreon when she attacks, making Umbreon look surprised. The lavender feline sending Umbreon skidding across the ground hard with a glowing tail.

The moonlight pokemon falls straight into unconsciously. "Umbreon!" Gary shouts as he hurry to his pokemon's side.

"Umbre…" The Moonlight pokemon grunted, looking at her partner. Gary soon applied potion onto her bruises. Soon Michael and Espeon come toward their side.

"How is Umbreon?" Michael asked.

"She will be fine." Gary said to Michael. "But I'm impressed that how you and your Espeon held against my Umbreon."

"The same goes for you other pokemons," Michael huffed. "You always thought up perfect counters against my moves. You really hadn't lost your touch as a Trainer." He continued, sound impressive.

"But there is a point." Gary remarked, looking at Michael. "Because I want to know if you're really serious and that is by pushing you. Showing you what trainers in other regions can do."

"But it also felt like bullied." Michael replied absolution deadpanned. Nearly most of his team were almost thrashed by Gary's old pokemons before he managed turn around. The only one he didn't let fight was Magnus as he want to hold out before letting the scarly dragon fight. But it looks like that he didn't need to do so.

"Of course. If I failed to beat Ash again, then you will be the one who going to fight him in my stead." Gary said.

"I won't accept anyone to coach me if they aren't strong at all. But we both want… the same thing." Michael replied.

"True…" Gary said.

The redhead soon struck out his hand to meet Gary's, ending in a firm handshake.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter here. Another old member from the original pokemon anime return and I choose Gary Oak and coaching Michael in a way that if he can't beat Ash then Michael does it. Not to mention that I added some of his original pokemons to spiced up in a six-on-six battle with Michael.** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	21. Ch20: Alola Open House

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Pokemon! Welcome to another chapter of my Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey!**

Sun and Moon: Michael's Journey

Ch20: Alola Open House

Michael was staring at the ceiling from the top of his bed with a cresent expression as there is a depressing sigh can be heard from him. He still hadn't got over what occurs after leaving school as a certain event is coming soon.

 _Family Visit Day_

On that certain day at school, family members of the students are going to visit the school and the students are going to give tell what they learned while studied in school.

Everyone seem chatting in excitement about what they were going to do for that day and seems happy about what to tell their family. Everyone… but Michael himself. The redhead hold his composition while riding back with Lillie to the mansion and left his pokemons in the backyard before he contemplated to himself.

Something like Family Visit Day cannot make Michael felt any joy compared to others. For his father is long dead.

And his family… they aren't in the same world as he would be in. The Family Visit Day is a horrible way to remind him that his mother and sister aren't here with him… after all, he was dead in their world.

 _What is the point of this day…? None of my family will be there to listen_ , thought Michael depressed. The redhead soon let out a sigh before and turning toward his right and closed his eyes.

"Michael… is everything alright?" A quiet voice asked. Michael opened one of his eyes and saw a certain pale blonde girl at the door.

"Do you need something, Lillie?" Asked Michael.

"I just wondering what's going on… you were quiet through the way back to home." Lillie said. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

She didn't hear anything from him for a few seconds before the redhead spoke up.

"I'm thinking about skipping Family Visit Day tomorrow." Michael announced nonchalantly as this made Lillie looks shocked.

"What!? Y-You want to skip school tomorrow!?" She questioned. "But Family Visit Day is very important to our school! You can't missed out on it!"

"Only for those who have family to show up." Michael answered.

Lillie shown a bit surprise before she soon shows a serious expression. "I didn't forget about that. But it doesn't mean you should just skip school!" Lillie stated serious. "And don't think that you are the only one in that situation! They aren't going to… come for me either!" she added with hint of angry.

This made Michael raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Unfortunately. Mother is always too busy at Aether Foundation and no words from my brother…" Lillie said. "Instead... James accompany with me." She continued.

This made Michael winced at what she says. Even though he live here for few months, he nearly forget that Lillie is in somewhat similar situation like him with her mother and older brother not coming for their personal reasons.

Lillie soon come by and sat on Michael's bed, looking at the redhead. "I know that it might be difficult for you… but how about you come with us?" she asked softly. This way Michael won't felt like he was the only one who was left out without family showing up.

"Why should I?" Asked Michael, looking unconvinced to Lillie.

"Well, it's better than have nothing to do while everyone else are busy. Maybe… you will find it more fun being around others." Lillie answered as their eyes met each other.

Michael sighed. "Give me some time to think about this." The redhead replied.

"Alright…" Lillie sigh begrudges before she turns around and leaving his room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house of Professor Kukui, Mizuki was writing her speech for the upcoming Family Visit day. Rowlet and Litten were sleeping on the coach while Rockruff riding on Porygon2's back in the mid of the air.

"What do you think of that, Rotom?" The young girl asked after recited her speech in front of him.

" **I think that is a great speech, Mizuki!** " RotomDex said to the young girl.

"But still… I am a little worried," Mizuki said with somewhat hesitated expression.

" **Worry about what?** " RotomDex asked.

"A lot of people will be there… and I never been in front of so many people," Mizuki said.

" **But you seem fine in pokemon battle…** " RotomDex pointed out.

"That is because I was focusing on the fight, talking in front of so many people is a lot different than battle!" Mizuki stated serious. "I was never good with talk in front of so many people… especially if they're coming to school."

"Maybe it's time that you need to face that fear, Mizuki." Professor Kukui pointed out as he was carried tea and cookies to the table. Mizuki was so unlike her mother as Professor Kukui remembered how positive Mizuki's mother was like.

"But what if I messed up…?" Mizuki muttered nervously at the idea.

"A lot of visitors will be coming to school," Professor Kukui said, holding his cup of tea. "Presenting the results of your continuous studies to these people is an important task. Put all your Superpower into this." Her teacher continued.

"But why am I choosing for giving the speech? Someone like Lillie or Mamane could pull it off?" Mizuki asked.

"It's because Principal Oak choose you to do it." Professor Kukui said.

Mizuki let out a sighed before taking a cookie and chew on it.

The sound of crunching cookie made Rowlet wake up and coming toward the table to get some. But Litten was the first one to take a bite from the cookie that Rowlet was after.

"Pory…" Mizuki turns around and saw Porygon2 snuggling next to her. This made Mizuki felt a little happy that Porygon2 tried to help her.

It wasn't long until the residents of the house heard the doorbell and were curious about who it could be. Mizuki got up from the floor.

"I will get that!" Mizuki said as she heading for the door.

"Who is it-" Mizuki asked before her eyes widen in surprised at the two figures in front of her. "Mom and Meowth!?"

That is right as the ones at the front door was her mother and Kanto Meowth that always sleep around the house. Meowth happens to be her Mom's strongest pokemon despite he never evolved as far as Mizuki recalls.

"Alola, Mizuki," Her Mom greeted with a warm smile. She was wearing sunglasses on top of her brown hair, wearing a white shirt and flower-like skirts while carried a suitcase.

"W-What are you doing here, Mom?" Asked Mizuki surprised.

"That because Family Visit Day is going on." Mom answered simply.

"H-How do you know about that?" Mizuki asked, still surprised.

"Principal Oak told me and I decided to come by and see how you are doing," Her Mom explains.

"Is Dad here too?" Mizuki asked.

"Sorry, but he is very busy with his work. Though I imagined that he would like to see how you were doing here in Alola." Her Mom answered. Not to mention that her son is still busy with gathering badges for the Unova league.

"It's been a while, Yuka." Professor Kukui greeted as he coming to the door.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter for me, Kukui," Yuka replied.

"Don't worry, its anything for an old friend." The professor said.

"Do you like to come in?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course. And I would like to meet your pokemon." Yuka said before she come into the house.

There she greeted Mizuki's pokemon especially she recognized Porygon2.

"Oh my, it's nice to see you again." Yuka said to the virtual pokemon.

"Pory. Pory…!" Porygon2 chirp happily.

" **It says it's good to see you again.** " RotomDex translated.

Soon Yuka looks at her daughter's pokemons before she picks up Litten and placed him in her arms. Litten was panic at first before felt a strange sensation as Yuka's hand stroking his back and made him feel happier than ever in his life.

" **I never seen Litten being this lax before!** " RotomDex gasp shocked at the way Mizuki's mother handling Litten.

Mizuki soon went to the sinking and start washing her hands.

"Here is her speech that she is gonna to prepare…" Professor Kukui said as this made Mizuki flinched in shock. Why her teacher is telling her mom about what she is going to speak out in front of others!?

" **Mizuki, if you feel trouble… I can help you with your speech.** " RotomDex suggested.

"No… My mom is really smart." Mizuki said. She knows what RotomDex suggesting about his new program which allowed him to mimic her voice. It might be good but her mom is really smart and will know something is up.

"I see…" Yuka said before looking at her daughter, "Will you be able to perform in front of others?" she asked.

"I-I'm not sure if I can." Mizuki answered nervously. "I'm only calm down battles, but talking in front of lot people… I'm not sure if I cannot do it. I'm not brave." If anything else, she cannot be like Michael who won't faze by the meaning of stage fright.

"Then don't worry about being brave." Yuka advised, caught her daughter's attention.

"Huh?" Mizuki blinks.

"You never think about being brave in pokemon battles, right?" Yuka asked.

"No…" Mizuki said. "I'm more concerned about my pokemons and trying to do my best to support them."

"Well, why not practiced by yourself if no one is watching you?" Yuka suggested. "Or better, practicing in front of those who you feel comfortable around?"

"Hmm…" Mizuki mumbles in deep thoughts. Her mother is right about one thing as she wasn't around her pokemons or those she known.

"Just give it some thoughts, dear." Yuka said.

* * *

(Next day)

There were a lot of people and pokemon were seen around the Pokemon School. Magnus the Jangmo-O was sitting in his usual spot in Michael's backpack as Michael, Lillie who carried Shiron, and James is seen walking together through the crowds of people at the school.

 _I just have to bear this until class is over…_ Michael mentally thought to himself.

"Alola, Mizuki!" Lillie greeted to their friend who was standing beside her mother.

"Alola! Lillie. Michael. James!" Mizuki greeted. "My mom comes to visit!" she gestured to Yuka who was holding onto Litten in her arms.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lillie. These are Michael and my butler James." Lillie introduced to herself and others.

"How do you do, madam?" James greeted politely.

Yuka nodded to them before looking at Michael who seems stoically to her.

"So you're the one who been mentoring Mizuki, I hope she didn't give you hard time." Yuka said with a warm smile to Michael.

"Not at all. She wasn't much of a trouble." Michael assured with calmly expression.

"Oh my… a Jangmo-O and an Alola Vulpix." Yuka said with surprised at the baby pokemon that were in their present. "You two been raising them quite well."

"You know about them?" Lillie asked as Yuka smiling at Lillie.

"Of course as I been here on vacation during my teen years." Yuka answered happily.

"So it's just only your mother?" Michael asked to Mizuki.

"Yeah… both my father and brother cannot make it since they're busy." Mizuki answered.

"I see…" Michael replied.

Unknown to Mizuki, she will be in for a shocking surprise when an unexpected visit coming her way sooner than she would expect.

* * *

Not far from the Pokemon School were the Skull grunts gathering not far.

"So when are we going to attack?" One of the grunts asked.

"It's almost time… let's begin." The head of the skull grunts replied.

"What's going on here?" A young and male voice questioned as the grunts turned around and saw a young boy before them.

The young boy looked around the age of 11. He has short black hair and grey eyes. He was dressing in a white jacket with pockets, a blue shirt beneath and black pants. There is something odd about the boy was he was wearing an odd bracelet around his right wrist.

"Get out of our way, shorter?" one of the skull grunts asked. "You don't mess with us Team Skull!"

"Yeah, yeah… I heard that line from Rocket grunts before," The young boy replied before taking out a pokeball from his pocket.

"Do you think that you can take all of us on?" the grunt asked as all skull grunts took out their pokeballs and released them.

* * *

"Alola, Michael, Lillie, and Mizuki!" Mao greeted happily to three students who enter the classroom.

"Alola!" Both Lillie and Mizuki replied in response.

"T-There are a lot of people here…" Mizuki said, startled by the number of adults in the classroom.

"Is that your mom?" Mao asked curiously, pointed to Yuka who standing next to James. "So, she came all of the way from Kanto?"

"Yeah…" Mizuki answered nervously.

"I don't see your family, Kiawe." Michael said to the fire type user.

"Well, they're kind of busy with work." Kiawe replied.

"What about you, Mao?" Lillie asked to Mao.

"Mine folks are busy with their business, so they can't be here." Mao answered, slightly depressed.

"But my parents are here." Mamane said as he turned and saw his folks waving back at him.

"My mother and my little sisters came here…" Suiren said with an agitated expression.

Michael and others turn to see two small, blue twins ran around the classroom.

"Pokemon School-School-School!" The twins replied. "Pokemon everywhere-everywhere-everywhere!"

"We wanna go to the Pokemon School too!" Both Sui and Hou said before they were picked up by their mother.

"All right, all right!" Suika replied. "You have to grow a bit older first!" The twins giggle in excitement, "Now come on, and quiet down!"

"Yes!" The twins replied as their mother soon returns to her chair.

"How are you enjoying it so far, Michael?" Mao asked to the redhead.

"…" Michael just gives a neutral expression and walking toward his seat. This made Mao looks slightly depressed that Michael didn't seem to be interested.

"Are you alright with your speech?" Suiren asked to Mizuki who remains quiet.

"I guess you got a case of stage fright, don't you?" Mamane asked.

"Yeah…" Mizuki admits before thinking of the night when she was practicing her speech by herself and around others, "but I think that I can do it."

It wasn't long until everyone was settled down on their respective seats and Professor Kukui was seen entering the classroom.

"Alola," Professor greeted.

"Alola." The students replied back.

"Today, we have a lot of guardians today, but let's still study Pokemon with as much energy and fun as always." Professor Kukui said.

"We will!"

"Now, Mizuki. If you pleased…" the teacher respond.

Mizuki soon silent goes up in front of the class and looks back at everyone.

"Originally, I came to Alola on vacation," Mizuki began, "I didn't really have any particular goals or dreams to explore other regions. But it wasn't until I met a person who shown me other things that I never expected as I find my time in Alola more excited than before. That is why I attended Pokemon School so I can learn more about Alola and the pokemon themselves." She continued before a bright smile appears on her face.

"I'm surprised how Meowth become a different type and have a different personality here." Mizuki answered, looking at Meowth who was waving beside her mom. "And I'm surprised that when Shiron was born, she was completely white and very fluffy." This made Shiron giggled in excitement.

"Also, I'm joining the Island challenges." Mizuki showing her Z-ring to everyone, "It might not be much but I also want to get strong and achieved something in my own name." She said.

Mizuki soon went to her table before gesturing both Rowlet and Rockruff to come in her arms while Porygon2 hovering beside her.

"Here, I made friends with new pokemons." She said as her pokemons respond back.

"Ruff!"

"Hoo!"

"Pory!"

"Litten!"

"Though there are good and bad memories," Mizuki said, "I never regret of coming to Alola. I want to continue to learning more about the islands."

 _At least, she didn't panic…_ Michael mentally mused to himself.

"I'll teach you a lot more about Alola." Mao said.

"There are still a lot of things I want to learn." Lillie replied, "Let us continued with learning more, Mizuki."

"Let's us go out to sea again. I'll be your guide." Suiren said.

"I'll help you out too!" Mamane said with an enthusiastic tone.

"You can ask me anything." Kiawe said.

Mizuki looks then looks at Michael who nodded.

"Thank you, everyone!" Mizuki said.

It wasn't long until the school bell rang as Professor Kukui make an announcement that everyone can explore around and look at the displays.

* * *

"I cannot believed that I did it…" Mizuki sigh with relief.

" **Yeah, I know. It's pretty unbelievable that you managed it on your own.** " RotomDex said.

She walking with her pokemons as they're watching the visitors enjoying the displays created by others. The only one who wasn't present was Litten who was still carried by Yuka. But she felt happy that she was able to do something that she never was good with and feeling really great that she accomplished another thing on her own.

"Mizuki, there you are." A familiar voice said as it made Mizuki's eyes wide in shock.

The young girl turned around and saw someone who she never expected to see here. Even though she hadn't seen him for months, but Mizuki still recognized him.

There in front of her was a short black haired boy with same identical grey color eyes, dressing in a white jacket.

"Yosuke…" Mizuki said in shock.

" **Mizuki, who is this?** " RotomDex asked as he and other pokemons were surprised by Mizuki's reaction upon seeing this boy who shared an unknown connection to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked, both confused and surprised.

"Mom told me that you were here and that everyone was invited," Yosuke replied calmly. Though he is originally surprised that Mizuki was attending school here after getting a call from his mom. The Mizuki he knows would never want to go out and doing anything with pokemons. Not to mention that he is surprised that Mizuki has this many pokemon with her!

"I see…" Mizuki said, feeling a bit awkwardly.

"Mizuki!" Michael soon come and the two siblings turned to see the redhead come toward them.

"You won't believe it! My little brother is here!" Mizuki said to the redhead.

Yosuke's eyes went toward Michael and studied him. He frowned deeply. Who in the world is this person and what is his connection with his sister?

"Huh? The one who you says that was still in Unova?" Michael inquired with a slight raising eyebrow.

Mizuki nodded.

"Who is this?" Yosuke asked.

"This is my friend Michael and one of my classmates, Yosuke." Mizuki answered.

This made Yosuke feel a bit more irritated than before. Though these two know each other, there is something about Michael that he doesn't like. His mother did mention a boy named Michael was personally mentoring Mizuki. Yosuke tried to find anything about him but there was no information about him and the region he from was not anywhere on the map. There is no way he will let him near his older sister.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael questioned to Yosuke. He can feel that he wanted something from him.

"I challenged you to Pokemon battle!" Yosuke said serious as this made Mizuki and others around look surprised.

"W-What…?!" Mizuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Very well… but let's move to an opened field." Michael replied, looking serious. He didn't care about the reason Yosuke want to battle him, but Michael finds a challenge after not doing anything during the whole family visit day except accompanying Lillie and Shiron.

* * *

(Few minutes later)

It wasn't long until Lillie and others showed up after hearing that there is a battle going on in the school ground.

"Who in the world is that?" Mamane asked.

"That is my little brother Yosuke," Mizuki answered as this caused shock expression upon her friends.

"Y-Your little brother?" Mao gasp in surprised.

"I thought you say that he is still in Unova…" Kiawe said.

"Yeah, I thought the same." Mizuki said.

"But why is he battling Michael?" Lillie questioned.

"I don't know…" Mizuki said with a confused expression.

Both Michael and Yosuke stare at each other as neither of them has called out their pokemons yet.

"I will start off!" Yosuke said before throwing his pokeball into the air.

Soon the pokeball popped open and bright light materialized out of it as something large standing in presence. The pokemon resembled that of stallion with its coat is black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. The eyes are blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. There is a white, spiked mane runs the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip. Its nose is black, and its hooves are gray.

"What is that?" Suiren asked in shock.

Being an expert about other pokemon from other regions, Lillie is the first to identify the foreign pokemon. "That is a Zebstrika!" Lillie exclaimed with a surprised expression.

Soon RotomDex scanned the pokemon and start explaining. " **Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. It's Electric type and ability is Motor Drive. Zebstrika moves at lightning-quick speed, producing the sound of thunder at a full gallop.** " RotomDex explains.

Zebstrika glares at Michael as the redhead choose his pokeball careful before he tossed it into the air.

"Ivysaur!" The seed pokemon materialized out into the field. Ivysaur's eyes widen in surprised when seeing who was his trainer's opponent and it happens to be Mizuki's younger brother.

Yosuke's eyes wide in surprise at the sight of Ivysaur. But there is no doubt that this was none other than his sister's Bulbasaur. But he cannot believe that Bulbasaur evolved under this person.

 _No, I won't let that distract me…_ Yosuke thought as a glare shown upon his face.

"Zebstrika, Shock Wave!" Yosuke shouts. All the white parts on Zebstrika's body glow yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity forms in between the top two spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane.

"Zebs…!"

When the orb is finished charging, it sparks with yellow electricity. Zebstrika then fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Ivysaur.

"Used Magical Leaf to counter!" Michael shouts. Ivysaur released multiple light, green glowing leaves to counter the attack and created an explosion in the middle of the field.

"Flame Charge!" Yosuke shouts as fire surrounded Zebstrika and charged at Ivysaur.

"Dodge and fires Sludge Bomb!" Michael shouts.

Ivysaur leap out of the way when Zebstrika ran passed him, the seed pokemon fired purple sludge balls at Zebstrika.

"Quick, dodge!" Yosuke shouts while Zebstrika was still in Flame Charge state, being able to move out of the way.

"Now used Discharge!" Yosuke shouts as Zebstrika released multiple bolts of lightning at Ivysaur who got shocked hard.

"Used Vine Whip!" Michael shouts as Ivysaur soon released his vines and sending them at Zebstrika and caught the pokemon in the process.

"Now tossed it into the air and used Seed Bomb!" Michael continued as Ivysaur following his commands without any hesitation.

After the explosion occurs in the air, Zebstrika lands on the ground and skidding few feet back.

"Overheat!" Yosuke shouts as this made Mizuki and others look shocked.

"Zebs…!" Zebstrika soon glow red and brightly as the air around it become hotter than ever.

"Solar Beam!" Michael shouts serious.

"Saur!" Ivysaur gathering sunlight into the pink bulb on his back.

It wasn't long until both pokemon from opposite side fired their strongest attacks against each other at the same time. Both attacks didn't back out and holding strongly before creates a large explosion that struck both pokemon.

" **It's a draw!** " RotomDex said after a realization that both pokemon were unconscious.

Both Michael and Yosuke soon returned their pokemons back to their pokeballs before they got out their next ones. This time, Michael was the one who throws his first.

"Sylveon!" The fairy Eeveelution made her presence known to the battlefield.

"This will be easy," Yosuke said with a confident smirk. "Go, Bisharp!"

Materialized out of the pokeball was a red-black humanoid pokemon with blades on every part of its body.

"Bisharp!"

"This might be a problem for Michael consider that Bisharp is a Steel pokemon," Kiawe said grimace.

"Iron Head!"

"Bisharp!" Bisharp lowers his head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turns into iron from the front back. Bisharp then jumps forward and flies at his enemy.

"Dodge and used Dig!"

"Eon!" Velvet leaps out of the way and soon disappeared straight into the ground by digging. This made Bisharp looks around before the ground beneath him crumbled.

"Get out of the way!" Yosuke shouts before Velvet slammed her head against Bisharp and sending the Sword Blade pokemon skidding back.

"Get back at her with Revenge!" Yosuke shouts as Bisharp hits Velvet with the right arm's blade. This sends the Fairy type pokemon backward, but she holds her ground.

"Poison Jab!" Both of Bisharp's hands glow purple and the Sword Blade pokemon charged at Velvet.

"Protect now, Velvet!" Michael shouts as Velvet formed a shield around herself to protected from Poison Jab and sending Bisharp backward.

This made Yosuke gritting his teeth at the move with Michael's fairy pokemon.

"We aren't done yet!" Yosuke shouts. "Bisharp, used Metal Sound!"

The Sword Blade pokemon rubs its arms extends its arms outward, then slams its arms together, and send out a silver-colored sound waves spread out. Velvet and Michael were struck by the unbearable sounds made by Bisharp, the two tried to plug out the sound.

"Now used Metal Claw!" Yosuke shouts as Bisharp charged at Velvet with a steel colored arm.

"Used Attract!" Michael shouts

Bisharp's arm swings downward. The sylveon listened to her trainer and gave the Sword Blade pokemon a seduction wink that released pink hearts. The pink hearts struck on Bisharp in the process and stops the Sword Blade pokemon in its track and hearts appeared in Bisharp's eyes.

"Bisharp, snapped out of it!" Shouted Yosuke to his pokemon. But Bisharp wasn't listening and starting to do an unusually happy dance despite being a fearsome pokemon.

"Shadow Ball!" Michael shouts serious.

Velvet firing multiple of black orbs at Bisharp who cannot avoid and was sent flying backward in the process. This seems to get Bisharp back in sense after being struck by the dark spheres.

 _I didn't expect that he have his Sylveon to last this long against my Bisharp…_ Yosuke thought as he tried to decide on what to use next.

"Guillotine now!" Yosuke shouts as the blades on elbows of Bisharp glows blue.

"Used Return now!" Michael shouts as Sylveon charged forward with a rapid charge at Bisharp.

It wasn't long until the two pokemon went past each other. Everyone was curious at who was standing before Velvet the sylveon collapsed to the ground first. Yosuke showed a smirk at the satisfaction before his eyes wide in shock when his Bisharp collapsed straight to the ground unconscious.

"That is another draw…" Kiawe noted after seeing how the second round of the battle goes.

After Michael returns his pokemon back to pokeball, he noticed that Yosuke didn't do it. "Do you want to call quit already?" he questioned.

"I'm not done yet…" Yosuke said, looking irritated at the redhead on the other side of the field. He soon returns his Bisharp back into the pokeball before throwing out the next one.

"Go, Bouffalant!" Yosuke shouts.

Michael soon saw the pokemon which shared similar body structure like Tauros. But the fur is much darker brown that reached to the ends at its knee and didn't cover the whole face. Not to mention it has a large dark afro-like hair. There are two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings. A large, gray nose sits at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes are partly hidden by its hair. There are black tear markings directly below its eyes.

"What is that pokemon?" Mao asked.

"It's a Bouffalant, commonly seen in the Unova region." Lillie answered before RotomDex explains it in his unique way.

" **Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Normal Type. Bouffalant is powerful and destructive, wildly charging and headbutting everything in its path.** " RotomDex explains.

"It's a lot similar to Tauros." Kiawe remarked.

Michael stares at the Bash Buffalo pokemon carefully. He could go for Milotic, but for some reason, he felt that he might need her for something else. And Espeon will be for whatever Yosuke throws out last.

The redhead then threw out a pokeball as the pokemon emerged that caused his classmates look shocked.

Shocked at the form of a certain baby dragon pokemon against a giant pokemon like Bouffalant.

"Jangmo!" Magnus growls in his best menacing tone as possible.

Bouffalant keeps a nonchalant expression while looking at the baby scaly pokemon.

"Why would Michael send Magnus out?" Suiren asked surprised. The last she recall that Magnus is still a baby pokemon.

"Are you taking this battling even serious!?" Yosuke questioned irritated at Michael for not taking fight serious by sending Magnus out. He can be certain that this pokemon is not really strong compared to his Bouffalant.

"I am doing fine with where my pokemon and I are." Michael responds stoically.

"Fine…" Yosuke then looks at his Bouffalant before giving a command. "Bouffalant, Head Charge!"

Bouffalant charges at Magnus and the afro on its head glows red. The scaly pokemon soon jumped out of the way after Bouffalant comes close.

"Dragon Claw!" Michael shouts as Magnus soon jumped with two glowing green claw of energy. The baby scaly dragon land on Bouffalant's back and impaled his claws into the dark brown fur, making the Bash Buffalo screamed in pain.

"Shake it off of you!" Yosuke shouts as Bouffalant trying to shaking off Magnus from its back. Magnus tried to hold on for his life before the baby dragon feeling nausea from the spinning before slipping from the Bash buffalo in the process.

"Now used Megahorn!" Yosuke shouts.

"Protect now!" Michael shouts at the same time.

Magnus soon shakes his head out of daze and conjured a green barrier to protect himself from Megahorn attack by Bouffalant.

"Scary Face!" Michael shouts as Magnus following that command.

This made Bouffalant hesitated and speed lower down by two levels.

"Don't let it distract you! Used Thrash!" Yosuke shouts as this made Bouffalant charged forward with angry expression.

"Dodge it!" Michael shouts.

Magnus tried to jump over, but he didn't expect Bouffalant turn and start attacking him uncontrollable, sending the baby dragon pokemon backward.

Magnus struggled to get up from the ground as Bouffalant continued onward with its assault.

 _There has to be some way for Magnus to get away…_ Michael thought serious before he remembers the holes nearby.

"Get into the hole, Magnus!" Michael shouts as this is the only way for Magnus to protect himself.

Magnus regains his footing and tried to run for the hole, but Bouffalant won't let him as he ran him and knocked the baby dragon aside.

"Keep it up, Bouffalant!" Yosuke shouts.

"Jangmo…" Magnus gritting his teeth as he struggling to stand up from the ground.

Soon Bouffalant charged again and Magnus didn't move from where he has received another blow which forced him to skid back.

Soon Magnus let out a feral growl before his body glowing in a red intense aura.

"What in the world is that?" Mao asked in shock.

"That's—" Yosuke recognized the attack and looks at Bouffalant who becomes confused state already.

"Released it now!" Michael shouts as Magnus released a powerful white beam from his mouth and sends it at Bouffalant.

The attack struck Bouffalant hits on and created an explosion in the process.

" **That was the move Bide!** " RotomDex said.

"That means Magnus just learned it…" Kiawe said as everyone watched the smoke faded away and revealed a fainted Bouffalant.

Soon Magnus himself collapsed and passed out in the process. Michael wasn't surprised by it due to Magnus is still too young despite being able to use Bide for the first time.

Michael soon returns the baby dragon pokemon back into his pokeball and looks at it.

"Good job." Michael whispers quietly before placing the pokeball back to his belt.

"You…" Michael then looks back at Yosuke who is glaring at him. "How can a no-name who never compete in a league be this strong?!" Yosuke questioned sharply.

This made Michael narrows his eyebrows. This type of talking remind him of Ardos after he was baffled by the fact that someone like him who raised pokemon to face up an entire Cipher organization and that he was beaten.

But Michael also remembered that children of this world didn't have to deal with people like Cipher or forced to live in a region like him.

"Where I am from, we never have a league... instead we have to risk our own lives to fight for ourselves in order to survive. I survived through the sacrifices of me and my comrades have to make." Michael stated cold.

This made Yosuke and those around look shocked.

"I paid the heavy price for my victories that no gym badges or championship will ever be worthy of those victories." Michael continued, "That is what difference between you and me, I go down a path that I cannot turn my back now."

Michael soon thrown out a pokeball and materialized beside him was Milotic who let out a roar in the air.

Yosuke soon snapped out of thought before thrown a pokeball as a new pokemon materialized out of it. On Yosuke's side, a pokemon which Michael had seen when it comes to doing research on Ash's battle history. It was a three-headed, draconic pokemon with a blue body which also had purple stripes. It had six thin, black wings that ended on its back. The two heads on the side flung about where the bigger, dark blue head in the middle set its black eyes on Milotic.

"Rotom…!" Michael called out to the plasma pokemon who snapped out of his thoughts and coming to his side.

" **Let's see…** " RotomDex scanned the new pokemon, " **Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon. Dark and Dragon Types. The heads on Hydreigon's arms do not have brains. It travels to the sky on its wing and attacks anything that moves in its paths seem like a foe to it, triggering its rage. This pokemon is the pseudo legend of Unova.** " He reported.

"I see…" Michael muttered. Though he might get the upper hand due to Milotic have offenses that can counter a pokemon such as Hydreigon.

"Milotic, Disarming Voice!" shouted Michael.

Milotic released the shining attack at Hydreigon. However, the target of the attack countered the attack by firing a beam of dark circles in respond to Disarming Voice as both attacks been canceled out.

"Ice Beam!" Michael shouts.

Milotic soon firing chilling breath attack at Hydreigon again. The target of the attack, however, flew up into the air in order to avoid the blow. Milotic tried to follow up with Hydreigon's movement and keep on firing the Ice Beam. But Hydreigon seems to be good with outspeed Milotic's attack.

"Hydreigon, it's our turn." Yosuke said serious, "Charge Beam!"

An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Hydreigon's jaws and the three heads firing a large beam of electricity at Milotic.

"Reflect!" Michael shouts after that command.

Milotic's eyes glow before a large invisible wall is created to block the beam of electricity. And the attack was send back to Hydreigon who easily dodged the attack.

"Now used Dark Pulse!" Yosuke shouts.

"Used Hydro Pump!" Michael shouts at the same time.

Hydreigon let out a loud roar as a purplish-black orb formed between the jaws of its middle head. The Brutal pokemon launched chains of dark energy through the orb. Milotic soon released a powerful jet of water from her jaws as the two attacks collided with each other before an explosion occurs.

Michael and Milotic watch with caution to where Hydreigon would attack next. But it wasn't long until multiple Hydreigon appeared from the smoke and coming at Milotic.

"Disarming Voice at all of them!" Michael shouts as the Tender pokemon glows bright and released let out a powerful cried that caused the Hydreigon clones to vanish into thin air, but no sight of the real one anywhere in sight. Michael soon noticed a large shadow coming from above and saw the _real_ Hydreigon.

"Crunch!" Yosuke shouts as Hydreigon released a wicked bite on Milotic's neck and made her screamed in pain.

"Aqua Tail to get it off of you!" Michael shouts as Milotic gathering water into her tail and used it to smacks the heads of Hydreigon. It takes few times before Milotic was able to release herself from Hydreigon's grip before both pokemon backward from each other.

"Recover now!" Milotic soon glow as her previous bruises disappeared in the process.

"Now Dragon Rush!" With the command heard, Hydreigon releases blue, dragon-shaped energy that covers its body.

"Milotic, Twister on the ground!" Michael shouts.

Milotic nodded before created a large tornado with her tail and covering her surroundings in the process before Hydreigon came in with Dragon Rush.

 _Why isn't he firing the attack at Hydreigon?_ Yosuke thought confused.

Soon Hydreigon went out of the tornado but didn't hit Milotic after the tornado been canceled already. It a surprised that Milotic can do something like that without even command from Michael.

"Ice Beam!" Michael shouts.

Milotic released a powerful chilling breath in the air and coming at Hydreigon. It struck on Hydreigon's wing and frozen it completely, resulting in heavy damage to the Brutal pokemon.

Hydreigon screamed in pain from the type disadvantage.

"Hydreigon!" Shouted Yosuke in shock at the condition of his pokemon.

"Now used Hydro Pump then following up with Disarming Voice!" Michael shouts as this made Hydreigon heavier and couldn't fly higher into the sky. Soon Milotic switched to Disarming Voice and furthering weakened Hydreigon.

"Now used Payback!" Michael's eyes widen in shock at Yosuke's command. Hydreigon released a dark howling energy blast at Milotic, hurling the tender pokemon back with more bruises.

"Milotic, can you still get up?" Michael asked to his pokemon who nodded tiredly.

"Now… Rest!" Yosuke said unexpectedly as Hydreigon went to sleep and starting to recovered health while the ice melting in the process.

 _Why would he do that? Hydreigon won't able to move while it asleep… Unless-_ Michael thought before Yosuke gives his next command.

"Sleep Talk!" Even though Hydreigon is fast asleep, can comply with the order as it using Dragon Rush. Though it unknown how the Brutal pokemon know where Milotic was despite being asleep.

"Dodged with Quick Attack!" Michael shouts as Milotic moved out of the way at the last second to dodge the attack.

"Sleep Talk again!" Yosuke continued as Hydreigon flies back in Dragon Rush once again.

"Disarming Voice!" Michael shouts at the same time.

Hydreigon flew toward Milotic at incredible speed despite being hurt by Disarming Voice before the two pokemon collided at the same time. A small explosion erupted from the collision when the smoke had settled. Both Milotic and Hydreigon passed out completely and panting heavily tired at the same time.

"That is another draw…" Kiawe said, looking at the condition of both pokemon before they were returned by their respective trainers.

"I will end this countless draws with my first pokemon," Yosuke said stern before tossing out a pokeball into the air.

This made Michael looks serious as he got a feeling on who is been called out next.

Soon appeared beside him was Blastoise. But what also notice about Blastoise was that he is wearing a gauntlet on the right arm with a mega stone.

"Then I will introduce you to mine." Michael said, tossed his pokeball and Espeon materialized out of it.

"Blast!" The final form of Kanto water type called as he glaring at Espeon with a challenging expression.

( _This looks interesting challenging…_ ) Espeon mused, noticing the Blastoisinite on the gauntlet.

"Hydro Pump!" Yosuke shouts as two rapid firing shoots from Blastoise's cannons.

Espeon dodged them with incredible speed before charging at Blastoise and slammed him few feet back.

"Now Skull Bash!" Yosuke shouts as Blastoise charged forward and slammed his head toward the lavender feline.

 _Stop it with Psychic!_ Michael thought as Espeon's eyes glowing in the process.

Blastoise was stopped in midair before he was ever close to Espeon when he was caught by the psychic force. It wasn't long before Blastoise starting to feel mental pain next few minutes.

"Used Water Pulse!" Yosuke shouts as Blastoise firing water at Espeon and knocked off his control as Blastoise land on his feet.

 _You're okay?_ Michael checking on Espeon if he was confused or not due to Water Pulse.

( _Don't worry, I will be fine._ ) Espeon reassured to his partner.

 _I cannot predict what he doing when he becomes muted…_ Yosuke thought before he decided to use his trump card. For the sake of his older sister.

"Let's go, Blastoise," Yosuke said as he tapped his hand on his Keystone on his bracelet and let it glows. "Time to turn the tide around! Blastoise, Mega Evolve!"

"Blast!" Blastoise roar as his Mega stone and Keystone on Yosuke's bracelet reacted to each other as a bright light.

Michael and everyone close by have their eyes covered to keep from going blinding and by the time the light finally died down, everyone witnesses Blastoise's new appearance.

Two smaller shells over his arms. The two cannons on his back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. Small ridges develop over its now-red eyes and extend to its ears. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin.

This is Mega Evolved Blastoise.

"It Mega evolved!" Mao, Mamane, and Suiren exclaimed in shock for the students who witnessed the first Mega evolution here in their school.

" **Un-Unbelievable! So this is what Blastoise's Mega evolved form looks like!?** " RotomDex exclaimed. " **According to my data, Mega Blastoise's blast range is over 6 miles and the larger cannon can retract into its shell!** "

"Blastoise, Ice Beam!" Yosuke said as Mega Blastoise fires all three chilling beams from his three cannons.

 _Protect then go for Iron Tail on Blastoise!_ With the mental command, Espeon soon used Protect to block the entire blast of Ice Beam. Soon Espeon slashed his Iron Tail and shattered the ice everywhere before charging at Mega Blastoise.

"Withdraw and used Dragon Pulse!" Yosuke shouts as the Shellfish pokemon retracted into his shell with the exception of his cannons. Now protected from Espeon's barrage of Iron Tail. Blast different color beams that shaped like dragon into Espeon, the psychic type was blown backward by the powerful attack.

"I never seen a Dragon Pulse that powerful before…" Kiawe said in shock.

" **That because Mega Blastoise's special ability is Mega Launcher and can boost moves like Dragon Pulse!** " RotomDex answered as everyone watch Espeon getting back up from the ground despite the bruises from Dragon Pulse.

"Now used Hydro Pump!" Yosuke shouts serious.

 _Stop them with Psychic!_ Michael thought serious.

Espeon's eyes glowing intensely as the three water cannon blasts come toward him until they stop before they could reach him.

"Espe…!" The lavender feline then soon ordered the water attack struck back to their owner.

"Used Dragon Pulse to counter!" Yosuke shouts as Mega Blastoise fired back with multi-color blasts to counter his own attack.

The attacks collided and created a mini explosion across the field, sending two pokemon skidding backward from each other.

"Even though you managed to avoid that, but there is no way that you can counter against my Mega Blastoise." Yosuke said, "You should give up while you still can." He said with a stern tone.

"Not a chance. We been through more than this just to beat us." Michael countered seriously.

"Mega Blastoise… Hydro Cannons." Yosuke said.

A blue flash of light appears in front of all three of Mega Blastoise's cannons.

"You aren't the only one with the last trick," Michael remarked, showing his Z-ring and pressed the Psychium-Z to activate it. " **SHATTERED PSYCHE!** " he shouted seriously.

After doing the pose, Espeon felt an incredible surge of psychic power dwelling with his own and created the colorful room once again.

 _What in the world is that…?_ Yosuke thought in shocked.

"TOISE!" The Shellfish pokemon released the attack first at Espeon before tossed around by Shattered Psyche.

Espeon was hit by the three large cannon blasts of water, but he wasn't the only one who was hit by the attack as Michael was also struck by the attack and got sending backward in the process.

"Michael!" Lillie and others exclaimed in shock.

It wasn't long until Mega Blastoise come back down after the mysterious colorful room shattered, he reversal back to his original form and passed out from the ground.

Yosuke turned around and saw Mizuki runs to the field. He was expected to see her runs toward his side… but she went to check on Michael instead. This left Yosuke baffled in shock at the scene before him.

"Michael, are you alright?!" Mizuki asked, shaking his arm to check he is alright. She also checked if he was breathing and felt that he was breathing a bit.

It wasn't long until Michael opened his eyes and looks at Mizuki who was above him.

"Mizuki…?" Michael asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're okay." Mizuki said with relief expression.

"I'm fine. I have felt worse than before." Michael said to Mizuki.

Mizuki soon kissed Michael on his right cheek.

This somehow caused unexpected shock to their other classmates as they were surprised that Mizuki was the one who kissed Michael on the cheek.

"Eh!?"

Yosuke looks surprised at his sister's action as he remembered his sister does this for his pokemon when they're injury. It also showed him that Mizuki have a genuine friendship with Michael and that it wasn't anything else.

The only one who didn't seem to be bother was Michael as the young teen tried to get himself up. Although he stumbled a few steps. But Mizuki caught him when he nearly stumbled and helps him get up until she is certain he can walk fine on his own.

Michael soon made his way to Espeon before getting out his pokeball and walk passed others without saying anything to them.

" _I paid the heavy price for my victories that no gym badges or championship will ever be worthy of those victories."_

It also made Yosuke surprised that there are trainers like Michael out there in the world.

"Mizuki wasn't kidding. Michael is truly something..." Yuka remarked after seeing the result of the battle between her son and Michael.

"It's not surprised since he holds up against a Mega evolved pokemon." Professor Kukui said.

"True. But you got your handful with a student like that," Yuka continued, "Someone like Michael won't be easily opened up to others."

It wasn't just her but also Professor Kukui being a bit suspicious after hearing what Michael says to Yosuke during the battle. Though most of them didn't get what Michael says, the adults can tell there is something _far_ different about Michael in comparison to other children.

"But I hope that one of these days he will come open," Professor Kukui said as he watching Michael walking by himself.

* * *

Michael currently sitting by himself in the Pokemon Center while waiting for all five of his pokemons to recover after the battle with Mizuki's brother Yosuke.

While he was sitting at his lonesome, his thoughts are soon focused on what happened today at Pokemon School.

 _I guess that the day didn't go bad…_ Michael thought about Family Visit Day. Though he is still depressed that his family wasn't here but he wasn't the only one with same issue. But he also pleased with meeting Mizuki's mother and seeing Hou and Sui enjoying themselves at the school.

' _I was also able to face against a trainer with real Keystone and Mega Blastoise who isn't under any evil influence._ ' He mentally added.

* * *

After leaving school, Mizuki and her mom were talking in Professor Kukui's house. Mizuki was curious where her brother went after not seen him.

"Yosuke left already?" Mizuki asked surprised to her mother.

"Yeah, he just told me that he still has one more badge that he needs to obtain before the Unova league began," Yuka answered.

"I see…" Mizuki muttered. She never asks what was on Yosuke's mind about why he challenged Michael in the first place.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will be fine after he returned back to focus on training in Unova." Yuka assured.

"Yeah, that was quite an intense fight. Michael showed me how much I still need to close the gap… and that is getting strong with my pokemon." Mizuki said.

"I'm sure that your brother will be more surprised when the next time you two met again." Yuka said.

"What are you going to do now, Mom?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to get some souvenirs for everyone back home after tomorrow. Do you want to come as well?" Yuka said as Mizuki nodded.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Here, I have twist for the Alola Open House episode which featuring Mizuki's mother and brother as their appearance on their videogame counterparts in Sun and Moon Videogames. I choose that episode to lighten up after the previous chapter. Also Michael gave a hint of his old life.** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


End file.
